Caramelos de Limón- Adaptación
by Annie Cullen Massen
Summary: Adaptación: Arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo… Así definía Bella al chico con el que su padre pretendía que viviera. Claro que eso no era convivir ¡Era una cuestión de supervivencia! La ley de la selva era un juego de niños comparado con esto.
1. Arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente

**Hola, regreso con una historia que no salió de mi cabeza ya que mi imaginación no ha colaborado mucho. Les traigo una adaptación y espero que realmente les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**1. Arrogante, maleducado y descaradamente guapo.**

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Isabella Swan, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina-. ¿Aquí? ¿Y por qué aquí?_

_Su padre, que la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonrió. Con el ceño fruncido y no muy convencida con la idea, Isabella volvió a sentarse en la silla de la que se había levantado hacía unos instantes, tras recibir la noticia._

_-Es el hijo de una vieja amiga y como tiene tu misma edad no me pareció tan mala idea-contestó Charlie sin borrar esa agradable sonrisa de su rostro- Además, mientras Sam esté en la universidad tenemos una habitación libre. Sólo serán unos meses-aseguró._

_Isabella reflexionó durante unos instantes y, finalmente, suspiró, resignada. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La decisión estaba tomada._

_-Está bien- accedió, cruzándose de brazos a forma de protesta-. Pero que conste que me parece una locura._

_-Por ahora me conformo con eso-rio Charlie reincorporándose y acercándose a ella para después besar su frente-. Seguro que os llevaréis muy bien._

Desde que había mantenido esa conversación con su padre habían pasado un par de semanas. Prácticamente había logrado olvidar que dentro de unas horas un estudiante de Francia se instalaría en su casa por un tiempo indeterminado. Al menos hasta esa mañana, cuando su padre se disculpó con ella por no poder ir a recoger al joven al aeropuerto. O lo que era lo mismo, hasta que se había enterado que sería ella quien iría a recogerlo.

-Un momento… ¿Y cómo le reconoceré?–murmuró a la par que una expresión de horror aparecía en su rostro-. ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Pero los murmullos y miradas indiscretas que le dirigían sus compañeros, la devolvieron a la realidad. Estaba en clase y su reciente descubrimiento la había interrumpido.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, señorita Swan? –inquirió la profesora, molesta.

-No, no, nada-se apresuró a negar, generando las risitas de sus compañeros-. Lo siento.

_Isabella_ suspiró aliviada cuando la profesora dejó de mirarla y continuó dando la clase. Se había librado por los pelos, así que optó por dejar de pensar en ese estudiante de Francia en lo que quedaba de clase. No quería arriesgarse a que la profesora la castigase por muy buena excusa que fuera para no tener que recibir a su peculiar invitado.

**oOoOoOo**

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y lamentando una y otra vez de su mala suerte, _Isabella_ caminaba hacia la salida del centro cuando una voz femenina que no tardó en reconocer la obligo a detenerse. Tras ella, una joven alta, de cabello largo y oscuro además de poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos avellana que resaltaban debido al color pálido de su piel, corría con la intención de alcanzarla. Era Renesmee Dwyer, una destacada alumna de su instituto, guapa aunque un poco tímida, aficionada a la fotografía e integrante del coro del centro. Una chica muy popular que por encima de todo era su mejor amiga.

-¡Nessie! –Exclamó la joven Swan, sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que hoy tenías ensayo con el coro.

-Así es-asintió la aludida, caminando junto a ella- pero a la profesora le ha surgido un imprevisto y llegará un poco más tarde.

-¿De verdad?-se emocionó-. ¿Entonces me acompañas al aeropuerto?

-Lo siento–Nessie esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa-, pero dudo que me dé tiempo.

_Isabella_, resignada a tener que enfrentarse sola al peligro, suspiró. Definitivamente los planetas se habían alineado en su contra, si no… ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

-Y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo voy a reconocerle- se lamentó, saliendo del edificio-. Mi padre no me ha dicho como es.

-Llámalo y pregúntaselo –propuso Renesmee, extendiéndole su móvil.

-¡Qué va!-Negó la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano rechazando tal posibilidad-. Tiene una conferencia y dura toda la tarde. Así que tendrá el móvil desconectado. ¡Mira, ahí está Jacob!

Renesmee miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y sonrió. Un joven alto de cuerpo bien formado y atlético entrenaba junto al resto del equipo de fútbol en las pistas. Era moreno y sus pícaros ojos cafés, ocultos tras unas gafas de fina montura, eran la perdición de muchas chicas del instituto. Su nombre era Jacob Black y a sus diecisiete años ya se le consideraba un imán para las chicas.

-¡Bella!-llamó, saludándolas con la mano desde la pista- ¡Nessie!

Las dos chicas correspondieron al saludo, aunque Bella con excesivo entusiasmo. Y es que, además de ser el mejor amigo de las dos estudiantes, era el chico del que Isabella estaba enamorada.

-Pero mira que guapo es-comentó, sonrojada, zarandeando con brío a su mejor amiga-. ¡Y que bien juega!

-Es verdad-corroboró Nessie, mucho más sosegada-. Aunque no se puede esperar menos del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Sí, me pasaría horas mirándole-murmuró, consiguiendo que el color carmesí de su rostro incrementase-Pero tengo que ir a recoger a ese tipo. ¡Qué rabia! Si no fuese por él, podría quedarme hasta que Jake acabe el entrenamiento para volver juntos a casa. En fin... Será mejor que me vaya ya si no quiero llegar tarde, como siempre. ¡Deséame suerte, Nessie!

Agitando la mano a modo de despedida, la joven Swan se alejó del lugar corriendo, como iba siempre. Su mejor amiga la siguió con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en uno de los tantos jóvenes que jugaban al fútbol ese día, para después alejarse también del lugar sin ningún amago de felicidad en el rostro.

**oOoOoOo**

Como era habitual, el aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido ese día. La gente iba y venía cargada de maletas, unos más serios y otros mucho más alegres.

Bella se acercó al cristal que permitía ver la pista de aterrizaje donde en esos instantes aterrizaba un avión proveniente de Lyon, Francia.

Nerviosa, cogió un trozo de cartón en el que había escrito su nombre _"Swan Isabella"_ y se dirigió hacia la terminal. Sabía que lo normal era escribir el nombre del recién llegado en el cartón, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo desconocía no se le había ocurrido una idea mejor.

Isabella buscaba entre la multitud algún rostro nervioso y temeroso que delatase al estudiante. Sin embargo, a excepción de algún que otro niño que iba con sus padres, todo los pasajeros eran adultos, vestían con sofisticados trajes que delataban cuál era su profesión y prácticamente todos superaban los treinta años con creces.

-¿Pero dónde se ha metido?-murmuró, molesta- Esto me sobrepasa. ¡Tan sólo quiero una señal!

Y entonces lo vio. Un joven que debía tener más o menos su edad, cruzaba la terminal en esos precisos instantes. Era bajito y regordete, de cabello corto y rubio que acentuaban sus pequeños ojos azules, clavados en la gran maleta marrón que arrastraba. Pero no fue la falta de atractivo del chico lo que captó la atención de Bella, sino la cámara de fotos que colgaba de su cuello y el enorme mapa de Phoenix que acababa de sacar de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Ignorando la falta de rasgos europeos del recién llegado, se acercó a él agitando la mano con casi la misma engería con la que había saludado a Jacob esa tarde.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser el estudiante de Francia–le saludó, extendiéndole la mano- . Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

El joven, que miraba a ambos lados con desconcierto, le estrechó la mano antes de coger de nuevo su maleta para alejarse de allí.

-¡Espera, que no es por ahí!-le avisó Bella, siguiendo al chico-. Anda, deja que te ayude con el equipaje.

Pero el extranjero, que pensaba que la chica estaba intentando robarle, comenzó a gritar en otro idioma atrayendo la mirada de la multitud y de la de la propia Bella, quien forcejeaba con el joven por la maleta.

-¡Eh, que tampoco hay que ponerse así! Sólo quería ayudar–Protestó, soltándola-. Espero que en tu país no sean todos como tú porque si no…

-Y yo espero que una de vuestras costumbres no sea atracar a los extranjeros-añadió una voz masculina tras ella-. ¿O eso solo lo haces tú?

Bella cerró los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior avergonzada, se giró lentamente. Frente a ella y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, se encontraba uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida. Era alto y atlético. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos color miel de forma tan desinteresada y atractiva que la obligó a contener la respiración.

-Creo que soy yo a quien estabas buscando–puntualizó, divertido-. Edward Cullen, un placer.

-¿Tu eres el estudiante francés? –Preguntó, sorprendida- Entonces este chico…

Tan roja como un tomate maduro y sin saber muy bien que decir, Bella se giró dispuesta a disculparse. Sin embargo, el extranjero había desaparecido. Posiblemente aprovechando la intervención del joven Cullen, el chico se había mezclado con la multitud que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¿Pero dónde…?-comenzó Bella, desconcertada.

-Creo que ha huido –sonrió Edward, echándose la mochila al hombro- Pero no lo culpo, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo. Bueno, qué, ¿nos vamos?

Pero el joven francés no esperó respuesta. Sin molestarse en averiguar si la chica le seguía, se unió a la multitud y se encaminó hacia la salida ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella, quién no tardó en seguirlo para asegurar que el chico no se perdía.

-¿Y el resto del equipaje?-preguntó, parada frente al taxi al que iban a subir.

-No lo he traído- se limitó a contestar el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya me lo enviarán a tu casa la próxima semana.

Edward abrió la puerta trasera y le hizo un gesto para que pasase consiguiendo que los labios de la joven se curvaran en una ligera sonrisa. Después de lo ocurrido ahí adentro, había asumido que Edward Cullen era uno de esos típicos guapos- egocéntricos a los que tanto odiaba, pero quizás… le había juzgado mal. Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para llegar a ella, Edward se montó en el taxi y la cerró.

-Pensaba que estaba el seguro de la otra puerta puesto, pero no-explicó al bajar la ventanilla, sin molestarse en disimular su diversión- Ve por el otro lado.

Isabella, que se había detenido en seco incrédula por lo ocurrido, asintió lentamente y con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro, rodeó el taxi y se montó dando un fuerte portazo. Iba a ser un trayecto muy largo.

**oOoOoOo**

Los primeros veinte minutos de trayecto se le hicieron eternos. El chico de Francia miraba por la ventana con un deje de aburrimiento que no le pasó desapercibido a Bella. Sobre todo porque durante lo que llevaban de trayecto no había dejado de mirarle con la mayor discreción posible. Una discreción que al parecer era insuficiente con Edward Cullen.

-Si no dejas de mirarme me voy a desgastar-replicó, chasqueando la lengua-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto un chico o qué?

Isabella, que se había sonrojado a más no poder, le miró furiosa, dispuesta a encararse. Pero el siguiente comentario de Edward la dejó sin palabras. ¿A qué clase de idiota había metido su padre en casa?

-Claro que tampoco es demasiado extraño a tu edad –Añadió, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince como mucho?

Bella entreabrió la boca sorprendida sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era cierto que no era demasiado alta, que no estaba demasiado desarrollada, que las facciones de su rostro eran finas y podían resultar hasta infantiles, ¿pero no darle más de quince años? ¡Eso era demasiado!

-Tengo diecisiete-Aclaró entre dientes

-¿De verdad?

Distraído y sin prestarle auténtica atención a la chica, Edward sacó unos cuantos caramelos de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila que llevaba consigo y le lanzó uno a Bella

-¡Auch!-Protestó, cogiendo el caramelo al vuelo después de rebotar contra su frente-. Podrías habérmelo dado en mano como las personas normales.

-Se dice gracias-Se limitó a contestar el chico metiéndose el caramelo en la boca- .Y yo no tengo culpa que tengas tan pocos reflejos.

-Serás…

Pero la joven Swan prefirió contenerse al percatarse de la mirada divertida del conductor. Estaban dando un espectáculo y no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de él. Lo único bueno que había sacado de todo eso era confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde que habían salido del aeropuerto: Edward Cullen era un idiota.

Resignada e intentando hacerse a la idea lo antes posible de que convivirían en la misma casa durante meses, Bella bajó la mirada centrando su atención en la llamativa envoltura del caramelo que tenía entre las manos.

Lo cierto es que siempre le había llamado mucho la atención los caramelos de ese sabor, más bien le llamaba la atención el nombre tan contradictorio que tenían.

"Caramelos de Limón" pensó.

Cuando una persona oía el término 'caramelo' pensabas en algo dulce y sabroso. Sin embargo si oías 'Limón'… llegaba a tu paladar un sabor ácido y un tanto desagradable.

"Dulce y ácido, menuda combinación "pensó, mostrando una ligera sonrisa "Pero aun así, me gusta"

Y pensando en las curiosidades de la vida, Bella desenvolvió el caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca deleitándose con esa combinación de sabores tan opuestos. Porque entre los extremos siempre hay un punto medio.

**oOoOoOo**

-Y ésta será tu habitación-Informó, abriendo la puerta que daba a la misma- .Ya te hemos despejado el armario así que cuando traigan tus cosas…

-Vale- Edward asintió, entrando al dormitorio y tumbándose boca arriba sobre la cama.

-Mi habitación está enfrente y la de mi padre al final del pasillo, al lado del baño- Indicó, señalando cada dormitorio con el dedo-. La cena estará dentro de una hora, así que puedes ir instalándote mientras.

El chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza y Bella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Definitivamente ese Cullen era un maleducado ¡Ni si quiera le había dado las gracias!

Molesta por la actitud arrogante del chico y mucho más molesta por haber aceptado la tonta idea de acoger en su casa a un estudiante de Francia, bajó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y entró en la cocina.

Le había prometido a su padre que sería agradable con su nuevo invitado y que esa noche prepararía de cenar algo especial en un gesto de bienvenida, pero francamente ambas cosas le iban a resultar muy difíciles. Para empezar no tenía ningunas ganas de ser amable con Edward y como segundo, al menos que a su padre no le pareciese suficientemente especial envenenarle la comida al chico, no sabía muy bien que podía prepararle. Finalmente se decidió por preparar un par de platos típicos siguiendo la receta familiar que su madre les había dejado antes de morir a razón de una larga enfermedad.

Más animada y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Bella se lavó las manos y se puso el delantal. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y sólo una hora para prepararlo. Debía ponerse a ello cuanto antes.

Una hora más tarde observó admirada los gustosos platos que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si sabían tan bien como aparentaban, definitivamente tenía que estar todo buenísimo.

Satisfecha consigo misma, cogió lo necesario del aparador y comenzó a poner la mesa. No fue hasta que alzó la mirada de la superficie de madera que se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la cocina.

El joven Cullen la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una mirada tan penetrante que la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó, dejando el último plato sobre la mesa.

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, añadió:

-Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal.

Isabella, que jamás se hubiese imaginado que el chico diría algo así, notó como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo acumulándose en su rostro. Sonrojada, acalorada y sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, la chica apartó la mirada en el preciso instante en el que Charlie Swan llegaba a casa.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó el hombre mirando a al chico con curiosidad-. Tú debes de ser Edward, ¿me equivoco?

-En absoluto-Contestó el aludido estrechando la mano que Charlie le extendía- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Swan. La familia Cullen está en deuda con usted.

Bella, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, entreabrió la boca sorprendida. ¿De dónde habían aparecido de pronto esos buenos modales? ¿Y esa sonrisa dulce y amable? ¿Acaso sólo era desagradable y grosero con ella?

"_Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal"_

La voz segura y varonil de Edward volvió a recobrar forma en su mente a la par que volvían a adquirir esa tonalidad rosada sus mejillas. ¿A que había venido eso? No se podía ser grosero con una persona y media hora después piropearla como si nada. Estaba claro que se había burlado de ella.

Las ganas que experimentó en esos instantes de patearle el trasero al francés, solo podían ser comparadas con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse por la ventana más próxima. Sobre todo cuando su padre le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda dándole la bienvenida a la familia. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que compartir casa con Edward Cullen. Ahora todo era cuestión de supervivencia.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vamos, seguro que estás exagerando-Rio Renesmee, jugando con el cable del teléfono que había sobre su mesita de noche- No puede ser tan horrible.

_-¿Horrible?-Repitió Bella al otro lado del teléfono, sarcástica- Horrible es quedarse corto. Te aseguro que es el ser más grosero que he conocido en mi vida._

-No lo puede ser tanto si te ha dicho que te queda bien el delantal –Señaló la morena, divertida.

Un gruñido fue lo único que la joven Dwyer obtuvo como respuesta. Era raro ver a Bella tan furiosa y quizás por eso la situación le pareció tan divertida.

-_Ya lo comprobarás tu misma mañana-Sentenció la chica, haciendo una mueca al otro lado de la línea- Va a ir a nuestro instituto y le he prometido a papá que le acompañaría._

-¡Genial!-Exclamó la morena, emocionada- Estoy deseando conocerle.

_-Y yo perderle de vista –Manifestó con resignación- Buenas noches Nessie. Nos vemos mañana._

Tras desearle también buenas noches, la joven Dwyer colgó el teléfono y cogió la foto que había a su lado. En ella aparecían las dos chicas con apenas catorce años, abrazadas y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la cámara.

Al contrario que Renesmee, la joven Swan apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo bajita, delgada y de rasgos infantiles. Aun llevaba su largo cabello castaño claro en dos trenzas que resaltaban sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda muy llamativo.

Alumna que solía mantenerse en la media, odiaba las matemáticas casi tanto como la asignatura la odiaba a ella (O al menos eso era lo que Isabella aseguraba). Animadora del equipo de fútbol del instituto, era muy buena prácticamente en todos los deportes. Motivo por el cual una de sus asignaturas favoritas era Educación Física.

Renesmee acarició la foto con nostalgia y sonrió. Bella era su mejor amiga y jamás la haría daño aunque eso supusiese ignorar sus propios sentimientos y los de _él_.

El pitido del móvil la sacó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Nessie dejó la foto sobre la mesa y se acercó al escritorio en el preciso instante en el que el móvil dejó de sonar. Acababa de recibir un mensaje y no necesitaba abrirlo para saber de quién era.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Murmuró abatida.

Todas las noches era lo mismo. Después de más de tres meses aún seguía enviándole el mimo mensaje, las mismas palabras:

_Buenas noches, Princesa._

_Te quiero._

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que no podían estar juntos?

**oOoOoOo**

Ahogó un bostezo y tras estirarse sobre la cama, extendió el brazo para coger el despertador que había sobre la mesita.

-Las siete y media-Murmuró aun con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡¿Qué?!

Ya completamente despierta y a sabiendas que de nuevo se le había hecho tarde, lanzó el despertador sobre la cama y se puso el uniforme del instituto que siempre dejaba extendido sobre la silla.

Con una asombrosa rapidez, Bella se hizo sus ya acostumbradas trenzas y salió de la habitación arrastrando la mochila por el suelo. Sólo tuvo que hacer una última parada en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara antes de hacer su agitada aparición en la cocina.

El joven Cullen ni si quiera levantó la mirada de su desayuno cuando Isabella le saludó. La chica, que había decidido ignorarle, se sentó frente a él y untó con mantequilla un par de tostadas que Charlie había hecho poco antes de marcharse al trabajo.

El trayecto desde la casa de los Swan hasta el instituto resultó bastante incómodo. Aunque estaban uno al lado del otro parecía que no se conociesen y mucho menos que viviesen en la misma casa.

Intentando ser mucho más discreta que el día anterior, recorrió el rostro de Edward con la mirada. Ya entendía porque el grupo de chicas que caminaban tras ellos no habían dejado de mirarlo, de cotillear por lo bajo o de soltar pequeñas risitas. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, había algo que eran indiscutible: Edward era guapo, muy guapo en realidad. Sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos color miel… Pero eso no quitaba que su arrogancia y su falta de modales la sacasen de quicio.

-Es la segunda vez que te pillo mirándome de esa forma- Edward sonrió y Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada-. Voy a empezar a pensar que te has enamorado de mí a primera vista.

-No digas tonterías–replicó, airada y enfadada consigo misma por dejar que sus comentarios la afectasen de aquella manera- ¡Jamás me gustaría alguien tan arrogante y maleducado como tú por muy descaradamente guapo que sea!

-Me alegro, porque no eres mi tipo-Aseguró el chico divertido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme que el señor Swan le había conseguido-. Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Bella, que estaba dispuesta a contraatacar, dejó de caminar sorprendida. Una sorpresa que no tardó en transformarse en furia. ¡Otra vez se estaba burlando de ella! Por muy guapo que fuera, no lo soportaba.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a secretaría?-Preguntó Isabella de mala manera cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas del instituto.

Edward negó con la cabeza y tras hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, se perdió entre la multitud. Bella le siguió con la mirada y finalmente suspiró resignada. Si las cosas seguían así la acabaría volviendo loca.

-¡Bella!

La aludida se giró y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro comprobó que quien la llamaba no era otra que Renesmee.

-¿No me digas que ese es Cullen?

-El mismo-Confirmó, recolocándose la mochila sobre los hombros antes de echar a andar- ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto.

-Acabo de llegar- Contestó la morena con una sonrisa de complicidad-. Oye, pues es guapo.

La joven Swan se giró para mirar a su amiga, horrorizada, pero una voz muy conocida para ambas consiguió que se olvidase durante unos segundos de Edward Cullen y de su complicada vida estudiantil.

-¿Quién es guapo?-Se interesó Jacob, rodeando los hombros de las chicas con ambos brazos-. ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

-Hablábamos del estudiante francés que se ha instalado en casa de Bella-Explicó Nessie, divertida.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- Se sorprendió Black, mirando a ambas chicas- Y yo que quería advertirle que no se sobrepasase contigo… Bueno, al menos te habrá tratado bien, ¿no?

Bella hizo un gesto evasivo con la cabeza que, al contrario que Nessie, Jacob no supo bien cómo interpretar.

-De todas formas, ya me pasaré por tu casa para que me lo presentes –Sentenció el chico con una mirada traviesa-. Y como se sobrepase contigo…

-¡Jake!-Se alarmó la joven Swan, consiguiendo que el chico riese. Claro que ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco era tan mala idea.

La sirena que daba por iniciadas las clases resonó en el instituto y sabiendo que como no se apresurasen llegarían tarde, los tres chicos echaron a correr en dirección a su aula sin saber que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Edward Cullen mejor de lo que creían.

**oOoOoOo**

-… y teniendo en cuenta que está en un país extranjero, sin familia y sin amigos, os pido por favor que le deis todo vuestro apoyo para que se adapte a este centro lo antes posible-Dijo el profesor, pasando la mirada por cada uno de los alumnos hasta detenerse en cierta chica- Dwyer póngase con la señorita Evenson y Cullen, usted con Swan.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó la chica, reincorporándose repentinamente- ¿Será una broma?

-Cálmate Swan- Murmuró Edward al estar junto a ella- Si con lo bien que no lo vamos a pasar juntos…

Bella le fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió. ¿Acaso lo hacía aposta? ¿Quería enfadarla? Pues no lo iba a conseguir. Ella también sabía jugar y pensaba demostrárselo.

-¿Algún problema, Swan?-Preguntó el profesor, ignorante de la hostilidad que había entre los dos.

-Ninguno-Contestó Isabella con una sonrisa forzada, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Así que no era suficiente vivir bajo el mismo techo, estudiar en el mismo instituto e ir a la misma clase, sino que encima ahora tenían que estar sentados juntos. Definitivamente, ese no iba a ser un buen día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, la trama original es con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, dependiendo de la acogida que tenga el fic serán las actualizaciones pero por el momento serán los sábados.

Agradezco infinitamente a Yare con muchos detalles y les advierto que puede que más adelante me equivoque o se me pase algún detalle, pido disculpas desde ahora,


	2. Sinceridad, odiosa sinceridad

**Hola a todos, he vuelto un día antes (en mi país aún es viernes)**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo y lean la nota de abajo por favor.**

******Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**2. Sinceridad, odiosa sinceridad.**

... Con el molesto ruido del bolígrafo al chocar contra la mesa taladrándole la cabeza, Bella se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse.

... Apretó con un poco más de fuerza corriendo el riesgo de que de un momento a otro pudiera comenzar a sangrar.

... No, no debía ceder. Se había obligado a ignorarle y ello conllevaba no mirarle, no tocarle, no hablarle y sobre todo no discutir.

... Debía aguantar. ¿Qué importancia tenía que estuviese a punto de un ataque nervioso o que a esas alturas ya tuviese un tic en su ojo izquierdo? Todo era cuestión de tomarse las cosas con calma. Coger aire y relajarse. Así, muy bien. Si tampoco era tan difícil.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?-Pidió en un tono de voz que más bien parecía una exigencia.

El chico se detuvo y la miró con ese aire de autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba. Durante varios segundos mantuvieron el contacto visual, retándose. Era la ley de la selva. Sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-Si he de ser sincera, sí, me molesta- Contestó Bella, con una sonrisa forzada-. Eso entre otras cosas, claro.

Un par de cabezas se giraron para mirarles y ambos tuvieron que bajar la voz. Estaban en clase y como no tuviesen más cuidado les castigarían.

-Bien, pues ahora que nos podemos sinceros, a mí me molesta que tu feo estuche ocupe parte de mi mesa.

Con un ruido seco, Edward cogió el pomposo estuche y lo dejó en el otro extremo de la mesa de Bella ante la atenta mirada de la indignada chica.

-Sólo ocupaba unos milímetros-Protestó- ¡Y mi estuche no es feo!

-¿Ocurre algo señor Cullen, señorita Swan?

Tras contestar con un apenas audible "No, Profesora", la mujer siguió escribiendo en la pizarra no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de advertencia.

-Así que quieres sinceridad, ¿eh?–le desafió Isabella, acortando las distancias que separaban sus rostros-. Pues yo voy a dártela-y empezó a enumerar con los dedos con los dedos- Odio que seas tan egocéntrico, tan maleducado, tan arrogante… Odio que dejes los calcetines sudados por todos los lados, que manches el espejo al cepillarte los dientes o al lavarte la cara… -Prosiguió tras coger un poco de aire- Odio que manches todo el baño con tu espuma de afeitar, que pongas los pies encima de la mesita cuando ves la tele y, por encima de todo, ODIO que dejes la tapa del váter abierta. ¡No lo aguanto!

-¿A sí?-Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus rostros- Pues yo odio tus exigencias, tu impuntualidad, tus manías de niña caprichosa… Odio tus patéticas películas románticas, que cantes en la ducha y que tardes una eternidad y media en salir del baño –Enumeró- Además, odio que te mires más de cinco veces en el espejo antes de venir al instituto, que dibujes corazoncitos en la mesa y que des suspiros ridículos cada dos por tres –Tomó aire y volvió a mirarla-. ¿Pero sabes lo que más odio?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que más odias?!

-Que tengas unos labios demasiado perfectos para criticarlos.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces antes de decidir que lo mejor era cruzarse de brazos y seguir con su plan de ignorarle.

De nuevo lo había hecho. Después de insultarla, meterse con ella, pisotearle la moral y atentar contra la integridad de su _bonito_estuche, Edward volvía a halagarla, o lo que es lo mismo, a burlarse de ella.

Siempre era igual. Él hacía algo que la irritaba, ella se quejaba y acababan discutiendo. Y cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor, él halagaba alguna parte de su cuerpo dejándola sin palabras y más roja que un tomate maduro. ¡Cómo le odiaba!

Tan sumergidos estaban en la discusión que no se percataron de las numerosas miradas y sonrisas que les dirigían sus compañeros o de la fulminante mirada de la profesora. La mujer, que se había visto obligada a detener la clase debido al escándalo, se había acercado a la pareja sin que estos lo notasen y tuvo que carraspear varias veces para captar su atención.

-¿Ya han terminado?-Inquirió, mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de fina montura. Los dos chicos asintieron antes de mirarse uno a otro con rencor- Me alegro, porque están castigados.

**oOoOoOo**

-Tres días en el instituto y ya le han puesto un castigo-con las manos en las caderas Bella miró a su amiga, sarcástica-¡Eso tiene que ser un récord!

-Te recuerdo que a ti también te han castigado- señaló la joven Dwyer, dejando la bandeja de su almuerzo sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada-. Aunque después del espectáculo que habéis dado en clase, créeme que ha valido la pena.

-¡Renesmee!-Exclamó la castaña, ofendida por las sonoras carcajadas de quien consideraba su mejor amiga-. Menuda vergüenza he pasado.

Nessie sonrió comprensiva y echó una rápida mirada por los frondosos jardines del instituto. Era la hora del primer descanso y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían decidido a salir al jardín para disfrutar del radiante sol de ese día, o como Jacob, para jugar un partido amistoso de fútbol.

"_Este chico…"_Se resignó divertida al ver como Black corría por la pista de fútbol mostrando su fantástico dominio con el balón. "_Jake…_"

_-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?!-Bramó fulminándola con la mirada- ¡¿Qué salga con ella si a quien quiero es a ti?!_

_-Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero hacerle daño._

_-¡También es la mía!-Le recordó pasándose una mano por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse- ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué la engañemos fingiendo que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro?_

_-¡No lo sé!-Explotó, ya con los ojos cristalinos- No me presiones más, Jake. No soportaría perderos a ninguno de los dos._

_Cuando Nessie bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar las lágrimas con su largo cabello, el joven Black sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba. La frustración y la impotencia que sentía hacía unos segundos, se había evaporado con una rapidez asombrosa. Y es que por muy enfadado que estuviese, nunca había soportado ver a la chica llorar._

_-Vale, vale, no te preocupes-Cedió, acercándose a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos- Quizás tengas razón y es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos. Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño._

_-Lo sé._

_El joven Black sonrió y lentamente se fue separando de la chica. Tiernamente y con una mirada que sólo reservaba para ella, Jacob la obligó a mirarle alzándole el mentón._

_-Venga no te pongas así-Rogó, haciendo pucheritos. Nessie rio- Eso está mejor._

_Tras limpiarse con la mano el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas, la joven Dwyer volvió a mirarle pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Así me gusta-Sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla- Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, sólo me gustas tú. Te quiero, Princesa._

El recuerdo de esa noche a unas manzanas de su casa, hizo recobrar ese nudo que había tenido durante meses en la garganta. Esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado sobre el tema y de eso ya hacía más de tres meses. Habían acordado ser sólo amigos pero aun así procuraba no quedarse nunca con él a solas. Temía que se hubiese cansado de esperar, que le pusiese un ultimátum…

"_No, Jake nunca le haría eso_"

Sabía lo importante que Bella era para ella y lo difícil que le resultaba esa situación. Quizás por eso siempre procuraba tratarla como a una más cuando estaban en público, aunque durante las escasas veces que se habían quedado a solas, no pudiese evitar mirarla de una forma especial.

"_Jake…_"

-¿Renesmee, me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Bella sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos-. No se puede criticar a alguien a gusto si tu mejor amiga no pone un poquito de su parte.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó la aludida, mirándola con una sonrisa de culpabilidad-. ¿Decías?

Bella bufó, pero no tardó en recuperar su _buen_humor cuando volvió al lugar donde Edward descansaba tranquilamente.

-Míralo, ahí está- Señaló la castaña de forma despectiva-, tumbado sobre el césped sin importarle en absoluto que nos hayan castigado por su culpa. ¡¿Es qué no tiene conciencia?!

Nessie miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y comprobó que lo que ésta decía era cierto. A pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellas, el joven Cullen descansaba recostado sobre la hierba. Con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas abiertas, nadie adivinaría que cargaba sobre sus hombros un tedioso castigo impuesto por la Profesora Cooper.

-No lo sé-Sonrió, ante el rostro indignado de su amiga-, pero voy a averiguarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Bella, tras unos segundos en los que no se vio capaz de reaccionar-. ¡Espera! ¡Puede ser contagioso!

Pero la joven Dwyer ya había echado a andar en dirección al chico ante la frustración de Isabella.

"_Esta Renesmee"_ Se resignó, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

**oOoOoOo**

Aun cuando no estaba cerca podía oír la chillona voz de la castaña. Era como si la tuviese al lado, como si estuviera a unos metros…

"_Espera"_Se dijo reincorporándose ligeramente.

No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Swan estaba a escasamente ocho metros de donde ahora mismo se encontraba.

"Y yo que pensaba descansar…" Bufó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la hierba.

Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Al recordar su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto y lo ocurrido en el taxi, debía admitir que parte de la culpa había sido suya. Pero es que le resultaba tan divertido hacerla rabiar… No lo demostraba, ni mucho menos, pero así era.

Con sus largas trenzas, sus rosadas mejillas y ese peto vaquero que utilizaba para estar por casa, era como hacer rabiar a una niña pequeña. Una niña que, por cierto, tenía las uñas muy afiladas.

"_Pero he encontrado su punto débil"_Se mofó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cada vez que recordaba cómo había descubierto la forma de dejarla sin palabras, no podía evitar echarse a reír.

La tarde en la que había llegado a casa de los Swan, cuando la más joven de ellos lo había dejado sólo en su nueva habitación, estuvo reflexionando sobre su encuentro. Después de admitir que la pobre chica tenía un motivo para no haberse llevado una muy buena impresión de él y que todavía no era tarde para arreglarlo, se peinó el pelo con la mano y bajó a cenar a la hora que ella le había dicho.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina y la vio poniendo la mesa con tanto esmero, una sensación agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo y los remordimientos le asaltaron. Claro que esto último sólo le duró unos segundos.

_Tan sólo observaba lo guapa que estás con el delantal_. Y lo cierto era que no mentía. La verdad era que le había dicho eso con la única intención de halagarla y mejorar esa primera impresión tan poco favorable de su persona. Pero no contaba con que la chica se lo tomase tan mal y no dejase de lanzarle miradas fulminantes durante toda la cena. Cuando probó al día siguiente halagando sus trenzas y lo bien que le quedaban, la chica le hizo un gesto muy grosero con el dedo antes de abandonar sumamente sonrojada la sala de estar, insultándole por lo bajo.

En definitiva, después de varios intentos de mejorar las cosas y fracasos estrepitosos cada uno peor que el anterior, Edward había asumido que la base de su relación sería discutir. Después de todo era mucho más divertido meterse con ella que estar a buenas. Claro que en esto último tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que ya no estaba sólo hasta que el molesto susodicho se interpuso entre los rayos de sol que le estaban dando en la cara.

Irritado por la interrupción, abrió un ojo encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de la chica que siempre iba con Isabella.

-Hola- le saludó alegremente, señalando la hierba-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

El joven Cullen se encogió de hombros y la chica se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no arrugarse la falda del uniforme.

De reojo e intentando ser mucho más discreto que Swan, Edward recorrió a la chica con la mirada. Ya se había fijado en ella, y no sólo porque fuera amiga de Isabella. Renesmee, si era así como se llamaba, era una joven de diecisiete años realmente atractiva. Guapa y atractiva. Y eso que el uniforme dejaba bastante para la imaginación.

-Hace un buen día, ¿verdad?-Sonrió, mostrando una fila de blancos dientes-. Soy Renesmee Dwyer. Vamos a la misma clase.

-Lo sé-Afirmó, aun tumbado sobre la hierba y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Eres la amiga de la fierecilla esa, ¿no?

El joven Cullen le hizo un gestó con la cabeza y Nessie comprobó divertida que se refería a la misma chica que en esos instantes les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Bella? Sí –Afirmó-. Somos amigas desde la escuela primaria.

-Pues ya me dirás cuál es el truco para aguantarla.

Nessie rio y el chico no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Recuperando los buenos modales y ya con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, Edward se reincorporó hasta quedar a su altura y le extendió la mano.

-Edward Cullen.

La joven Dwyer le miró unos segundos pensativa y finalmente se la estrechó. Tenían el presentimiento que se llevarían bien.

**oOoOoOo**

-Gracias por venir a visitarle en tu hora de comida- Sonrió Alice Brandon, guiándole por el pasillo que daba al salón de los Whitlock -. No tenías que haberte molestado.

Alice era una chica de estatura media, castaña y de vivarachos ojos marrones que observaban al joven Black con simpatía. Alegre y divertida, formaba parte del grupo de animadoras y era amiga de Bella y Nessie desde primaria.

-No es molestia- Aseguró el chico, respondiéndole con otra cálida sonrisa-. Además, me pareció extraño que ninguno de los dos hubiese ido a clase.

Alice asintió comprensiva y le hizo un gesto para que pasase al salón. Sentado en un cómodo sillón y con la pierna cuya rodilla estaba vendada sobre la silla, Jasper Whitlock le recibió con la misma mirada divertida de siempre.

-Vaya, así que no os habíais fugado a ninguna playa caribeña para tener un poco de intimidad…-Bromeó, estrechando la mano que el accidentado le extendía. Alice, sonrojada por el comentario de Jacob, fingió mirar las fotos que había sobre la repisa- ¿Qué te ha pasado, tío?

-Ya sabes, las labores de un buen novio-Contestó con fingida resignación- Que han intentado robarle el bolso a Alice y cuando he intentado quitárselo al ladrón, me ha dado con una barra de hierro en la rodilla.

-¿De verdad?-Inquirió Jacob con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Jasper!-Exclamó la chica, girándose para mirarle, enfadada-. Di que no Jake, que se ha caído por las escaleras. El muy idiota tenía las cordoneras desatadas y ha tropezado.

El joven Whitlock se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente. Era un chico alto, no excesivamente atlético, de cabello rubio algo revolucionado y bonitos ojos azules que centellaban cada vez que decía una mentira. Los que lo conocían- como Alice- sabían que ese mal vicio que tenía de mentir no era con mala intención. A Jasper le encantaba exagerar las cosas para que todo resultase mucho atractivo de lo que era en realidad. Algo que exasperaba a la joven Brandon, pero que hacía de Jasper alguien muy especial.

-El doctor le ha dicho que tiene que estar en reposo unos días y no hacer esfuerzos- Explicó la chica, acercándole una silla al joven Black para que se sentase.

-Pero no te preocupes Jake, que estaré en el campo de juego el sábado-Aseguró Jasper, recordando el primer partido de la temporada que tendría lugar en dos días.

-¡De eso nada!-Se opuso la chica dándole una fuerte colleja en la cabeza-. ¡¿O acaso no sabes lo que significan los términos "reposo" y "nada de esfuerzos"?!

Alice bufó exasperada y abandonó el salón dejando a los dos chicos solos. Jasper, que aún se frotaba la cabeza adolorido, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y negó.

-Estaré el sábado-Insistió.

Aunque como capitán Jacob estuvo a punto de acceder, por la amistad que tenía con Jasper y por su experiencia en lesiones durante los entrenamientos, el joven Black negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento amigo, pero tu novia tiene razón. Lo mejor es que descanses para que te podamos tener cuanto antes en clase y, por supuesto, en el campo.

-¿Pero el partido es en dos días?-Le recordó, serio- ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie que me remplace en ese tiempo!

-No te preocupes- Sonrió, restándole importancia con la mano- Algo se me ocurrirá.

**oOoOoOo**

-_Joder,_más que libros parece que almacenen polvo –Comentó Edward, dejando caer un pesado tomo de Historia sobre la mesa.

Una nube de polvo se apoderó de parte de la habitación haciendo a Bella toser.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas en vez de quejarte tanto?-Propuso, acentuándose ese tono casual- Te recuerdo que gracias a ti estamos castigados.

El joven Cullen, recostado sobre el viejo sillón de oficina, miró a Bella y frunció el entrecejo. Estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero si tenía que ser sincero, él tenía las mismas ganas que ella de salir de allí.

Llevaban ya más de dos horas en esa minúscula habitación contigua a la biblioteca del instituto. De paredes altas y llenas de estanterías, solo veías libros viejos por doquier. Según les había dicho la profesora, ahí se almacenaban los viejos volúmenes cuando traían los actualizados y hacía años que nadie limpiaba allí.

"_Y eso no tiene que jurármelo_" Pensó, sarcástico.

Así que resignado, dejó de lado el cómodo sillón, se acercó a la chica y siguió limpiando los volúmenes antes de colocarlos en su lugar.

Isabella, que de reojo había seguido los movimientos de Edward, siguió limpiando los estantes mucho más satisfecha. Si tenía suerte, quizás le diese tiempo de llegar al entrenamiento de las animadoras antes de que terminase y de paso también vería a Jake entrenar.

Mucho más animada y optimista, Bella abrió la escalera para limpiar los estantes superiores. La escalera era vieja y estaba un poco oxidada por lo que no le sorprendió que al subir los últimos peldaños, crujiese.

-¿Podrías cogerla para que no me caiga?-Pidió, tragándose su orgullo. Odiaba tener que pedirle algo.

Edward, quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, se apoyó en el estante y la miró cruzado de brazos, divertido.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me gustaría ver cómo te caes?-Rio. Sí, estaba disfrutando de la situación-. Claro que si me lo pides por favor…

Bella rodó los ojos exasperada y subió con cuidado el último escalón. Prefería mil veces romperse una pierna a pedirle de nuevo algo a ese tipo.

Intentando no mirar para bajo ni recordar que estaba casi a dos metros sobre el suelo, Bella limpió el estante y ordenó los libros. Durante todo ese tiempo la escalera no había dejado de crujir y de moverse, por eso le sorprendió cuando, repentinamente, dejó de hacerlo.

Extrañada miró hacia abajo y comprobó sorprendida que Edward estaba sujetando el extremo de la escalera.

A regañadientes pero sabiendo que debía darle las gracias, Isabella abrió la boca dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero algo captó su atención. Exactamente la mirada de Edward.

Intentando disimular su curiosidad, la chica siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Edward y comprobó horrorizada que eso que él miraba con tanto interés no era otra cosa que…

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás mirando, _imbécil_?! –Gritó, cogiéndose la corta falda del uniforme.

Alterada y mucho más preocupada porque no se le vieran las braguitas que de su propia seguridad, la joven Swan perdió el equilibrio y calló de la escalera. Justamente encima de Edward.

-Torpe...- Musitó el chico, frotándose las partes adoloridas-. Ya podías haberte tirado al otro lado. Me has hecho polvo.

-¡No me he tirado! ¡Me he caído!-Corrigió Bella, reincorporándose rápidamente-. ¡Y ahora sí que te voy a hacer polvo!

Furiosa y deseando hacerle pagar la vergüenza que estaba pasando, se acercó a él con claras intenciones asesinas. Pero el chico, que era bastante más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte, la cogió de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la estantería.

-¡Suéltame! –Exigió, forcejeando.

-¿Para que hagas de mí un saco de boxeo?-Sonrió, sarcástico- No gracias.

-¡Eres idiota Cullen!-Exclamó, mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¡Un maldito arrogante, maleducado e idiota!

-Y tú tienes unas piernas muy bonitas.

La chica dejó de forcejear sorprendida y Edward sonrió acercándose a su oreja para después susurrarle:

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te estaba mirando las bragas?-Rio-. Ya las he visto en el tendedero y los corazoncitos y conejitos me atraen poco.

Avergonzada y muda de la impresión, se deshizo de las manos del chico antes de ir al otro extremo de la habitación después de darle un fuerte empujón.

Edward la observó seguir con el castigo un poco culpable. No esperaba que se tomase el comentario así. Pero entendió cuando la chica no le dirigió ni una mirada fulminante, que se había pasado de la raya.

"_Idiota_" Se insultó, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Eh, Bella!-La llamó Ángela Weber, agitando el brazo con energía.

La aludida, ignorando completamente al chico que iba tras ella, se acercó corriendo al grupo de chicas que observaban sentadas en un banco el final del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Ya has terminado el castigo?

Ángela era una chica alta, esbelta, de cabello negro y poseedora de unos bonitos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas. Integrante del grupo de animadoras, le encantaba la lectura y su género favorito era el de terror. Pero pese a la diferencia de gustos, Bella y ella eran muy buenas amigas.

-Si- Asintió, culpable-Siento no haber podido venir a entrenar.

-No te preocupes- Ángela sonrió, restándole importancia- Además, eres la que mejor lo lleva.

Bella sonrió por compromiso y siguió bromeando con el resto de chicas si saber que Edward la observaba a unos metros de distancia. Desde el incidente con la escalera la castaña no le dirigía la palabra, y no podía evitar sentirse molesto. No con ella, sino con él mismo. Una cosa era hacerla rabiar y otra muy distinta herir sus sentimientos. Debía de hacer algo. Aunque solo fuese para que volviese a fulminarle con la mirada otra vez.

-¡Eh, cuidado!

La advertencia de uno de los jugadores le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sorprendido, comprobó que el balón iba directamente hacia él y que, si no reaccionaba rápido, podría hacerle mucho daño.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, Edward golpeó el balón con fuerza metiéndolo en la portería después de hacer un juego de pies que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Increíble- Murmuró Ángela, que junto al resto de chicas no dejaba de aplaudir.

Y lo había sido. Incluso la mismísima Bella estaba sorprendida, si bien se negó a formar parte de esa muchedumbre que no tardó en rodear al francés para felicitarle.

-¡Chicos, creo que hemos encontrado al suplente de Jasper!-Anunció Jacob, palmeando la espalda de Edward.

-¿Eh? ¿Suplente?-Repitió Edward, deshaciéndose del brazo del capitán del equipo-. Ni en broma.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Jacob, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar-. Se nota que eres bueno. Tienes que haber estado en algún equipo.

-No me interesan este tipo de cosas-Contestó, girándose para marcharse-. Hace años que no juego al fútbol.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Jacob se interpuso en su camino, insistente.

-Pero esto es como la bicicleta, nunca se olvida- Aseguró. Edward arqueó una ceja y Jacob suspiró- Bueno, al menos piénsalo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Déjalo Bella-La detuvo su padre cuando la chica hizo el ademán de comenzar la mesa-, ya lo hago yo.

-No si…

Pero la cálida mirada de Charlie le bastó para no volver a insistir. Tras desearle buenas noches, los dos chicos salieron de la cocina y subieron la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

-¿Jugarás el sábado?-Preguntó Bella antes de que el chico entrase a su habitación-. Le has dicho a Jake que lo pensarías.

-Sólo era para que dejase de insistir-Admitió, sorprendido de que la chica le dirigiera la palabra-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que jugase?

Bella apretó más la manivela de su puerta y suspiró. Si no fuese porque Jake le había pedido su ayuda, no le dirigiría la palabra después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

-Aunque sea temporalmente, ahora eres alumno de nuestro instituto y como les falta un jugador… -Se limitó a contestar-. Creo que les vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Está bien, jugaré –Accedió acercándose a ella- Pero tendrás que salir conmigo el domingo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó, girándose.

-Claro. Aún no he visto Phoenix y quién mejor que tú para enseñármela.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces con la intención de protestar, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Jacob en su cabeza fue suficiente para acallarla.

_-¡Cuento contigo Bella!-Le había dicho al despedirse-. ¡Tienes que convencerlo!_

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-"Chantajear" es una palabra muy fea-Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado que no tardó en transformarse en una sonrisa-, pero sí.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres odioso?-Contestó entre dientes, volviendo a recuperar las ganas de patearle el trasero.

El joven Cullen amplió su sonrisa y tras murmurar algo como "_Que sueñes conmigo_" y hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, entró en su habitación cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-_¡_Serás _idiota!_–Exclamó la chica, furiosa- ¡Claro que voy a soñar contigo! ¡Soñaré que te asfixio con la almohada!

Al otro lado de la puerta y sentado en el suelo, Edward sonreía mucho más animado. La pequeña fierecilla había vuelto y, aunque esa era otra de las cosas que no reconocería jamás, la había echado de menos.

"_Será un domingo interesante"_Pensó, divertido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**La verdad fue un poco decepcionante ver que no muchas personas comentaron el fic, pero me anima saber que al menos lo visitan y por eso les ofrezco una trato.**

**Si este capítulo tiene mínimo 5 reviews actualizaré dos veces a la semana, los días los diré en la siguiente actualización que será el jueves. La verdad esto es más por Yare, ella no puede ver la personas que visitan el fic y si desanima un poco.**

**En fin, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

**¿Tenemos un trato?**


	3. El talismán del amor

**Hola a todos, regrese el día que habíamos acordado y eso se debe a los reviews pero los dejaré leer por el momento...**

******Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**3. El talismán del amor.**

Los rayos de sol que penetraban a través de las rendijas de la persiana consiguieron despertarla ese domingo. Soñolienta y aún cansada debido al ajetreo del día anterior, se estiró sobre la cama y miró la hora en el despertador que tenía sobre la mesita.

-Las diez y diez-Murmuró, reprimiendo un bostezo-. Y pensar que me podría quedar durmiendo más tiempo si no fuera por culpa del idiota de Cullen…

Más dormida que despierta, Bella se fue reincorporando perezosamente antes de dirigirse al armario y sacar una falda vaquera y su camiseta favorita. No tenía por qué esmerarse mucho. Después de todo, era con Edward con quien había quedado.

"_U obligado a quedar" _Se corrigió chasqueando la lengua, molesta.

Resignada y arrastrando los pies, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un bostezo. El día anterior había sido el esperado primer partido del Arcadia High School contra el instituto North High School y tal como Edward le había prometido, jugó en sustitución de Jasper. Habían quedado cinco a tres a favor del equipo de Arcadia y dos de esos goles fueron marcados por el francés.

Había sido uno de los partidos más emocionante que Bella había visto jamás y el joven Cullen tuvo mucho que ver. Era francamente bueno y junto a Jacob ambos formaban un buen equipo. Fue por eso que no le extrañó a Bella que nada más terminar el partido Jacob le propusiese al chico formar parte del equipo permanentemente.

_-Por favor Bella, tienes que convencerle- Le pidió Jake cuando el francés se negó con rotundidad-. Haré lo que quieras si lo consigues._

Pero aunque el joven Black le gustase mucho y la condición fuese muy tentadora, en esa ocasión Bella se negaba a intervenir. Ya había tenido que sacrificar un domingo para que jugase un único partido. Si le sugiriese unirse al equipo… ¿Qué le pediría él a cambio?

Pero Edward había cumplido su promesa y ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir su parte del trato. Así que intentando prepararse psicológicamente para aguantar al chico otro día más, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño sin saber que ninguna preparación psicológica la concienciaba para lo que iba a encontrar tras la puerta.

-¡Aaahhh!

Edward se giró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo cuando Bella cerró la puerta del baño dando un portazo.

Sonrojada y con la boca seca, la chica se apartó de la puerta torpemente, intentando no mirar a Edward cuando éste apareció tras ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Cómo que si pasa algo?!-Exclamó Bella sumamente sonrojada-. ¡¿Es qué no sabes cerrar la puerta con pestillo?!

-¿Y para qué?

-¡¿Cómo qué y para qué, pedazo de pervertido?!-Bramó acalorada, haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. Pues… pues… ¡Pues para no encontrarte así!

La joven Swan le señaló y apartó rápidamente la mirada, mucho más sonrojada si eso era posible. Edward se estudió con fingido desconcierto antes de focalizar, de nuevo, su atención en la chica.

-¿Así, cómo?

-¡Así!-Insistió ella, señalando su torso desnudo y la toalla que rodeaba su cintura-. ¡Desnudo!

Edward enarcó una ceja y tras mirarse y mirarla a ella alternativamente durante varios segundos, el chino se echó a reír.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, idiota?!

-¿Desnudo dices?-Repitió divertido, quitándose la toalla que tapaba sus partes nobles-. Esto es estar desnudo.

-¡No! ¡Tápate! ¡Tápate! ¡TÁPATE!-Gritó la chica alarmada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos-. ¿Te has puesto ya la toalla?-Preguntó, poco después.

Edward, que no se molestaba en disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con la situación, se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa en los labios, la obligó a quitarse las manos de la cara.

-¿Seguro que te la has puesto?-Insistió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Rio, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza- ¿Por quién me has tomado? Lo siento guapa, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte. Si quieres ver un cuerpo escultural, tendrás que conformarte con ir al museo- Sonrió, entrando al baño-. Tonta, debajo de la toalla llevaba bóxer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida a la par que la puerta del baño se cerraba. Muy avergonzada, recogió la ropa que había dejado caer al suelo y pateó el aire, enfadada.

"_Maldito Cullen…_"

Pero la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse poco después mostrando el sonriente rostro del chico, quien ahora la miraba con picardía.

-Por cierto, ¿Quieres entrar?-le preguntó, lanzándole el bóxer-. A mí no me importa compartir la ducha, y ahora sí que no llevo nada…

Bella, que había cogido el bóxer al vuelo más por inercia que por otra cosa, se los lanzó de nuevo a su propietario antes de alejarse por el pasillo con paso altivo, aunque no por ello menos avergonzada.

-¡Cullen, te odio!-Bramó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

Edward sonrió para sí y tarareando una alegre canción, cerró de nuevo la puerta del baño y siguió afeitándose. Por fin había llegado el esperado domingo, y él estaba dispuesto a sacarle provecho.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vamos… ¿No me digas que todavía estás enfadada?-Insistió el chico, bajando las escalera tras ella-. Si sólo ha sido una pequeña broma sin importancia.

Pero la mirada fulminante que la chica le dirigió, le bastó para saber que lo mejor era no volver a tocar el tema si quería seguir presumiendo de un cuerpo escultural.

-Que conste que si salgo contigo no es por voluntad propia-Con la mano en la manivela de la puerta, Bella se giró a mirarle-. Desearía hacer miles de cosas antes de pasar el domingo contigo.

-Seguro que no dirás lo mismo al final del día-Replicó Edward, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasase primero-. Pero si te consuela, sólo te pedí que quedásemos hoy para hacerte rabiar, no porque me hiciera especial ilusión. Aunque claro…-Añadió, fijándose en su largo cabello siempre trenzado, ahora suelto-. Hoy estás mucho más guapa que de costumbre, que ya es decir.

La joven Swan rodó los ojos con exasperación y le pegó un pequeño empujón antes de cruzar la puerta principal de su casa que daba al jardín. Después de seis días de agotadora convivencia, incluso los inesperados piropos de Edward habían perdido su efecto.

-Además, esa falda resalta tus bonitas piernas.

"_Aunque no todos_" Pensó, intentando ocultar su sonrojo gracias a su largo cabello.

-¡Bella!

Una voz femenina que no tardó en reconocer, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desde la casa contigua a la suya y con una enorme pamela sobre la cabeza, Leah Clearwater la saludaba con efusividad.

-¡Leah!-Exclamó la chica sorprendida, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por encima de la pequeña valla que separaba ambas viviendas- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad con Sam?

-Así es, pero hemos discutido y me he venido unos días –Contestó Leah con simpleza-Era eso o matarle para acabar con el problema. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos.

El joven Cullen, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, arqueó una ceja mientras Isabella soltaba una risita.

-Conociendo a mí hermano… -Suspiró, mirándola comprensiva-A ver, ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Qué que me ha hecho?-Repitió Leah sarcástica, alzando un poco la voz-. Si el asunto no es lo que me ha hecho a mí, sino al pobre chico que se acercó a pedirme la hora. Claro que Sam aseguraba que no dejaba de mirarme el escote-Murmuró más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

-¿Y tenía razón?

Clearwater se encogió de hombros, distraída, percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de Edward.

-Oye, ¿Y el chico?-Preguntó, mirando a Bella con picardía- Por favor, dime que es tu novio.

-¡¿Él y yo?!-Exclamó escandalizada. Edward frunció el ceño-. ¡Claro que no! No me ofendas-Pidió, señalando al mencionado con el pulgar-. Es el hijo de una vieja amiga de mi padre. Se quedará unos meses para perfeccionar nuestro idioma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que está viviendo con vosotros?-Inquirió con un sospechoso brillo en la mira. Bella asintió-. ¿Quieres decir que ese bombón vive bajo tú mismo techo?

La joven Swan, que calificaría a Edward de cualquier cosa menos de _bombón, _hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano antes de volver a asentir.

-Swan, yo te espero fuera- Intervino Cullen, a quien las miradas de la vecina comenzaban a intimidarle.

Edward le hizo un gesto de despedida a Leah y se giró sin saber que su redondeado trasero estaba siendo examinado por las dos chicas.

-Dime que ya te has colado en su habitación mientras se cambiaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Bella negó con rotundidad, sumamente sonrojada- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Te aseguro que si le conocieses no dirías lo mismo.

-¿Con ese culo?-Replicó, sarcástica-. Yo no estaría tan segura.

Isabella rodó los ojos y Leah sonrió dejando en el suelo la regadera y quitándose la enorme pamela de la cabeza.

-Pero si te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba, ¿eh?-Insistió mirándola con complicidad-. Eso no me lo negarás.

Bella, que había apartado la mirada con la intención de localizar a Edward, se giró con brusquedad y la miró sin poder disimular su expresión de espanto. ¡¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?!

-¡Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas!-Se apresuró a contestar, sin poder camuflar el sonrojo más que evidente de sus mejillas-. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. ¡Déjame que te lo explique!

La habían descubierto. No sabía cuándo ni cómo pero Leah lo había hecho. Ahora tendría que aguantarla haciéndole insinuaciones indiscretas cada vez que se vieran. Estaba acabada. Con lo cotilla que era la chica, en menos de veinticuatro horas lo sabría toda Phoenix. Definitivamente, no saldría de casa como mínimo en los próximos cincuenta años.

"_Y todo por culpa de Cullen…_" Pensó, presionando la mandíbula _"¡Odioso exhibicionista!"_

-Créeme que ha sido algo traumático-Dramatizó, cogiéndola de las manos- Cuando yo le he visto ahí, medio desnudo… -Sollozó, señalando a un punto en el aire- ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga si es un pervertido en potencia?!

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Dudó, arqueando un ceja-. ¿Te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba?

-¿Eh? ¿No te referías a eso?

Los labios de Leah, que durante unos segundos había permanecido seria, se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Te has colado en el baño mientras se duchaba!-Exclamó a pleno pulmón. Bella la obligó a bajar la voz llevándose un dedo a los labios- Sé que mi deber sería regañarte y asegurarme que no se volverá a repetir, pero con ese cuerpazo…-Sonrió, mirando a Edward desde la distancia-. La carne es débil y entendería que volvieras a hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está al natural?

Leah levantó las cejas un par de veces y amplió la sonrisa de su rostro. No era por meterse en asuntos ajenos, tan sólo quería asegurarse que Bella conseguía al hombre que se merecía.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa-Aseguró, cruzándose de brazos-. Y te prometo que este desagradable incidente no volverá a repetirse.

-¿Seguro?-Leah rio-. Míralo bien antes de prometer nada.

-Seguro-Sentenció, tajante-. Y confío que esto quede entre nosotras. Si alguien se entera, serás la primera a la que mate.

"_O la segunda…_" Se corrigió mentalmente.

-Ahora me giraré, me alejaré de aquí y no quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema. ¿Está claro?

La joven Clearwater asintió y Bella se despidió de ella y se acercó a Edward bajo la divertida mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué no se va a repetir?-Sonrió con malicia-. Ingenua juventud.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Me encanta el PhxZoo! Es uno de mis lugares favoritos-Comentó Bella saliendo del zoológico seguida por el chico- ¡Eh, mira, los puestos están abiertos!

Cuando Edward se giró para mirarla, la joven Swan ya corría en dirección a los llamativos puestecitos. El chico suspiró resignado y, con las manos en los bolsillos, la siguió. Se suponía que era a él a quien le estaba enseñando el lugar, pero Bella parecía estar mucho más emocionada que el chico.

'_Lo est__á_' Confirmó Edward cuando la vio recorrer con la mirada todos los artículos del puesto más cercano.

-¡Mira Edward!-Llamó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase- Son talismanes de la fortuna. Afortunado en el trabajo, afortunado en la salud, afortunado en el amor…

Con un bonito talismán de color rojo entre las manos, Bella sonrió y bajó la mirada sonrojada. Edward, que se había percatado del gesto, enarcó una ceja haciendo que la anciana dependienta del puesto sonriera para sí.

-¿Te ha gustado algo muchacha?-Preguntó esta con amabilidad.

-¿Eh?-Isabella alzó la mirada y amplió su sonrisa-. La verdad es que todo. Tiene unas cosas muy bonitas.

-Gracias-Asintió, acercándose a ella-. Aunque parece que sientas cierta predilección por los talismanes. Ese en concreto-Añadió, señalando el talismán del amor y mirando a Edward con complicidad-. Claro con un novio tan apuesto no creo que lo necesites.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos antes de apresurarse a negarlo todo entre balbuceos y palabras improvisadas. Era la tercera vez esa mañana que los confundían con una pareja de enamorados y el temita ya comenzaba a irritarles. ¿Es que acaso no se veía a leguas que se odiaban? Para Isabella al menos era algo más que evidente.

-Vaya, que lástima- Se lamentó la amable mujer centrando de nuevo su atención en Bella-. En ese caso, creo que te vendrá bien tener uno de estos. Te aseguro por propia experiencia que son muy efectivos.

La joven Swan miró el talismán pensativa. La imagen de Jacob cobró forma en su mente y no necesitó nada más para decidirse. Tan solo esperaba que la amable anciana estuviese en lo cierto y ese talismán la ayudase a conseguir que su mejor amigo se fijase en ella.

-Muchas gracias-Bella sonrió y cogió la pequeña bolsa de papel que la anciana le extendía y dentro de la cual estaba el talismán-. De por hecho que vendré aquí a hacer mis próximas compras.

-Me encantará volver a verte.

La chica amplió más su sonrisa y ondeando su melena se dirigió al siguiente puesto que estaba a unos metros de ese.

-Una muchacha como pocas-Comentó la mujer con voz pausada mirando a Edward con perspicacia-. ¿No crees?

-Sí-Afirmó, pensativo-Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

El joven Cullen hizo el ademán de alejarse pero la mujer le detuvo agarrándole del brazo. Sorprendido, Edward se giró para mirarla y la anciana le soltó lentamente.

-Quería darte esto-Dijo, extendiéndole otro talismán idéntico al que había comprado Bella-Si mi instinto no me falla, creo que lo necesitas más que nadie.

-Se lo agradezco, pero yo no creo en estas cosas-Rehusó, negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor, acéptalo-Insistió, con un extraño brillo en la mirada-.Tómalo como un regalo.

Edward miró dubitativo el talismán que la mujer le extendía, pero finalmente lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sabía que todo eso de los horóscopos y talismanes no eran más que tonterías para sacar dinero a la gente, pero después de las insistencias de la mujer le sabía mal no aceptarlo.

-Gracias.

La anciana, que había rodeado la pequeña mesa donde exponía los artículos para estar frente al chico, le cogió las manos y sonrió.

-Antes de irte tan sólo quiero darte algo más. Un consejo-Aclaró- Olvida el pasado, perdónate a ti mismo y date una nueva oportunidad.

Edward le miró desconcertado pero la anciana no se inmutó.

-Todo pasa por algo-Murmuró, señalando a Bella con la cabeza- Aunque la mayoría de las veces tardamos en darnos cuenta.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Crees que funcionará?-Preguntó Isabella, mirando su talismán detenidamente-. La anciana parecía convencida.

-¡Bah! Chorradas-Contestó el chico de forma despectiva-. Pero aunque fuese cierto, con el mal carácter que tienes, necesitarías un milagro para que alguien te quisiera, no esas cosas ridículas.

-¡Tú sí que eres ridículo!-Exclamó, molesta- Y para que lo sepas, no necesito nada de esto para que se fijen en mí.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué lo has comprado?

Bella le fulminó con la mirada antes de darle una fuerte colleja que hizo a Edward sonreír.

-¿Lo ves? Esto solo reafirma mi teoría-Insistió, divertido-. Sólo un suicida saldría con una fierecilla indomable como tú.

-O alguien muy inteligente-replicó, sonriendo con satisfacción-. Cualidad de la que tú careces. No es mi culpa que no sepas valorar lo bueno aunque lo tengas delante de tus narices-Añadió, acelerando el paso para dejarle atrás.

Edward entreabrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir. Esta vez había sido ella quien le había dejado sin palabras.

Ya hacía un buen rato que se habían alejado del zoológico de Phoenix y ahora caminaban por el centro de la ciudad en busca de un lugar para comer. Finalmente, y después de mirar en varios sitios, se decantaron por un bar-restaurante que servían la comida al aire libre.

-¿Una mesa para uno?-Preguntó la camarera con coquetería mirando únicamente al francés.

-Para dos-Corrigió Bella apareciendo detrás de él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La sonrisa de la joven camarera desapareció rápidamente y con un tono cortante les indicó que la siguiesen.

-En seguida vengo a tomarte nota-Dijo modelando su tono de voz y sonriendo a Edward.

Isabella la siguió con la mirada y bufó, molesta. ¿A qué venía eso? Vale, una cosa era que estuviese intentando ligar con el francés delante de sus narices y otra muy distinta que la ignorase. ¿Es que acaso ella no era también una clienta?

-Ya podía ser un poco más sutil-Comentó Bella recostándose sobre la silla.

-Ella también se habrá pensado que eres mi novia-Opinó Edward sin darle mayor importancia. La chica frunció el entrecejo-. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Estamos en el restaurante de las parejitas felices. Y sino mira a tu alrededor.

La joven Swan se reincorporó ligeramente y comprobó con pesar que el chico estaba en lo cierto. No sabía si se debía a que era domingo o a que casualmente habían entrado al restaurante al que acudían los enamorados, pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas que entrelazaban sus dedos sin disimulo por encima de la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando Bella sintió un irremediable deseo de estar en el lugar de esas parejas. Como les envidiaba.

"_Ojalá algún día pueda estar así con Jake_" Deseó para sí, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Edward la observó con discreción por encima de la carta. El rostro antes molesto de Bella había pasado a uno mucho más serio y en cierta forma melancólico. No era que fuese muy perspicaz con esas cosas, pero en una persona tan alegre como la joven Swan era algo más que evidente.

-Yo de ti no me emocionaría demasiado-Le advirtió, recostándose ligeramente en la silla-. Por mucho que la gente piense que estamos juntos, no entras si quiera en mi lista de posibles. Así que procura controlar tus deseos-Sonrió, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza-. Entiendo que te resulte irresistible pero dudo que esté bien visto que te lances sobre mí en medio de la comida.

-¿Lanzarme sobre ti?-Repitió la chica sarcástica, recuperando su vitalidad habitual- Por favor… ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¿El único chico del planeta?

-¿Ya sabéis que vais a pedir?-Preguntó la camarera pestañeando varias veces al chico e inclinándose ligeramente para mostrar parte de su escote.

Edward sonrió y miró a la joven Swan con complicidad. La respuesta era más que evidente: No necesitaba ser el único hombre del planeta para que las chicas se lanzasen a sus pies.

-Idiota-Murmuró Bella cruzándose de brazos.

**oOoOoOo**

La joven Dwyer dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo cuando Kachiri, la mujer que trabajaba para la familia y que durante años había sido algo así como su niñera, entró a la habitación.

-Señorita, hay alguien que la está esperando en el recibidor-Informó con eso tono cálido y agradable que tanto le gustaba a la chica.

Kachiri era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, bastante corpulenta y de aspecto bonachón. A Renesmee siempre le había inspirado confianza. No solo por sus dulces ojos azules o su voz pausada y tranquila, sino porque siempre había estado ahí cada vez que la había necesitado. No sabía si era por los años que se conocían o porque Kachiri tenía algo especial, pero nunca había podido ocultarle nada. Estaba claro que la única hija de Charlotte Dwyer era un libro abierto para ella.

-¿A mí?-Dudó, reincorporándose en la cama- Esta bien, gracias. Dile que en seguida bajo.

Kachiri asintió y abandonó la habitación dejando a Renesmee sola. Extrañada de que un domino alguien fuese a buscarla, se acercó al tocador y se miró en el espejo antes de salir también de la habitación.

Lentamente e intentando no romper el silencio que normalmente reinaba en esa casa, bajó las bonitas escaleras alfombradas que la llevaban al recibidor.

-¿Jake?-Dijo como saludo, sin poder disimular su sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico, que hasta el momento le había dado la espalda, se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla como saludo.

-He venido a invitarte al cine-Contestó, sacando las dos entradas que había guardado en la cartera- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Ahora? No sé, es que…

-Vamos, no me digas que no-Pidió, mirándola suplicante-. Te prometo que estarás aquí antes de las diez.

Renesmee se mordió el labio inferior dudosa y Jacob sonrió divertido ante el gesto. Por una parte le atraía mucho la idea. Llevaba todo el día aburrida y como Bella había salido con el joven Cullen, no tenía nada que hacer. Pero por otra parte… Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando evitar encontrarse con él a solas como para hacerlo ahora por propia voluntad.

"_No estar__é__is solos_" Se animó "_Vais al cine y es un sitio pú__blico_"

-Está bien, pero déjame que me cambie.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño-. Así ya estás muy guapa.

La joven Dwyer apartó la mirada sonrojada intentando disimular la sonrisa que habían formado sus labios. Ese era Jacob Black. Tan caballeroso, tan adulador… Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea aceptar la propuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Bueno, pues al menos déjame que coja el bolso y el dinero.

-No es necesario. Yo invito-Sentenció, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la casa-. ¡Venga, vámonos! No voy a arriesgarme a que cambies de idea.

**oOoOoOo**

-Increíble-Sentenció Bella con las manos en las caderas y alzando el mentón-. Absolutamente increíble.

-¿Sorprendida?-Sonrió el chico, guardándose el pequeño papel en el bolsillo.

-Yo diría indignada- Corrigió, bufando, molesta-. Te recuerdo que me han echado la salsa de tomate encima.

El joven Cullen rio al recordar el incidente y la chica le fulminó con la mirada. La descarada camarera –más preocupada por contonear las caderas que por otra cosa, según Bella-que desgraciadamente atendía su mesa había tropezado, derramando toda la salsa sobre la camiseta favorita de la joven Swan. Perfectamente podía haberse tratado de un simple accidente, pero el hecho de que hubiese tropezado por no dejar de mirar a Edward y que después del incidente se fuese con una pequeña sonrisa vengativa en los labios, la hizo confirmar que la camarera era una lagarta de cuidado. Una lagarta que al darles la cuenta, le había dado a Cullen tanto su nombre como su número de teléfono.

-¿No pensarás llamarla?-Se escandalizó de inmediato, alarmada por la posibilidad de tener que verla otro día- Hoy ha sido salsa de tomate pero la próxima vez me puede sacar los ojos con el tenedor.

-Es el riesgo que debes correr por hacer creer a la gente que eres mi novia- Contestó Edward con simpleza- Yo pensaba aclararlo, pero te veía tan animada…

-¿Animada dices?-Repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Para que lo sepas, no eres ni de lejos mi tipo. Además…-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa-. No creo que sea yo precisamente quien está disfrutando de la situación. Admítelo Cullen, en el fondo te encanta la idea de que crean que estamos juntos.

-Sí, es verdad-Contestó, serio.

Isabella, que estaba convencida de haber ganado la batalla, dejó de sonreír y le miró, anonadada. Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No me digas que te lo has creído? Pero mira que eres tonta.

Entre risas y dejando atrás a Bella, Edward siguió caminando ignorante del vuelco que había dado el corazón de la chica y de esa extraña sensación que había tenido durante unos segundos. Una sensación que no supo explicar y que le resulto extrañamente familiar.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ha estado genial!-Exclamó Nessie, emocionada-. La historia de amor, los personajes…

-Las tretas entre piratas, la búsqueda del tesoro…- Opinó Jacob, sumergido aún en la película-. Pero la mejor parte ha sido la batalla final.

-Lo mejor ha sido sin duda el encuentro entre April y Steve-Añadió ella, al unísono.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y tras mantener el contacto visual durante unos segundos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Estaba claro que la película era para todos los gustos.

-Bueno, esa escena también ha estado bastante bien-Admitió Jake, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-No finjas. ¡Odias las películas románticas!-Reprochó, divertida-. Y yo las adoro. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé-Asintió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Renesmee apartó la mirada un poco ruborizada e intentó controlarse. Durante todo el trayecto había estado tan sumergida en la película que incluso se había olvidado que estaba con Jake, y que estaban solos.

-Oye-le llamó, captando su interés-. ¿Es cierto que te han regalado las entradas?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Nessie no contestó-. Las compré ayer por la tarde cuando Bella me dijo que iba a pasar el día entero con Edward. Me pareció una buena idea para estar a solas contigo.

Renesmee miró hacia los escaparates distraídamente y el joven Black sonrió. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas con esa tranquilidad? ¡Si ella simplemente por estar a su lado ya se ponía nerviosa!

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-Preguntó el chico repentinamente, señalando con la cabeza a una pareja que pasó por su lado-. Quien nos vea y no nos conozca pensará que también somos novios.

-Jake…

-¿Una rosa para su bonita novia?-Les interrumpió un hombre mayor, señalando a una cesta llena de rosas que estaba a sus pies.

La joven Dwyer negó con la cabeza e hizo el ademán de aclarar el malentendido, pero antes de que de su boca saliese una palabra, Jacob contesto:

-Por favor.

El hombre sonrió mostrando una fila de amarillentos dientes antes de extenderle una hermosa rosa a la chica, quien la acepto sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias-Se despidió el hombre después de que Jacob le pagase.

Los dos jóvenes le hicieron un gesto con la mano en señal de agradecimiento antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-Jake…

-Lo sé-Aseguró el aludido dando un suspiro de exasperación-. Es una salida de amigos. No estoy confundiendo las cosas.

-No era eso-la joven Dwyer sonrió y el chico la miró desconcertado.

Y ante la sorpresa de Jacob y de la misma Renesmee, la chica buscó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Gracias-Murmuró un poco sonrojada pero sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado.

-De nada.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Y por donde dices que hay que girar?-Preguntó el desconocido mostrando su reluciente sonrisa-. Soy un poco despistado para estas cosas.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

-Vaya, ya tenemos algo en común-Puntualizó el chico, soltando una pequeña risita.

Bella rio también y el desconocido pudo confirmar que tenía una sonrisa casi tan bonita como sus ojos.

-Porque no me acompañas y…-Propuso el joven con voz casual.

Pero una voz potente, segura y muy masculina le interrumpió. Ante la sorpresa de la joven Swan y el disgusto del desconocido, Edward apareció tras ellos fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó, rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo para atraerla hacia él de forma posesiva...

-Eh… no, no. Creo que ya me ha quedado todo claro- Se apresuró a contestar el joven, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Isabella en señal de despedida-¡Muchas gracias!

La joven Swan hizo el ademán de detenerle, pero el chico había echado a correr y en unos segundos se perdió entre la muchedumbre que paseaba por el lugar.

-¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?!-Exclamó, separándose bruscamente de Edward-. ¡Le has echado!

-No he dicho nada-se excusó comenzando a andar de nuevo-. Además, os he estado observando por el escaparate desde la tienda y estaba intentando ligar contigo claramente.

-¡Me estaba preguntando por una calle!-Contestó exaltada, acelerando el paso para ponerse a su altura-. De todas formas, aunque fuese así, ¿a qué ha venido eso del bracito? Ahora él también pensará que estamos juntos.

-Es que esa era la idea-Señaló con tono evidente-. Mira Swan, la situación es la siguiente: tú no me das dejado ligar con la camarera, yo no te dejo ligar con un desconocido. Ya estamos en paz.

Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida y le pegó un golpe en el brazo para desahogarse. El joven Cullen la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y ella bufó.

-Así que lo has hecho por venganza-Musitó, cruzada de brazos-. Además de arrogante y maleducado también vengativo. ¡¿Pero qué pecado he cometido en otra vida para recibir tal castigo?!

-¿Asesinato, tal vez?-Propuso Edward, divertido.

- Ah no, ese lo cometeré en esta como no me dejes en paz-Le advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante-. ¿Cómo pretendes que funcione el talismán si tú arruinas las buenas oportunidades?

Bella suspiró resignada y tras coger una bocanada de aire, procuró relajarse. No era conveniente matarle con tantos testigos a su alrededor. Ya lo haría en casa, con calma. Le ahogaría con el cinturón del albornoz y enterraría su cuerpo en el jardín para abonar las plantas.

"_Así seguro que estarán preciosas en primavera_" Sonrió "_Serán la envidia de los vecinos_"

-Por cierto, toma.

Sin el menor cuidado y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, Edward le lanzó una pequeña bolsa antes de seguir caminando sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Isabella cuando miró en el interior de la bolsa. Desconcertada pero a la vez muy contenta, sacó el mismo león de peluche –o especie de león según el chico- en tonos dorados que habían visto esa mañana en el escaparate. Con la presencia del otro chico y todo lo ocurrido, se le había olvidado que se habían detenido justamente en la misma tienda de hacía unas horas.

-¿Para mí?

-¿Para quién sino?-Se mofó, sarcástico- ¿A qué otra persona le puede gustar algo como eso?-Suspiró bajando la mirada- Tómalo como una recompensa por enseñarme la ciudad.

-Pero si lo he hecho ha sido porque tú participaste en el partido-Le recordó Bella-No tenías por qué…

-¡Bueno, ¿es que no puedes aceptarlo y quedarte calladita?!-Exclamó el joven francés intentando disimular el ligero rubor de sus mejillas-. Te lo he regalado y punto. Y si no lo quieres…

-¡Claro que lo quiero!-Se apresuró a contestar la chica, abrazando al peluche con cariño-. Esto… gracias.

El joven Cullen le hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano y ella asintió antes de observar con más detenimiento su nuevo muñeco.

Edward la observó discretamente y sonrió. Isabella era como una niña pequeña y a él le gustaba que fuera así.

No se lo había dicho, pero la salida de ese domingo no tenía nada que ver con su interés por ver Phoenix o por su participación en el partido. Si él había quedado con ella ese día era con la única intención de disculparse por lo que le había dicho hacia unos días, en el castigo. Era cierto que Bella se volvía a comportar como siempre y que parecía haberlo olvidado. Pero Edward sabía que se había pasado y ese peluche era la única forma que había encontrado para disculparse.

**oOoOoOo**

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- Anunció Eriol deteniéndose frente a la casa de los Dwyer-. ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Sabes que bien-Sonrió, colocándose el cabello tras la oreja-. Es imposible no hacerlo estando contigo.

El joven Black también sonrió con fingida arrogancia, lo cual hizo reír a la morena.

-Me alegro- Admitió con naturalidad, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos-Porque reconozco que, además de para estar contigo, lo he hecho con la esperanza de que dejes de evitarme.

Renesmee le miró sorprendida y él la correspondió haciendo una mueca de pesar.

-Vamos, ¿no pensarás de verdad que no me había dado cuenta?-Preguntó entre divertido e irónico. Pero su rostro no tardó en ensombrecerse-. No te reprocho nada. Tan solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

La chica hizo el ademán de contestar, pero en el último segundo se contuvo. Era inútil pretender negar algo que era tan evidente.

-Me resulta muy difícil fingir que no pasa nada entre nosotros –Admitió Nessie bajando la mirada-. Actuar como si nada fuese diferente. Mirarte y no poder decirte lo que siento o estar a tu lado y no poder…

La joven Dwyer alzó la mirada y Jacob sonrió ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No podía creerse lo que había estado a punto de decir. Tal sólo esperaba que el joven no se hiciese una idea de cómo acababa la frase. Claro que Jacob Black no era un chico cualquiera y la conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo.

-¿No poder, qué?-Insistió, acorralándola contra la pared y apoyando uno de sus brazos en el frío muro de piedra-. ¿Besarme?

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Renesmee, cuya respiración estaba ligeramente agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a la par que un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su estómago.

Lentamente y dejándose guiar por su inconsciente, fue cerrando los ojos a la espera del tan ansiado beso. Un beso que no llegó. Desconcertada y con una opresión dominando su pecho, abrió los ojos y buscó sus ojos chocolate.

-Sabes que me muero por besarte, pero no quiero que hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte-Dijo Jacob, contestando a la pregunta que la chica le formulaba con la mirada-. Buenas noches, princesa.

Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, el joven Black se alejó del lugar tras asegurarse que la chica había entrado en casa.

Nessie lo vio alejarse con tristeza desde el otro lado de la verja. Estaba claro que en ese aspecto él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

"_¡Cómo odio esta situación!"_

El teléfono móvil vibró en su bolso, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Con cuidado de no tirar nada, rebuscó en el interior y lo sacó cuando la luz aún estaba encendida.

"_Un mensaje_"

_Te quiero._

-Jake…

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Bella, ya es hora de acostarse!-Avisó su padre desde la planta de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó, distanciándose durante unos segundos del teléfono inalámbrico- Bueno Nessie, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

_-Buenas noches -Se despidió la aludida al otro lado de la línea- Que descanses._

La joven Swan pulsó uno de los botones para dar fin a la llamada antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

-Que sueño tengo-Bostezó a la par que se estiraba sobre la silla.

Al hacerlo y sin querer, golpeó a uno de los peluches que tenía sobre la revisa consiguiendo que éste se balancease y cayese sobre el escritorio.

Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia abajo y sonrió al ver el muñeco que le había regalado Edward esa misma tarde.

-Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero te has puesto rojo-Murmuró divertida, cogiendo el peluche con cariño-. En el fondo no ha sido tan mal día, la verdad-Admitió, dejando el peluche en su lugar y metiéndose en la cama-. Pero que quede entre tú y yo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a Kriss21, Annet Grey, malejandraguevarav, Norah Cullen98, Aye015, , bells solitaria, Rokris por tomarse el tiempo de comentar la historia y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y a siguen.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿A qué creen que se refería la señora? ¿Alguna idea?**

**Respecto a la siguiente actualización, probablemente sea el lunes pero ya saben, depende si veo que quieren saber que oculta Edward... :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Determinación en un callejón oscuro

**Hola a todas, se que no actualice el lunes pero fue por dos razones: nadie comentó por ende asumí que no les gustó el capítulo y segundo, tenía un examen el lunes y llegué tarde y cansada a mi casa.**

**Planeaba actualizar ayer porque honestamente me había olvidado del fic (suena raro) pero los jueves son pesados para mí y al igual que el lunes me quede dormida. Les traigo el capi porque se que han estado pendiente por las entradas, visitas pero recuerden que si comentan tendrán antes la actualización.**

**Por el momento actualizaré los viernes, ahora si disfruten del capítulo.**

**********Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**4. Determinación en un callejón oscuro.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos, la escuchó sin interrumpirla. Su semblante era serio pero no por ello se mostró menos comprensivo a la hora de rechazarla.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte-Se disculpó-. Ya tengo novia en Francia.

La chica asintió comprensiva y se alejó del lugar en dirección al edificio donde no tardarían en comenzar las clases. Edward la siguió con la mirada y bufó, exasperado. Ya iban tres esa semana. Demasiadas declaraciones para el mes que llevaba en Phoenix.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Hablas en serio?-Cuestionó Renesmee, sorprendida. Alice asintió-. Bueno, no es de extrañar. Desde que participó en el partido, Edward se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas.

Era martes, y aprovechando que esa tarde no tenían que acudir a ninguna de sus actividades extraescolares, las tres chicas habían quedado en una cafetería muy conocida en el centro de Phoenix.

-Y según sé, Tanya no es la primera a la que ha rechazado-Añadió Alice acariciándose la barbilla-. Sé de varias chicas que se le han declarado y a todas les ha dicho lo mismo.

-¿Qué tiene novia?-Intervino Bella, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que en esos instantes dominaba su estómago. La joven Brandon volvió a asentir-. Vaya, pues no tenía ni idea.

-Ni tú ni nadie-Aseguró Alice soltando un pequeño suspiro-. Claro que no me sorprende. ¡Es tan guapo!

La joven Swan bufó molesta por el comentario y Renesmee rio. Alice, que no se había percatado del gesto, cogió su bolso y se reincorporó.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Tengo que pasar por casa de Jasper para entregarle unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana.

Las tres chicas se despidieron y Alice se alejó del lugar ignorante de los sentimientos que había causado la noticia que les había dado.

Bella, que estaba jugando con la pajita y la limonada que se había pedido, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los profundos ojos de su amiga, quien la observaba con suspicacia.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Inquirió la morena, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla a su vez en la palma de su mano-. Conozco esa mirada, así que no pretendas engañarme.

-¡Eh! ¡No, nada, nada!-Se apresuró a negar Bella, moviendo la cabeza con efusividad. Pero su amiga no apartó la mirada, así que, finalmente, se resignó-Puede parecerte una tontería, pero me ha molestado que Cullen no me lo haya dicho.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tenía novia?

Isabella asintió y se reincorporó para marcharse. Habían pagado cuando les habían traído el pedido, así que unos minutos después ya caminaban hacia sus casas. Todavía tenían que hacer los deberes y prepararse para el día siguiente.

-Vivimos en la misma casa y debería habérmelo contado –Argumentó, molesta.

-Te recuerdo que cuando estáis en la misma habitación lo único que hacéis es discutir-Renesmee sonrió-. Él se mete contigo, tú le insultas, él te halaga, tú te pones roja como un tomate, él…

-¡Yo no me pongo roja como un tomate! –Protestó Isabella un poco sonrojada. Su amiga frunció el entrecejo-. Bueno… sólo un poco. ¡Pero la cuestión es que tenía que habérmelo dicho y punto!

La joven Dwyer rio por su actitud infantil y Bella alzó el mentón, orgullosa. Sin embargo no tardó en bajar la mirada, pensativa. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente estaba más pendiente de Edward de lo normal y más que molestado, el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho que tenía novia le había dolido. Pese a que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, le había acabado gustando la relación que tenían, y le molestaba pensar que pudiese haber otra chica que tuviese una mejor relación con él que ella. ¿Era posible que estuviese celosa?

**oOoOoOo**

Se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y subrayó la palabra que no entendía. Un poco molesta por tener que dejar de estudiar para buscar el diccionario, se levantó y se acercó a la estantería en la que colocaba los libros y que había en un extremo de la habitación.

-Inglés… inglés…-Murmuraba a la par que acariciaba el lomo de todos los libros que sobresalían-. Debe de estar en la habitación de Sam.

Soltó un suspiro de pesar y tras ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa salió de la habitación y llamó a la de enfrente. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Edward, que daba la espalda a la puerta y que al parecer también estaba estudiando, se giró y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Sólo vengo a por el diccionario de inglés.

Edward asintió y siguió estudiando sin darle mayor importancia a su presencia. Isabella cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la enorme estantería que había al lado de la ventana. No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba en una de las repisas superiores y sus llamativos colores, captaban la atención sobre el resto. Sin embargo y sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo, fingió que lo seguía buscando sin dejar de mirar al chico de reojo. ¿Sería una buena oportunidad para preguntárselo?

-Oye Edward-le llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El aludido gruño dándole a entender que la escuchaba-. He oído por ahí que Tanya se te ha declarado y que tú la has rechazado, ¿es verdad?

-Puede-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Dicen… que la rechazaste porque ya tienes novia –Prosiguió intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. ¿Eso también es verdad?

-Puede que sí y puede que no- Se limitó a responder girándose para mirarla-¿Ya lo has encontrado?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó, despistada.

Edward sonrió y reincorporándose se acercó a ella. Bella tragó saliva. Por primera vez la cercanía con el chico le resultó incómoda y no descartaba la posibilidad que se debiese en parte a la sugerente camiseta negra, ajustada y de tirante ancho que el chico llevaba.

-El diccionario fierecilla, el diccionario- Se mofó con cierto retintín en la voz. Edward alargó el brazo y lo cogió-. ¿No era esto lo que buscabas?

-¡Ah sí! Los ejercicios- Asintió un poco avergonzada-. Gracias.

La joven Swan hizo el ademán de coger el diccionario que el chico le extendía, pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para tocarlo, Edward lo dejó fuera de su alcance con un rápido movimiento.

-Eres muy lenta, fierecilla –Se mofó divertido, cuando la chica intentó arrebatárselo de un manotazo-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

-Lo siento Cullen, pero no voy a salir contigo-Bella bufó antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre el francés para coger el diccionario-. ¡¿Quieres dármelo de una vez?! Hoy no estoy para tus tonterías.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido un mal día?-Preguntó esquivándola de nuevo antes de volver al tema inicial de la conversación-. Si he de ser sincero yo prefiero que no vengas, pero como sino vienes tú tampoco viene Renesmee…

La joven Swan dejó de forcejear y con las manos en las caderas le miró. Edward, que se había sentado sobre la cama pero con el diccionario aun en su poder, sonrió.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –Inquirió con la respiración ligeramente entre cortada por el esfuerzo-. ¿Y qué pasa con Nessie? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? – La chica frunció el entrecejo-. ¿No estarás interesado en ella?

-¿Y por qué no?-Cuestionó con naturalidad- Es inteligente, amable y muy guapa. Sí, perfectamente podría gustarme.

Isabella, que había abierto la boca para protestar, la cerró lentamente intentando ignorar la fuerte opresión que repentinamente se apoderó de su pecho.

-Pero se supone que tengo novia, ¿no?-Rio, mirándola fijamente-. Además, entre Renesmee y tú, creo que me quedaría contigo. Eres mucho más divertida.

Durante unos segundos ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero Bella no tardó en apartar la mirada intentando disimular el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Aunque sabía que en el fondo lo decía para hacerla rabiar, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más feliz con el comentario. Normalmente todos los chicos preferían a Nessie antes que a ella, y se alegró que Edward la considerase mucho más divertida.

-Claro que también más pesada, llorona, caprichosa… -Señaló enumerando con los dedos. Isabella entrecerró los ojos advirtiéndole de su doloroso destino si continuaba-. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Nadie puede ser tan perfecto. Menos yo, claro.

-Desde luego, mi Dios-Musitó, sarcástica-. Ahora, si su divinidad fuera tan amable de darme el diccionario…

-Todavía no me has contestado-Le recordó Edward, negando con un dedo-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

-¡No! Pero no iré a ningún sitio contigo- Exclamó Bella forcejeando de nuevo con el chico-. ¡Dame el diccionario! ¡Qué me lo des!

La joven Swan, en un intento desesperado, se lanzó sobre el chico cayendo ambos sobre el mullido colchón. El diccionario, que había saltado por los aires, quedó en el olvido cuando los ojos mieles de él se encontraron con los verdes de ella.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Ella encima de él, ambos estáticos. Sus respiraciones, ambas entre cortadas, se fusionaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Una extraña calidez que más tarde les resultaría preocupante, les envolvió a ambos. Y no fue hasta que segundos más tarde se percataron de su situación, que torpemente volvieron a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se apresuró a disculparse Bella, alisándose las arrugas inexistentes de su pijama-. He resbalado y…

-No, no, si no pasa nada-aseguró el chico agachándose para recoger el diccionario del suelo y de paso para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-. Eh… toma, aquí lo tienes.

-Eh… gracias.

Isabella cogió el diccionario que Edward le extendía y lo estrechó contra su pecho de forma posesiva.

-Gracias- Repitió la chica innecesariamente- Nos vemos después.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Bella salió de la habitación y entró en la suya dando un pequeño portazo. A sabiendas que después de eso no lograría concentrarse en sus ejercicios, se lanzó sobre la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué me está pasando?

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Venga, a los vestuarios!-Ordenó el profesor de educación física diez minutos antes de que terminase la clase-. Tenéis cinco minutos.

-Eso lo dice para que no lleguemos tarde a la siguiente clase-Comentó Jasper cuando el profesor estuvo lo bastante lejos para oírle-. Pero es la oportunidad perfecta para dar menos inglés. ¿Es o no es?

Jacob rio y le estrechó la mano que el chico le extendía cuando pasó por su lado. Sudoroso y deseando que una de las duchas estuviese libre, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó encima de su mochila de deporte.

-¿Ya le has dicho a Bella lo del sábado?-Preguntó a Edward, quien estaba a su lado.

-Algo así-Contestó evasivo, intentando no recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior-. No tiene nada que hacer, pero si quieres que vaya será mejor que se lo pidas tú mismo.

-No me lo digas: habéis vuelto a discutir–Bromeó entre risas. El francés le fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Y esta vez por qué? ¡Ya sé! Utilizaste su perfume como ambientador.

-¡Bah! Vete a la mierda, Black-Bramó, lanzándole su propia camiseta sudada a la cara-. Y para que lo sepas, utiliza colonia no perfume.

Jacob, que había cogido la camiseta al vuelo, sonrió ante la observación y comenzó a buscar la toalla en su mochila. Desde el famoso partido en el que Cullen había sustituido a Jasper, no solo el francés era más popular entre los estudiantes sino que también Jacob y él se habían hecho buenos amigos. Habían descubierto que no solo se complementaban bien en la pista, sino que fuera de ella también tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Por cierto, ¿ya has pensado si te vas a unir al equipo?-insistió Jacob antes de dirigirse hacia las duchas.

Edward bufó exasperado. Claro que había cosas que no cambiaban y esa era una de ellas. Jacob Black era persistente, muy persistente, y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Siempre.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Ah, y su odiosa manía de comer cada dos por tres caramelos de limón!- Se recordó, apresurándose a escribirlo en el folio que tenía frente a ella-. Claro que gracias a él los dentistas van a forrarse.

-Hola-Saludó Nessie apareciendo detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada- Se apresuró a contestar Bella ocultando la hoja entre las numerosas páginas de los libros- Estaba aquí… repasando.

La joven Dwyer miró por encima del hombro de la chica el libro de matemáticas y arqueó una ceja. Teniendo en cuenta que Bella odiaba las matemáticas y sólo tocaba el libro para lo imprescindible, no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba ocultando algo. Pero prefirió no insistir. Últimamente su amiga estaba un poco rara.

-¿Sabes si va a tardar mucho el señor Banner?-Preguntó la castaña intentando guiar su atención hacia otro tema.

-Ni idea-Contestó Renesmee sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía a Edward y que en esos instantes estaba vacío-. Creo que está en una reunión.

Isabella asintió y suspiró aliviada. La joven Dwyer había aceptado el cambio de tema y ella se lo agradecía enormemente. Hubiese sido muy incómodo confesarle que estaba haciendo una lista de los defectos y manías del francés para recordarse por que debía detestarlo. Y es que después de pasarse casi toda la noche despierta sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en la habitación de Edward, determinó que lo mejor era intentar odiarle tanto o más que antes si era posible. Sobre todo después de pasarse media noche pensando en los bonitos ojos del chico y en esos labios…

"_Debe ser la falta de sueño_" Asumió negando efusivamente con la cabeza para dispersar dichos pensamientos _"_ _¡Aggg Cullen! ¡Todo es por tú culpa!_"

-¡Eh chicas!- El joven Black apareció de repente sobresaltando a las dos amigas. Edward estaba detrás-. ¿Tenéis algo que hacer este sábado?

Las dos aludidas se miraron entre ellas desconcertadas y negaron con la cabeza. Jacob sonrió.

-¡Genial!-vitoreó apoyándose en la mesa- Porque he conseguido cuatro entradas para esa discoteca a la que tanto queríais ir.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó Isabella reincorporándose sorpresivamente para abrazar al joven Black-. ¡Eres fantástico Jake! ¿Y para quien es la cuarta entrada?

-Siempre tan aguda, Swan- Intervino Edward, sarcástico.

Bella, quien había dejado de estrangular al chico en un abrazo más que caluroso, miró a Jacob y a Edward un par de veces antes de centrar su atención en el primero.

-Él- Sentenció, frunciendo el entrecejo-Entre todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser precisamente ÉL.

Jacob sonrió y se encogió de hombros a la par que la joven Dwyer intentaba reprimir una risita.

"_Nota uno: Recuerda añadir a la lista el hecho de ser más molesto que un mosquito y el no poder deshacerme de él ni de casualidad_" Pensó, refunfuñando para sí.

-Está bien-Accedió a regañadientes girándose para encarar al joven Cullen. Después de todo estaba deseando ir a ese sitio-. Pero mantente lejos de mí, pequeño mosquito.

**oOoOoOo**

Y el sábado llegó para alegría de las dos chicas. La discoteca estaba situada las afueras de la ciudad y gracias a los contactos de Jacob pudieron entrar sin tener que esperar demasiado tiempo en la cola.

El lugar era grande y estaba iluminado con llamativas luces de distintos colores. La música no estaba mal y la pista, pese a la numerosa multitud que había, no estaba tan abarrotada como las de otras discotecas a las que habían ido. Sin embargo el sitio no terminó de gustarles. Sobre todo porque nada más entrar, pudieron ver a un chico poco mayor que ellos vendiendo droga.

-Será mejor que no nos separemos- Recomendó Jacob cogiéndole la mano a la joven Dwyer-. Edward, no pierdas de vista a Bella.

El aludido asintió, pero no fue necesario que lo dijese. Incluso antes de que el joven Black le cogiese la mano a Renesmee, Edward ya había entrelazado sus dedos con los de la castaña que miró al chico sorprendida.

"_Pues bien empezamos la noche…_" Suspiró "_Y yo que quería mantenerme alejada de él…"_

-Ahí hay sitio-Avisó Renesmee, señalando una pequeña mesa que había en una esquina- ¿Dejamos aquí las cosas? Si no nos alejamos demasiado no hay ningún problema.

Jacob asintió y unos minutos después las dos chicas ya se dirigían a la pista para bailar. Los dos chicos, que ya habían asumido que el baile no era su fuerte, prefirieron quedarse y asegurarse desde allí que ningún cuervo se acercase demasiado a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?-Preguntó Jacob mirando a su acompañante. Este se encogió de hombros no muy conforme-. A mí tampoco. Pero hemos oído hablar tan bien de este sitio que a las chicas les hacía mucha ilusión.-con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a Edward de forma confidencial-. Oye, ¿es cierto Tanya se te ha declarado?

Edward apartó bruscamente la mirada de la pista y la centró en Jacob. El chico, que parecía divertido por su comportamiento, se recostó en su asiento, satisfecho por la reacción que había producido.

-Es cierto-sentenció ante la mirada fulminante del francés-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo la has rechazado. Te aseguro que muchísimos chicos darían cualquier cosa por estar en tu pellejo.

- Tanya es guapa, pero no me gusta.

-Y yo que había oído que la habías rechazado porque ya tienes novia en Francia… -observó, perspicaz.

Edward sonrió y el joven Black amplió su sonrisa. Se entendieron a la perfección. Si bien el francés era muy popular entre las chicas, el capitán del equipo de fútbol no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Te cuento algo?-Suspiró, centrando su atención en Edward-. Hace tres años yo estaba loco por Tanya y fue por ella que me esforcé al máximo para ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pensé que si conseguía destacar entre los demás, se fijaría en mí. Menuda tontería- Se mofó-. Unos meses antes de terminar el curso le pedí que fuese mi novia. Pero me rechazó. Es la única vez que me han rechazado. Bueno… -Corrigió mirando fugazmente hacia la pista-. La primera de dos.

-Lo siento.

El joven Black, que durante varios segundos estuvo divagando por los recuerdos, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Bah! Eso pasó hace años y ya lo tengo superado- Aseguró, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano-. Ahora me gusta otra persona…

De nuevo volvió a dirigir sus ojos cafés hacia la pista, pero esta vez de forma permanente y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro que desconcertó al francés.

-Voy a por algo de beber-Avisó Jacob reincorporándose-. ¿Qué te apetece? Te aviso que con las chicas presentes solo se pueden tomar determinadas cosas. La última vez que me emborraché me obligaron a llevarles las mochilas durante toda una semana. Aunque tengo la teoría que metieron todos los libros que tenemos para que pesase más-murmuró más para él que para su acompañante-. ¿Y bien?

Edward contestó y tras una aprobación por parte de Jacob, el moreno se alejó del lugar dejando al chico sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿A que había venido esa mirada? ¿Era posible que se refiriese a alguna de ellas cuando había dicho que le gustaba otra persona?

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Eh chicos!-Exclamó Renesmee acercándose a ellos y dejándose caer en una silla que estaba al lado del joven Cullen-. ¿No venís a bailar?

-Claro que sí. Cuando se emborrache el personal. Así mañana nadie recordará el espantoso ridículo que he hecho-bromeó Jacob.

Sus amigos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y él se limitó a llevarse el vaso de licor a los labios.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Bella, la única de los cuatro que seguía de pie-. ¿Está bueno?

Como única respuesta Jacob le pasó el vaso e hizo un ademán para que bebiese. La chica miró dudosa a su amigo antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo del licor. Un sabor un tanto ácido la obligó a dejarlo sobre la mesa. No estaba mal, pero a ella le gustaban las cosas un poco más dulces.

-Prueba el de Edward-Ofreció Jake cogiendo el vaso que el chico había dejado también sobe la mesa y ofreciéndoselo a Bella-. Este seguro que te gustará.

La joven Swan miró el vaso y al francés con ciertas reservas. Era el vaso de Edward, el mismo vaso del que él había bebido, el mismo vaso que sus labios habían rozado… Una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo ante cierta idea que volvió a formarse en su mente en el peor momento posible. Agitada e intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, se llevó el vaso a los labios dejándolo vacío en un par de tragos.

Ante la sorpresa del resto, la joven Swan lo dejó sobre la mesa y sonrió. El sabor dulzón de la bebida aun perduraba en su boca y en pocos minutos sintió como también se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Está buenísimo!-Exclamó emocionada-. ¡Voy a pedirme otro!

Y tan rápido como había venido se escabulló entre la multitud dejando a los tres solos.

-Lo ha dejado vacío- Señaló Edward mirando el vaso a entre luz antes de centrar su atención en el joven Black-. ¿Estás seguro que era esa chica la que te obligó a llevar su mochila por pillar una borrachera?-enarcó una ceja-. Lo digo porque, a este paso, será ella la que tenga que llevar la tuya.

-Creo que no sabía que llevaba alcohol–se disculpó Jacob ante la mirada de reproche de la morena-. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.

-Y pensar que vivo bajo el mismo techo que esa loca… -Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza-. No me explico cómo duermo tranquilo.

Renesmee, que intentó por todos los medios contener las ganas de echarse a reír, soltó una carcajada a la que Edward respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En el fondo sois iguales- Comentó la chica alegremente-. Ella dice lo mismo de ti, ¿sabes?

-Me imagino-Bufó, apoyando la barbilla sobre la mano-. Y cosas peores, supongo.

Nessie, que se había apoderado de la bebida de Jacob, tomó otro sorbo más del licor antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No te creas-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. No te negaré que más de una vez me ha dicho que en cuando pueda te pondrá cianuro en la comida, pero de ahí a que lo haga…

-Tienes demasiada fe en ella-replicó con sarcasmo-. Te sorprendería saber de lo que es capaz con tal de que no me coma sus galletas. El caso es que a mí no me gustan-admitió con total naturalidad-, pero me encanta hacerla rabiar.

Renesmee sonrió y durante un par de minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio solo roto por la música que estaba sonando en el lugar.

-Renesmee…-Llamó en un murmullo solo audible por la proximidad entre ambos. La aludida le miró- Lo que te acabo de decir…

-Tranquilo-Le interrumpió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Será nuestro secreto.

Edward asintió satisfecho por la contestación y volvió a recostarse en su silla. La joven Dwyer, que jugaba balanceando el vaso que tenía en la mano, tomó otro sorbo, y reflexiva pero sin mirarle, volvió a hablar:

-De todas formas, y aunque parezca lo contrario, estoy segura de que le caes bien-Dijo, convencida-. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no eres el único al que le gusta esta relación de amor-odio.

Edward, cuya atención estaba centrada en un punto invisible, se giró para mirarla con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

-Pero esto también es un secreto- Renesmee sonrió y cogiéndole de la mano le obligó a reincorporarse-. ¡Venga, vamos a bailar!

**oOoOoOo**

"_¡Ay! Me estoy haciendo pisss..." _Se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó las piernas con la mayor discreción posible "_Y esto no avanza_"

Isabella miró la larga cola que había para entrar al baño y suspiró. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando y todavía tenían que pasar nueve chicas antes que ella.

"_Venga, venga, daos prisa_" Apremió para sí, mirando hacia el interior de los sucios baños _"¡Qué asco! Si no fuera porque se trata de una urgencia…"_

-¿Todavía sigues aquí, Kebi?-Preguntó una joven que acababa de llegar a la chica que había delante de Bella-. ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda de 24 horas? Yo acabo de ir a por unos chicles y tenían servicio.

-¿Pero me dejarán pasar?-Dudó Kebi mirando la cola con desesperación. Su amiga se encogió de hombros-. No, mejor no me arriesgo a ver si me van a quitar el sitio.

Su amiga añadió algo más pero Isabella ya no prestaba atención. Sabía que era una idiotez y que lo más probable es que le quitasen el sitio si no la dejaban entrar en el servicio de la tienda, pero tampoco se veía capaz de aguantar más tiempo por mucho que cruzase las piernas.

Haciéndose paso entre la multitud, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Nessie y Edward bailaban en la pista-aunque él no parecía estar muy por la labor- pero Jacob había desaparecido. Sin demasiado tiempo para plantearse donde estaba el chico que la volvía loca o si debía pedirle a Renesmee que la acompañase pese a que así ayudaría a que el joven Cullen dejara de sufrir, cogió su bolso y abandonó el local.

A esas horas de la madrugada y con un par de grados menos que cuando habían entrado en la discoteca, las calles le resultaron mucho más tétricas e intimidantes que horas atrás. Las calles de la zona estaban poco iluminadas y no tardó en arrepentirse de no haberle pedido a Nessie que la acompañase.

-Perdona-Se disculpó un poco sonrojada al tener que interrumpir a una pareja que se estaban besando sobre el capó de un coche- ¿Sabéis dónde está la tienda de 24 horas?

-En la calle de arriba-Contestó la chica, mirando a Bella de arriba abajo con aparente diversión-, pero llegarás antes si vas por ese callejón.

-Gracias.

La chica no contestó y siguió besando a su acompañante de esa noche como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Abrazada a sí misma, siguió caminando y se detuvo frente al callejón que la chica le había indicado. Estaba muy oscuro y el ambiente no tardó en resultarle húmedo y desagradable. Pudo ver unos enormes y desgastados contenedores de basura que justificaban el malo olor del lugar, y sólo la luz que podía divisar al final de la calle la animó a continuar.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

Una voz grave y ronca la obligó a detenerse. Lentamente se fue girando y comprobó horrorizada que cinco chicos de unos veinte pocos años la observaban con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

El que le había hablado, que al parecer era el "jefe" del grupo, era un chico robusto, de pómulos marcados, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y un cigarrillo en la mano derecha que lanzó con desdén al suelo.

-Las chicas buenas no deben estar levantadas a estas horas-Rio otro, acercándose a ella para oler el mechón de cabello con el que jugueteaba ahora -. Almendras…

-¡No llevo nada!-Aseguró Bella presionando el bolso contra su pecho y separándose de ellos.

Sabía que le miedo que tenía se había reflejado en su tono de voz, pero no le importó. Asustada y dispuesta a echar a correr, se giró centrando su atención en el llamativo cartel del 24 horas.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas, preciosa?-El cabecilla del grupo sonrió. Había previsto sus movimientos y la había agarrado de la muñeca impidiendo que pudiera escapar-. No tengas tanta prisa. ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar con nosotros?

Isabella forcejeó con él intentando liberarse, pero no pudo. Con los ojos cristalinas y olvidándose del bolso que durante el forcejeo había caído al suelo, pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos horrorizada ante la idea de lo que esos tipos podían hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices, preciosa?-Le susurró al oído, inclinándose para besar su cuello.

-Que alguien te va a partir la cara como no la sueltes.

Una voz potente que derrochaba seguridad, interrumpió la lamentable situación. Detrás de ellos y con un semblante que Bella no le había visto jamás, Jacob les miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Amenazante.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes- Repitió quieto, sin moverse.

El aludido, que tampoco había movido ni un solo músculo, levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que no interviniesen.

-¿Qué?

-Suéltala- Exigió.

El chico no contesto, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida que a Isabella le resultó aterradora. Haciendo otra señal con la cabeza, la lanzó con brusquedad hacia uno de sus compañeros y escupió a los pies de Jacob.

-Está claro que no eres de por aquí- Comentó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Porque si no sabrías que nadie me da órdenes.

-Sólo tienes que mirarlo Félix- Se mofó otro, señalando al joven Black de forma despectiva-. Ropa cara, buena planta… un niño de papá.

-Soltadla- Insistió Jacob, sin amedrentarse-. Mirad, no quiero problemas. Dejadnos en paz y olvidaremos todo esto.

-¿O qué?-Retó otro, jugando con una navaja que había sacado sin que se dieran cuenta-. Vamos, seguro que pegas como una nena. Los ricachones como tú no saben defenderse si no llevan a uno de sus matones detrás.

Jacob ignoró sus insinuaciones buscando los ojos verdes de Bella en la oscuridad del callejón. La conexión duró unos segundos, pero consiguió serenar a la castaña y darle a entender que en cuanto pudiese debía echar a correr.

-Guarda eso Daniel-Le ordenó el tal Félix haciéndole un gesto con la mano- Y tú, niñato, lárgate y métete en tus asuntos.

-No me iré sin ella- Sentenció sin titubear.

-¿Sin este bomboncito?-Rio el joven que sujetaba a Bella. Con brusquedad la giró hacia él hasta que sus fríos ojos se encontraron con los de ella- Lo siento, pero me gusta mucho.

Con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro, se inclinó sobre ella para intentar besarla. Isabella, que no había dejado de forcejear en ningún momento, apartó el rostro y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna librándose así de su captor.

-¡Corre Bells!

El joven Black, que había sido incapaz de distraerlos por más tiempo, golpeó a uno de los chicos que estaba más próximo a él e intentó acercarse a ella.

-¡Jake!-Sollozó corriendo a su lado.

Como única respuesta, el chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la obligó a seguirle. Pero sus asaltantes habían bloqueado las dos únicas entradas al callejón. Rodeados y a sabiendas que no saldrían ilesos de allí, Jacob se situó delante de Bella intentando protegerla.

-Me has cabreado, niñato- Le advirtió Félix sacando su navaja a la par que se acercaba peligrosamente al joven Black- Y a nadie le gusta verme enfadado.

-¡Agáchate, Bella!

Haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, Jacob la empujó e intentó esquivar los rápidos movimientos de Félix, que parecía divertirse con la situación.

-¡No Jake!

Impotente y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos, se reincorporó y corrió hacia Félix con la intención de desarmarle, pero uno de sus secuaces la interceptó cogiéndola de la cintura hasta levantarla del suelo.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, bomboncito?

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!

Sin dejar de dar patadas al aire para dificultarle el trabajo a su captor, le dio un mordisco en uno de los brazos consiguiendo que finalmente la soltase, dando un alarido que captó la atención del resto.

-¡Será _zorra_!- Gritó el tal Daniel, corriendo hasta ella para evitar que se escapase-. ¡Vosotros ayudar a Félix! Yo me encargo de ésta-Murmuró presionando con más fuerza la muñeca de donde la estaba sujetando-. Te vas a enterar pequeña _zor…_

Pero no llegó a concluir la frase. Un fuerte puño le había golpeado en la mejilla haciéndole tambalear y caer. Daniel, que parecía mareado además de sorprendido, se frotó la mandíbula y miró al causante de su dolor con furia. Unos ojos mieles, fríos y que transmitían una seguridad que intimidaban, le respondieron.

-Edward…-Murmuró Bella atónita.

-Escóndete detrás de los contenedores y en cuanto puedas vete de aquí-Le ordenó mirándola durante unos segundos-. No te preocupes por nosotros.

Isabella le miró sin saber bien qué decir y el chico, que parecía desesperado por sacarla de allí, entreabrió la boca posiblemente para gritarle algo. Pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiese salir de sus labios, Edward se vio obligado a esquivar un par de golpes de Daniel y otro de sus compañeros.

Bella, parada en medio de todo, miró a los dos chicos pelearse con sus asaltantes con tal de protegerla. Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho y armándose de ese valor que la había abandonado hacía ya un buen rato, se acercó al quinto asaltante y se lanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Dejadles en paz!- Gritó, arañando y mordiendo al chico.

Pero un fuerte quejido por parte de Jacob bastó para despistar a Bella y Edward. Aprovechando el descuido de sus oponentes, los dos jóvenes que peleaban contra el francés, le dieron un golpe en el estómago y otro en la espalda consiguiendo que cayese al suelo, adolorido. A su vez, el chico que peleaba con Bella consiguió deshacerse dejándola caer sobre el frío suelo.

Con la respiración entre cortada y con hilos de sangre cayendo de brazos y rostro, los dos jóvenes se reincorporaron con dificultad dispuestos a seguir peleando.

-¿Aun os quedan fuerzas?-Se mofó Félix, limpiándose la sangre que caía del labio que le había roto el joven Black-. Vaya, sois más duros de lo que pensaba. De todas formas, no vais a salir enteros de aquí.

-¡Policía! ¡Policía! –Unos gritos al inicio del callejón alertaron al grupo-. ¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí! ¡Dense prisa!

-¡_Mierda_, la poli!- Exclamó uno de ellos guardando la navaja en su pantalón y mirando hacia la otra entrada al callejón-. Yo me largo.

Tras fulminar con la mirada por última vez a los tres amigos, el grupo se alejó del lugar trayendo el habitual silenció al oscuro callejón. Un silencio sólo roto por los quejidos de dolor de los tres jóvenes.

-¡¿Estáis bien?!-Preguntó Renesmee corriendo hacia ellos- ¿Se han ido ya?

-Sí-Contestó Jacob limpiándose con la camiseta el hilo de sangre que descendía por su nariz-. ¡Lástima! Justo ahora que ha llegado la policía.

-Lo cierto es que no va a venir nadie-se disculpó Nessie con una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad-. Lo dije para que esos tipos se asustasen y os dejasen en paz. Ha sido una suerte que haya funcionado.

Sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa antes de sonreír. Había sido una intervención muy inteligente que les había librado de salir peor parados.

-Chica lista, Dwyer –Comentó Edward asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que esos _cabrones_ lo descubran y vuelvan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y tras recuperar el bolso de Bella, abandonaron el frío callejón en el que nunca deberían haber estado.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentados a la mesa de la cocina y procurando no hacer ruido para que el señor Swan no despertase, Isabella intentaba desinfectar las heridas de Edward con una gasa empapada de agua oxigenada. El chico, que de vez en cuando hacía muecas de dolor, no la miraba y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más culpable.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dudó, intrigada. Edward se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo sabíais donde estaba?

-Jacob te siguió- Contestó con simpleza. La chica le miró son entender- Cuando saliste del local, él estaba fuera, hablando por el teléfono móvil. Te vio de lejos y te siguió–Suspiró-. Cuando te vio entrar al callejón y detrás a esos tipos, me llamó al móvil y me explicó dónde estabais y lo que pasaba. Le pedí que los mantuviese entretenidos mientras yo llegaba, pero al parecer no tuvo mucha suerte.

Bella, que le había escuchado sin interrumpir, bajó la mirada intentando disimular sus ojos cristalinos. Todo había sido por su culpa.

-Lo siento-Murmuró-. De verdad lo siento mucho.

-Será mejor que no te disculpes si no quieres cabrearme de verdad- Le advirtió pasándose una mano por su cabello.

Pero tras soltar un bufido de desesperación, el joven Cullen se reincorporó con brusquedad tirando la silla al suelo.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-Exclamó, paseándose por la cocina-. ¡¿A quién se lo ocurre meterse allí?! ¡A saber lo que hubiese pasado si Black no te hubiese visto salir!

Pero los sollozos de la chica bastaron para interrumpir sus reclamos. Con los puños fuertemente apretados, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, Isabella intentaba contener sin demasiado éxito las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Edward se giró sorprendido, y sintiéndose culpable por el estado de la chica, se acercó a ella dudoso para darle palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

-¡Eh!, tampoco es para ponerse así- Se disculpó torpemente-. Perdona, me he pasado.

-No, no, si la culpa es mía- Aseguró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta-. Tienes razón. He sido una tonta.

-Bueno, eso no es una novedad-bromeó Edward consiguiendo que la chica alzase el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios-. Venga, olvidemos esto y vayamos a dormir.

Bella asintió lentamente y, tras recoger el botiquín de emergencias, subieron a la segunda planta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Venga, hasta mañana-se despidió el joven francés abriendo la puerta. Pero la chica le llamó antes de que entrase-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quería darte las gracias-murmuró mirándole sin sonrojarse-. Y siento haberte metido en esto.

-¡Bah! No importa- Aseguró sonriendo-. Además, viene bien de vez en cuando meterse en una pelea para liberar tensiones.

La joven Swan soltó una pequeña risita e hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida. Pero esta vez fue él quien la llamó.

-De todas formas, quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada- Le advirtió guiñándole un ojo-. Mañana te seguiré odiando y seguiré comiéndome tus galletas.

-No te preocupes-Volvió a reír-. Contaba con ello.

El joven Cullen asintió satisfecho y tras desearle buenas noches, entró a su habitación. Isabella permaneció en el pasillo un par de segundos más y, finalmente, también entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Edward tenía razón. Lo mejor era olvidarlo todo. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que todo tenía sus consecuencias y ese encuentro en el callejón traería las suyas.

**Continuará…**


	5. Quien no arriesga no gana

**Hola, lamento la tardanza pero en mi defensa la falta de comentarios me hace pensar muchas cosas y no se realmente si les gusta el fic o no. De cualquier forma les traigo capítulo pero en serio me gustaría que expresaran sus opiniones sobre el fic porque esa es la única recompensa que tenemos quienes escribimos fics.**

**************Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**5. Quien no arriesga no gana.**

Se sentó en el pequeño escalón que había en la entrada y se ató las cordoneras de los zapatos sin molestarse en reprimir un bostezo. Por fortuna tan solo le quedaban dos días de instituto para que llegase el fin de semana.

"El esperado fin de semana" Se animó, reincorporándose para coger su mochila. "Si… el sábado pienso dormir hasta las tantas"

Pero unos pasos apresurados en la segunda planta y el molesto ruido que producía los peldaños de la escalera al ser pisados sin demasiado cuidado, le hizo recordar a Edward que no sería tan fácil conseguir su propósito.

"No viviendo con esa fierecilla de pies pesados, al menos" Bufó, haciéndose a un lado cuando Bella saltó los cuatro últimos escalones con una agilidad asombrosa.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se me hace tarde!

-¿De verdad?-Masculló el francés, sarcástico-. No nos habíamos dado cuenta.

El señor Swan, que se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina, les dedico una sonrisa afable antes de tenderle a su hija la fiambrera del almuerzo.

-¡Jo papá, estás siempre en todo!-Isabella lo abrazó con cariño-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Charlie, que se había tambaleado ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa, correspondió al abrazó y rio. Así era su hija. Así era Bella.

Edward, que observaba la escena con un extraño brillo en la mirada, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano al señor Swan y salió de la casa.

-Venga, o llegarás tarde- Le apremió el hombre pasándole también la cartera-. Que paséis un buen día.

-¡Tú también!

Y tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, abandonó la casa como instantes antes había hecho Cullen

"¿Se puede saber dónde…?" Se detuvo, buscándole con la mirada "¡Ah! Ahí está"

Suspiró con resignación y echó a correr. No es que quisiera estar más tiempo del necesario en compañía de Edward, pero estando con él, el camino hasta el instituto se le hacía mucho más llevadero.

-Ya podías haberme esperado- Le reprochó, situándose a su lado.

-Sí, podría- Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Pero por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Eres bastante molesta.

-Y tú bastante idiota-Replicó chasqueando la lengua-. La cuestión es que, si vivimos bajo el mismo techo, no tenemos por qué ir al instituto por separado. No sé, quedaría un poco… raro.

-¿Y a quien le parecerá raro, si puede saberse?-Preguntó Edward, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. Te recuerdo que para los demás no estamos viviendo juntos. Black y Dwyer son los únicos que lo saben.

Bella no contestó y Edward dio por zanjado el tema. Aunque llevaba más de un mes viviendo con los Swan, nadie en el instituto parecía sospechar de ello y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en ponerles al corriente. Ella porque no quería que pensasen cosas raras y él… bueno, sencillamente porque no estaba acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Muy bien.

Alzando el mentón de forma altiva y sujetando con firmeza la cartera, aceleró el paso hasta situarse un metro por delante de Edward.

-A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión ir contigo-Aclaró Isabella, sin dejar de mirar al frente-. Sólo intentaba ser amable.

-Pues se te da fatal-Comentó sin reparos- Claro que en las fierecillas la dulzura y la amabilidad no están en su instinto.

La joven Swan tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener las ganas que tenía de girarse y estamparlo contra la pared. ¡Ahora recordaba por qué no le soportaba!

Pero tras la furia inicial, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. En realidad sí que estaba intentando ser agradable. Después de lo ocurrido en el callejón el fin de semana anterior y la seguridad con la que había intervenido con tal de defenderla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerle la vida un poquito más fácil.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la observó vagar por sus pensamientos. Últimamente parecía más despistada y pensativa que de costumbre. ¿Le preocuparía algo? Bueno, de todas formas a él eso no debería importarle.

Sin embargo, antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello, extendió el brazo y le cogió la mano. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Simplemente no quería verla seria.

-Esto, fierecilla, es ser amable- Le susurró al oído ignorando el sonrojo de la chica- ¿Contenta? Si lo que querías es que pensaran que estábamos juntos, podías haberlo dicho en vez de soltarme todo ese rollo. A mí…-Sonrió, acariciándole el largo cabello que ese día llevaba suelto-… no me importa.

Los ojos mieles de él se encontraron con los verdes de ella que le observaban con clara sorpresa. Sintió la calidez y la suavidad de sus dedos al enlazarse con los suyos y durante unos segundos creyó haberse puesto nervioso. Pero unas risitas y unos murmullos indiscretos no solo rompieron la conexión que se había formado entre ellos, sino que les confirmó que habían entrado en el área del instituto y que muchos de los alumnos les estaban mirando.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó Bella soltándole la mano al chico- ¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Y con el ímpetu de quién acaba de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, comenzó a golpearle con la cartera ante las carcajadas del resto de estudiantes y las del propio Edward.

-A partir de ahora, como te acerques a mí más de un metro…- Le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sólo te digo que conocerás lo que es el dolor.

-¿No me digas?- Sonrió el aludido ladeando la cabeza-. Pues veo un poco difícil evitarlo teniendo en cuenta que estamos juntos en clase y vivimos en…

-¡Calla!-Le ordenó Bella tapándole la boca con la mano.

Pero el joven Cullen, que nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para meterse con ella, rio para sí y le dio un lametazo en la mano ante la expresión de asco de Isabella.

-¡Aggggggg! –Exclamó, limpiándose la saliva en la chaqueta del uniforme del chico- ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

El chico, que había intentado contener las ganas de reír con todas sus fuerzas, estalló en sonoras carcajadas ante la indignación de la joven Swan, que volvió a intentar agredirle con su cartera.

-¡Idiota! ¡Guarro! ¡Pervertido!

-Buenos días.

La voz pausada y masculina de Jacob fue suficiente para apaciguar el instinto homicida de Bella. Con una sonrisa que no había mostrado hasta el momento, la joven Swan se giró y le saludo.

Edward, que le había hecho un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, frunció el ceño al ver como la joven Swan se sonrojaba por un comentario del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Como no nos demos prisa llegaremos tarde-Les advirtió Jacob reemprendiendo la marcha.

Isabella asintió y situándose al lado de Black, volvió a andar olvidándose por completo de los ojos mieles que les observaban unos pasos por detrás.

**OOoOoOo**

Le vio reír tras el comentario de Jacob y pasarse una mano por su cabello cuando la profesora le preguntó sobre la lección que en teoría debían haber estudiado. Sus ojos cafés, su nariz perfilada y esa barbilla que le daba tanta personalidad a su rostro y que le hacía parecer mucho más elegante, la traían de cabeza. Posiblemente todo sería más fácil si no fuese tan guapo, simpático y, sobre todo, si no fuese su mejor amigo. "_Decírselo o no decírselo ¡ahí radica la cuestión!_" Se mofó de sí misma, exasperada por ser tan indecisa.

Pero lo cierto es que confesarle sus sentimientos no era una decisión que debía tomarse a la ligera. Después de tanto tiempo guardando esos sentimientos para sí, quizás era mejor seguir así y no poner en peligro una amistad que para ella era tan importante. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido el pasado fin de semana en el callejón y el coraje con el que Jacob la había defendido, comenzaba a pensar que no era justo no ser sincera con él.

"_Bella, reacciona_" Se ordenó, soltando un suspira "_Deja de mirarle y por atención a la clase, por favor_" "_Además, no querrás que alguien se dé cuenta ¿verdad?_"

Pero era tarde. Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos mieles que justamente se sentaba a su lado, la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos del que ella no se percató ni si quiera cuando él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por la fregona?-Pregunto con ciento retintín en la voz-. No vaya a ser que te resbales con tu propia baba y bañamos a tener un disgusto.

-¿Una fregona?-Repitió, desconcertada. Pero no tardó en sonreír, burlona-. ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana? Ya te he dicho que los cereales se toman con leche no con limpia cristales.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y ella se irguió para mirar al frente y comenzar a presentar atención por primera vez en toda la clase.

-En todo caso, yo no me como a mis amigos con la mirada-Contestó, captando toda la atención de Isabella. Edward sonrió-. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que tienes que ser más discreta, fierecilla. No querrás que Black se entere, ¿verdad?

La joven Swan, que había pasado de un rojo intenso a estar totalmente pálida, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir. La vergüenza y el horror que le producía que Edward supiese su secreto, eran dos sentimientos tan aterradores que la obligaron a tomar medidas desesperadas: negarlo todo.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nerviosa- No sé qué te estarás imaginando pero yo no miraba a Jake, te lo aseguro. No, no.-Insistió con vehemencia-. ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Jake? Por favor, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Edward, que al contrario que Bella se mostraba tranquilo e inalterable, cogió la libreta que la chica tenía sobre la mesa y la abrió por la última hoja.

La joven Swan, que no había previsto en ningún momento las intenciones del chico, se apresuró a arrebatarle la libreta sin molestarse en disimular el acentuado sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"_Tierra, trágame_"

Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?! Eso era peor que dejar tu foto con una dedicatoria para la policía después de cometer un crimen a mano armada. Que la hoja estuviese llena de corazoncitos y que el nombre de Jacob apareciese cada pocos milímetros no ayudaba en absoluto a la hora de negarle todo al francés.

-Eh… eh… esto no es lo que parece-Balbuceó, intentando encontrar una excusa que sonase lo suficientemente convincente. Pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, bajó la mirada y suspiró-. O sí. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

Isabella, que tenía la cabeza baja y jugueteaba con las manos, esperó la respuesta pacientemente sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada que el chico le dirigía.

-Pienso decírselo a todo el mundo.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, girándose con brusquedad para mirarle.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase y el joven Cullen se reincorporó con la misma serenidad de siempre ignorando el horror que reflejaba el rostro de Bella.

-Al menos que tú lo hagas antes-Completó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿No era eso lo que te preocupaba?

Y sin más se hizo paso entre los pupitres para reunirse con Jacob y los demás ante la sorprendida mirada de Isabella.

**OOoOoOo**

-¡Te toca lanzar, Bella!-Le avisó Alice pasándole el balón de baloncesto.

La joven Swan asintió y flexionando las rodillas se dispuso a lanzar. Visualizó la canasta para asegurarse que entrase, pero un chico de cabello castaño que estaba al lado de la misma captó su atención.

Con una sonrisa traviesa y sin el menor de los reparos, la joven Swan lanzó la pelota dándole en la cabeza al chico.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó Edward frotándose la cabeza-. ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿¡Es que acaso tengo cara de canasta?!

-¡Ups, lo siento!- Se disculpó con su mirada más inocente- Se me ha escapado.

Soltando un gruñido y arrebatándole la pelota que el joven Black había cogido, Edward se acercó a ella y se la dio a la par que, inclinado, le susurraba al oído:

-Yo de ti me aseguraría dar en el blanco-Sonrió- Te recuerdo que tengo información que no te gustaría que rebelase.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no he dado en el blanco?-Encaró, con una seguridad solo aparente-Además, no te atreverás a decirle nada.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-Se mofó Edward girándose y centrando su atención en Jacob-. ¡Eh Black! Sabes que…

Pero al igual que esa misma mañana, la mano de Isabella tapó su boca amortiguando cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de ella. A sus compañeros, incluido Jacob, que observaban el espectáculo sin entender, no les quedó más remedio que retomar sus actividades deportivas cuando la profesora de Educación Física les llamó la atención por tercera vez.

-Está bien, eres capaz- Aceptó Bella con desagrado ante la mirada de satisfacción de Edward-. Pero no le digas nada, por favor. No quiero que lo sepa.

-¡Cullen, Swan, dejen de hablar y a jugar!-Les reprendió la profesora desde la otra punta de la pista- ¡Ya!

Los dos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y para disimular, comenzaron a lanzarse la pelota como estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

-¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó Edward repentinamente-. ¿Tan segura estas de que va a rechazarte?

-Prácticamente-Admitió entristecida, bajando el tono de voz-. Para él solo soy una amiga. No tengo ninguna posibilidad.

-Eso no lo sabes-La interrumpió, extrañamente serio-. Y no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y le lanzó de nuevo el balón. El joven Cullen lo recibió con destreza pero tardó unos segundos en volverlo a lanzar. De nuevo volvía esa expresión triste y seria en el rostro de la chica.

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?!-Exclamó, alzando la mirada con ojos cristalinos- Los chicos como vosotros estáis acostumbrados a estar rodeados de chicas guapas, con muchas curvas y con pecho. Y por si no lo habías notado…-Suspiró-, yo no tengo ninguna de esas características. ¡Ay!

-Eso son chorradas –Aseguró Edward tras lanzarle el balón a la cabeza-. Si lo que pasa es que no te atreves, no busques excusas tan tontas como esa.

Bella buscó su mirada y comprobó sorprendida que le observaba serio, sin ningún amago de broma.

-Así que tienes hasta mañana para decidirte porque si no…- Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro-… me veré obligado a intervenir.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Dwyer!

Renesmee, que jugaba con Jacob a un par de metros de ellos, alzó la mirada con curiosidad.

-¡Cambio de parejas!- Se limitó a decir el francés antes de alejarse de allí.

Isabella le siguió con la mirada y con una extraña opresión en el pecho. No sabía porque pero el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba confundida, y lo peor era que ahora debía decidirse.

"_¡Y todo por culpa de ese idiota!_" Pensó, frustrada _"¿Es qué solo ha venido a ponerme la vida patas arriba?"_

**OOoOoOo**

-¡Le odio! ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!

Podía decirlo más alto pero no más claro. Enfurecida y caminando en torno al banco en el que Nessie estaba sentada, la joven Swan descargaba su ira apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Te aseguro que sí que voy a echarle limpia cristales en el desayuno-Amenazó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Con suerte nos libraremos de él. Cruza los dedos.

La joven Dwyer sonrió vagamente y siguió comiendo de su fiambrera después de intentar reprimir un bostezo. Desde que Bella se había planteado la posibilidad de confesarle a Jacob sus sentimientos, Nessie apenas dormía por las noches y sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras disimuladas con maquillaje eran una clara muestra de ello. Tenía miedo, miedo de que se descubriese todo y perdiese la amistad de Bella.

Soltó un discreto suspiro y bajó la mirada. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jake el día anterior y eso, en vez de consolarla, la angustiaba mucho más.

_-Quizás sea lo mejor-Opinó el joven Black después de que le informase sobre las intenciones de Bella-. Tengo ganas de acabar con esto._

_-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-Exclamó, mirándole- Después de lo que ha pasado si ella llegara a enterarse…_

_-Bueno, no podemos ocultarlo eternamente-Razonó, algo huraño-. Además, se lo está pensando. No sabemos si al final se atreverá a decirme lo que siente._

_-¿Y en el caso de que lo haga?_

_La joven Dwyer le miró con seriedad y él apartó la mirada. En el caso de que lo hiciera…_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Ness, intentando ocultar la ansiedad de su voz-¿Vas a decirle algo a Jake?

-No lo sé- Suspiró, sentándose a su lado-. No es lo mismo tener que decidirlo porque quieres, a que tengas que hacerlo porque te presionan.-La miró- ¿Tú qué me aconsejas?

La aludida bajó la mirada fingiendo que reflexionaba. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Bells era su mejor amiga y le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, un consejo que debía de ser lo más objetivo e imparcial posible. Sin embargo, en esa situación, nada de lo que pudiera decirle sonaría imparcial. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba no poder ser sincera con su mejor amiga.

-Eso es algo que sólo puedes decidir tú, Bella.

**OOoOoOo**

Sacó la cabeza del agua y tomo aire después de estar más de medio minuto sin respirar. El agua caliente la relajaba y relajarse era lo que más necesitaba después de un día como ese.

Se miró los dedos de las manos ya arrugados y suspiró. Llevaba casi una hora metida en la bañera y el agua, aunque aún estaba templada, comenzaba a enfriarse. Sabía que debía salir, pero no tenía ganas. En realidad, no le apetecía encontrarse con Cullen después de lo ocurrido en la pista esa mañana.

"… _tienes hasta mañana para decidirte, porque si no me veré obligado a intervenir..."_

-¡Idiota!-Exclamó, metiendo de nuevo la cabeza bajo el agua.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos antes de oír la molesta voz del joven Cullen desde el otro lado:

-¿Vas a salir por tu propio pie o me veré obligado a tirar la puerta abajo?

-¡Quieres dejarme en paz!

-Lo haría, pero tengo que ducharme- Contestó Edward con simpleza-. Bueno, qué, ¿sales o no?

Suspiró resignada y tras reincorporarse rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla que había dejado de antemano al lado de la bañera.

-Ya voy-avisó, poniéndose las zapatillas y cogiendo otra toalla para secarse la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, ya con el pijama puesto, descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Edward, que se había sentado en el suelo, se reincorporó y sonrió.

-Ya era hora.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó, sarcástica-. ¿Acaso temías que me hubiese ahogado?

-No, esa hubiese sido la solución fácil-Contestó acercándose a ella un poco más para oler la dulzona fragancia que desprendía su cabello- ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que te haya conocido en estas circunstancias. Quizás, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

Isabella, que no sabía a qué se refería el chico con eso, parpadeó a la par que intentaba controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. No se movió. Permaneció inmóvil a la espera de que Edward concluyera la frase. Pero tras unos segundos de incertidumbre Cullen se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó Bella con las manos en las caderas-. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las cosas fuesen distintas?

-Nada, nada-le revolvió el pelo con una mano-. Voy a bañarme así que no entres.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!- Exclamó en el mismo instante en el que el chico cerraba la puerta- ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?!

Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un portazo y una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba claro. De nuevo se había reído de ella.

**OOoOoOo**

-Buenas noches, señorita- Se despidió Kachiri bajando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-Buenas noches.

Renesmee cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. No podía sacarse el tema de Bella de la cabeza. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Jacob, ella…

Rodó sobre la cama quedando boca arriba y miró hacia el teléfono. ¿Y si la llamaba? No, no era buena idea. Era tarde y seguramente seguiría tan confundida como esa mañana.

Permaneció durante unos minutos quieta, pensativa, mirando el álbum de fotos rosado que sobresalía entre los demás. Tras unos instantes de duda, se reincorporó y lo cogió con sumo cuidado.

"_Bella…_" Pensó, estrechando el álbum contra su pecho "_Lo siento, lo siento mucho_"

Con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos avellanas, se sentó sobre el banquete que había a los pies de su cama y lo abrió con lentitud.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver la primera foto. Estaban ellas dos cogidas de la mano y disfrazadas de conejitas. Con unas largas orejas sobre sus cabezas además de un pompón blanco en su trasero. Esa había sido la primera fiesta de disfraces a la que habían acudido las dos juntas y aun recordaba lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

En la siguiente foto volvían a estar las dos chicas, salvo que esa vez llevaban vestidos elegantes. Fue el día de año nuevo en un salón. Como era tradición, muchas personas asistían a la celebración de ese día, luego se dirigían al patio para pedirle un deseo al año nuevo. A ella no le costaba recordar lo que había pedido ese año ya que para casi todos pedía lo mismo: _La amistad de Bella._

"_Que seamos amigas para siempre" _Recordó, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

Pero fue la siguiente foto la que le recordó que a veces los buenos sentimientos no duran eternamente.

Con dedos trémulos y los ojos cristalinos, Renesmee acarició la imagen de Jacob sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

"_Te quiero, te quiero mucho pero…"_ Sollozó "_Bella es muy importante para mí y no puedo hacerle esto"_

El ya conocido sonido del móvil al recibir un mensaje resonó en la habitación. Exaltada por la sorpresa, dejó el álbum de fotos abierto a un lado y se acercó a la mesita de noche donde había dejado el móvil horas antes.

"_Jake_" Leyó para sí, intentando ignorar la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

_Buenas noches, Princesa._

_Te quiero._

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Nessie humedeciendo la pantalla del móvil al caer sobre ella.

-Yo también.

**OOoOoOo**

Se recogió el cabello en dos largas y apresuradas trenzas antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras que daban al primer piso. ¡Ya volvía a llegar tarde!

-¿Y Edward?-Preguntó nada más entrar a la cocina.

-Ya se ha ido- Contestó el señor Swan con una afable sonrisa- Te has vuelto a quedar dormida ¿Eh?

Si, era inútil negarlo. El levantarse por las mañanas suponía un esfuerzo tan grande como soportar una tediosa clase de matemáticas. Clase que desgraciadamente le tocaba a primera hora.

-Como no te des prisa llegarás tarde- Le advirtió Charlie al verla embobada mirando la silla que habitualmente ocupaba Edward- Faltan quince minutos.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡El profesor va a matarme!-Exclamó reincorporándose rápidamente para besar la mejilla de su padre-. Nos vemos después, papá. ¡Qué te vaya bien en la universidad!

Y tras darle un último bocado a la tostada, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa dando un pequeño portazo.

-¿Para esto querías que te esperara?-Gruñó Edward, apoyado en el tronco del frondoso árbol que había en la entrada de la casa-. Como lleguemos tarde no pienso repetirlo más.

-¡Ah! ¡Cullen!

Isabella, que no se había percatado de su presencia, levantó la cabeza sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior no pensó que la esperaría. Pero aunque fuera de mala gana, al menos lo había hecho.

Edward volvió a gruñir y comenzó a caminar sin esperar que ella se situase a su lado. Con su maleta al hombro y esa forma de andar que derrochaba seguridad, Bella ya comenzaba a conocerle y sabía que esa era su forma de decir que no quería hablar del asunto. La joven Swan se apresuró a situarse a su lado y amplió un poco más la sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero le había hecho ilusión que ese idiota la hubiese esperado

-Y dime, ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó repentinamente el francés, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Isabella tardó en contestar. Esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo durante toda la noche y ni ahora estaba segura de la respuesta.

-Decírselo, supongo-Contestó, sarcástica-. Tampoco es que me hayas dejado demasiadas opciones.

-Es cierto-Admitió Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero ya sabes lo que dice, _Quien no arriesga no gana _y a veces es necesario que alguien nos anime a arriesgar.

La joven Swan asintió algo sorprendida por las palabras del chico, unas palabras que le habían llegado hasta el corazón.

"_Tienes razón_" Sonrió para sí "_Se lo diré esta tarde_"

**OOoOoOo**

Se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío y miró hacia el cielo una vez más. Estaba nublado y tal como había asegurado la mujer del tiempo esa mañana, no tardaría en empezar a llover.

Ya hacía más de veinte minutos que habían acabado los entrenamientos tanto del equipo de fútbol como el de las animadoras y como casi siempre, había acordado con Jake encontrarse en las gradas para volver juntos a casa.

-¡Bella!-Llamó el chico acercándose a ella un poco agitado-. Siento el retraso. Nos hemos puesto a hablar del próximo partido y no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora.

-No importa-Sonrió, un poco nerviosa.

Jacob le agradeció su comprensión con otra sonrisa que hizo que la joven Swan se sonrojara. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos aprovechando que estaban solos, pero conforme se acercaba el momento más ganas tenía de echar a correr.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

El joven Black se agachó para coger su bolsa de deporte y la de Bella antes de girarse para recorrer de nuevo el camino por el que había venido y que finalizaba en la salida del centro. Pero Bella, impulsada por el temor de echarse atrás si no lo decía en ese instante, le detuvo.

-¡Espera!-El chico se giró-. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, dime.

Isabella, que por encima de todo quería evitar cruzarse con la mirada café de su acompañante, se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de forma automática y suspiró.

-Jacob yo… te aseguro que me resulta muy difícil decirte esto-Admitió, aun con la cabeza baja-. Tengo miedo de que… miedo a que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo… te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Bells-Le aseguró con el entrecejo fruncido-. Tú y Nessie sois muy importantes para mí.

-No, no me refiero a ese tipo de… cariño-Aclaró, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los cafés de él-. El cariño que yo te tengo es distinto. Jake yo… tú…-Cogió aire-. Me gustas mucho.

La joven Swan, que había apretado los puños con fuerza a la hora de decirlo, apartó de nuevo la mirada pero esta vez para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Ahora, aunque hubiese querido salir corriendo no habría podido.

Jacob no se molestó en fingir sorpresa, al igual que no se molestó en disimular la seriedad de su rostro. Renesmee ya le había prevenido esa mañana que la joven Swan se le declararía después del entrenamiento, al igual que le había pedido un favor que él no estaba seguro de poder hacerle.

_-Sal con ella por favor- La voz suplicante Nessie resonó en su mente-. Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Bella._

Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Bella no dejaba de mirar la pista que estaba a su derecha y Jacob no dejaba de observarla a ella. Solo cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para buscar los ojos cafés de él, alzó la mirada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó, sonrojada-. Te he puesto en un compromiso, ¿verdad?

Black no contestó y Bella solo pudo sonreír tristemente. Había sido una ilusa y acababa de hacer uno de los ridículos más espantosos de toda su vida. Era imposible que Jacob se fijase en alguien como ella.

-Olvídalo- Pidió Isabella, comenzando a caminar con la única intención de dejar atrás la vergüenza lo más antes posible-. He sido una tonta.

Pero cuando pasó por su lado y demostrando los buenos reflejos del capitán del equipo de fútbol, la agarró de la muñeca y la detuvo, ante la sorpresa de Bella.

-No puedo asegurarte que funcione…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero hacerte daño.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó e incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

-Me arriesgaré-replicó.

Jacob esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de añadir:

-En ese caso…

_-Sal con ella por favor- La voz de Nessie resonó en su mente de nuevo antes de hacer algo que sin saberlo traería muchas consecuencias-. Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Bella._

-Sal conmigo, Bells.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Sinceramente espero sus comentarios e ideas sobre lo que pasará en los próximos capitulo en este triangulo amoroso.**


	6. La doble cara de la felicidad

**Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo por si acaso tenga alguna complicación que me evite actualizar en el fin de semana.**

**Quería agradecerles por seguir la historia y comentar, ya saben todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**********Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**6. La doble cara de la felicidad.**

-Señorita Renesmee, tiene visita-La avisó Kachiri entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación-. Su amigo Jacob la espera abajo.

La aludida, que ensimismada se peinaba el cabello frente al tocador, se giró para mirarla con evidente sorpresa y temor a la par.

-¿Jake está aquí?-Murmuró, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador para acercarse suplicante a la mujer-. Por favor, invéntese cualquier cosa. Que no me encuentro bien, que he salido… ¡Lo que sea!-Suspiró-. En estos momentos no quiero verle.

Kachiri hizo el ademán de hablar, pero la mirada suplicante de la joven Dwyer bastó para convencerla. En el fondo Nessie era como una hija para ella y no podía negarle nada. Sobre todo cuando de verdad parecía que necesitaba su ayuda. La mujer asintió lentamente y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Renesmee suspiró con pesar y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal por el que entraban los delicados rayos de sol de esa mañana. El cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban desde el árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana, y las flores estaban en su máximo esplendor. Sí, hacía un buen día, pero ella no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para disfrutarlo.

_-Necesito hablar contigo-Le susurró al pasar por su lado-. Sígueme._

_El joven Black la miró sorprendido y tras disculparse con sus amigos dando una breve excusa, la siguió por el solitario pasillo hasta el aula de música. Aula que ambos sabían que estaba desocupada a esas horas._

_-Bells te lo dirá ésta tarde, después del entrenamiento-Informó dándole la espalda, para no tener que preocuparse por esos ojos cafés que tanto la perturbaban-. Me lo acaba de decir._

_El chico asintió por inercia, y con las manos en los bolsillos suspiró. La noticia no le había inquietado. Ni si quiera le preocupaba. En realidad llevaba esperando ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin podría ser sincero con Bella._

_-Bueno, ambos sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar. Era inevitable -Manifestó-Además, creo que va a ser lo mejor para los tres._

_La joven Dwyer no contestó y una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a ella y le acarició los brazos con esa delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba._

_-Estás preocupada-Afirmó, suspirando con resignación-. Es posible que al principio lo pase mal, pero ya verás cómo lo superará. Conoces a Bella, es más fuerte de lo que parece._

_-…-_

_-Nessie-Bufó, antes de besar su cabello-. No me hagas esto más difícil. Para mí tampoco es agradable, ¡yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño! ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos?_

_Fue en ese instante, después de unos segundos más de silencio, cuando salieron esas palabras, esas palabras de las que no tardaría en arrepentirse._

_-Sal con ella por favor- Le suplicó, girándose para mirarle-. Si me quieres de verdad, sal con Bella._

Aún tenía grabada en su mente la expresión de sorpresa que se había formado en el rostro de Jacob. No se lo esperaba. Y en realidad, ella ni si quiera reconocía esas palabras como propias.

Sí, era cierto que durante todas esas noches en vela esa era la única solución que había encontrado para no dañar a Bella, pero en ningún momento la había tenido en cuenta ni si quiera como una remota posibilidad. No al menos hasta que Jacob formuló esa pregunta y el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de Bella se formó en su mente.

Él se había negado rotundamente. Le había intentado hacer entender que era una locura. Pero ella se mantuvo en silencio y no manifestó en ningún momento que hubiese cambiado de parecer.

Egoísta. Se había comportado de una forma egoísta. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que si le había pedido eso a Jacob, no había sido por otra cosa que para evitar cargar con la culpa. Había dejado sobre sus hombros todo el peso de una gran decisión. Pero es que, estaba convencida que él nunca aceptaría. Estaba convencida que él nunca haría lo que le había pedido.

Pero se había equivocado.

-¡Señor Black! ¡Espere! –Exigió Kachiri desde la planta de abajo- ¡Deténgase!

La agitada voz de la mujer y las apresuradas pisadas que llegaban hasta sus oídos desde las escaleras, la obligaron a girarse. En la puerta de su habitación y con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro, Jacob la observaba muy molesto.

-Ya sabía yo que no te habías ido a ningún sitio.

-¡Señor Black! No me obligue a avisar a seguridad-Le pidió la mujer tras él, en el mismo tono exigente de antes.

-Hágalo si quiere-Le advirtió el chico sin inmutarse-, pero no me iré de aquí sin haber hablado antes con Renesmee.

Kachiri hizo el ademán de contestar, pero un gesto de la joven Dwyer bastó para silenciarla.

-No pasa nada, Kachiri-Aseguró la chica dedicándole una ligera sonrisa-. Ya me ocupo yo.

La aludida asintió recelosa y sin apartar la mirada del joven Black, alargó el brazo hacia la manivela y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Las miradas de los dos estudiantes se encontraron durante unos segundos, pero Nessie no tardó en romper el contacto visual incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

-Siento lo ocurrido- Se disculpó la chica, avergonzada por su actitud. Últimamente no dejaba de meter la pata-. No estaba segura si estaba preparada para hablar contigo.-Suspiró, acercándose hasta su cama y sentándose sobre ella-. Y aun no sé si lo estoy.

-Así que ya sabes lo de Bella-Confirmó, haciendo una mueca-. Estoy saliendo con ella, he hecho lo que me pediste. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué?-La chica le miró sin entender.

-Sí. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-Preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora que salgo con Bella?

Renesmee entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contestar, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría después de eso?

"_Idiota_" Se reprochó la chica, intentando ignorar la fuerte opresión que dominaba su pecho.

¿Qué pasaría después de eso? No lo sabía.

-Yo…

-No tienes ni idea-constató con sequedad-. Sólo pensabas en Bella cuando me pediste que saliera con ella.

Nessie bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos ya cristalinos a la par que un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago y oprimía su pecho. Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Jacob la miró durante unos segundos y finalmente suspiró. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó hasta la cama de la chica y se sentó a su lado.

-Francamente, no sé si ha sido algo muy noble o una idiotez-Admitió el joven Black en un tono de voz mucho más sosegado-, pero como tú no sueles hacer idioteces, creo que me decantaré por la primera opción.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación durante unos minutos. Minutos en los que ambos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, disfrutaban de la calidez que emanaba el otro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Jake?-Preguntó Renesmee en un susurro apenas audible-. ¿Por qué me has hecho caso?

-¿No lo sabes?

Los ojos cafés de él se encontraron con los avellana de ella y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Le aceleraban el corazón y la alejaban de la realidad durante unos instantes. Unas sensaciones maravillosas que no debería sentir. No antes. No ahora. Mucho menos ahora, que estaba saliendo con Bella. Lo suyo con Jacob debía terminar. Debía sacárselo de la cabeza, por el bien de ellos y por el suyo propio.

-Porque te quiero-Contestó el chico con sencillez-. Y porque necesito que te des cuenta que a veces para ser feliz hay que dañar a otros, aunque no queramos.

Renesmee apartó la mirada y él sonrió antes de reincorporarse. Estaba confundida y él lo sabía. Quizás había sido poco sutil, pero quería que abriera los ojos, que reaccionara. Que reaccionara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya-Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta-. No me gustaría que Kachiri me diese un sartenazo.

-Jake-Llamó, antes de que el chico cruzase el umbral-. A veces, las personas que parecen no equivocarse nunca son las que comenten las mayores estupideces.

-Es posible-Asintió el aludido-, pero sino no serían personas.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras bostezar y estirarse a sus anchas, bajó la escalera arrastrando los pies antes de entrar a la cocina sin preocuparse de su pelo alborotado o de que sólo iba con la parte de abajo del pijama. Acababa de levantarse y su estómago, que no dejaba de crujir como si de una orquesta sinfónica se tratase, puso rápidamente en orden sus prioridades. Además, la única que se escandalizaría por ir "medio desnudo" por la casa sería Bella, y lo más probable es que ella aún estuviese durmiendo.

"_O no_" Se corrigió mentalmente al ver la radiante sonrisa de la chica al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó la castaña alegremente con las manos entrecruzadas y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Receloso por tal despliegue de simpatía, Edward frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada por toda la cocina para detenerse, finalmente, en la mesa principal.

-Te he preparado el desayuno- Explicó antes de que él pudiese preguntar nada-. Espero que te guste. Venga, siéntate.

Edward la obedeció sin rechistar y, sentándose en la silla más próxima, pasó su mirada por cada uno de los manjares que había sobre la mesa. Tostadas, gofres, un plato lleno de frutas, huevos fritos, beicon… Y sin olvidar por supuesto la leche o el zumo de naranja.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Bella, sin lograr disimular su nerviosismo-. También he preparado café, por si te apetece más.

Edward no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a mirar una vez más los numerosos platos que había sobre la mesa antes de rascarse la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Estás intentando envenenarme?

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamó la chica, indignada-. ¡Claro que no! Si quisiese envenenarte, no me habría tomado las molestias de levantarme temprano para ir a comprar y mucho menos me habría gastado este dineral. Me habría bastado con ahogarte con la almohada mientras dormías.

"_Práctico y económico_" Admitió.

Edward asintió conforme antes de mirar a Bella con esa sonrisa perspicaz que la ponía tan nerviosa.

-¿Te has levantado temprano para prepararme el desayuno?- La joven Swan apartó la mirada intentando controlar su sonrojo-. Luego no digas que no sabes por qué pienso que estás enamorada de mí. ¿O acaso… -Enarcó una ceja derrochando picardía- … estás intentando seducirme para que me acueste contigo?

-¡Oh Dios!-Exclamó escandalizada, con una expresión de horror que hirió su orgullo masculino-. ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería darte las gracias… por lo de ayer-Aclaró, sentándose frente a él- Si no hubiese sido por ti jamás le hubiese dicho nada y ahora no estaríamos juntos-Sonrió- La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que no me soportas, no entiendo por qué quisiste ayudarme. Pero de todas formas gracias.

La sonrisa de Bella se amplió un poco más a la par que el brillo de sus ojos incrementaba. Esa mañana estaba más guapa de lo normal e instintivamente se vio obligado a apartar la mirada cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle sin ninguna explicación.

"_Y encima lleva delantal_" Se molestó.

¿Por qué sus hormonas no podían dejarle en paz? Y es que no era la primera vez que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar frente a Isabella. Sin ir más lejos la noche anterior, cuando la joven Swan entró de improviso en su habitación para darle la noticia.

_Sentado sobre en la ventana con una pierna fuera y otra dentro de la habitación, observaba la ligera lluvia, pensativo. Pensaba, como no había dejado de hacer últimamente, en la molesta chica que dormía en la habitación de enfrente. En su voz chillona y en sus brillantes ojos verdes que transmitían la furia que sentía Isabella cada vez que él estaba cerca._

_Era impertinente, aniñada y… no sabía por qué pero comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por ella._

"_Por decirlo de alguna forma" Pensó, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello "No lo sé"_

_La verdad era que estaba un poco confundido. No era que le gustase, ni mucho menos, pero le caía bien y le gustaba discutir con ella. Era divertido._

"_Quizás sólo sean imaginaciones mías" Pensó, ignorando esa casi inaudible voz de su cerebro que se reía de él a carcajadas "Sí, eso debe ser"_

_Pero estuviese o no en lo cierto, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería saber nada de chicas. Y mucho menos de chicas que vivían bajo su mismo techo y que utilizaba pantalones tan cortos para entrenar._

_Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para reaccionar y miró hacia el jardín cuando dos voces muy conocidas llegaron a sus oídos._

_-¿Quedamos mañana entonces?-Preguntó Bella con cierto anhelo en la voz, corriendo hacia el porche para protegerse de la lluvia._

_-Claro-Asintió el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿Te parece bien que venga a recogerte a eso de las cinco?_

_-Sí._

_Edward, que desde ese ángulo ya no podía ver a ninguno de los dos, frunció el entrecejo e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Después de todo no estaba bien visto escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

_Tras un par de minutos más, Jacob abandonó la casa Swan y se alejó corriendo por las frías calles de la zona. Edward le siguió con la mirada tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Isabella hasta que ésta le abrazó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio._

_-¡¿Tú estás loca?!-Exclamó el francés, agarrándose a la ventana para no caer- ¡¿A caso quieres matarme?!_

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Pero que se supone que estabas haciendo ahí?!-Encaró, agarrándole del brazo para asegurarse de que no cayese-. ¡¿Es que no tienes otro sitio para sentarte?! ¡Podrías haberte caído!_

_-¿Y de quien sería la culpa?-Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Bella hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se limitó a alzar el mentón de forma orgullosa llevándose las manos a la cintura._

_Edward la miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, divertido. No fue hasta que volvió a experimentar esa extraña sensación en su pecho, que se reprendió a sí mismo antes de obligarse a fruncir el ceño de nuevo._

_-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres?-Preguntó, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía. Isabella le miró desconcertada- .Joder, ¡A algo habrás venido!_

_La radiante sonrisa volvió a formarse en el rostro de Bella. Olvidándose de lo recientemente ocurrido y dejándose llevar por la emoción que la embargaba, se lanzó sobre Edward para abrazarle de nuevo._

_El francés, que había visto venir las intenciones de la joven Swan, pasó su pierna izquierda por encima de la ventana dejando caer el pie en el suelo de la habitación en el preciso instante en el que Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos._

_-No te lo vas a creer Edward. ¡Soy tan feliz!- Exclamó, apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico-. ¡Yo también le gusto! ¡Yo! Es increíble, ¿verdad?_

_La joven Swan alzó la mirada en busca de los ojos del chico, pero éste no la mirada. Estaba serio y, aparentemente, un poco sonrojado. Fue entonces cuando Isabella se percató de la comprometedora situación en la que le había puesto._

_Situada entre sus piernas, la chica le abrazaba agarrada a sus hombros por debajo de sus brazos. Él, por otra parte, la sujetaba por la cintura, apoyado en la ventana pero con cuidado de que ninguno cayese._

_-Pues eso... sólo… sólo quería que lo supieses-Explicó Bella bajando esta vez ella la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo- Buenas noches._

_La joven Swan se giró con rapidez y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello y bufó. Estaba molesto, molesto con ella y sobre todo con él. Molesto con ella porque tan despistada que no parecía darse cuenta de nada y molesto con él mismo por reaccionar de esa forma. ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso al sentirla así e cerca? ¿Es que acaso no había abrazado antes a ninguna chica?_

_-Abrazado y algo más-Murmuró para sí, dejándose caer sobre la cama._

_¿Entonces? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Isabella Swan?_

Eso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con Isabella Swan? Levantó la mirada y la vio sonreír frente a él. Otra vez esa sonrisa.

La joven Swan le preguntó si le gustaba el desayuno y él tan sólo se limitó a gruñir. De nuevo la molestia de la noche anterior se apoderó de él, y con el ceño permanentemente fruncido terminó de desayunar ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

-Vaya, te lo has comido todo- Comentó sorprendida, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los platos.

-Bueno, para eso lo has hecho, ¿no?-Contestó un poco avergonzado por su insaciable apetito.

Isabella le miró unos instantes y finalmente sonrió. Edward, que comenzaba a sentirse irritado por la sonrisa de la chica, se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo, con ese aire pensativo que rara vez Bella le había visto.

-No tenías que haberte molestado-Dijo, dándole la espalda-, pero gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por animarme a que le confesase mis sentimientos a Jake-Negó Bella, dejando de recoger los platos durante unos instantes-. Si no fuese por ti, ahora no estaríamos juntos.

Edward sonrió, y finalmente abandonó la cocina dejando a Isabella recogiendo todo, tal y como ella le había pedido.

Edward entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta por su propio peso, deslizándose sobre la misma para quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las piernas, el chico suspiró.

"_Solo quería darte las gracias_ "¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

"_Si no hubiese sido por ti jamás le hubiese dicho nada y ahora no estaríamos juntos" _Tonta.

"_La verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que no me soportas, no entiendo porque quisiste ayudarme. Pero de todas formas gracias" _Si ella supiera…

-Si ella supiera que sólo lo he hecho por mí… -Murmuró, sintiéndose repentinamente mal- Que sólo lo he hecho porque me conozco y sé…. Sé… que si no hay algo que me lo impida, acabaré haciendo una locura como por ejemplo…

"_Besarla_"

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Besarla? No, no se permitiría esa debilidad, esa estupidez. Definitivamente debía hacer algo. Después de todo no era algo que él no pudiese controlar, ¿no?

**oOoOoOo**

-No. Esto no. Esto tampoco-Descartó, lanzándola sobre la cama-. ¡Ni esto!

Soltando un bufido de desesperación, Bella se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón aplastando toda la ropa que había dado como inapropiada.

-¡¿Es qué no hay nada que pueda ponerme?!-Exclamó, furiosa- Definitivamente creo que iré sólo en ropa interior.

-Pues no me parece tan mala idea-Opinó una voz arrogante desde la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Qué, necesitas ayuda?

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Es qué no sabes llamar antes de entrar?!-Gritó, sujetando la toalla con la que había cubierto su aun húmedo cuerpo- ¡Me estaba cambiando idiota!

El joven Cullen frunció el entrecejo y sonrió. Las mejillas de Isabella estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos, que brillaban intensamente por la furia y la vergüenza, hacían de ella una imagen muy atractiva.

-¡Bah! Para lo que hay que ver-Contestó, paseándose por la habitación-Menudo desastre que has montado. En serio, no entiendo como las chicas os complicáis tanto la vida por estas tonterías. Con lo fácil que es ponerse unos vaqueros.

-Mira quien habla-Comentó Bella, sarcástica-. El que para entrar tiene que hacer equilibrios porque su habitación parece una leonera.

El joven Cullen la miró y para su sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Isabella, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor, comentarios y gestos sin demasiado sentido, enarcó una ceja y se reincorporó con cuidado para que no se le cayese la toalla.

-Está bien, Cullen- Cogió aire y le miró-. Dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Preguntó el aludido sin demasiado interés aparente- ¿O es qué…-Sonrió, sí, con esa sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto detestaba-… te hago sentir incómoda?

Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida y la cerró en cuanto se percató de ello. ¿Incómoda? ¿Acaso estaba en una situación en la que se pudiera sentir cómoda? ¡Qué estaba prácticamente desnuda! Y ya tenía que dar gracias el chico de que no le acusase como poco de mirón.

"_Si es que después de dos meses viviendo con él una ya se acostumbra_" Pensó, resignada "_Como esto siga así, al final me acabará pareciendo normal que nos duchemos juntos y todo_"

Una oleada de calor repentina recorrió todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

_"¡No! ¡Nada de eso es normal! ¡Nada!", _se reprendió mentalmente después de semejante estupidez

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

La voz masculina del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella y con una expresión difícil de definir, Edward la miraba preguntándose realmente si debía preocuparse por la salud mental de la joven.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien?!-Contestó la aludida descargando todas sus frustraciones sobre el chico- ¡Aunque a ti sí que te lo parezca, no es normal que un chico y una chica estén solos en una habitación! ¡Sobre todo si ella está media desnuda!

-Desnuda a secas, si se te sigue cayendo la toalla –Observó, señalando el pecho de la chica- Fierecilla, deberías ser un poco más pudorosa.

-¡Aggggggggggggg!

A punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso y más roja que un tomate maduro, la joven Swan se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dando un golpe en la pared.

-¡Fuera!

-Definitivamente estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas-Sonrió, sin la menor intención de abandonar la habitación.

-He dicho ¡fuera!

El joven Cullen la miró y vencido por la determinación de Isabella, cogió un par de cosas que había en el suelo y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Está bien, ya me voy-Accedió, dejando caer las prendas de ropa sobre la cabeza de la castaña- Deberías ponerte eso.

Y de la misma forma que había venido se alejó por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con esa forma de andar tan arrogante que muchas chicas consideraban seductora, y ella estúpida.

Isabella movió la cabeza hacia los lados dejando caer sobre sus brazos lo que Edward había elegido.

-No pienso ponerme esto-Sentenció, mordiéndose el labio inferior-¡Esta bien!

Y dando un portazo, la joven Swan entró a su habitación para cambiarse.

**oOoOoOo**

Cambió de canal una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lanzó con desdén el mando sobre el sillón que estaba a su lado.

Tumbado sobre el sofá y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el joven Cullen reflexionaba. Justamente esa mañana se había obligado a mantener las distancias con Isabella. Se había exigido evitar cualquier encuentro entre ellos que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que iban a la misma clase y vivían en la misma casa, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, ni si quiera había sido capaz de mantener su palabra durante unas horas.

"_Bueno, sólo quería decirle que dejase de armar tanto escándalo_" Se excusó" _Yo llamé a la puerta, así que no es mi culpa si la he pillado _así_" "No ha sido adrede_"

Y no lo había sido. Claro que debía confesar que la posibilidad de meterse con ella era demasiado tentadora para desaprovecharla. Así que si no había salido corriendo de la habitación era por eso y no por otra cosa.

El timbre de la casa de los Swan sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos. Francamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse, pero estaban solos en casa y Bella aun debía de estar peleándose con su armario.

"_¿Tanto lío para salir con Black?"_ Pensó, sarcástico "_Ni que fuese la primera vez que van a algún sitio"_

El joven Cullen abandonó el salón y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta la puerta, alguien pasó velozmente por su lado haciendo que se detuviese.

-Hola-Saludó Jacob, después de que Bella le abriese la puerta-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, que va-Negó la chica dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

Edward, que observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido, miró las escaleras que había a su lado y bufó. Estaba claro que era buena en los deportes, porque correr los cien metros lisos por el pasillo, bajar las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y esquivar un obstáculo- que era él, por cierto- con tal de abrir la puerta, no demostraba otra cosa.

"_Lo rápida que es para esto y lo lenta para bajar por las mañanas_" Pensó, resentido.

-Vaya, estás preciosa Bells.

El joven Cullen que se había girado para volver a entrar al comedor, se dio la vuelta y recorrió a la joven con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que a Jacob no le faltaba razón. Isabella llevaba una falda corta y vaquera que iba a conjunto con una chaqueta del mismo tejido y que en esos instantes ella llevaba en el brazo. En la parte de arriba, y resaltando el color natural de su piel, llevaba una camiseta roja que dejaba los hombros descubiertos y permitía lucir el bonito colgante que rodeaba su cuello. Finalmente, unos zapatos rojos que se anudaban a las pantorrillas dando la sensación de que tenía unas piernas más largas de lo que ya de por si eran.

Lo más probable es que la joven Swan no se diese cuenta, pero iba muy atractiva. Sí, demasiado atractiva.

No supo porque, pero en esos instantes le dieron ganas de obligarla a ponerse otra cosa si de verdad quería salir a la calle. Pero claro, no podía decir nada. Uno, porque posiblemente ella no le haría ni caso y dos… porque él le había escogido esa ropa.

Claro que en un principio le había parecido mucho más inocente e inofensiva.

-¿Eh, Cullen?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el aludido al volver a la realidad.

-Que si no crees que Bella está muy guapa hoy-Repitió Jacob, ignorando la mirada avergonzada de su novia.

-Si… bueno-Gruñó, antes de dirigirse hacia el salón.

La pareja le vio alejarse un poco desconcertados. Definitivamente ese chico era un caso aparte.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-Preguntó Jacob enarcando una ceja.

-A saber-Contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dedicarle otra de sus radiantes sonrisas-. Bueno, qué, ¿Nos vamos?

**oOoOoOo**

El móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la cómoda obligándola a dejar a un lado la costura. Extrañada y sin demasiadas ganas de hablar con nadie después de lo ocurrido esa mañana con Jake, se acercó y comprobó sorprendida que no era otro que…

-¿Riley?

_-Hola preciosa-Saludó la alegre voz del chico al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Me has echado de menos?_

-No voy a contestar a eso- Rio Renesmee, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón-Vaya sorpresa. No esperaba que fueras tú.

_-Me gusta sorprenderte-Contestó el aludido con esa voz seductora que a tantas chicas le gustaba._

-Riley…

La forma de Renesmee de pronunciar su nombre había sido cariñosa pero en la que se podía leer una clara advertencia. Eran amigos y por mucho que el chico quisiese otra cosa, no iban a pasar de ahí.

_-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-Suspiró, resignado-. Sólo amigos. Amigos y nada más._

-Eso es.

_-Pero los amigos pueden invitar a las amigas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿no?_

La voz casual del chico hizo reír a Renesmee. Hacía más de un año que no se veían y más de medio que no hablaban, pero Riley Biers no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Poder, puede-Admitió la joven Dwyer divertida-, pero lo veo algo difícil estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Vamos, que al menos que en estos seis meses hayas descubierto una máquina para viajar de Italia aquí en diez minutos…

_-No necesariamente-Contestó Riley con un deje de emoción que intentó ocultar-. ¿Por qué no te acercas a la ventana?_

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó sorprendida, mirando hacia la ventana de su dormitorio- Quieres decir que…

La joven Dwyer se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina sin demasiados miramientos. En el jardín y saludándola con la mano, se encontraba un joven alto, atlético, de cabello rubio oscuro y de penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban divertidos.

-¡No! ¡Imposible!- Exclamó Nessie, emocionada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_-¿Por qué no bajas y te lo cuento tomándonos un helado?-Propuso, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana-. Y bien, ¿qué me dices?_

**oOoOoOo**

-Así que, como mi madre ha querido darle un escarmiento, nos hemos venido a vivir aquí temporalmente-Explicó, tomando un sorbo de su batido.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Riley encogiéndose de hombros-. Para mí no es ninguna novedad que mi padre tenga aventuras con otras mujeres. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, pensativa. El joven Biers siempre había sido así. Despreocupado, divertido… Pero aunque no quisiese aparentarlo, Nessie estaba segura que la situación no le resultaba agradable. ¿Cómo podía ser agradable el hecho de que tus padres estuvieran a punto de divorciarse?

-¡Vamos mujer, que no es para tanto!-Exclamó Riley alegremente, alargando la mano para darle palmaditas en el brazo-. Además, si no hubiese vuelto, me habría perdido un montón de cosas.-Sonrió-. Has cambiado. Ahora estás mucho más guapa.

-¿Qué dices?-Rio, un poco avergonzada-. Siempre igual. Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh?

El chico le guiñó un ojo y ella volvió a reír. Sin embargo, la propia Renesmee sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas del todo. Riley sí que había cambiado. Físicamente al menos. Ahora estaba más alto, más guapo y más… sexy.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó, tras unos minutos de silencio-. Con las clases y eso.

-No lo sé, y tampoco me preocupa- Confesó- De momento creo que me voy a tomar unas vacaciones. Levantarme a las tantas, no pegar golpe…. Sí, la dura vida de la gente como yo.

Nessie volvió a reír. Una, dos y diez veces más. Se sentía relajada, a gusto con la compañía del chico. Incluso parecía que sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido de un momento a otro.

"_Lástima que no sea cierto_" Pensó, entristecida.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

La joven Dwyer alzó la mirada y la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Riley la hizo sonreír. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños, siempre se habían llevado bien, pero no había sido hasta ese preciso instante que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Justamente había venido en el momento más oportuno. Cuando ella más necesitaba una mano amiga. ¿Casualidad? Posiblemente. Pero una dulce casualidad.

-Sí, por supuesto- Contestó, un poco más animada-. Tan sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te había echado de menos.

El chico sonrió y se irguió un poco más sobre la silla. Quizás había llegado el momento de echar de nuevo los dados y probar suertes.

**oOoOoOo**

Tras unos minutos de dudas, rozo la mano del chico con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Jacob, que no se esperaba el gesto de Bella, le sonrió cogiéndole la mano con un poco más de intensidad.

Isabella estaba feliz, muy feliz. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. Aun no podía creerse que estuvieran paseando los dos juntos, por la calle de la ciudad, y cogidos de la mano. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho hacía unos días, jamás le hubiese creído. Pero ahora…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo derecho del pantalón para comprobar que el Talismán del Amor no se le hubiese perdido.

La anciana las afueras del zoológico tenía razón. El Talismán había funcionado, estaba segura.

"_Debería ir un día para agradecérselo a la mujer_" Pensó.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo en especial?-Preguntó Jacob, unos minutos después de salir de la cafetería-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?

-Claro.

La joven Swan apoyó la propuesta con tanta efusividad que más de uno de los transeúntes se giraron para mirarla. Avergonzada y con un fingido disgusto por la sonrisa divertida de Jake, la chica apremió el paso dejando a los demás atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le preguntó Jacob, preocupado- Estás más callada que de costumbre. ¿Es qué no te apetece ir al cine?

-No, que va. No tiene nada que ver con eso-Se apresuró a aclarar, bajando la mirada-. Es que… aun no me puedo creer que estemos juntos. –Sonrió-. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán nuestros compañeros cuando se enteren?

-No lo había pensado, la verdad- Admitió Jacob, haciendo una mueca- Pero conociéndolos lo más probable es que antes del primer descanso ya lo sepa todo el instituto.

El chico rio y ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Aunque había sonado algo exagerado, lo cierto es que se acercaba mucho a la verdad. Así eran sus compañeros, y que el capitán del equipo de fútbol-que además era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto- saliera con la líder del grupo de animadoras no era para menos.

-¡Mira! -Exclamó Bella, señalando a una joven que esperaba su turno para conseguir las entradas del cine-. ¿No es esa Nessie?

Jacob siguió la mirada de la castaña y comprobó con cierta sorpresa que Bella estaba en lo cierto. Era Renesmee, y no estaba sola. A su lado, y tomándose unas confianzas que a él no le gustaban en absoluto, se encontraba un joven alto y rubio que abrazaba a la joven Dwyer ante las fingidas molestias de ella.

Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, se apoderó de él en cuestión de segundos. Dominado por los celos, hizo el ademán de acercarse a la pareja, pero una mano fina y suave se lo impedía. Por un momento se había olvidado que Bella estaba a su lado.

-Oye, ¿ese no es Riley?-Preguntó ella, que no parecía darse cuenta del cúmulo de sentimientos que dominaban a su acompañante- ¡Sí, es Riley! ¡Vamos a saludarles!

"_¿Riley?" _Repitió el joven Black para sí "_¿Riley está aquí? ¿En Phoenix?" "No, imposible"_

Pero una vez lo tuvo en frente no le quedó más remedio que admitir que su antiguo rival había vuelto. Más alto, más seguro de sí mismo y por la mirada que le dirigió al reconocerlo, a por todas.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Riley!-Exclamó la castaña abrazando a sus dos amigos-. ¡Qué sorpresa!

-La sorpresa me la has dado a mí- Contestó el joven Biers con cierta picardía en la voz-. Como has crecido.

-¡Ya me gustaría!-Negó Bella, mostrando su pie inocentemente- Llevo un poco de tacón.

-Bella, Biers no se refería a eso- Aclaró Jacob mirando al chico.

La mirada café de él se encontró con la verdosa de Riley, quien mantuvo el contacto visual retándole a aguantar más tiempo que él. Quizás era porque nunca se habían llevado bien o porque siempre habían competido por todo, pero no necesitaron más que esa mirada para saber que las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado. Se habían llevado mal antes y se llevarían mal ahora.

-¿Y habéis… venido a ver una película?-Preguntó Renesmee, que se había percatado de la tensión existente en el ambiente.

-Sí-Asintió su mejor amiga, agarrando el brazo del joven Black con una radiante sonrisa- Jake se ha empeñado en invitarme.

En el rostro del joven Biers apareció una expresión de sorpresa que no se molestó en disimular. Jacob creía saber lo que estaba pensando y no tardó en descubrir que había acertado de lleno.

-¡Así que vosotros estáis juntos! –Exclamó, mirando a la pareja con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que me fui a Italia! Y a mejor, por lo que veo.

La joven Swan hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano algo incómoda por la vergonzosa situación. Pero Jacob, que no necesitaba nada más que leer entre líneas para saber la doble intención de esas afiladas palabras, le fulminó con la mirada ganándose otra sonrisa aún más amplia del rubio.

-Siempre he sabido que acabaríais juntos y no suelo equivocarme-Prosiguió, ignorando la molestia del joven Black y mirando a Nessie con complicidad-. Por eso sé que algún día aceptarás salir conmigo.

Sus acompañantes miraron al joven Biers intentando transmitir con la mirada la sorpresa, la furia y el desconcierto que sentían. Riley sabía que sus palabras únicamente incrementarían la tensión que se había formado entre ellos, pero quería saber hasta dónde Jacob sería capaz de aguantar. Después de todo, podía presumir de ser uno de los pocos-si no era el único- capaz de hacer tambalear sus nervios de acero.

-Oye, chico-Llamó el taquillero, pegando unos golpecitos al cristal para llamar la atención Riley- ¿Entrada para dos?

-Eh…

-Para cuatro- Se adelantó Jacob, dándole el dinero al hombre

Mientras que Renesmee y Bella tomaron la decisión con cierta sorpresa y desilusión respectivamente, el joven Biers lo interpretó como un desafío. Estaba claro que había subestimado a su rival, pero para su próximo encuentro estaría preparado.

-Esta vez pago yo-Dijo Jacob, metiendo el cambio y las entradas en el bolsillo y retando a Riley con la mirada-. Para celebrar la estancia de Biers en Phoenix, por breve que sea.

Unos minutos después y tras comprar las palomitas y las bebidas, las luces de la sala de cine se apagaron y empezó la película.

Riley, que se había sentado al lado de Nessie, buscó a Jacob con la mirada-tres asientos al lado de él- y sonrió para sí.

"_No tan breve Black"_ Pensó, alegre" _No tan breve"_

**oOoOoOo**

Parados frente a la entrada a la casa de los Swan, Bella y Jacob dieron por finalizada su cita.

Se habían despedido de Nessie y Riley a la salida del cine, y el joven Black había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Sabía lo que venía ahora. O al menos sabía que lo que pasaba en las películas cuando el chico te acompañaba hasta la puerta de casa.

Besarla.

Había esperado este momento tanto tiempo y lo había soñado tantas veces… Incluso debía confesar que había pensado más en eso que en la propia salida en sí.

"_Claro, teniendo en cuenta que ya había imaginado tantas variantes de la cita que era imposible añadir alguna otra posibilidad_" Reconoció para sí.

Pero por fin había llegado el momento. No importaba si le temblaban las piernas o le latía tan intensamente el corazón, lo único que importaba es que Jake la quería y ella a él.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y responder al dulce contacto con los labios de Jacob. Su primer beso…

Cerró los ojos lentamente y afinó sus otros sentidos. Podía oír el murmullo de la suave brisa de la noche, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles, su propia respiración. Era el momento idóneo y el lugar perfecto. Tan sólo debían dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos y por la situación.

Pero los segundos pasaba y el esperado roce de labios no se produjo. Extrañada y con una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que no podía compararse con la vergüenza que sentía, la joven Swan abrió los ojos cuando Jacob besó su mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Buenas noches- Susurró Jake, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches- Murmuró, siguiendo al joven con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle.

Por inercia se llevó la mano a la mejilla aún caliente y permaneció así hasta que su padre le abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Bella-Sonrió Charlie haciéndose a un lado-. Me ha parecido oír voces. ¿Jake ya se ha ido?

-Sí-Asintió, quitándose los zapatos-. Siento llegar tare.

-No te preocupes-respondió su padre sin borrar ese brillo perspicaz de su mirada-. ¿Te apetece cenar?

Bella negó con la cabeza, y tras desearle '_Buenas Noches'_ subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, aun con los zapatos en la mano.

Se sentía… extraña. Había pasado de la absoluta felicidad a un malestar imposible de definir y que incluso ella no entendía. ¿Era desilusión? ¿Estaba desilusionada? Posiblemente.

Sí, había imaginado tantas veces la cita perfecta que ya había agotado todas las posibilidades. Pero es que nunca había pensado que su cita perfecta pudiese resultar un fracaso. Y tenía la sensación de que había sido así.

-¡Eh!-Llamó, la voz inconfundible del joven Cullen-. ¿Ya has vuelto?

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?-Se limitó a contestar la chica, haciendo que Edward frunciera el entrecejo-. Perdona, sólo estoy un poco cansada. Nos vemos mañana.

Haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, Isabella entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un extrañado Edward sólo en el pasillo.

Apoyada a un en la puerta, se dejó caer hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo. Sí, estaba desilusionada. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no la había besado? ¿O por qué su cita perfecta no había sido tan perfecta?

-Pero mira que puedes ser tonta- Sonrió, negando con la cabeza- Bella. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. Te lo has pasado muy bien y Jake ha sido muy atento contigo. Además, has estado con Nessie y Riley ¡No te puedes quejar!-Exclamó, un poco más animada- Y si no te ha besado ha sido pues… porque… porque no le habrá parecido el lugar apropiado. Después de todo mi padre podía salir en cualquier momento. ¡Sí, debe ser eso!

Más animada y satisfecha con su propia explicación, se reincorporó y se lanzó sobre la cama.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Ella estaba tan ilusionada por dar su primer beso que no había pensado en esos detalles. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si su padre hubiese aparecido en ese momento?

-No quiero ni imaginármelo-rio, tapándose el rostro sonrojado con un cojín- ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿O que hubiese hecho si hubiese aparecido Edward, con esa mirada arrogante y descarada, para interrumpir ese mágico momento?

-Matarlo- Sentenció, sin darle más vueltas.

Y con ese agradable pensamiento, la joven Swan se quedó dormida.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclamó, riendo-. ¡Si acabamos de despedirnos!

_-Y ya te estoy echando de menos- Aseguró Riley, al otro lado del teléfono-. Sabes que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que salgas conmigo ¿No?_

-…-

_-Sobre todo ahora que Jacob se ha quitado del medio-Añadió, regocijándose en cada una de sus palabras- Lo suyo con Bella ha sido una sorpresa, lo admito, pero no me disgusta en absoluto. Tú…- Suspiró, resignado a tener que preguntarle eso- ¿Tú aun sientes algo por él?_

-Señorita Renesmee-Llamó Kachiri desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Siento molestarla, pero es hora de acostarse.

-¡Sí, ya voy!-Contestó la aludida, aliviada por tener que interrumpir su conversación con el chico-. Lo siento Riley, tengo que acostarme. Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

El chico pareció dudar y Renesmee pensó que iba a reprocharle el no haber contestado a esa pregunta, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en el mismo tono animado y jovial de siempre.

_-Claro. Nos vemos mañana, preciosa. ¡Adiós!_

-¿Eh? ¿Mañana?

Pero Riley ya había colgado y a la joven Dwyer no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Pero, ¿qué había querido decir con eso? ¿A caso iría a visitarla al día siguiente?

Bueno, tan poco sería de extrañar. Ya la había avisado que haría todo lo posible para que saliese con él y conociendo al chico, eso significaba mucho.

Pero el vibrador del móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo mostrando un pequeño sobre que recorrió la pantalla con rapidez.

-¿Riley?

Pero no, no era el rubio, y debía haberlo adivinada en cuanto el reloj de cuco sonó en su habitación. A esa hora sólo había una persona que le pudiese mandar algún mensaje.

_Buenas noches, Princesa._

_Te quiero._

_¿Tú aún sientes algo por él?_ Las palabras de Riley volvieron a cobrar forma en su mente y en esa ocasión si se vio obligada a contestar.

¿Aun sentía algo por él?

-Si- Sollozó, dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen su rostro-, aunque no debería.

**oOoOoOo**

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido que Bella sólo podía asemejarlo a uno de sus suspiros. Como de costumbre, Edward tuvo que esperarla ya que se había quedado dormida. Y como de costumbre, estuvieron todo el camino desde casa hasta el instituto discutiendo. La única diferencia era que en esa ocasión Jacob les acompañaba, haciendo el trayecto, tal y como señaló la joven Swan en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, muchísimo más agradable.

Renesmee les esperaba en la entrada del instituto y les saludó con una radiante sonrisa antes de dirigirse los cuatro a clase.

-¿Estás preparada?-Le susurró Nessie, divertida-. ¿Crees que podrás enfrentarte a las admiradores de Jake, ahora desoladas porque les has quitado a su capitán? Pueden ser muy maliciosas.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Bella, horrorizada.

-Por si acaso, procura no acercarte mucho a las escaleras- Bromeó la morena, negando con la cabeza.

La joven Swan, que había tomado las palabras de su amiga al pie de la letra, miró a Jacob preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Nessie está exagerando

-Sí.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña. Si Jacob estaba a su lado no tenía de que preocuparse.

Tomando un poco de aire y seguida por los tres jóvenes, Bella abrió la puerta del aula esperando encontrase con el habitual bullicio matutino provocado por la persecución de los chicos por parte del sector femenino, tras haberles levantado éstos la falda.

Pero aunque si se encontraron con el bullicio habitual, en esa ocasión sus amigas no parecían estar muy interesadas en perseguir a sus infantiles compañeros de clase, más bien parecían estar más ocupadas en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Edward, acercándose a sus compañeros, que observaban al revolucionado grupo de chicas desde un rincón de la clase.

-El nuevo, que las ha vuelto más idiotas-Contestó Jasper, al ver como Alice reía por un comentario del nuevo estudiante-. Siempre se ponen así cada vez que viene un nuevo alumno con sonrisa de anuncio. Contigo pasó lo mismo Edward, por si no lo recuerdas.

Cullen ladeó la cabeza. Sí, lo recordaba, y la experiencia no le había gustado en absoluto. Sobre todo porque la idea de saltar por la ventana y huir de allí se le hizo muy tentadora.

Los recién llegados se miraron con complicidad antes de centrar su atención en el corrillo que habían formado las chicas alrededor de su nuevo compañero.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte después el instituto-Propuso una de ellas, entusiasmada.

-Yo puedo dejarte los apuntes-Añadió otra.

-Claro-Contestó el joven con una sonrisa- Os lo agradecería muchísimo. Pero creo que ahora voy a tomar un poco el aire mientras empieza la clase.

Las alumnas se apartaron y el joven volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mayor satisfacción al reconocer a tres de los recién llegados que le observaban desde la entrada.

-Buenos días- Saludó Riley, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza-. Ya te he dicho, Ness, que no voy a rendirme hasta que salgas conmigo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahora es un cuadrado, porque Riley está muy decidido.**


	7. ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Hola, me disculpo por no haber subido antes el capítulo pero no tengo mi computadora y ahí se encuentran los capítulos.**

**En estos momentos debería estar haciendo un deber pero me di un rato para volver a adaptar el capítulo y debo decir que este es uno de mis favoritos.**

**No se cuando suba el siguiente, tal vez el sábado o el domingo.**

* * *

**7. ¿Qué me está pasando?**

-¡Eh, Jacob!-le llamó, disculpándose apresuradamente con una chica con la que había chocado-. ¡Espera un momento!

Black se giró y, tras darles algunas indicaciones a sus amigos, se detuvo a esperarla mientras ellos seguían recorriendo los transitados pasillos del instituto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó, preocupado.

-No, nada en absoluto-Isabella negó con la cabeza y sonrió-. Tan sólo estaba pensando que podíamos ir a tomar algo después de las clases. Ángela me ha dicho que han abierto una nueva pastelería en el centro. Podríamos ir a verla.

Los labios de Jacob se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa culpable que le bastó a la joven Swan para borrar la propia. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, el chico la miró con auténtico pesar en sus ojos azules.

-¡Bella, lo siento!- Se disculpó-. He quedado con los chicos para entrenar esta tarde.

-¿Y después del entrenamiento?-Propuso, esperanzada-. Podríamos encontrarnos en la pastelería, ¡O podríamos ir a cualquier otro sitio! No me importa el lugar.

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero después hemos acordado ir a casa de Jasper para determinar la táctica de ataque-Contestó, acariciándole el brazo en forma de disculpa-. Falta poco para el partido y cuando empiecen los exámenes apenas tendremos tiempo para entrenar. Debemos aprovechar que ahora estamos más desocupados.

La joven Swan no contestó, tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada, entristecida. Jacob, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, la obligó a alzar el mentón y le acarició la mejilla derecha con dulzura.

-Otro día, ¿vale?

-Sí, no te preocupes- Sonrió, intentando parecer más animada-. Venga, será mejor que te vayas. Los chicos te deben estar esperando.

El chico la miró fijamente, como intentando averiguar sus secretos más ocultos y si esa sonrisa en su rostro era de las verdaderas. Bella, que se había sonrojado ligeramente, le pegó un empujón asegurándole que se encontraba perfectamente.

Black, que no parecía del todo convencido, le prometió que irían ese fin de semana antes de alejarse del lugar dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Isabella le despidió con la mano, pero tras asegurase que el chico había doblado la esquina, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró. Tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

-Bella-Llamó una cálida voz detrás de ella- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nessie.

**oOoOoOo**

-Llevamos casi dos semanas saliendo y si no fuera porque vamos a la misma clase, apenas nos habríamos visto-Protestó, sentada en el verde césped del jardín de su instituto-. No quiero decir que no sea agradable y atento conmigo, al contrario. Es muy detallista y cuando estamos juntos procura que me lo pase bien. Pero…

-¿Pero?

La joven Swan se recostó sobre el césped y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquello a lo que no había dejado de darle vueltas durante los últimos días.

-Pero no es lo que yo me había imaginado-Admitió, sintiéndose culpable consigo misma-. Yo pensaba que salir con Jake sería otra cosa. Y sin embargo no me siento diferente. Es decir- Se apresuró añadir, temerosa de que Renesmee malinterpretase sus palabras-, me sigue tratando como antes. Como si no fuera más que una buena amiga.

-Ya sabes que Jacob es muy reservado-Le excusó la joven Dwyer-. Estoy segura de que para él eres alguien especial.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente!-Exclamó, reincorporándose precipitadamente con los ojos cristalinos-. Nessie, no basta con que me quiera necesito… necesito sentirme… deseada-Musitó, apartando la mirada para que su amiga no se percatase del sonrojo de sus mejillas-. Sé que a lo mejor no me entiendes y te parece una tontería, pero eso es por qué no hay ningún chico que no se interese por ti. ¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?! Si eres guapa, tienes el cuerpo de una modelo y ese aspecto de mayor que yo no podría tener jamás.

-Bella…

-No, es cierto-La interrumpió, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Yo soy una chica normalita, tengo poco pecho y un aspecto tan infantil que hace que a veces me tomen por una niña de trece años. A tu lado sólo soy la amiga a la que los chicos se acercan para pedir tu número de teléfono.

La joven Dwyer no añadió nada más; tampoco sabía que decir. Jamás se había imaginado que Isabella pudiese sentirse así. Sobre todo porque a sus ojos la joven Swan era preciosa, realmente preciosa.

-Y Jacob parece pensar como los demás-Continuó, frotándose los ojos enrojecidos-. No sé por qué sale conmigo si me ve como a una niña.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó Renesmee, mirándola sin entender-. Quizás estás confundiendo las cosas.

Pero la joven negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba con la mano las lágrimas rebeldes que escapaban de sus ojos. El pecho le dolía y su respiración se había vuelto irregular y agitada.

-¿Que qué me hace pensar eso?-Repitió, con una triste sonrisa- Que siempre soy yo la que le coge la mano cuando paseamos y sobre todo… que aún no haya intentado besarme.

-¿Aun no os habéis… besado?-Renesmee sintió como su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Isabella negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, quizás sea porque no ha encontrado el momento oportuno. O porque no quiere que te sientas presionada.

-¿El momento oportuno?- Se mofó, sarcástica-. ¡Ha habido un montón de momentos oportunos! ¿Y cómo me puedo sentir presionada si no ha intentado ponerme una mano encima?-Suspiró-. Me abraza, sí, tiene detalles conmigo pero… no me siento especial. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si sólo fuera su amiga.

La joven Dwyer la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre la barbilla de ella, de forma protectora. Normalmente Renesmee solía tener palabras de consuelo que la animaban y ayudaban a ver las cosas un poco más claras, pero en esa ocasión no necesitaba más que un abrazo que la reconfortara. Algo que Nessie agradeció ya que, en esa ocasión, no sabía que decir.

-Gracias Ness-Murmuró la castaña, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Fue en ese instante cuando la joven Dwyer comprendió que se había equivocado. Había intentado ser buena amiga para la castaña, pero había fracasado después de todo.

-No, Bells-Musitó, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho- Gracias a ti por ser la mía.

**oOoOoOo**

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- Se despidió Isabella abandonado el aula detrás de Edward.

La joven Dwyer recogió sus cosas mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían de la clase después de una dura jornada escolar. Esa semana le tocaba a ella hacer de delegada, así que tras coger el parte de asistencias se sentó en su sitio habitual y se dispuso a pasar lista.

-Todos menos Vladimir-Murmuró, haciendo una cruz al lado del nombre del mencionado.

Pero el sonido de una silla y esa fragancia tan propia que ella también conocía, la hizo levantar la mirada. Sentado al revés, con los brazos sobre el respaldo y una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, Riley la observaba.

Hacía menos de dos semanas que el joven Biers era su compañero y en tampoco tiempo había revolucionado todo. Por su carácter extrovertido y jovial, no había tardado en ganarse la simpatía de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Las chicas le adoraban y él las adoraba a ellas. Claro que eso no significaba que en ese tiempo hubiese cambiado su objetivo. Un objetivo de dominio público después de anunciarlo el primer día de clase, y que había reiterado en numerosas ocasiones desde entonces. Quizás por eso a nadie le sorprendió que le hubiese pedido a una de sus compañeras que le dejase ser subdelegado en su lugar esa semana. Algo que por cierto no le había hecho ninguna gracia a Jacob Black.

-Deja de mirarme así-Pidió la joven Dwyer, centrando de nuevo su atención en el parte de asistencias-. ¿Para esto querías ser subdelegado? Me niego a creer que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Más importante que mirarte?-Cuestionó el chico, ampliando su sonrisa-. En absoluto.

Renesmee miró hacia el techo con resignación y se reincorporó para espolsar los borradores y para asegurarse que aun quedasen tizas.

-Vamos, ¿aún estás enfadada conmigo?-Preguntó Riley reincorporándose también y acercándose a ella-. Aunque así estás muy guapa, prefiero que sonrías.

-Y yo prefiero que dejes de molestar a Jake con tus comentarios sarcásticos-Encaró, girándose para cruzarse con la mirada verdosa del chico-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Riley?

El aludido parpadeó desconcertado, intentando disimular lo mucho que le intimidaba la joven Dwyer cuando le miraba de aquella forma.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- Rebatió, con los brazos en la cintura-. No soy tu novia, Riley, y no me gusta que vayas haciendo comentarios de ese tipo cada dos por tres. Me molestan.

-¿Seguro?

Renesmee le miró sin entender, sorprendida por esa contestación y ese tono perspicaz que había empleado para hacerlo.

El joven Biers, serio y derrochando determinación en su mirada, acorraló a la chica entre sus brazos y contra la pizarra, para evitar que escapase cuando le formulase aquella pregunta a la que Renesmee tenía tanto miedo de contestar.

-¿No será a Black a quien le molesta?

-…-Murmuró, bajando la mirada- No sé por qué metes a Jake en esto.

-No sé yo quien le ha metido-Contestó, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- No pretendas engañarme. Sé que aún le quieres.

-No.

La voz de Renesmee fue como un susurro difícil de oír incluso estando la habitación en silencio. La joven Dwyer no le miraba, pero Riley sabía que había dado en el clavo. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, y desde que había vuelto a Forks no había dejado de preguntárselo. Quizás por ello, para saber hasta qué punto Black iba a ser un rival, Riley aprovechaba para coquetear con Renesmee y hacer comentarios no muy oportunos en presencia del chico.

Pero independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado entre Jacob y la joven Dwyer en su ausencia, ésta parecía muy dispuesta a olvidarse del chico. Y Riley, que podía presumir de ser un buen estratega, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad para conquistar a esa morena de ojos avellana.

-Entonces demuéstramelo-Retó, acortando la distancia entre ambos-. Bésame Nessie.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron mucho más debido a la sorpresa, que no tardó en pasar a desconcierto e indignación. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Riley fuese capaz de proponerle algo así. Siempre había sido lanzado pero…

Biers cerró los ojos cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontrasen. Renesmee miró hacia los lados intentando escapar, pero antes de que pudiese dar por sentado que pegarle un empujón sería la única forma de escapar del chico, una voz fría y molesta les interrumpió desde la puerta.

-Curiosa forma de pasar lista, Biers –Comentó Jacob entrando a la clase y dirigiéndose directamente hasta su asiento habitual sin apenas mirarle-. Confío en no haber interrumpido nada importante- Sonrió-. No, seguro que no.

Riley, que apoyaba los brazos sobre la pizarra, pegó un pequeño golpe con los puños sobresaltando a Renesmee, quien se escabulló de sus brazos a la primera oportunidad. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la rabia que sentía en ese instante, antes de girarse al recién llegado con una sonrisa forzada en los labio.

-Y yo confío en que no hayas venido aposta para vigilarnos-Contestó, ampliando una poco más su sonrisa-. ¿O debería decir vigilarme?

-No sé por qué piensas eso- Respondió el joven Black, alzando la pesada mochila que había en el suelo-. Sólo he venido porque se me había olvidado la bolsa de deporte.

Pero algo en la sonrisa y en la voz del chico le hizo dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Normalmente con esa cara de niño bueno y esa voz pausada y tranquila, hubiese convencido a cualquiera. Pero no a él.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento, el joven Biers se dirigió hacia Jacob y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, amenazante.

-¡Riley!-Exclamó la joven Dwyer, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a ellos.

-¡No te metas Ness!-Le ordenó el rubio, apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas-. No pienses que te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Aunque intentes meterte por el medio, Nessie será mía.

Los ojos cafés de Jacob se cruzaron con los verdes de él. Unos transmitían calma y diversión, los otros pura cólera y desafío.

Soltando una pequeña risita que sorprendió al joven Biers, Jacob se deshizo de las manos Riley con facilidad antes de colocarse con calma el arrugado cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

-Aun sigues siendo un inmaduro, Biers-Sonrió, cogiendo la bolsa de deporte que había dejado caer al suelo durante la discusión-. Inmaduro e idiota.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sintiendo en su nuca la penetrante mirada de Riley, que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas habían comenzado a clavársele en la carne.

-Nos vemos mañana-Murmuró al pasar al lado de Renesmee.

La joven Dwyer le siguió también con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta del aula. Estaba preocupada. Algo en los ojos de Jacob le había confesado que esa calma con la que había controlado la situación, no era más que una fachada. Estaba inquieto y… ¿Celoso?

-Menudo _gilipollas_-Bramó el joven Biers, golpeando la mesa de Jacob con furia- ¿Pero que se ha creído ese imbécil?

-¡No, Riley! Aquí el único imbécil eres tú-Contestó Renesmee acercándose a él, amenazante- Jacob tiene razón. ¡Te comportas como un crío! –Exclamó, ignorando la sorpresa del joven- Esto es mío, esto es tuyo, ahora me enfado y ahora te pego. ¡Te recuerdo que tienes diecisiete años!

La respiración de la joven Dwyer era irregular y sus mejillas, revelando la agitación de su cuerpo, estaban sonrojadas.

Riley la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido e impresionado. Sorprendido por las palabras de Renesmee e impresionado porque fuese una chica las que se las dijese. Normalmente a las chicas con las que se codeaba siempre les parecía bien todo lo que él hacía y como se comportaba. Le reían las gracias y suspiraban cada vez que las miraba con sus ojos verdes. Pero Renesmee era distinta. Decía las cosas como las pensaba, aunque siempre intentando no herir los sentimientos de nadie. Reservada con los suyos propios, defendía hasta donde fuera necesario a las personas a las que quería. Y fue precisamente por eso que la furia volvió a dominarle. Ella le estaba defendiendo. Se estaba poniendo de su parte.

-¡¿Por qué le defiendes?!-Preguntó, mirándola con cierta desesperación- ¡Está saliendo con tu mejor amiga y aun así no te quita los ojos de encima! ¡Eso tampoco es ser un hombre!

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando-Murmuró Renesmee, bajando la mirada.

-¡Es posible, pero sé lo que veo!- Contestó Riley, alterado-. ¡Sale con Bella pero no deja de meterse entre tú y yo! ¡¿Qué le ves a un tío que en cuanto la novia le da la espalda está ligando con otra?! -Encaró, agarrándola por los brazos- ¡¿Por qué sale con Bella entonces?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Un tío así no vale la pena!

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó la joven Dwyer, mirando al chico con sus ojos cristalinos-. Cállate por favor. Jacob no tiene la culpa-Un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos-. Soy yo.

El joven Biers la fue soltando lentamente, deslizando sus manos por los delicados brazos de ella. Renesmee lloraba y Riley tuvo la sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que se estaba conteniendo.

-Aquí la única que no vale la pena soy yo-Murmuró-. Si Jake sale con Bella fue porque yo se lo pedí, sólo por eso.

Riley la miró sorprendido por tal revelación. ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia? Fuese lo que fuese, él debía saberlo, y no se iría de allí sin que Renesmee se lo contase.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de hablar con Renesmee sentía como si ese nudo que tenía en el estómago se hubiese aflojado considerablemente. En ese instante, de camino a casa, se recriminó por haberse estado comportando como una tonta esos últimos días. Que Jake aún no la hubiese besado no significaba que no la quisiese.

"_Quizás Ness tenga razón y no ha querido presionarme"_ Pensó.

Pero aunque intentaba convencerse de ello, no podía evitar tener esa sensación de que se estaba engañando a sí misma.

"_Y luego está Cullen"_ Se recordó, soltando un bufido. Algo que había preferido no comentarle a Nessie.

Delante de ella y derrochando seguridad en cada paso, cualquiera que les hubiese visto no habría pensado que su lugar de destino era el mismo. Estaban tan distanciados el uno del otro que ni si quiera parecía que se conociesen. Y es que, aunque había intentado ignorarlo, había sido imposible no darse cuenta de que Edward la estaba evitando. Algo que, inexplicablemente y para frustración suya, sólo había conseguido que se pusiese de peor humor.

Desde hacía una semana el joven Cullen estaba raro. No se metía con ella, abandonaba la habitación minutos después de que ella entrara, o no salía de su habitación al menos que fuera para algo imprescindible. Eso, entre otras cosas- Como por ejemplo, ir un metro por delante de ella de casa al instituto y viceversa- había sido suficiente para confirmar que al chico le pasaba algo. Algo con ella exactamente. Y el hecho de estar preocupada por ello, sólo hacía que se sintiese idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto que Edward estuviese o no enfadado? Después de todo no era más que un arrogante-maleducado que…

-¡Cuidado!

El sonido de un claxon y un fuerte tirón de su brazo izquierdo la sacaron de sus pensamientos, en el preciso instante en el que un coche pasó frente a ella cuando se disponía a cruzar la calzada.

Isabella parpadeó varias veces intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa, hasta que sintió como la fuerte mano que la había arrastrado de nuevo hasta la acera dejaba de ejercer presión.

-¡¿Pero tú estás tonta?! –Le recriminó el joven Cullen alterado, captando la atención de los transeúntes de la calle-. ¡Casi te atropellan idiota! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Los alaridos del francés y su mirada penetrante, la hicieron confirmar que efectivamente había sido él quien había evitado que la atropellasen.

Isabella miró hacia los lados aun desconcertada, sin dejar de mover los brazos de forma evasiva y abriendo la boca una y otra vez sin llegar a decir nada. Pero en cuanto volvió a ser dueña de sí misma y se percató de la situación, un intenso calor de apoderó de su rostro quien se debatía entre sonrojarse por la vergüenza o la ira.

Mientras tanto el joven Cullen, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la gente que se había detenido para presenciar el espectáculo, seguía gritándole casi más alterado incluso que al principio.

-¡Si es que lo tuyo no es normal!-Determinó Edward, pasándose una mano por el cabello- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada?!

-Cullen, gracias por haberme salvado-Masculló Isabella, agarrándole del brazo para obligarle a agacharse un poco- ¡¿Pero te importaría dejar de gritar?! Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

El aludido alzó la mirada y observó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que la joven Swan tenía razón. Agrupados en pequeños grupos de dos y tres personas, les observaban y señalaban con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro.

Consciente por primera vez de la situación e intentando ignorar la vergüenza que se apoderó de él en ese instante, cogió de la mano a Bella y se alejaron de allí lo más rápido posible. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y por culpa de la despistada de Swan había pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Murmuró, más para él que para Isabella.

Pero en vez de sentirse ofendida o molesta por el comentario, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. No sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia, pero le alegraba que el chico volviera a tratarla como siempre. Ya fuera con insultos o halagos sarcásticos, al menos sabía que para Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan no le era tan indiferente como en esos últimos días.

**oOoOoOo**

Fingió seguir jugando con la consola mientras observaba a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo, sentado en el pequeño salón que formaba parte de la cocina. Era cuestión de discreción. Debía esperar un par de minutos más y podría abandonar la habitación sin que nadie sospechase el auténtico motivo por el que repentinamente quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Desde siempre había confiado en su autocontrol. La frialdad y la calma en los peores momentos le habían llevado a ello, y sólo en contadas ocasiones le había fallado. Y daba la casualidad que una de esas veces era aquella.

Adelantó al cocho amarillo y se colocó en primera posición, permitiéndose unos segundos para mirar otra vez a Bella, quien en esos instantes preparaba las verduras para hacer la ensalada. Había sido un iluso al creer que su autocontrol le serviría en esa ocasión.

No sabía que le pasaba con ella. Era una sensación tan extraña que le confundía. Siempre le habían tachado de solitario y reservado, y lo cierto es que nunca se había considerado una persona demasiado sociable. Es más, odiaba estar rodeado de mucha gente. Se sentía amenazado y no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

"_Sobre todo desde aquello_" Pensó, recordando un periodo de su vida que aún no conseguía dejar atrás.

Pero con Isabella todo era diferente. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía relajado, e inconscientemente bajaba la guardia. Quizás por eso, ese autocontrol del que tanto presumía le había fallado.

A veces se reprendía a si mismo cuando se daba cuenta que se había quedado mirándola o cuando le rozaba la mano fingiendo que lo hacía sin querer pero con el único motivo de sentir su suave piel una vez más.

"Idiota" Se reprochó, enfadado "Deja de pensar en esas _gilipolleces"_

Era entonces, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, que le decía alguna grosería o, simplemente, abandonaba la habitación.

Fue al darse cuenta que su autocontrol no le ayudaría esa vez, cuando decidió que lo mejor sería evitarla. Algo difícil, pero no imposible. No le hablaría, no la miraría, no pensaría en ella…

Ante tal posibilidad, su propio subconsciente estalló en sonoras carcajadas. ¿No pensar en ella? Incluso a él le parecía ridículo. Sobre todo, porque desde que se lo había propuesto no había dejado de hacer otra cosa.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así? No lo sabía, y lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía realmente. Conocía esa sensación porque ya la había vivido una vez, pero se negada a creer que fuera lo mismo. No en tan poco tiempo, no después de _eso_… Estaba confundido, sí que lo estaba.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma tan tranquila y rítmica que le parecía irreal que tan sólo hacía unas horas el corazón hubiese estado a punto de salírsele del pecho. Recordaba el miedo que había sentido al ver ese coche acercarse a Bella a toda velocidad, y eso le asustó más que el propio hecho en sí. Quizás, porque durante las milésimas de segundo en las que había tardado en apartar a Isabella del medio, se había vuelto a ver a él mismo con apenas quince años, rodeado de luces rojas, amarillas y azueles en un tormentoso día de lluvia.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión dominó su pecho durante unos minutos. ¿Es qué nunca lograría superarlo? Una sarcástica pero triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. No, nunca lo haría. No al menos mientras el peso de la culpa recayese sobre sus hombros desde que se levantaba por las mañana hasta que se acostaba por la noche.

"_Además…_"Recordó, con un extraño brillo en la mirada "_ÉL nunca me dejaría hacerlo_"

Sin embargo, no sabía si quería después de todo. El recuerdo y los remordimientos eran su castigo. Debía aceptarlo, y lo aceptaba.

Miró una vez más a Isabella y suspiró. Por eso debía sacarse a esa aniñada chica de la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar. Para eso estaba Black. Él sólo era un invitado en esa casa. Un invitado y nada más.

"_A partir de ahora nada de estupideces_" Determinó, con una mirada desafiante "_Hay que acabar con la enfermedad de raíz"_

-Desde ahora cada uno por su lado-Murmuró, guardando la partida- No me importa lo que haga o le pase. Por mí, como si se tira por un puente.

Pero una repentina exclamación de dolor le sacó de sus reflexiones. Con los ojos cristalinos y muy adolorida, la joven Swan dejó caer al suelo el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la ensalada.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó el chico preocupado, obligándola a poner el dedo que sangraba bajo el agua-¿Te duele mucho?

-No, no te preocupes-Contestó, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

El joven Cullen la miró fijamente y durante varios segundos mantuvo el contacto visual, hasta que se obligó a apartar la mirada, sonrojado.

"_Mierda_" Se reprendió, enfadado" ¡_Que se suponía que me daba igual que se tirase por un puente!"_

Pero no que se cortase con un cuchillo de más de cinco centímetros de hoja, al parecer. Y es que, impulsivamente, nada más oír gritar a Isabella, había saltado por encima del sofá y había corrido hacía ella. Sí, ese era el autocontrol del que tanto presumía.

-Vaya, menudo salto has pegado-Comentó Bella, impresionada- Tienes mucha agilidad. ¿Por qué no te has apuntado a ninguna actividad deportiva?

-Porque no me apetece-Contestó, con cierta aspereza- Y si he saltado sólo ha sido porque me has asustado. Eres tan gritona…

-¡Yo no soy gritona! –Exclamó Isabella ofendida, golpeándole en el brazo con la mano herida- ¡Auch!

-Pero mira que eres tonta…-Murmuró, negando con la cabeza- Será mejor que vayas a curarte eso antes de que te desangres. No es que a mí me importe mucho pero…

El joven Cullen se encogió de hombros e Isabella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Era ella quien había estado deseando que volviese el grosero e impertinente Edward Cullen? Quizás hubiese sido mejor que la siguiese ignorando.

-Ya lo he captado- Contestó la joven Swan, alzando el mentón de forma orgullosa-No te importo lo más mínimo. Pues vale.

Isabella se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la divertida mirada del chico. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral, la castaña se giró.

-Y para que lo sepas, tú a mí tampoco- Añadió de forma altanera- Por mí, como si te tiras por un puente.

Y después de tal declaración abandonó la habitación dejando al chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tirarme por un puente?-Repitió, divertido- Qué casualidad.

Y es que si la chica hubiese dicho esas palabras con el mismo sentido que las había dicho él minutos antes, posiblemente hubiesen significado otra cosa. Porque Isabella se equivocaba. Ella sí que le importaba, no demasiado pero al menos un poquito. Y quizás por eso en esos instantes sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. Porque las palabras de la joven Swan sólo tenían un sentido y era el literal. Él no le importaba. Podían llevarse medianamente bien y tenerle cierta simpatía, pero nada más. Para Isabella él no era más que ese invitado que su padre le había impuesto tres meses atrás. '_Sólo y únicamente eso'_ Se recordó.

El joven Cullen recogió el cuchillo y lo dejó en el fregadero antes de apoyarse en el encimera, pensativo. Si, debía admitir que ella le importaba. ¿Pero en qué sentido? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto que el único chico que le importase a Bella fuese Jacob Black y no él?

**oOoOoOo**

Extendió el brazo y cogió la toalla con la que pensaba secarse el cuerpo. El cuarto de baño estaba caldeado y olía a las hierbas aromáticas que había puesto minutos antes de meterse en la bañera.

Rodeó su cuerpo húmedo con la toalla y se secó el cabello con otra un poco más pequeña. Había necesitado un baño como ese desde hacía días, pero no había sido hasta esa tarde que había tomado la determinación de abrir el grifo y dejar correr el agua.

Había estado cerca de una hora, el tiempo que necesitaba para relajarse y reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora.

La conversación con Isabella esa mañana la había confundido aún más. Ya no sabía que debía hacer. Pensaba que si Jake salía con la joven Swan se acabarían todos sus problemas. Creía que eso sería suficiente para que Isabella estuviese feliz, pero se equivocaba. Esa mañana, cuando la castaña le había abierto su corazón entre lágrimas, se había dado cuenta que eso no era suficiente.

Se había equivocado. Isabella no quería que el joven Black saliese con ella, sino que correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Y eso era algo en lo que ella ya no podía intervenir. No podía pedirle a Jacob que la quisiese, era imposible además de injusto, y ya había sido demasiado egoísta con el chico.

-Jake…

Limpió con la mano el vapor que había impregnado el espejo del cuarto de baño y se miró en él, abatida. Había cometido tantos errores en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía qué hacer para repáralos. Quería estar con Jacob, pero tampoco quería perder a Bella.

Los ojos verdes y enrojecidos de su amiga se formaron en su mente durante unos instantes, antes de mostrar otros cafés que ella conocía tan bien.

No sólo había hecho daño a Bella, también a Jacob y a ella misma. Había intentado hacer lo mejor para todos y sólo les había perjudicado. Pero especialmente a Jake. Ahora se daba cuenta. Le había arrastrado con ella olvidándose de sus sentimientos. Él le había dicho muchas veces que se equivocaba, que no estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero no había querido escucharle. No había querido escuchar que si la seguía era únicamente porque la quería, sólo por eso. Y ella no había tenido otra forma de corresponderle su amor que involucrándole en ese lío. Y ahora se arrepentía, nadie sabía cuánto.

-Si pudiera ir atrás en el tiempo no actuaría de esta forma-Murmuró, poniéndose el camisón de dormir- Si pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo…

Posiblemente si pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo le habría confesado sus sentimientos a Bella. Le habría pedido que entendiese por favor que Jacob y ella se querían, pero que tampoco quería perder a su mejor amiga por eso. Lo más probable es que Isabella la hubiese entendido, pero en su momento estaba tan confundida que no se había atrevido a decirle nada. Después de todo Bella había sido la primera en confesarle que se sentía atraída por Jacob.

"_Pero yo ya le quería desde hacía tiempo_" Recordó, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro "_Quizás, si le hubiese dicho a ella lo que sentía por Jake nada más darme cuenta, no habría pasado esto"_

Pero era tan reservada con sus sentimientos que no había sido capaz tampoco de eso. Y ahora las cosas se habían complicado. No, ella las había complicado. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Este asunto se le había ido de las manos y debía tomar medidas cuanto antes.

-Mañana hablaré con Jacob.-Sentenció con determinación- Y después con Bella

Debía arreglar las cosas. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

**oOoOoOo**

Vio como Tanya le sonreía mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia él. La verdad es que no sabía a qué había venido, o sí lo sabía y precisamente por eso estaba tan molesta.

Ella se había acercado a la mesa de Renesmee durante el cambio de clase y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver entrar en su aula a la presidenta del grupo de estudiantes. Pero sobre todo cundo al hacerlo se había dirigido directamente a la mesa de Edward Cullen. Claro que ella no era la única sorprendida. El resto de sus compañeros se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y les observaban entre sonrisas maliciosas y murmullos mal disimulados.

-Pensaba que Cullen la había rechazado- Admitió Alice al acercarse a ellas-Pero según he oído no es la primera vez que les ven hablando juntos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó la castaña, intentando disimular su interés.

-Eso parece-Contestó la chica, mirando a la pareja con curiosidad-. Claro que ahora que lo pienso la rechazó porque tenía novia ¿Habrá roto con ella?

La joven Swan miró a Alice con cierta sorpresa. Con todo lo ocurrido en el callejón semanas atrás y su confesión a Jacob, se le había olvidado ese detalle. ¿Tendría novia? Cuando se lo había preguntado al chino, no se lo había aclarado. Y si no la tenía, ¿Qué hacía sonriéndole a esa chica?

No supo porque, pero la misma molestia que había sentido el día que se lo habían dicho por primera vez, volvió a dominarla. Tuviese novia o no, la sola idea de que fuese cierto o el simple hecho de que le gustase Tanya la irritaba. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Renesmee, extrañada.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro-Contestó, un poco sonrojada-. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

La castaña le sonrió pero Renesmee no pareció quedarse satisfecha. Y es que el hecho de que estuviese fulminando con la mirada a Edward y a su acompañante podía resultar preocupante. Especialmente en alguien que solía tener tan buen carácter como ella.

-Bella, tú podrías preguntárselo-Pidió la joven Brandon de forma casual- Sois amigos ¿No?

-Conocidos- Aclaró, chasqueando la lengua- Además, a mí no me importa lo que haga con sus ligues. ¡Por mí como si quiere tener veinte novias aquí y otras veinte en Francia! ¡No me importa!

Lo había dicho con tanto ímpetu y en voz tan alta que muchos de sus compañeros se habían girado para mirarla, incluido Edward. El chico, que al igual que el resto había relacionado Francia con el único alumno que había en la clase que era de allí, frunció el entrecejo y sonrió cuando Tanya volvió a captar su atención.

-De todas formas ya lo hice en su momento-Admitió, intentando no encontrarse con las miradas de sus amigas- Y no quiso decirme nada.

-Si es que en el fondo a vosotras también os carcome la curiosidad- Bromeó Alice con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-En absoluto- Negó la castaña con terquedad- Y ahora me voy a ver a mi novio, antes de que digas otra tontería.

La joven Swan le sacó la lengua antes de alejarse, dejando a sus dos amigas entre carcajadas. Pero nada más girarse la sonrisa de Isabella desapareció. Y es que no eran tonterías, al igual que tampoco era simple curiosidad lo que había en ella. No entendía por que, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Cullen estuviese tan "amigable" con otra chica que no fuera ella. Especialmente porque Edward solía rehuir a todas las chicas que se le acercaban con intenciones poco decorosas.

"_Y está claro que Tanya no le está pidiendo los apuntes_" Pensó, sarcástica.

¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto? Es más, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba engañando a Jake comportándose de esa forma?

-Bella-Saludó Jacob, dedicándole una sonrisa-Por fin alguien inteligente entre tanto idiota.

Sus amigos protestaron y él y Bella sonrieron. No sabía ni como había llegado hasta allí. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de ello hasta que el joven Black le habló.

Sin embargo, pese a que contestaba con asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas, era evidente que estaba más pendiente de Edward y Tanya que de la propia conversación. No podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando en la dirección en la que se encontraba el francés y la chica, y fue en una de esas fugaces miradas que se encontró con los ojos mieles del joven Cullen.

Tensa y sonrojada, apartó la mirada y río como hacia los demás de un comentario hecho por Jasper y del que ella ni si quiera se había enterado. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sintió que, definitivamente, algo no iba bien. Porque no era normal sentir con una simple mirada esa extraña sensación que todavía Jake no le había hecho sentir.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_

**oOoOoOo**

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando Isabella le dio la espalda intentando disimular lo evidente. Sus ojos verdes centellearon cuando se cruzó con su mirada, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ser descubierta observándole. Se había puesto nerviosa, y no se molestó en disimular que le hacía gracia eso. Al igual que tampoco quería disimular que le gustaba verla en esa situación. No entendía porque reaccionaba así, pero fuese cual fuese el motivo valía la pena con tal de verla sonrojada. Y es que así estaba incluso más guapa de lo normal.

"_¿Guapa?"_ Cuestionó sorprendido por haber pensado tal cosa" _Sí, bueno, es cierto_"

¿Para qué negar lo evidente? Después de una noche entera dándole vueltas en la cama, había conseguido asumir que había algo en ella que captaba su interés. Isabella no era como las otras chicas, era distinta y eso le gustaba. Claro que decir que le gustaban ciertas cosas de la castaña no quería decir que le gustase la joven Swan en sí. Además, él ya había tenido suficientes problemas con las chicas para toda una eternidad. No quería salir con nadie de ese sexo, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Ni si quiera Isabella Swan.

-¿Ed? ¿Ed? ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Tanya, un poco molesta por la poca atención que parecía prestarle su acompañante- ¿Seguro que tienes algo que hacer ese día?

-Segurísimo-Mintió, dejando de mirar a cierta castaña para centra su atención en la chica que había frente a él.

Francamente Tanya Denali era toda belleza y curvas. Alta y esbelta, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, además de unos ojos azules tan intensos que parecían hechizarte nada más cruzarte con ellos. Nombrada Presidenta de los Estudiantes por tercer año consecutivo, era la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras y el deseo frustrado de gran parte del sector masculino. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y quizás por eso le había sorprendido tanto que el joven Cullen la ignorase de esa manera.

"_Lo mismo que el día en el que le conocí_" Recordó la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Claro que la sorpresa fue mayor cuando después de declarársele la rechazó. Jamás la habían rechazado, al menos que ella recordarse, y lo cierto es que, en vez de enfurecerla, le había hecho ilusión. Por fin un chico que no babeaba por ella. Lo sentía por la novia pero estaba claro que ese chico debía ser suyo costase lo que costase. No por nada estaba allí, perdiendo el tiempo, sólo para lograr convencerle de que la acompañase al nuevo parque de atracciones de la zona.

-¿Y no podrías aplazar ese asunto para otro día?-Insistió, mirándole con una sonrisa inocente- Es la inauguración y todo está a mitad de precio.

-No, de verdad que te lo agradezco- Suspiró, intentando no sonar demasiado grosero- Pero no puedo aplazarlo, lo siento.

El joven Cullen se pasó una mano por el cabello y echó otra rápida mirada hacia Isabella. ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan pesadas? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que estaba intentando darle esquinazo? Como siguiese insistiendo le soltaría alguno de esos comentarios ácidos de su propia cosecha y así seguro que le dejaría en paz de una vez por todas.

"_Claro que eso supondría una muerte casi instantánea_" Razonó.

Y es que la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían idiotas cuando se trataba de Tanya Denali. Incuso el propio Jacob se había quedado prendado un tiempo atrás de la belleza de la Presidenta. Y si, no iba a negar que la chica no estaba nada mal, pero tampoco era para tanto. Por lo que a él respectaba, no le interesaba en absoluto. Era demasiado perfecta y sosegada. Siempre solía mantener la compostura y nada en ella parecía ser improvisado o espontáneo. No como Isabella que era la espontaneidad en persona.

El joven Cullen se recriminó a sí mismo al darse cuenta que de nuevo había dejado que Isabella se colase en sus pensamientos. Últimamente todo lo que hacía o pensaba parecía estar relacionado con ella y comenzaba a irritarle. Ya no bastaba con que Bella no le dejase tranquilo ni en el instituto, ni en la casa sino que encima ahora aprovechaba que estaba con la guardia baja para colarse en sus pensamientos. Y eso ya no era jugar limpio.

-Está bien- Se resignó Tanya, acercando su rostro al de él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro-, pero la próxima vez no te libras.

Y tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le guiñó un ojo y abandonó la habitación ante la atenta mirada del resto. Especialmente la de cierta castaña, que había observado todo a unos metros de ellos y no parecía en absoluto satisfecha con lo ocurrido.

El joven Cullen, indiferente ante lo ocurrido, ladeó la cabeza y la miró. De nuevo volvió a encontrarse con la única cosa que parecía alterarle. Unos ojos verdes que le observaban con un extraño brillo en la mirada que él no supo interpretar.

Con el ceño fruncido mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que algunos de sus compañeros se interpusieron al rodear su pupitre y el de la propia Isabella. Jacob, Jasper y algunos más le palmearon la espalda felicitándole por su nuevo ligue-después de todo era el único chico que había conseguido captar el interés de Tanya- pero Edward no les prestó atención. Para él gustarle a Tanya no era un reto. Para Edward Cullen, el único reto era comprender que le pasaba con la chica que dormía en la habitación de en frente.

**oOoOoOo**

Con la barbilla apoyada sobre la mano, siguió al profesor con la mirada intentando no dormirse. Las clases de inglés le resultaban realmente aburridas. No sabía si era por su dominio con el idioma o porque la voz de la profesora era bastante monótona, pero como tardase un poco más en sonar la sirena se quedaría dormido.

Un pequeño papel calló sobre su mesa, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió con curiosidad y recorrió la clase con discreción en busca del culpable. Unos bonitos ojos avellana se encontraron con los suyos, pero Renesmee no tardó en romper el contacto visual.

El joven Black volvió a enderezarse sobre la silla y desenvolvió el papel con cuidado de que tanto su profesora como su compañero de mesa no se percatasen de ello.

_Nos vemos en la biblioteca durante el descanso._

_Es urgente._

Jacob frunció el ceño desconcertado y buscó de nuevo la mirada de la joven antes de asentir. _Es urgente. _¿Qué habría pasado?

Diez minutos después se encontraba de camino a la enorme biblioteca del instituto. Era un pequeño edificio viejo cura fachada estaba recubierta de espesa hiedra. Era un lugar cálido en invierno y fresco en verano, pero quizás por el simple hecho de lo que representaba, muy poca gente iba allí. Sobre todo si era durante un descanso.

Abrió la puerta de madera produciendo un molesto chirrido, y nada más poner un solo pie en el suelo pavimentado se encontró rodeado de altas estanterías llenas de libros.

Saludo a la bibliotecaria con la cabeza y siguió caminando entre las estanterías. Aunque en la nota no había especificado nada él sabía dónde tenía que ir. Después de todo, antes de comenzar a salir con Bella, no era la primera vez que quedaban en ese solitario lugar.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?-Preguntó Jacob como saludo. La joven Dwyer negó con la cabeza- ¿Y Bella?

-Se ha quedado hablando con las animadoras-Explicó, alzando la mirada por primera vez- Tenían que acordar la hora a la que se reunirían esta tarde para el entrenamiento.

El joven Black asintió y Renesmee volvió a apartar la mirada. Le había citado ella, pero ahora no se atrevía a decirle nada. Estaba avergonzada y temía encontrar su rechazo.

Jacob se apoyó en la estantería y recorrió con la mirada los libros que había en la de en frente. No sabía lo que la chica quería decirle pero no iba a presionarla. Fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante. Renesmee rara vez se ponía nerviosa.

-Riley lo sabe- Dijo repentinamente, buscando la mirada del chico-. Sabe lo de Bella.

El joven Black giró la cabeza con brusquedad y la miró. Parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez severo y furioso.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo dije ayer, lo siento- Se disculpó, con los ojos cristalinos-. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero…

-¿Estás saliendo con él?-La interrumpió con sequedad-. ¿Te gusta Biers?

-¿Cómo?-Contestó, sorprendiéndose esta vez ella-. ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?

Black se echó a reír sin humor y Renesmee le miró herida. Por mucho que estuviese al final de la biblioteca si seguían hablando tan alto les echarían.

-¿Cómo puedo?-Repitió, sarcástico-. ¡Os pasáis todo el día juntos! Siempre te está abrazando y haciendo tonterías ¡Y tú no pareces quejarte!

-Eso no es cierto- Contestó, un poco dolida por sus palabras-. Es verdad que Riley puede ser demasiado cariñoso pero eso no quiere decir que yo no fuera a pararle si intentase sobrepasarse. ¡Pero eso es algo que Riley no haría jamás!

-¿Y qué me dices de cómo os encontré ayer en clase?-Preguntó, alterado- ¡¿Eso no es sobrepasarse?! ¿O acaso tú querías?

-¡Basta ya!-Exigió, seria-. Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, pero ya te estás pasando. Será mejor que hablemos cuando vuelvas a recuperar el sentido común.

La joven Dwyer se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero Jacob la agarró de la muñeca, reteniéndola. Sin saber muy bien cómo, en unos segundos se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Jacob que la acogió en un desesperado abrazo.

-Perdóname-Se disculpó en un murmullo apenas audible-, pero me pone enfermo verte cerca de ese tipo. Intento no demostrarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Jake…

-La sola idea de pensar que puedes irte con otro me llena de celos- Confesó, separándose un poco de ella para observarla-. Te quiero, te quiero demasiado para soportarlo.

La mirada café de él se encontró con la avellana de ella, que brillaba centellante. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus cálidas respiraciones se fusionaban.

Sin romper el contacto visual el joven Black le colocó un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja mientras que la otra mano la situaba en su nuca.

-Sé que suena egoísta…-Sonrió-… pero sólo te quiero para mí.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, cerraron los ojos y lentamente fueron acortando la distancia que les separaba. Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso que no tardó en cargarse de pasión y anhelo. Renesmee le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él volvía a estrecharla, pero esta vez por la cintura.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían besado? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Pero lo habían necesitado tanto… Ese beso demostraba mejor que nada como se sentía. Había tantos sentimientos en el que podía resultar hasta contradictorio, pero en esos instantes nada importaba. Ni Bella, ni Riley… sólo ellos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

La voz fría y furiosa de Edward les sacó de sus pensamientos. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y lo primero que se encontraron al hacerlo fueron unos ojos mieles que les observaban con ira, determinación y rencor.

Lo que tenía que ocurrir había pasado. Les habían descubierto. Y por la mirada del joven Cullen ambos supieron que nada de lo que dijeran serviría. Ya no había marcha atrás y era cuestión de tiempo de que Bella también lo supiese.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Tormenta en mi corazón

**Hola a todos se que tardé mucho en actualizar pero acabo de recuperar mi computadora aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, en fin... Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que sea de su agrado y por el nombre creo que pueden darse una idea de lo que se viene.**

**********Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**8. Tormenta en mi corazón.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para coger uno de los libros que su profesora de inglés le había "recomendado". Aún tenía en su mente la voz chillona de la mujer recriminándole por haber aprobado el examen por los pelos. Y es que, además de que la asignatura no era su fuerte, odiaba a esa vieja bruja de rostro arrugado y ojos saltones. Siempre sentía sus ojos azulados fijos en él y no había clase que no le llamase la atención por distintos motivos injustificados, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior. Pero eso no significaba que se tomase la asignatura a la ligera. Así que si quería tener una nota medianamente decente en el boletín, debía leerse ese dichoso libro de quinientas páginas que la mujer le aseguró que encontraría en aquella biblioteca.

Empujó la envejecida puerta de madera produciendo un molesto chirrido y entró en el majestoso edificio, lleno de estanterías y libros.

Se acercó a la bibliotecaria y le preguntó por el libro que buscaba. La mujer señaló la zona más apartada de la enorme habitación y, tras escuchar unas escuetas referencias, se dirigió hacia allí.

Con el mismo aire desinteresado de siempre, pasó una estantería tras otra deteniéndose en una de las últimas, exactamente la que la bibliotecaria le había indicado. Pasó su mirada por el dorso de cada uno de los libros que había en las numerosas estanterías e hizo el ademán de coger uno de ellos, cuya cubierta era azulada y casi tan viejo como la misma profesora. Pero unas voces en una de las estanterías contiguas captaron su interés. Él no pecaba precisamente de cotilla, al contrario, le interesaba muy poco los asuntos ajenos, pero estaban hablando tan alto que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto porque hubiesen roto la tranquilidad del lugar. Una tranquilidad que, por cierto, él necesitaba.

-¿Y qué me dices de cómo os encontré ayer en clase?-cuestionó quien, por la voz, debía de ser claramente un chico-. ¡¿Eso no es sobrepasarse?! ¿O acaso tú querías? Porque eso cambiaría bastante las cosas.

-¡Basta ya!-Exigió esta vez una voz femenina-. Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, pero ya te estás pasando. Será mejor que hablemos cuando vuelvas a recuperar el sentido común.

Después de tales declaraciones volvió el silencio, un silencio sólo roto por unos lejanos murmullos que Edward no logró distinguir.

Con el entrecejo fruncido cogió el libro de tapa azulada e intentó ignorar lo ocurrido. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, esas voces le resultaban conocidas. Claro que, entre tanta alteración, no podía asegurar que se tratase de ellos. Además, ¿qué harían esos dos en una biblioteca durante el descanso y encima discutiendo? Sin contar con que se trataban con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto.

"_Bueno, sean ellos o no, ese no es mi problema_" Sentenció, dispuesto a alejarse de allí sin ser visto.

Pero nada más dar un par de pasos se detuvo. Seguía inquieto y era inútil no admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad. ¿Realmente serían ellos?

Balanceó el libro que tenía en la mano y suspiró. Él solo había ido a por ese dichoso libro, nada más. Pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la última estantería, lugar de donde provenían las voces.

El único motivo por el que había pisado la biblioteca había sido por tas exigencias de la profesora. Había ido a por el libro que le ayudaría a subir la media en inglés, pero lo que jamás imaginó encontrarse en ese lugar era aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar. Frente a él y ajenos a su presencia, Jacob y Renesmee se deshacían en caricias y besos. Los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de él mientras que el joven Black la sujetaba por la cintura.

La indignación que sintió en esos momentos sería imposible transmitir con palabras. Su cuerpo se había tensado y, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que ira, determinación y rencor.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Su voz sonó fría y con un deje de furia que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió. Los dos jóvenes se separaron sorprendidos y Edward pudo leer en sus ojos el temor y la vergüenza que sentían.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-repitió, apretando los puños-. ¡Contestad!

Las miradas de Jacob y Renesmee se cruzaron, la de esta última desesperada. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien qué decir y eso sólo consiguió enfadar mucho al francés.

-Edward, esto… esto no es lo que parece-balbuceó ella, acercándose un poco más a Edward-. Bueno, sí, pero tiene una explicación.

Black miró de nuevo a la chica, quien parecía estar al borde del llanto. Francamente, si fuese por él, le admitiría lo ocurrido a Edward y se lo contaría a Bella antes de que acabase el descanso. Pero no quería hacer nada que pudiese afectar a Nessie, por lo que debía buscar una buena excusa que justificase ese pequeño desliz por su parte.

-¿A sí?–replicó Edward con sarcasmo-. ¿Cuál si se puede saber?

Sus ojos mieles se cruzaron con los de él y Jacob tuvo exactamente la misma sensación que si hubiese sido atravesado por cientos de cuchillos. Tragó saliva. Su mente trabajaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero no tardó en desistir.

Era inútil, no existía explicación posible salvo la verdad. Y esa no era una posibilidad.

-Ya.

Cullen sonrió con ironía y se giró dispuesto a marcharse. Pero cuando se había alejado unos metros, Jacob le agarró del brazo, obligándole a detenerse.

-Suéltame-Ordenó, amenazante.

-No le digas nada a Bella, por favor-Rogó, soltando su brazo lentamente-. Si Bells se entera lo va a pasar muy mal, y Nessie…

-¿De verdad tienes el valor de pedirme eso?-Cuestionó aun dándole la espalda y apretando los puños con fuerza-. ¿Quieres que ahora me crea que ella te importa?

La oleada de furia que había intentado contener, recorrió todo su cuerpo apoderándose completamente de él. Dejándose llevar por la ira, le dio un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole el labio inferior para después agarrarle por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y acorralarlo contra una estantería.

-¡No me digas que te importa!-Exclamó, manteniendo el contacto visual con Jacob-. Eres un cabrón Black y no creas que voy a ayudaros a seguir engañándola.

Sin ningún miramiento y con la mayor brusquedad posible, le soltó y le dio la espalda, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Estaba alterado y le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le retó, acercándose a él-. ¡¿No dices nada?!

-¡Edward, por favor!-Exclamó Renesmee suplicante, quien se había acercado hasta ellos.

-¡Tú cállate!-Ordenó Edward, mirándola con desprecio-. Eres su mejor amiga. ¡¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto?!

Pero esta vez Jacob no se quedó pasivo. Podía soportar que le gritase e insultase, pero no iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con Renesmee.

-Con ella no te metas-Le exigió, agarrándole de nuevo del brazo y ejerciendo presión-. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo a mí. Pero a ella déjala en paz.

Edward le miró sorprendido, pero no tardó en mostrar una cínica sonrisa. Jacob se había interpuesto entre Renesmee y Edward, como protegiéndola y ese gesto sólo consiguió indignar mucho más al castaño.

-¡Eso, protégela!-Exclamó, con fingida diversión. Pero su mirada no tardó en volverse desafiante- Pero recuerda que Isabella también tiene a alguien que la defienda, por mucho que esa debiera ser tu obligación.

-Nosotros nunca hemos querido hacerle daño-Aseguró Jacob, con la misma seriedad del chico-, aunque no te lo creas, ella es muy importante para los dos.

Edward soltó una carcajada sarcástica antes de hacerle una llave de judo al chico que lo dejó retorciéndose en el suelo. Entonces, se puso de rodillas a su lado y, tras darle un fuerte puñetazo al suelo muy cerca de la cara del moreno, volvió a hablar:

-No me hagas reír-Bramó, amenazante-. No me importa lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer, pero como os volváis a acercar a Bella, os las veréis conmigo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó la bibliotecaria, quien se había acercado hasta allí guiada por el escándalo.

Ninguno de los tres contestó y la bibliotecaria siguió mirándolos con suspicacia. Edward, que parecía más calmado que al principio, se reincorporó y, tras coger el libro que había dejado caer al suelo minutos antes, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La joven Dwyer miró unos instantes a Jacob y, tras asegurarse que estaba bien, siguió a Edward hasta la salida.

-¡Espera Edward!-Pidió, agitada-. ¡Espera, por favor!

El aludido no le hizo caso y siguió andando. Pero antes de que pudiese salir de la biblioteca, Renesmee lo interceptó colocándose delante de la puerta para impedir que pudiera salir.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero, por favor, escúchame- Suplicó, mirándole con los ojos brillantes-. Aunque no me creas, te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación y estoy dispuesta a dársela a Bella. –Continuó-. Soy consciente que no me perdonará por lo que he hecho, pero quiero intentarlo. A veces las personas nos equivocamos. Nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos y nos olvidamos de los de los demás. De verdad quiero a Bells, es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría perderla por un error. Por favor-Insistió-, dame unas horas, unas horas nada más.

Edward la miró, serio y sin dar la menor muestra de compasión. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada y las palabras de esa chica le habían recordado a él años atrás. Sí, todos cometíamos errores y era imposible repararlos si no nos daban la oportunidad. Exactamente como le pasó a él.

-Tienes hasta las doce de la noche, medio día-Accedió, empleando el mismo tono frío de antes- Si en ese tiempo no le dices nada, entonces lo haré yo.

La joven Dwyer suspiró y, tras hacerse a un lado, Edward abandonó la biblioteca dejando a Renesmee sumida en sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOo**

Entró a la clase y buscó a su novio y a su mejor amiga con la mirada. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Ya había sonado la sirena que anunciaba el final del descanso y el profesor no tardaría en llegar.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró hacia los lados, pero lo único que vio fue a Edward y a la Presidenta de los Estudiantes hablando frente a las taquillas, otra vez. La misma sensación que había tenido al verlos juntos horas antes, volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sin quererlo Jacob y Renesmee pasaron a un segundo plano. Lo único que parecía importante en ese momento eran ellos tres.

Vio como la joven Tanya se enrollaba un mechón de su largo cabello en el dedo de forma coqueta, mientras él le hacía un comentario que causó que ella estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

Bella frunció en entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué era aquello tan divertido que le había dicho? ¿Y por qué parecían llevarse tan bien? Durante unos segundos de insensatez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ser Tanya Denali para poder, simplemente, reír así en compañía de Edward. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué Cullen no se podía llevar tan bien con ella como con Tanya?

-Bella-Saludó una voz a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. ¿Ha llegado ya el profesor?

-¡Jake! ¡Nessie! Os estaba buscando-Sonrió, negando con la cabeza-. No, todavía no ha venido.

Pero algo en el rostro del joven Black le hizo borrar la sonrisa del suyo propio. Preocupada y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Bella se acercó a él con la intención de acariciar la herida a un sangrante del labio de su novio.

-Jake…-Musitó, mirando sus dedos ahora con u poco de sangre-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Eh? ¿Esto?-Preguntó, tocándose la herida y restándole importancia-. Una tontería, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?-Dudó la castaña, mirando a su amiga de forma interrogativa-. Deberías desinfectártelo.

-No es para tanto, de verdad.

Black intentó sonreír, pero el dolor sólo le permitió hacer una mueca un tanto extraña.

Edward, que acababa de despedirse de Tanya, pasó por su lado y les dedicó una mirada de advertencia que tanto Renesmee como Jacob supieron interpretar. El tiempo corría y si no querían que las cosas saliesen peor, debían actuar rápido.

-¡Venga, a clase!-Ordenó el profesor, entrando al aula.

-¿Vamos Bells?-Inquirió Nessie, imitando a su profesor.

La joven Swan asintió e hizo el ademán de andar, pero Jacob la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola. Bella alzó la mirada sorprendida, cruzándose con los cafés ojos de su novio que la observaban con determinación.

-Por favor, espérame después del entrenamiento en las pistas-le pidió, serio-. Necesito hablar contigo.

**oOoOoOo**

Había comenzado a anochecer, y el frío viento de los últimos días no tardó en perturbar la habitual calma del lugar.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor. Sentada en las gradas y observando las pistas, la joven Swan temió coger un resfriado.

¿Qué es lo que querría decirle Jacob? Desde que la había citado ahí esa mañana, no podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Tendría que ver con el golpe que se había dado el chico durante el descanso?

-¡Eh Bella!-Llamó el joven Black desde abajo de las gradas.

La castaña le saludo con la mano y con cuidado bajó de las gradas hasta él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla e intentó actuar con la alegría de siempre, pero el rostro serio de Jacob confirmó algo que ya sospechaba: esa conversación no iba a ser de su agrado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó, temerosa-. Me has dejado muy preocupada esta mañana.

-Bella yo…-Jacob suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas- Siéntate por favor.

El joven Black señaló la primera fila de las gradas con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Estaba nervioso. ¿Y para qué negarlo? También tenía miedo. Ahora entendía por qué a Renesmee le había costado tanto tomar esa decisión. Saber que después de esa conversación podía perder a una de las personas más importantes para él…

"Nessie" Pensó, recordando los ojos avellana de la chica.

Pero los ojos que se encontró al volver a la realidad no fueron los de la joven Dwyer sino los de Isabella. La castaña le miraba con evidente preocupación y Jacob no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya de por si se sentía.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más increíbles que conozco- Comenzó, cogiéndole las manos-. Eres maravillosa y me alegro ser, por encima de todo, tu amigo.

-Y yo también de ser tu amiga-Aseguró la chica, deshaciéndose de las manos de su novio-. ¿Pero por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Porque… -Suspiró, buscando la mirada de la joven-. Porque aunque te quiero mucho, no puedo corresponderte de la forma que tú esperas. Bella hay algo que deberías saber.

Pero la chica ya no podía oír nada más. Sorprendida y dolida, se había reincorporado y miraba al joven Black con los ojos cristalinos. Le dolía el pecho y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-No puedes decirlo en serio-se negaba a creerlo-. ¡Fuiste tú quién quiso que empezáramos a salir!

-Eso es lo que quiero explicarte-La interrumpió, acercándose a ella-. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Eres muy importante para mí, pero no en ese sentido-añadió, acariciándole la mejilla- Lo siento, sé que nunca debería haberte invitado a salir sabiendo que no nos llevaría a ninguna parte pero…

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya sabías que no te gustaba cuando me pediste de salir?-Preguntó, retándole con la mirada-. ¡¿Lo sabías y aun así jugaste con mis sentimientos?!

-Bella…

La joven Swan se separó de él con brusquedad y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada que hizo que Jacob se tambalease ligeramente.

El chico la miró y ella mantuvo el contacto visual, sería e intentando contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Se había reído de ella. Su mejor amigo se había reído de ella.

-Bien, me lo merezco-Aceptó Jacob, haciendo otro intento de acercarse a ella-. Pero por favor Bells, déjame explicarme. Te aseguro que en ningún momento quise hacerte daño.

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó, tapándose los oídos- ¡No quiero escucharte!

-Por favor, yo…

Jacob hizo el ademán de cogerla de la muñeca pero Bella le dio un manotazo consiguiendo que el joven Black se alejase un poco más de ella. En cualquier otro momento, la castaña se hubiese dado cuenta del dolor y la culpa que había en los ojos cafés del chico. Realmente parecía desorientado, sin saber qué hacer, y a la vez desesperado por hacer algo para que esa amistad de tantos años no se perdiese por ese error.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Exclamó Isabella, cogiendo su mochila de deporte y echando a correr hacia la salida- ¡No se cómo has podido hacerme esto!

Y con la mano en el aire, Black la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista en la oscuridad.

**oOoOoOo**

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Swan en el preciso instante en el que comenzó a chispear. Se había dirigido allí después de abandonar el instituto, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ningunas ganas de entrar. No quería enfrentarse al rostro preocupado de su padre y mucho menos a sus inevitables preguntas. Al igual que tampoco quería encontrarse con los ojos mieles de Edward. Especialmente ahora que sabía la buena relación que tenía con Tanya Denali y lo mucho que le molestaba que así fuera. No, definitivamente no quería entrar a su casa. ¿Pero dónde podía ir ahora?

Fue entonces cuando el amargo sentimiento que había tratado de ignorar durante todo el trayecto hizo acto de presencia. Le dolía mucho el pecho y las ganas que en esos momentos sintió de llorar fue imposible controlarlas.

Las lágrimas, que se mezclaban con las de las nubes, comenzaron a recorrer su rostro cuando sus rodillas y la palma de sus manos tocaron el suelo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan grande. Era tan fuerte la opresión de su pecho que no creyó que pudiera soportarlo. Tenía ganas de gritar, patalear, echar a correr… y fue precisamente esto último lo que hizo para llegar a la casa de los Dwyer.

No fue consciente de que había llegado hasta allí, ni que había tocado el timbre… no hasta que vio el preocupado rostro de la joven Dwyer al abrir ésta la puerta.

-Bella, ¿qué…?

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al verse rodeada por los brazos de su amiga, empapada por la lluvia cada vez más intensa. Renesmee, aun sorprendida y mucho más preocupada, correspondió al abrazo que la joven Swan tanto necesitaba.

Estuvieron abrazadas durante varios minutos, minutos que a Bella le sirvieron para desahogarse en los cálidos brazos de su mejor amiga. Renesmee no se movió, tan sólo la dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba su largo y húmedo pelo castaño.

-¿Por qué no pasamos dentro?-Propuso Nessie con esa voz sosegada y tranquila propia de ella- Mandaré que nos traigan chocolate caliente.

Isabella se secó el rostro en un gesto reflejo con la manga de la chaqueta antes de asentir lentamente. Cogidas de la mano, entraron en la casa de los Dwyer y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

El calor que irradiaba la casa le hizo percatarse por primera vez de la humedad de sus ropas y un escalofrío general recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Renesmee la dejó sola en el recibidor el tiempo justo en el que iba a las cocinas a pedir el chocolate, así que no tardaron en encontrarse en la habitación de la joven Dwyer.

A Bella siempre le había impresionado la habitación de su amiga. En realidad la casa era una maravilla en sí, pero sobre todo esa habitación decorada hasta el último detalle por la misma Nessie. Era grande, mucho más grande que la suya propia, y estaba pintada en tonos claros que transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

-Toma, sécate un poco.

La joven Dwyer le dio un par de toallas antes de dirigirse hacia su amplio armario para buscarle algo de ropa seca.

Isabella, que se secaba el cabello con la toalla sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, dejó la toalla a un lado y se sentó sobre la pequeña banqueta que había frente al tocador.

-Nessie…-Llamó con voz trémula y apagada- ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir esta noche contigo? No quiero volver a casa.

La aludida, que había sacado unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga, lo volvió a colocar en su sitio para en su lugar sacar un bonito pijama de florecitas.

-Claro que no, tonta-Sonrió, acercándose a ella- Ésta también es tú casa, ya lo sabes.

-Gracias.

Las miradas de las dos chicas se encontraron y la joven Dwyer amplió un poco más la sonrisa, una confianza que no tenía nada que ver con el extraño brillo de sus ojos.

-Venga, cámbiate mientras yo llamo a tú padre-La apremió dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Y en cuanto vuelva me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale?

Bella asintió un poco más animada y sólo pudo dar gracias para sus adentros por tener una amiga tan buena como ella.

La joven Dwyer cerró la puerta y, apoyada en ella, se deslizo hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo. Sabía que Jacob rompería esa tarde con ella porque él mismo se lo había dicho, al igual que sabía que era su turno de contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga.

"_Por favor, perdóname Bella" _Suplicó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados "_Nunca quise hacerte daño"_

**oOoOoOo**

Se miró en el espejo que había sobre el tocador y sonrió con tristeza. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. El cabello húmedo y pegado a la cara, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero aunque se veía mal, se sentía mucho peor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jake le había hecho eso? Era tan irreal… No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía.

El sonido de un móvil al recibir un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró sobresaltada y buscó el móvil de su amiga por la habitación.

Estaba sobre la mesita de noche y la luz azulada del teléfono, que se había encendido al recibir el mensaje, volvió a apagarse unos segundos después.

Miró hacia la puerta y suspiró. Renesmee aun debía de estar hablando con su padre o quizás estaría en las cocinas pidiendo algo para cenar. En cuanto volviese se lo diría.

Pero la luz del móvil volvió a encenderse estaba vez acompañada por una musiquilla. Dudosa, corrió hacia la mesita de noche y extendió la mano para cogerlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la musiquilla se detuvo.

"_Será una llamada perdida_" Dedujo, cogiendo el móvil para comprobar quien la había llamado.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando leyó el nombre de Jacob en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono. ¿Para qué habría llamado a Nessie? Posiblemente para intentar convencer a la morena de que intercediese por él ante ella. Si, era lo más probable.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta. ¿Tardaría Renesmee mucho en volver? ¿Estaría demasiado mal leer el mensaje? Después de todo lo más probable es que hablase sobre ella. Además, la joven Dwyer y ella siempre se habían contado todo y si no lo leía por sí misma, la morena se lo iba a acabar contando.

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta y seguidamente a la pantalla del móvil. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba Jacob de todo aquello. Aun albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un mal entendido.

-Abrir…

_Lo siento Ness, pero las cosas se han torcido._

_Bella no ha querido escucharme. Creo que irá a tu casa._

_Habla con ella y cuéntaselo todo. Suerte._

_Te quiero, Princesa._

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, desconcertada._ Te quiero, Princesa._ ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Desesperada, buscó en el menú el buzón de entrada y comprobó con sorpresa y cierto dolor que la mayoría de ellos eran de Jacob.

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…

De nuevo esa opresión se apoderó de su pecho dificultando la respiración. No, era imposible. No podía ser cierto lo que en esos instantes estaba pensando. Renesmee jamás le haría algo así. Eran amigas desde pequeñas, casi como hermanas…

Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias recorrían todo su cuerpo, devastándola.

Tenía que haber una explicación. Era increíble que Jacob la hubiese traicionado así, casi imposible, pero que Renesmee hubiese jugado así con sus sentimientos era absurdo.

-No, me niego a creerlo.

Pero algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba equivocada. Intentado convencerse de que todo eso tenía una explicación, abrió el mensaje anterior de Jacob y luego el siguiente y el siguiente. En todos ponía lo mismo y con cada uno de ellos la pequeña esperanza de Bella se iba disipando con asombrosa rapidez.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Isabella siguió leyendo los mensajes hasta que sus ojos humedecidos comenzaron a dificultarle la visión.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Era inútil que intentase excusar a su mejor amiga, porque no había ninguna duda de lo que significaban aquellos mensajes. Jacob y Renesmee habían estado jugando con sus sentimientos, se habían estado riendo de ella. Su mejor amiga y el chico del que estaba enamorada se habían burlado de ella durante todo ese tiempo.

Lágrimas constantes comenzaron a recorrer su rostro sin que ella se percatase de ello. Su corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas y las piernas le temblaban. El pecho le dolía, le dolía como pocas veces lo había hecho y sintió como su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada.

No recordaba haber tenido nunca esa sensación, esas ganas de llorar y de reír, de correr y estarse quieta, de querer gritar y de no poder decir nada… Engañada, traicionada… Era así como se sentía.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se puso los zapatos y se encaminó hacia la salida con evidente desesperación por salir de allí. Pero nada más dar unos pasos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando el extrañado rostro de quien durante años había sido su mejor amiga.

-Siento el retraso yo… -Se detuvo, mirando el rostro lloroso d su amiga y las cosas que ésta tenía en la mano- ¿Adónde vas?

La joven Swan no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos avellana de su amiga. No tenía fuerzas para mirarla y enfrentarse a ella. Estaba cansada, dolida…. y tan sólo quería desaparecer. Quería ir a un lugar donde nadie la encontrase, donde estuviese sola. Un lugar donde las personas que más le importaban no le hiciesen daño, no la engañasen.

-Apártate.

Y pegándole un pequeño empujón para despejar el camino, salió de la habitación a paso rápido y bajó las escaleras que llevaban hasta la salida de la casa.

-¿Bella?

La joven Dwyer hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero el hecho de que su móvil estuviese en el suelo captó su atención. Temerosa de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, se agachó y lo cogió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa llevándose la mano libre a la boca. En la pantalla iluminada por una luz azulada, Tomoyo pudo leer de nuevo ese mensaje que Jacob nunca había dejado de mandarle en todo ese tiempo. El mismo mensaje que Bella había leído minutos atrás.

_Buenas noches, Princesa._

_Te quiero._

**oOoOoOo**

Cerró la nevera y tomó un trago del refrescante zumo de melocotón que tanto le gustaba a Isabella y que él solía beberse todas las mañanas para hacerla rabiar.

Se acercó a la ventana más próxima y apartó un poco las cortinas para ver como llovía. La verdad es que estaba cayendo una buena. Una lluvia poco intensa pero constante que uno siempre prefería ver desde casa. Un trueno sonó sobresaltándole ligeramente y haciéndole sonreír.

"_Swan tiene que estar muerta de miedo_"

Como le hubiese gustado meterse un poco con ella, asustarla y… El joven Cullen negó con la cabeza cuando los términos reconfortarla y abrazarla cruzaron su mente durante unos instantes. De nuevo le había pillado con la guardia baja.

-Está cayendo una buena ¿Eh?-Comentó el señor Swan al entrar a la cocina, poniendo en palabras lo que él había estado pensando- ¿Y Bella?

-Se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Dwyer –Contestó Edward dirigiendo su atención a su acompañante-. Me ha llamado hace un rato.

Bueno, en realidad había sido Renesmee quien le había llamado, pero no era necesario entrar en detalles. Especialmente porque la joven Swan debía de estar destrozada después de que Jacob hubiese roto con ella. O al menos era eso lo que le había dicho la morena. Al parecer, después de hablar con Jacob, Isabella había corrido a los brazos de su amiga sin saber que no tardaría en llevarse otra decepción.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como el malo de la película. Había obligado a Jacob y a Renesmee a contarle todo a la joven Swan y ahora ella debía estar pasándolo fatal. Quizás hubiese sido mejor callarse y no intervenir…

El joven Cullen negó con la cabeza. No, Bella debía saber la verdad por dolorosa que pareciese. Era mejor eso que vivir una mentira. Él lo había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Tan sólo esperaba que las cosas no saliesen tan mal como parecían que iban a salir.

El señor Swan se despidió de él deseándole 'Buenas Noches' y le dejó sólo, cavilando en sus pensamientos y con los ojos verdes de Bella constantemente en su mente.

-Idiota-Musitó, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar esa noche, rompiendo el silencio de la casa. Extrañado, dejó el zumo sobre la encimera y miró la hora en el reloj.

-Las once menos veinte.

Aun con cierta desconfianza y con un mal presentimiento al que intentaba ignorar, se acercó al ruidoso teléfono y descolgó.

_-Cullen, soy Jacob –Saludó el chico desde el otro lado del teléfono._

Edward soltó un gruñido como saludo y miró el número de teléfono que había en la pequeña pantalla con recelo. Si no estaba confundido, era el mismo número de teléfono desde el cual había llamado Renesmee hacia un buen rato.

-_Oye, ¿Está Bella ahí?_

-¿Eh? ¿Swan?-Cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo- No, debería estar con Dwyer.

Pero nada más concluir su propia frase, Edward supo que algo ni iba bien. En cuestión de segundos su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor rapidez e intensidad y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no tardó en convertirse en ansiedad.

-Black, ¿Dónde está Isabella?

La pregunta había sido seria y cortante y fue algo que pudo percibir con claridad el chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

_-No lo sé-Admitió, soltando un suspiro-. Ha salido corriendo de la casa de Nessie y no sabemos a dónde. Renesmee me ha llamado y la hemos estado buscando, pero no la hemos encontrado._

-¿Dónde estáis ahora?

_-Aquí, en la casa de los Dwyer -Contestó Jacob, confirmando las sospechas de Edward-. Teníamos la esperanza de que hubiese ido directamente a su casa._

Edward le pegó una patada al sofá que había a su lado antes de maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa despistada?

-Vale, me voy a buscarla-Determinó-. Quedaos ahí y, si la encuentro, os aviso.

_-Nessie se queda, pero yo también iré a buscarla-Sentenció Black ignorando las protestas de Renesmee, quien también quería seguir buscando-. Cuanto más terreno cubramos mejor._

Al Edward no le quedó más remedio que acceder y. tras despedirse, colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación para coger una chaqueta. Durante unos instantes pensó en avisar al señor Swan, pero prefirió no preocuparle de momento.

Y sin darle mayor importancia a la tormenta y a la posibilidad de coger un resfriado, salió de la casa y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**oOoOoOo**

Le dolía la cabeza y su visión era borrosa. Habían incrementado los latidos de su corazón y sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban a cada paso que daba. Se dejó caer en el suelo mojado y siguió llorando sin importarle estar empapada, sola y prácticamente a oscuras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas. Pero es que no lo entendía o, mejor dicho, no quería entenderlo.

Un trueno sonó en la ciudad y ni si quiera se percató de ello. En cualquier otro momento estaría asustada, deseosa de llegar a su casa para refugiarse en la calidez de su hogar, pero esa noche no. No quería volver, quería estar sola, quería… dejar de sentirse así.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, dejando que las constantes gotas de agua le cayesen en la cara y en su largo cabello ya completamente mojado. Ahora nada parecía importarle. Ya no.

**oOoOoOo**

Edward siguió corriendo por las frías calles de la ciudad completamente empapado e ignorando el frío que sentía. Las luces de la farola comenzaron a parpadear y el joven Cullen temió que pudiesen sufrir un apagón que le complicase aún más las cosas.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó al pisar un charco y sentir como hasta los calcetines se le habían mojado-. ¿Dónde estás Isabella?

Había buscado en todos los sitios que se le ocurrían. En el instituto, en el parque, por el centro de la ciudad… pero nada. No había rastro de la castaña por ningún sitio.

Se refugió en la entrada de un edificio y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tampoco había recibido ninguna llamada de Jacob y eso no era buena señal. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

"_Idiota_" Recordó el rostro alegre de Bella y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de seguir corriendo "Como te haya pasado algo yo…"

Pero una repentina idea le hizo detenerse en su carrera. Recordaba perfectamente ese día y lo que ella había dicho. ¿Era posible que estuviera allí?

Con un pequeña esperanza, cambió de dirección y volvió a correr, ésta vez con mucho más ímpetu y a la vez desesperación. Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla como fuese.

Otra vez la imagen de Bella se formó en su mente. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos… ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué momento Isabella Swan se había vuelto tan importante para él?

Subió la cuesta y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para descansar unos instantes frente al zoológico. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y su respiración era entrecortada debido al esfuerzo. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer deporte, pero llevaba más de una hora corriendo sin apenas detenerse.

Tragó saliva y se enderezó buscando con la mirada algo que delatase la presencia de Bella o al menos que le indicase que había estado ahí recientemente. Estaba todo oscuro, salvo por dos pequeños farolillos que apenas iluminaban y que señalaban la entrada al zoológico.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa oscuridad, pudo distinguir un cuerpo inmóvil y encorvado en el suelo. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente el lugar antes de dejarlo de nuevo en penumbra. Pero Edward no necesitó más que esos escasos segundos para saber que era ella a quien estaba buscando.

-¡Isabella!

El grito desgarrador del joven Cullen resonó en la noche, haciendo que la castaña levantase la mirada, sorprendida.

Sus ojos mieles se encontraron con los verdes de ella y Edward pudo ver en ellos la tristeza que la envolvía.

-¡Bella!-Repitió, alterado, acercándose a ella-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven Swan no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras Edward se quitaba su chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

-Venga, póntela-Apremió, obligándola a meter el brazo por la manga-. ¡_Joder_, estás helada!

-Jacob me ha dejado-Comentó, ignorando la evidente preocupación que había en la voz de Edward-. Me estaba engañando con mi mejor amiga.

-Eso no importa ahora-Contestó Edward, obligándola esta vez a reincorporarse-. Debemos volver a casa antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero Isabella no parecía tener intención de moverse. Desconcertado, se giró y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse esa noche. Los ojos de Bella estaban hinchados y enrojecidos y Edward sintió como una oleada de furia le dominaba. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle daño a alguien como ella? Tenía ganas de echar a correr para partirle la cara a Black, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Bella entrelazarse con los suyos, esa ira pareció evaporarse durante unos instantes.

-No quiero volver.

-Bella…

-No, no quiero hacerlo.

Edward suspiró y miró hacia el cielo recibiendo de pleno la lluvia en la cara. Él siempre había sido más impulsivo, siempre dispuesto actuar. Si hubiese sido por él, la cogería como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y la llevaría a casa a la fuerza. Pero cuando estaba con la castaña, sentía que su parte más comprensiva salía a la luz. Claro que no siempre. Pero afortunadamente esa era una de las ocasiones.

-Mira, no sé exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado pero me puedo hacer una idea- Comenzó, agachándose un poco para que su rostro quedara justamente frente al de ella-. Entiendo que estés echa un trapo, pero créeme que quedándote en medio de este diluvio sólo vas a empeorar las cosas–Razonó, juntando su frente con la de ella-. Uno puede reflexionar mejor cuando está en su cama calentito y en compañía de su almohada, además de un chico atractivo como yo, ¿no crees?

-Presumido-musitó, pero curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Edward también sonrió y, sin soltarle la mano, la guio por el pedregoso sendero que les llevaría a casa.

-Edward-el chico giró la cabeza y la miró interrogativo-, gracias.

**oOoOoOo**

La ayudó a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y entraron en la habitación de Isabella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al señor Swan.

Cogió unas toallas del baño y las dejó sobre la cama mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta completamente empapada.

-Será mejor que te cambies-Aconsejó Edward, cogiendo la chaqueta que ella le extendía-. ¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte?

La joven Swan negó con la cabeza y Edward asintió, antes de abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina y se dispuso a calentar un poco de leche para hacer un poco de chocolate.

Había acordado llamar a Jacob si la encontraba pero, francamente, no quería hacerlo. Después de todo lo que le habían hecho a la castaña, merecían que mantuviesen esa preocupación un rato más. Sin embargo, antes de subir de nuevo a reunirse con Bella, les mandó un mensaje escueto para decirles que ella estaba en casa.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y, tras recibir un casi inaudible 'Pasa', entró en la habitación. Isabella ya tenía el pijama puesto y estaba metida en la cama. Su largo cabello estaba enrollado en una toalla sobre la cabeza y Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no aprovechar esa oportunidad de meterse con ella.

-Tómate esto, te sentará bien-Ordenó, pasándole la taza- Ten cuidado. Quema.

La joven Swan hizo una mueca de dolor antes de sonreír. Edward, que se había puesto el pijama mientras hervía la leche, se sentó sobre el mullido colchón estirando las piernas y apoyando las palmas de las manos en el mismo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó, recordando que se había pasado todo el trayecto llorando.

-Un poco mejor-Contestó, soplando sobre la taza que tenía entre las manos para enfriarla-. El chocolate está muy bueno. Tienes mano para estas cosas.

-Tonta, si sólo he abierto un sobre y he calentado la leche –Se excusó el chico, un poco avergonzado-. Si hubiese tenido que molestarme un poco más no lo habría hecho. Y menos…-Añadió, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con los dedos- … para que después venga una despistada a bebérselo.

Bella rio y él bufó fingiendo indignación. Ambos sabían que en el fondo el chico estaba bromeando. Especialmente cuando se había arriesgado a coger un resfriado saliendo a buscarla en plena lluvia. Después de eso, preparar un chocolate caliente era lo de menos. Pero para la joven Swan eso significaba mucho.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido mientras la chica se terminaba el chocolate. Durante la vuelta a casa desde el PhxZoo, Isabella le había contado todo lo ocurrido. Su ruptura con Jacob, su llegada a la casa de los Dwyer, el mensaje… Todo. El chico la había escuchado pacientemente y ella había llorado hasta desahogarse. Así que, ahora que lo sabía todo, Bella supuso que no tardaría en decirle algo al respeto. Pero no. Edward no tocó el tema en todo ese tiempo y Bella no pudo evitar agradecérselo. La verdad es que nunca se imaginó que el egocéntrico de Cullen sería ese hombro sobre el que lloraría en un futuro, pero necesitaba más que nunca poner en palabras lo que sentía y Edward había demostrado una comprensión y paciencia que tanto necesitaba.

-Deberías acostarte-Aconsejó el joven Cullen, dejando la taza que la chica le había dado sobre la mesita de noche- Sé que es difícil pero intenta dormir. ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, cuando la joven abrió y cerró la boca antes de apartar la mirada- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y Edward pudo ver como las mejillas de la castaña se teñían de un color carmesí. Con el ceño fruncido y un poco receloso, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Contestó Edward borrando de su rostro su anterior expresión, para dedicarle una pícara sonrisa-. Que sueñes conmigo.

La joven Swan suspiró resignada dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa de diversión que no pudo disimular. Edward Cullen era así y, aunque muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, lo cierto era que no quería que cambiase nunca. Le gustaba como era.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Reviews?

Trataré de no tardar mucho con el siguiente, en cuanto termine un trabajo que estoy haciendo comenzaré con el capítulo.

Nos leemos.


	9. Días de lluvia

Holaaa, volví y para que vean lo feliz que estoy por los comentarios y la cantidad de lectores silenciosos les traje el capítulo en dos días!

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, por favor lean al final.

**********Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**9. Días de Lluvia.**

Cogió las tostadas y las dejó caer en el plato agitando la mano, adolorido. Como quemaban. La verdad era que se había pasado a la hora de tostarlas, pero más le valía que a la joven Swan le gustasen. Dejó el plato sobre la bandeja con anterioridad preparada y puso a calentar un poco de leche.

Apoyado en la encimera suspiró. Se miró una de las manos, pensativo, antes de darle un pequeño golpe al armario que había frente a él.

Se sentía impotente e inútil por no poder hacer nada más por ella. Le dolía y entristecía verla así, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y sin esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche llorando hasta que consiguió dormirse al amanecer. Él lo sabía, y lo sabía porque se había pasado casi toda la noche a su lado. Había sido una fortuna que se hubiese levantado a las tres de la madrugada para ir al baño ya que, si no hubiese sido así, la joven Swan hubiese pasado sola esa dura noche de tormenta.

Había dudado mucho a la hora de entrar en la habitación de la chica. Recordaba haber entrado a su habitación después de ir al baño para tumbarse seguidamente sobre la cama. Pero los sollozos que había oído al recorrer el pasillo siguieron resonando en su mente durante el tiempo que estuvo moviéndose sobre el mullido colchón.

Finalmente se había desecho de las sábanas y había vuelto a salir al oscuro pasillo. No tuvo que dar más de dos pasos para estar frente a la puerta de Isabella. Jamás lo había pensado, pero sólo eran dos pasos los que los separaban, como mucho tres en el caso de la joven Swan.

Recordaba haber dudado antes de abrir la puerta, al igual que recordaba el ligero calor que había sentido en las mejillas al demostrar de esa forma lo preocupado que estaba por ella. Sin embargo, cuando la vio con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas, cualquier sentimiento de duda o vergüenza se desvaneció.

_-¿Bella?-Llamó, dudoso-. ¿Estás bien?_

_Se sintió tonto en ese momento. Estaba llorando. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Pero la joven, que había alzado la cabeza sorprendida al oír entrar a alguien en su habitación, se apresuró a secarse los ojos con la mano antes de dedicarle una forzada sonrisa que él consiguió distinguir en la penumbra._

_-Sí, sí, claro-Contestó, con la respiración entrecortada-. Estoy perfectamente._

_-¿Seguro?-Insistió, dedicándole una mirada penetrante que hizo que ella girase la cabeza para romper el contacto visual._

_Isabella asintió con la cabeza y, tras unos instantes de duda, Edward abrió un poco más la puerta, dispuesto a volver a su habitación. Pero la voz entrecortada de la castaña le hizo detenerse antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la habitación de la chica. Aunque más bien fue la petición de ésta lo que hizo que se detuviese. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Edward se giró para mirarla cuando sintió como las tibias manos de Isabella le retenían cogiéndole del brazo._

_-No te vayas- Suplicó, mirándole con los ojos llorosos-. Quédate conmigo, por favor._

_Pudo percibir el sonrojo de la joven al igual que la súplica y determinación que había en la mirada de Bella al pedirle aquello._

_Su cuerpo, que se había tensado al sentir el contacto, se relajó cuando la castaña, armándose de valor, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, refugiándose._

_-Está bien-Asintió cerrando la puerta con el pie, antes de estrecharla también entre sus brazos-. Estoy contigo, no te preocupes._

Cuando esa mañana se había despertado, Bella todavía dormía. Él estaba sentado en la silla que había dejado al lado del cabezal y le sujetaba la mano con delicadeza.

El ruido de la leche al hervir consiguió sacarle de sus pensamientos. Cogiendo un paño para no quemarse, agarró el cazo por el mango y vertió su contenido en dos tazas iguales. Echó el chocolate y tras obtener el espesor adecuado, dejó una de las tazas sobre la bandeja.

Cuando Isabella consiguió dormirse al amanecer después de un par de horas sin dejar de llorar, Edward estuvo a punto durante unos instantes de volver a su habitación. Pero al mirar su rostro dulce y en el que aún quedaba el rastro de las lágrimas amargas que lo habían recorrido, supo que la simple idea de dejarla sola era una estupidez. Le había prometido que estaría con ella y quería cumplir su promesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando los vagos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le dieron en toda la cara sin compasión. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que su visión se amoldó a la claridad del lugar y pudo echar una rápida ojeada al dormitorio.

Se llevó las manos a la sien y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes más. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y aunque podía reconocer esa habitación como su dormitorio no podía evitar sentirse desorientada.

Miró hacia la derecha y centro su atención en la silla de madera perteneciente a su escritorio y que ahora se encontraba a su lado. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Entonces todo lo ocurrido esa noche llegó a su mente con absoluta nitidez. Su ruptura con Jacob, los mensajes en el móvil de Renesmee, su huida de la casa de los Dwyer en plena lluvia, el zoológico y esos ojos… esos ojos mieles había sido lo último que había visto esa madrugada antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, al fin.

Inconscientemente se miró una de las manos y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Desde que se había levantado había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Como la ausencia de una presión que en cierta forma la reconfortaba. Faltaba la calidez de esa mano grande y fuerte que le había aportado seguridad durante toda esa noche y que, ahora, sin quererlo, la echaba en falta.

"Edward" Pensó, soltando un suspiro.

El chico se había portado realmente bien con ella. No solo había ido a buscarla en plena tormenta sino que se había quedado para velar su sueño.

Recordó lo mucho que le había sorprendido ver los ojos de Edward esa madrugada cuando éste entró a su habitación. Isabella lloraba y en el rostro de él había auténtica preocupación. Quizás por ese sentimiento de inquietud la joven Swan se había atrevido a abrazarle. Había sido un impulso, algo que no haría con la mente fría, pero se había sentido tan reconfortada entre los brazos del francés…

Lloró durante horas apoyada en el duro pecho del castaño y él la sostuvo mientras le acariciaba esporádicamente el cabello. No hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, tan sólo la dejó llorar hasta que de madrugada la obligó a meterse en la cama de nuevo.

_-No me voy, tranquila-La consoló, cuando la chica le miró con preocupación tras taparse con las sábanas-. Me quedo aquí, te lo prometo._

Fue entonces cuando Edward cogió esa silla y la situó al lado de la cama. La misma silla que en esos momentos ella estaba acariciando y de la que colgaba la ropa empapada -ahora prácticamente seca- que había llevado la noche anterior.

De nuevo volvió a sentir esa punzada en el pecho y esa opresión que dificultaban su respiración. Le dolía el corazón y volvía a tener ganas de llorar. Pero ¿Cómo podía asimilar que su mejor amiga y su novio la habían engañado?

Apartó las sábanas y se reincorporó tambaleándose ligeramente al sentir el frío del suelo en la planta de los pies. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando moderar su respiración. Estaba mareada y sentía como si sus propias piernas no fuesen capaces de resistir su peso.

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana y levantó la persiana varios centímetros. Tal como había supuesto por el continuo sonido de las gotas la caer, aún seguía lloviendo pero esta vez de forma menos intensa. El cielo seguía nublado pero eso no impedía que los mismos rayos del sol que la habían despertado esa mañana alegrasen un poco más el frío día.

"_Es como si el tiempo fuese acorde con mi estado de ánimo_" Pensó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos toques a la puerta la hicieron girarse con brusquedad. Tras permitir el paso, el aludido abrió la puerta haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayese la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos. La joven Swan le miró sorprendida y él tan sólo soltó un gruñido que intentaba camuflar la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-Preguntó, señalando la cama con la cabeza-. ¡Venga, acuéstate!

Dejándose llevar por esa situación completamente surrealista, obedeció las órdenes del chico y volvió a recostarse sobre el mullido colchón antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¿Y esto?-Cuestionó Isabella, cuando el joven Cullen le dejó la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada y ella soltó una pequeña risita. Le había costado mucho tragarse su orgullo y llevarle el desayuno a la cama como para que encima la castaña se burlase de él. Pero esa no era la intención de Isabella. Al contrario, estaba casi tan impresionada como agradecida.

-Chocolate caliente, tu especialidad- Sonrió, soplando en la taza que tenía entre las manos- Abrir un sobre y calentar la leche, lo justo para no esforzarte demasiado.

-Cállate-Bufó, recordando el comentario sobre el chocolate que había hecho la noche anterior- ¿Y cómo estás?

La castaña dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la bandeja y centró su atención en Edward. El francés había vuelto a sentarse en la misma silla que había ocupado durante toda la noche y la observaba con una seriedad que dejaba entrever la preocupación que sentía por Bella.

-Bien-Sonrió, restándole importancia-. Bastante bien.

El joven Cullen no rompió el contacto visual que se había formado, pero si frunció el entrecejo dando a entender que no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Isabella.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso cuando has estado llorando toda la noche?

La aludida abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por la respuesta y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose intimidada por la penetrante mirada del castaño.

-Mira, sé que hasta ahora no nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero no tienes que fingir cuando estés conmigo-Dijo Edward, mirando también en otra dirección-. Llora si tienes ganas de llorar, ríe si tienes ganas de reír… pero no finjas, ¿quieres?-Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello-. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Creo que ya confío en ti, Edward-Musitó, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su rostro-. Ahora eres la única persona en la que confío.

El joven Cullen giró la cabeza con brusquedad para mirarla. Le había sorprendido la declaración y le había hecho sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una sensación que se mezclaba entre la alegría y la tristeza.

-¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Edward en el mismo tono de voz que ella. La castaña negó con la cabeza-. ¿No vas a hablar con ellos?

-No, al menos no por ahora-Contestó, bajando de nuevo la mirada- En estos momentos no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos. No estoy preparada y tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría si los tuviese delante.-Suspiró- Además, no creo que haya nada de qué hablar. Me han engañado, se han burlado de mí… No voy a perdonarles nunca.

-No deberías decir eso-Opinó el chico, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas- Tenéis que aclarar las cosas antes de precipitarte y tirar una amistad de años por la borda.

Isabella buscó los ojos mieles de él y sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa que desconcertó bastante al francés.

-Aunque no te lo creas, me duele a mí más que a nadie decir eso-Murmuró. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse de nuevo cristalinos-. Quiero a Renesmee como a una hermana y a Jacob, por encima de todo, le consideraba mi mejor amigo. El hecho de que él me haya dejado me duele, sobre todo porque él sabía que no me quería al pedirme de salir, pero lo habría perdonado en cuanto se me pasase el enfado- Aseguró-. También habría superado que quisiese a mi mejor amiga y no a mí. Pero lo que no puedo perdonarles es que me engañasen de esa forma. ¡Que se estuviesen viendo a mis espaldas! ¡Qué se estuviesen riendo de mí!

A esas alturas numerosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Isabella, quien se cubrió la cara con las manos para que su acompañante no la viera llorar.

Edward la observaba sintiendo como el pecho se le encogía en cada sollozo de ella. Torpemente y dejándose llevar tanto por la situación como por la oleada se sentimientos que dominaba a ambos en ese momento, agarró el brazo de Isabella y la zarandeó para recibirla entre sus brazos. Y así, hincado de rodillas y con la cabeza de la castaña sobre su hombro, la dejó llorar sintiendo el dolor de ella como propio.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos. Isabella agarrada a la ancha espalda del castaño mientras él acariciaba la suya intentando tranquilizarla. Los sollozos de la joven Swan se fueron mitigando poco a poco, pero incluso cuando dejaron paso a un leve y esporádico hipo, Bella no quiso separarse de él. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto en sus brazos. Protegida y reconfortada. La misma sensación que había tenido esa madrugada al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Debes de pensar que soy una tonta-una ligera sonrisa mezclada con un leve rubor se formó en su rostro al separarse-, siempre llorando y mojándote la camiseta o el pijama.

-Bueno, ya pensaba que eres una tonta mucho antes de esto, así que no hay demasiada diferencia –Comentó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. Isabella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciéndose la ofendida-. Y sobre la camiseta… Después de lo de ayer, créeme, esto no es nada.

La joven Swan volvió a sonreír y bajó la mirada al recordar que sobre las piernas aún estaba la bandeja con el desayuno ahora frío.

-¡Oh vaya, se ha derramado un poco de chocolate!-Protestó Isabella, recogiendo con el dedo parte de la sustancia esparcida por la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca-. ¡Y encima está frío! ¡Qué rabia!

Pero las protestas de la castaña no eran más que murmullos casi inaudibles para el joven Cullen, cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir con frenesí cuando Isabella se había llevado el dedo a la boca para probar el chocolate que él mismo había preparado.

No sabía por qué se había alterado tanto. Pero es que, aunque Isabella no se había percatado de ello y era demasiado inocente para hacerlo adrede, había sido un gesto bastante incitativo para un chico de diecisiete años con las hormonas más que revolucionadas. Y eso que él no era un chico al que pudiese considerarse más salido que el palo de una escoba. Pero con Isabella Swan todo parecía diferente. Incluso él era diferente estando a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?

La dulce voz de Bella le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun un poco alterado, miró a la chica cuyo rostro, sorprendentemente, estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"¡_Mierda!_" Exclamó para sí, separándose bruscamente de ella y tirando la silla consigo.

No sabía cómo había pasado. Pero durante los instantes en los que había estado vagando por sus pensamientos, se había inclinado sobre la castaña, arrinconándola entre sus brazos situados a los lados del pecho de ella, con la evidente intención de besarla. Una intención de la que Bella no se había percato pero que había conseguido en él alterarle un poco más.

-¿Edward?-Insistió.

-Eh… ¡Chocolate!-Exclamó repentinamente, acercándose a ella para limpiarle el supuesto chocolate de su rostro antes de chuparse también el dedo con el que le había rozado la mejilla- Tenías chocolate.

-¿A sí?

La castaña le miró un poco desconcertada, frotándose la mejilla con una de las manos y mirando seguidamente si ésta estaba manchada.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, no tienes nada-Se apresuró a contestar, arrebatándole la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- Voy a calentarte el desayuno.

-Edward-Llamó, antes de que el chico pudiese cruzar el umbral-Cuando vuelvas tráete también el tuyo ¿Vale? Podríamos desayunar juntos.

El joven Cullen asintió torpemente antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con el pie. En el pasillo y con la bandeja entre las manos, se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra la pared y suspiró. Se había propuesto distanciarse de ella para no hacer ninguna tontería, pero ahora no podía dejarla sola. Él era su único apoyo y no iba a abandonarla aunque ello supusiese emplear todo el autocontrol del mundo. Sin embargo, al recordar su sonrisa y ese gesto que le pareció tan lascivo, no dudo que la misión le iba a resultar difícil. Muy difícil.

**oOoOoOo**

Se apoyó en el armario y cerró los ojos hasta que la habitación dejó de darle vueltas. Isabella, que no parecía encontrarse en mejor estado que él, le dijo que fuese a acostarse un rato, que ella terminaría de fregar los platos de la comida, pero el negó con la cabeza y siguió secando los cubiertos ya lavados.

El timbre de la casa Swan sonó irrumpiendo en el silencio de la casa, sólo roto por el manejo de los platos que la castaña lavaba y por el sonido de la fina e incansable lluvia que se negaba a cesar.

-Voy yo-Dijo, secándose las manos con un trapo y saliendo de la cocina.

Pudo ver la silueta de dos personas en la puerta desde la entrada, y no necesitó abrirla para saber de quienes se trataba.

Los rostros de Jacob y Renesmee estaban tan serios como el suyo propio y Edward pudo percatarse las ojeras que había bajo los ojos de ambos. Posiblemente, además de Bella y él mismo, la pareja tampoco habría podido dormir esa noche.

-Hola Edward-Saludo la joven Dwyer, cerrando el paraguas con el que se había estado protegiendo de la lluvia-. ¿Crees que podemos hablar con Bella aunque sean unos minutos?

Edward miró en dirección hacia la cocina para asegurarse que la chica no les oyese, y entornó un poco más la puerta hasta que su rostro y sólo parte de su cuerpo quedó a la vista de los recién llegados.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Contestó, mirándoles con cierto pesar.

-Sólo unos minutos-Insistió Renesmee, reacia a irse sin haber hablado con quien hasta el día anterior era su mejor amiga-. Necesito explicarle.

-Cullen, por favor.

Edward miró a ambos, indeciso. Había un brillo en sus miradas que expresaban auténtico arrepentimiento, y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de Renesmee demostraban que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal con todo ese asunto. Pero aunque el francés sentía que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, para él lo más importante era Isabella y sabía que ella no estaba preparada para verles todavía. Todo era demasiado reciente y necesitaba aunque fuese unos días para asimilarlo y coger las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlos a ambos. Además, ella misma le había dicho que no quería verlos de momento y él no podía intervenir.

-En serio, no es buena idea-Negó, haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta-. Será mejor que os vayáis.

Pero Jacob interpuso su pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase mientras ponía resistencia con la mano. Edward no ejerció más fuerza y el joven Black entendió que no era él quien se negaba a que Bella les escuchase, sino que era la propia castaña quien no quería verles.

-No quiere vernos-Afirmó, comprensivo-. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Edward no contestó, tan sólo apartó la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos avellana de la morena que volvieron a tornarse cristalinos. Precisamente había evitado manifestarles los deseos de la joven Swan por eso. Y es que, pese a que aún sentía esa furia inicial hacia ellos, no podía evitar sentir cierto afecto que se mezclaba con la compasión y la comprensión. Entendía perfectamente ese deseo de querer explicar lo ocurrido. Lo entendía muy bien.

La joven Dwyer miró a uno y a otro antes de detener sus ojos suplicantes en Edward. Con la respiración un poco entrecortada, Renesmee intentó abrir la puerta, pero Jacob la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Ness…

-¡No! ¡Déjame entrar!

-Nessie…-Musitó el joven Black, rodeándola con sus brazos para que dejase de forcejear- Es mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos que darle más tiempo. Entiéndelo.

Tras las sensatas palabras de Jacob, la joven Dwyer dejó poco a poco de oponer resistencia y el chico la fue soltando lentamente, temeroso de que volviese a intentar entrar a la casa.

-¿Está muy mal?-Preguntó la morena, en un murmullo apenas audible-. ¿Nos odia tanto?

-Está dolida, de eso no hay duda-Contestó Edward, impasivo-. Deberíais iros. No le hará ningún bien veros ahora.

Renesmee asintió lentamente y, tras abrir el paraguas, volvió a exponerse a la lluvia. Jacob le hizo un gesto a Edward con la cabeza antes de seguirla, también con su propio paraguas. Edward los siguió con la mirada hasta que les perdió de vista. Haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, Edward cerró la puerta y se giró, encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro de Isabella, quien le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Lo había oído todo.

-¿Qué querían?

-Hablar contigo-Contestó, con el mismo semblante serio que les había dedicado a la pareja- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarles?

Isabella negó con la cabeza y para sorpresa del chico, se acercó un poco más a él hasta que sus rostros volvieron a estar a escasos centímetros. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y no pudo moverse. Podía sentir la respiración de la castaña en su rostro, produciéndole un ligero cosquilleo que no podía compararse con el que sentía en su estómago. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, pero todo pareció detenerse cuando sintió la mano de la joven Swan sobre su frente.

-Tienes fiebre-Murmuró, con evidente preocupación- Deberías tomarte la medicación y tumbarte un rato aunque sea en el sofá.

-Estoy bien-Gruñó, alejándose de ella y entrando a la cocina, extrañamente molesto.

**oOoOoOo**

-Nos odia-Sentenció, diez minutos después de abandonar la casa Swan- Y tiene toda la razón para hacerlo. ¿Cómo le he podido hacer esto a mi mejor amiga?

-Nessie…

-¡No Jake!-Le interrumpió, alterada- Me he comportado como una idiota. Si al menos se lo hubiese dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, jamás hubiese pasado esto. No se habría enterado de esta forma.

Después de las desgarradoras palabras de la chica, un breve silencio se interpuso entre ambos. El joven Black prefirió no comentar nada para no herirla mucho más. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle ya que, al igual que ella, sabía que si hubiesen sido ambos más sinceros con Bella, nada de eso habría pasado.

-Espera a que hablemos con ella. Quizá, cuando le expliquemos lo sucedido…

-¿Y qué podemos decirle?-Cuestionó, sarcástica- ¿Qué obligué al chico que quiero a salir con ella para no hacerle daño? ¿Qué obligué a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada a fingir que la quería a ella sin contar con sus sentimientos? ¿Qué colaboré en que se hiciese ilusiones con una relación que no tenía futuro?-Continuó-. Si sólo con oírme me odio a mí misma.

-¡Eh, eso no lo digas nunca!-La advirtió, serio-Nessie, lo único que querías es que Bella no sufriese. No se te puede castigar por eso.

-Pero pese a todo lo está pasando mal-Señaló-. ¡Y tú también!

-Por mí no te preocupes. Tan sólo pensemos en cómo solucionar este lío.

-No, Jake, ¡claro que me preocupo por ti!-Rebatió, haciendo que el chico sonriese-. Y siento no haberlo hecho hasta ahora. Estaba tan absorta pensando en Bells, que no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. He sido una egoísta. Perdóname por favor.

El joven Black se detuvo y le acarició el rostro bajo el paraguas antes de acercar su boca a la de ella. Renesmee cerró los ojos cuando sintió los secos y fríos labios de Jacob sobre los suyos. No fue más que un roce de labios, pero era la muestra de cariño y apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no tienes que justificar mis actos-Negó, soltando un suspiro-. Lo que hice lo hice a conciencia.

-Pero tú no querías hacerlo-Recordó, con un deje de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido para el chico-Lo hiciste por mí y yo sólo te he puesto a malas con Bella.

De nuevo se formó ese silencio que decía más que unas cuantas palabras. Los dos estaban tan desesperados y arrepentidos que no sabían que hacer. Jacob al menos lograba disimular como se sentía, pero para Renesmee era imposible. Se sentía tan culpable que ni si quiera las palabras de Jacob podían mitigar su dolor.

-Nessie, los dos nos hemos equivocado-Le aseguró, con su acostumbrada voz pausada y tranquila- Hemos cometido un error y ahora es el turno de intentar repararlo. Yo no quiero perder a Bella, ¿y tú?

-Claro que no- Se apresuró a contestar, como si la simple idea le pareciese descabellada-. Ella es muy importante para mí.

-Entonces tenemos que decírselo. Tenemos que hablar con Bells.

-¿De verdad crees que nos perdonará?

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

No supo si fue la mirada café del chico o el frío de la tarde, pero Renesmee no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento que quedó en el olvido cuándo Jacob la cogió de la mano hasta detenerse frente a la casa de los Dwyer.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó Renesmee, más por cortesía que por interés. En realidad, quería estar sola.

Jacob, que no necesitaba más que mirarla a los ojos para saber cómo se sentía, negó con la cabeza y besó una de sus manos en un gesto galante que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

-No te preocupes. Ya verás como todo se arreglará.

La joven Dwyer le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y entró a su casa deseosa de que las palabras de Jacob se hiciesen realidad. Se había equivocado, no había ninguna duda. Pero en su momento no había visto otra opción. Quería evitar que Bella sufriese y siendo egoísta, también quería evitar perderla a ella. Además, también estaba ese motivo. El motivo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión y que ni si quiera a Jacob le había contado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no.

Cerró su paraguas y lo dejó en el paragüero de la entrada para quitarse la chaqueta. Pero la mirada burlesca del atractivo chico que la observaba desde la entrada del salón, fue suficiente para que volviese a ponérsela. Estaba claro que esa tarde no la pasaría sola.

**oOoOoOo**

Tosió otra vez y fulminó a la chica que estaba recostada en el sofá de al lado. La joven Swan, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de la fiebre, le sonrió inocentemente antes de coger al vuelo el cojín que Edward le lanzaba con claras intenciones de darle en la cara.

-Estarás satisfecha, supongo-Comentó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos- Aquí me tienes, moribundo, un sábado por la tarde en compañía de un rollo de papel higiénico para los mocos y una fierecilla que cada vez se parece más a las gambas.

-Tengo fiebre, por si no lo has notado-Contestó Isabella, ofendida- Y para que lo sepas, tú tampoco tienes mejor aspecto.

El joven Cullen se miró por curiosidad y chasqueó la lengua sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-La cuestión es que si querías pasar la tarde conmigo, no tenías más que decírmelo-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-Te aseguro que hay chicas que han hecho estupideces con tal de estar un rato conmigo, pero Swan, tú te llevas la palma. ¡Atentar así contra mi vida!

-Ya ves, eres tan irresistible que no he podido evitarlo-Bella se encogió de hombros, reincorporándose ligeramente hasta quedar sentada en el sofá- Y claro, teniendo competencia como Tanya…

El joven Cullen se giró con brusquedad para mirarla y frunció el entrecejo cuando la chica rompió el contacto visual arrepentida de haber mencionado a la atractiva Presidenta de su instituto.

-¿Denali?-Repitió Edward, desconcertado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Bueno, al parecer os habéis vuelto muy amigos, ¿no?-Contestó, agradeciendo que el rubor de sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza se pudiese achacar a la fiebre-Y según tengo entendido, ella está interesada en ti.

-Sí, eso dice.

El joven Cullen ladeó la cabeza, sarcástico, y Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso no era más que evidente que Tanya estaba interesada en él?

-Además, últimamente viene a verte en todos los intercambios de clase y en los descansos-Señaló la castaña, acurrucándose en el sofá-Si no le gustases no haría eso, ¿no crees?

-¡Bah! A mí me da igual-Contestó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. Ella no me interesa. No es mi tipo.

Isabella le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos antes de verse obligada a toser. ¿Había dicho que no le gustaba Tanya Denali? ¿Qué no era su tipo la chica más deseada por todo el sector masculino? Entonces, si una chica de la categoría de Tanya no le gustaba, ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como ella? La joven Swan sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que se vio opacado por la voz de su cabeza que le reprochaba el haber pensado tal disparate. ¿A que venía esa preocupación de si le parecía más o menos interesante al arrogante de Cullen? ¡A ella eso no le importaba! Le daba igual. Absolutamente igual.

Y entonces lo recordó. El enigma que tenía a muchas de las chicas del instituto a la expectativa, incluida a ella. Quizás no tenía realmente que ver con que Tanya no fuera su tipo. Quizás, es que realmente había una chica en Francia que le estaba esperando.

-Es por tu novia de Francia ¿Verdad?-Inquirió, frotándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo-. ¿La echas de menos?

Edward sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se reincorporó repentinamente ante la extrañeza de Isabella, quien hizo el ademán de cogerle del brazo para retenerlo cuando el chico paso por su lado sin ni si quiera dedicarle una mirada. Pero el rostro serio y la mirada fría de Edward la hicieron cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

-Me voy arriba a tumbarme un rato-Informó, poco antes de cruzar el umbral que se paraba al pasillo del salón-Y para que lo sepas, Swan, no tengo ninguna novia en Francia.

Y tras tal declaración, Edward la dejó sola, ignorando los sentimientos que esa revelación había causado en la castaña.

Isabella, que se había girado para seguirle con la mira, se sentó correctamente el sofá con una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la que ni ella misma sabía la causa. Se llevó la mano en el pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con un poco más de intensidad. Y, sin molestarse en reprimir una ligera risita, se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero le alegraba que el rumor de que Edward tenía novia no fuera más que eso, un rumor. Era como si esa revelación representara los vagos rayos de sol que alegraban una mañana de lluvia. Y en medio de todo ese dolor que sentía a causa del engaño de Jacob y Renesmee, se sintió feliz. Sí, estaba feliz. Pero había un deje de preocupación en ese sentimiento de felicidad. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así ante su pregunta?

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, que mala suerte-Comentó Riley, después que la joven Dwyer le contase lo ocurrido el día anterior-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hablarás con ella?

Renesmee no contestó inmediatamente. Siguió caminando por la calle cogiendo el paraguas con una mano y con la otra metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El joven Biers, quien también llevaba paraguas, la miró dubitativo, especialmente cuando la chica bajó la mirada como si estuviese intentando aguantar las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar.

-Es a donde he ido hace un rato-Contestó, con la voz quebrada- Jacob me ha acompañado.

-¿Y qué os ha dicho?

-No quiere hablar con nosotros-Negó, deteniéndose repentinamente-. Tal y como dijiste, nos odia.

Riley, quien también se había detenido para esperarla aunque un par de metros por delante de ella, la miró con pesar y suspiró. Lo ocurrido en clase el día que Nessie se vio obligada a contarle todo, llegó a su mente con absoluta nitidez, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la dureza de sus palabras.

_-La has cagado-Afirmó, sentado sobre uno de los pupitres- Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_-Si-Asintió la morena, mirándole con los ojos cristalinos-. ¿Pero me guardarás el secreto?_

_Riley ladeó la cabeza no muy conforme con el hecho pero resignándose a que así fuera. Además, Renesmee parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal._

_-Sabes de sobra que sí-Contestó, acariciándole una de las manos- Pero Bella se acabará enterando y te odiará si no eres tú la que se lo dice. Ella confía en ti y la has traicionado._

_La joven Dwyer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la claridad y rotundidad de sus palabras. No había el menor titubeo en su voz y sintió un fuerte pinchazo al pensar que Riley la consideraba una mala amiga, una traidora._

_-¿Crees que soy una traidora?_

_-Lo que yo crea es lo de menos-Negó, resignado- Lo que importa es lo que crea Bella. Y cuanto más tarde en enterarse será peor para ella y para ti._

-¿Aun crees que soy una traidora?-Preguntó Renesmee, adivinando en que estaba pensando el chico-No llegaste a contestarme y quería una respuesta.

-Ya lo sé-Sonrió, reemprendiendo de nuevo la parcha- No, no creo que seas una traidora, pero si entiendo que Bella vea lo que el habéis hecho como una traición. Tus motivos eran nobles pero podías haber detenido todo esto mucho antes. Cuando te diste cuenta que te habías equivocado–Opinó mirando a Nessie, quien había apremiado el paso para situarse a su lado- Después te dejaste llevar por el miedo a perder a Bells y han empeorado las cosas. Es comprensible.

La joven Dwyer, quien se sentía impresionada y comprendida a la vez, se agarró de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras sus labios se curvaban en una triste sonrisa.

-Me he equivocado-musitó-. No solo con Bella sino también contigo. No eres tan inmaduro como yo pensaba.

-Tengo mis momento-Se excusó en un tono evidente que hizo reír a Renesmee-. ¿Eso significa que tengo alguna posibilidad?

-Eso significa, que me alegro de que seas mi amigo.

**oOoOoOo**

_-¡Eh, Edward! –Llamó la joven ondeando su larga melena y dedicándole una bonita sonrisa al chico._

_-¿Has visto esto Edward?-Señaló, emocionada._

_-Me gusta estar contigo, Ed-Musitó, dejándose abrazar por el castaño- Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. ¿Tú también lo quieres?_

El joven Cullen abrió los ojos y suspiró, entristecido. Tumbado en su cama y con los brazos tras la cabeza, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Aun podía oír la voz de la chica con tanta claridad, que le parecía increíble que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Sus palabras dulces, su sonrisa… La extrañaba. Echaba de menos su risa, sus gestos, sus bromas… ¿Cómo era posible estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?

Durante meses había estado viviendo de los recuerdos, ignorando la preocupación que había en la mirada de su madre y sus hermanas cada vez que lo veían vagar por la casa con su semblante serio. Lo ocurrido le había cambiado por completo. Le había hecho frío y cerrado, como si una coraza de hielo le rodease siendo imposible llegar hasta él. Quizás por eso, y para que no cometiese ninguna locura, le habían permitido irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Lo cierto es que la idea no le había motivado en absoluto, pero necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Quería huir de todo. De los recuerdos, de la familia y especialmente de _ella_. Quería tenerla lejos ya que no podía tenerla cerca.

Pero no podía evitar sentir, que lo que había sido una escapatoria comenzaba a transformarse en algo más. Había comenzado a dejar de vivir de los recuerdos. En realidad, hasta esa tarde que Bella se lo había mencionado, apenas había pensado en ello desde su llegada a Forks. Volvía a sonreír, volvía a bromear y, en cierta forma, volvía a ser un joven como otro. Comenzaba a tener ilusiones, deseos y expectativa, y la única causante de ello no era otra que Isabella Swan. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía esa chica para lograr que comenzase a derretirse esa coraza de hielo a la que nadie había sido capaz de acceder? ¿Por qué se sentía como se sentía? Él le había prometido que pasase lo que pasase jamás volvería a dejar que otra mujer accediese a su corazón. Pero temía que, de forma inevitable, Isabella ya lo estuviese consiguiendo. Algo de lo que había comenzado a percatarse cuando sintió en su frente la mano de la joven Swan, tibia, cálida y delicada. Cuando sus ojos mieles se cruzaron con los verdes de ella sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que había algo por lo que valía la pena seguir adelante. Y es que aún quedaba gente que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Edward se reincorporó un poco cuando Isabella dio unos toques a su puerta antes de pedir permiso para entrar. La melena castaña de la chica y su dulce sonrisa enmarcada por el sonrojo de su rostro a causa de la fiebre, se dejaron entrever por el espacio que había en la puerta entreabierta. El joven Cullen asintió distraído y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, exactamente en la misma posición en la que estaba hacia unos minutos.

Bella se mordió el labio indecisa, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-Preguntó, un poco avergonzada-. Es que no quiero estar sola.

El joven Cullen soltó un gruñido que Isabella interpretó como una afirmación y se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en la silla.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y después de un par de minutos la situación comenzó a volverse bastante tensa. Isabella jugaba con sus manos y pies, mientras el joven Cullen fingía que seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos, cuando en realidad estaba demasiado intranquilo para pensar en algo coherente. La presencia de Swan le ponía nervioso. Especialmente porque no dejaba de lanzarle fugaces miradas que se apresuraba a camuflar agachando la cabeza.

-Edward-Llamó, tras unos instantes de duda-. Siento lo que ha pasado antes. Tú me estás ayudando mucho con todo este asunto y yo no hago más que darte problemas y meterme en tus cosas.

Edward se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No debería haberte preguntado eso- Se disculpó, buscando la mirada del chico-. No es asunto mío.

-No, la verdad es que no-Corroboró ante la incipiente molestia de Isabella-, pero no tiene importancia. Comprendo tu interés.

La castaña, que le miraba con una mueca de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja no muy convencida de si había hecho bien en disculparse con ese tipo tan maleducado y arrogante. Estaba claro que el hecho de que le hubiese llevado el desayuno a la cama le había nublado su campo de visión. Era el mismo idiota de siempre.

-¿Interés?-Repitió, ignorando la intención en las palabras del chico.

-Exacto. Tú interés por saber si estoy disponible

-¡Ya!-Exclamó, sarcástica- Está claro que la fiebre te ha debido de afectar al cerebro.

-Si tú lo dices…-Musitó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a recostarse sobre la cama- Yo sólo sigo los indicios. Entras en el baño mientras me ducho, te tiras sobre mí desde una escalera, te enfadas porque una camarera intenta ligar conmigo…

La joven Swan, que comenzaba a sentir como le hervía la sangre, se acercó a él con una mirada amenazante y, tras arrebatarle la almohada, comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba mala, se encontraba fatal y sentía como cada una de las partes de su cuerpo le dolía, pero cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen, esos pormenores pasaban a un segundo plano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas!-Se defendió, mientras Edward reía- ¡Lo del baño fue culpa tuya por no poner el cerrojo y por ser un exhibicionista! ¡Yo no me tire encima en ese dichoso castigo, sino que me caí! Y sobre todo, ¡Yo no estaba enfadada porque esa estirada camarera estuviese ligando contigo sino porque me tiró toda la salsa encima!

-Y eso nos lleva a…

-¡Qué la culpa es siempre tuya!

No supo si fue por la furia que la dominaba, el ímpetu con el que le pegaba con la almohada o, simplemente, porque los planetas se habían alineado en su contra, pero cuando uno de sus pies se enredó con las sábanas que había por el suelo haciéndola resbalar y caer prácticamente sobre el francés, supo que los dioses la odiaban.

-¿Lo ves?-Se mofó Edward, a quien no parecía importarle que la castaña le estuviese aplastando- ¿O es que ahora piensas negarme que no te has tirado sobre mí?

-¡Me he caído!

-¿Otra ves?-Inquirió, divertido- Ya no cuela, fierecilla. Además, si tanto te molesta esta postura ¿Por qué no te levantas?

-Es precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer-Le aseguró, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

Isabella intentó reincorporarse, pero no se quedó más que en un ademán cuando se percató de que se le había quedado el pie atascado entre la cama y la pared y ahora no podía sacarlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te quitas de encima o no?-Preguntó Edward, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido-. Te advierto que estás perdiendo credibilidad por momentos.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-Exclamó, forcejeando para sacar el pie de ahí-. ¡¿No ves que estoy atascada?!

Cullen miró por encima del hombro de Isabella y suspiró, ignorando los gritos de su cuerpo que le pedía con urgencia que la chica se quitase de encima cuanto antes. No le gustaba para nada el calor que recorría su cuerpo, y esta vez estaba seguro que no se debía a la fiebre.

-Torpe-Musitó, intentando reincorporarse para ayudarla.

Saliendo de debajo de ella poniendo especial cuidado en donde ponía sus manos, se situó a su lado y metió las manos por el escaso especio que dejaba la cama y la pared, hasta que localizó el pie de la chica, que sólo estaba cubierto por el calcetín.

-¡Uff! Mal asunto-Negó, con fingido pesar-. No hay solución. Me temo que habrá que amputarte el pie–Sonrió-. Espera un momento mientras voy a por un cuchillo.

-¡Aggg! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame!-Ordenó, pegándole en el brazo.

-¿Cómo negarme si me lo pides con tanta delicadeza?-Cuestionó, sarcástico.

Pero cambiando su expresión por una bastante más seria y profesional, Edward volvió a meter las manos por el espacio hasta que dio con el pie. Dejándose llevar de nuevo por esa sensación que cada vez le dominaba más a menudo, acarició el pie por encima del calcetón y fue ascendiendo por la pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla desnuda. Su piel era cálida y suave y Edward sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Posiblemente Isabella pensaría que esas caricias se debían a que estaba intentando ayudarla a sacar el pie de allí y no a que llevaba tiempo deseando encontrar una excusa para poder recorrer su piel con sus dedos.

-¿Puedes?-Preguntó la castaña, inclinándose un poco más sobre él.

El sobresalto a causa de la intervención de Bella y el horror al salir del trance en el que se había sumergido al dejarse llevar por esa cálida y ardiente sensación que dominaba su cuerpo, le hizo estirarse con brusquedad chocando su cabeza con la de la joven Swan, quien soltó una exclamación de dolor.

-_Mierda_- Musitó el francés, frotándose la parte adolorida de la cabeza-. ¡¿Quieres no distraerme?! Sólo me causas problemas.

-¡¿Problemas?!-Exclamó Isabella, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho de forma acusadora-. ¡Tú sí que me das problemas! ¡Nada más que problemas! Es que eres tan… tan…

-¿Arrogante?

-¡Sí!

-¿Maleducado?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Descaradamente guapo?

-¡Y tanto!

La joven Swan, que nada más salir esa verdad por sus labios se había llevado la mano a la boca, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras que Edward la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo… no… -Intentó excusarse la chica, moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro- ¡Me has engañado! Se supone que te estábamos insultando.

-Bueno, pero eso no significa que no me puedas considerar guapo-Señaló, divertido- Además, ya me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos. No es para mí ninguna sorpresa.

-Añade el adjetivo egocéntrico a la lista de insultos ¿Quieres?-Comentó sarcástica Isabella, ladeando la cabeza con disconformidad- Y ahora, ¿te importaría ayudarme a salir de aquí?

El joven Cullen se reincorporó y, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, movió la cama hacia fuera ampliando el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared. Isabella se apresuró a sacarlo y a masajear el tobillo, con la esperanza de que le volviese la circulación lo más pronto posible. Edward estuvo a punto de proponerle que le dejase a él hacerle el masaje, pero aunque lo más probable es que la chica le mandase bien lejos no estaba seguro de que pudiese conformarse con acariciar sólo esa parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Te marchas?-Preguntó, cuando la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta nada más ponerse las zapatillas que había dejado al lado del escritorio-. Pensaba que no querías estar sola.

-Lo he pensado mejor-Contestó, fulminándole con la mirada-. Quiero estar sola.

-¡Vamos! Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando-Se burló Edward, ante la mirada incrédula de la chica- Encima que te iba a hacer un striptis.

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir su amenaza, la joven Swan había abandonado la habitación dando un portazo.

Edward negó con la cabeza antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas y lanzarse de nuevo sobre su cama. Quizás había perdido el control de la situación un par de veces, pero al menos había conseguido su objetivo: Animar a la castaña y ayudarla a que dejase de pensar en Jacob y Renesmee aunque fuese unos segundos. Pero el fin de semana llegaría pronto a su fin y contra eso él no podía hacer nada. ¿Estaría Bella el lunes preparada para encontrase cara a cara con ellos?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Ya vimos como se va desarrollando la relación entre este par. Al fin Bella sabe que Edward no tiene novia pero hay alguien por ahí...**

**No se si actualice en estos días porque esta semana tengo tres exposiciones pero del fin de semana no pasa. Aunque quien sabe, quizás sus comentarios y cantidad de visitas me hagan trabajar más rápido con el capítulo.**

**Pd: Estaba pensando en convertir a Edward en italiano, en lugar de francés y quisiera saber que opinan. Aún Yare no me responde sobre eso pero me interesa mucho saber que opinan.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Las cuatro estaciones

**************Hola, traté de terminar el capítulo antes de que acabe el fin de semana pero no había tenido tiempo y el sábado estuve con alergia, por lo tanto me pasé el día recostada. **

**************Les recomiendo que presten mucha atención al capítulo porque se mencionan cosas que serán claves en los siguientes capítulos. Por ****************favor **lean al final la nota.

**************Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**10. Las Cuatro Estaciones.**

Hay veces que basta con poner un pie fuera de la cama para saber cómo te va a ir el día. En realidad, hay días que es preferible no salir de la cama. Días como aquel. Claro que, si debía ser sincera, había tenido la misma sensación los días anteriores. Exactamente las tres últimas semanas, y concretamente desde lo ocurrido con Jacob y Renesmee.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó un poco más sobre el banco. Renesmee… Como la echaba de menos. Extrañaba su compañía, sus bromas, sus palabras siempre oportunas… Aún estaba dolida, pero aun así la extrañaba.

Recordaba el primer día de clase después de lo ocurrido, la primera vez que los había tenido frente a ella. O más bien debería decir la primera vez que había pasado a su lado sin ni si quiera dirigirles una mirada. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo como la morena había hecho el ademán de acercarse y como Jacob la había retenido negando con la cabeza, algo que Isabella le había agradecido enormemente. No se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para hablarles y mucho menos para escuchar sus falsas explicaciones.

En esos momentos estaba furiosa, dolida… Pero tres semanas después, sorpresivamente, esos sentimientos parecían haberse evaporado. Seguía dolida, sí, pero le producía más dolor no tenerlos a su lado que lo ocurrido en sí. Quizás eso se debía a que desde lo sucedido, cuando estaba con la guardia baja, no dejaban de bombardearla numerosos recuerdos en los que siempre salían ellos dos. Podría decirse que a esas alturas el profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho los primeros días, se habían convertido en pequeñas punzadas cada vez que veía a alguno de ellos en el instituto.

Renesmee había sido su mejor amiga, una hermana para ella. Habían sido compañeras de clase, compañeras de viaje, de cuarto… Siempre había estado ahí para ella, para lo que necesitase, para defenderla, para apoyarla. Incluso _esa vez_ cuando creía que nadie estaba de su lado. Renesmee había sido la única que le había tendido la mano que necesitaba y había sabido verla tal y como era. La quería mucho y la extrañaba.

Lo mismo ocurría con Jacob. No había podido evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado el chico en esas tres semanas. Se había hecho mucho más introvertido y lo máximo que conseguían sacarle sus amigos era una media sonrisa. Incluso parecía haber perdido su habitual habilidad para el fútbol. Estaba torpe y no lograba concentrarse.

Como ella, sus compañeros también parecían haberse percatado de este cambio. Y sospechaban, no sin razón, que el hecho de que ya no se hablasen ni Renesmee ni él con la castaña tenía mucho que ver. Afortunadamente habían preferido no inmiscuirse e intentar llevar la situación con la mayor normalidad posible. Era sorprendente como el malestar entre tres personas podía afectar a una clase entera y no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable.

Quizás debía hacer lo que tantas veces le había sugerido Cullen. Dejar al lado su orgullo y darles la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque fuese simplemente por la amistad que habían tenido durante tantos años.

-Y aquí está el cucurucho de la pequeña marmota.

-¡No me llames así!

Edward sonrió divertido y le pasó el helado que acababa de comprar del pequeño puesto que había frente a ellos. Isabella, que había fruncido el ceño al oír el nuevo apodo que le había impuesto el italiano, lamió el helado antes de cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar de todo su sabor.

-Buenísimo.

-De eso estoy seguro-Asintió el chico, sacando algo del bolsillo con la mano que no sostenía su propio cucurucho-Por cierto, el cambio.

La joven Swan miró lo que Edward le había dado, antes de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos esquivos de su acompañante.

-Pero… si es la misma cantidad que te he dado antes-Observó desconcertada, contando de nuevo las monedas que tenía en la palma de su mano-. ¿Pero cómo…?

Entonces lo entendió todo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzó de nuevo la mirada confirmando con el sonrojo de Edward lo que ya sospechaba.

-Sí, te lo he pagado yo, ¿vale?-Admitió avergonzado, tensándose como siempre hacía cuando le habían descubierto tras una trastada-. Había mucha cola y era una estupidez pagar primero uno y después otro. No pienses otra cosa, ¿eh?

-Tranquilo, ya lo sé-Contestó Isabella, algo huraña. No sabía por qué, pero le había molestado el último comentario del castaño-. Hubiese sido suficiente con que me hubieses dicho que querías invitarme. En serio, no tienes ningún tacto con las mujeres.

El chico no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de sentarse a su lado. Después de todo, algo de razón sí tenía.

_Las Cuatro Estaciones_. Así se llamaba el nuevo parque de atracciones que ese día se inauguraba en Phoenix y donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento. Dividida en distintas partes según las cuatro estaciones del año, había atracciones de todo tipo y la decoración era exquisita. Quizás por eso ya desde hacía meses esperaban con expectación que se llevase a cabo ese evento. Y quizás por eso, no había casi nadie en ese día de domingo que no se encontrase allí.

Ya habían visitado la parte correspondiente a otoño y estaban a punto de terminar también la de invierno. Y es que, desde que habían entrado al parque a las diez de la mañana, se habían montado en casi todas las atracciones.

Y ahora, sentados en uno de los tantos bancos de piedra que había en el parque de atracciones, comenzaron a comerse el helado mientras observaban con desinterés a la gente pasar frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, esos minutos que estuvieron en silencio, le sirvieron a Isabella para seguir divagando por sus pensamientos. Sí, quizás debía hacer lo que le había aconsejado Edward. Conocía perfectamente a Jacob y a Renesmee y le constaba que ellos lo estaban pasando tan mal como ella.

"_En cuanto me encuentre con ellos, si se da la ocasión, les dejare explicarse" _Determinó "_Así al menos podré poner punto y final a esta pesadilla"_

Tres semanas. Parecía increíble que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo. Habían sido tres de las peores semanas de su vida. Pero debía reconocer que, si no hubiese sido por la compañía de cierto chico, habrían sido las peores.

"_Edward_"

De reojo miró a Cullen y sonrió. Nunca se lo había dicho, y la verdad es que tampoco pensaba reconocerlo, pero cuando estaba con él era como si esos problemas dejasen de tener sentido. No sabía si era por su sonrisa, por su pícara mirada o por sus bromas, pero así era.

Resultaba muy difícil definir su relación actual con el italiano. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Compañeros de clase? ¿De casa? Pero era más difícil todavía definir al propio chico. Sin lugar a dudas Edward era todo menos convencional.

En esas tres semanas había conocido una nueva faceta oculta hasta ahora. Por increíble que pareciese-especialmente tras lo ocurrido en al aeropuerto- Edward podía ser muy tierno y detallista cuando se lo proponía. Como esa mañana, por ejemplo, que le había puesto las entradas al parque de atracciones sobre la mesita de noche para que las viese nada más abrir los ojos. Claro que, viendo que se hacía tarde, al pobre chico no le había quedado más remedio que ir a despertarla personalmente. Y es que, en el fondo, el apodo de marmota no parecía irle nada mal.

Pero claro, si había tardado tanto en descubrir esa faceta del chico no era por otra cosa que por el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como un auténtico idiota. Se seguía burlando y metiendo con ella. Eso, cuando no la dejaba con la palabra en la boca y abandonaba en la habitación farfullando por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, pese a que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, y era un maleducado y un egocéntrico, se había acostumbrado a su compañía e inconscientemente más de una vez se había sorprendido buscándole con la mirada y preguntándose donde estaría en esos momentos.

-¿Se puede saber que miras, pequeña marmota?-Inquirió, observándola con perspicacia-. Ya te he dicho que debes ser más discreta.

-¡No te estaba mirando!-Se apresuró a aclarar, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-. ¡Y no me llames marmota!

-Ya-Sonrió divertido, tendiéndole su propio cucurucho-. ¿Quieres probar?

La joven Swan lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre el cucurucho. Pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros del helado, Edward levantó un poco el brazo manchándole la nariz.

-Por la boca mujer, se come por la boca.

Las risotadas de Edward le pitaban en los oídos y, tras limpiarse la nariz con la mano, agarró su cucurucho con mayor firmeza y se inclinó sobre el chico, quien no parecía en absoluto intimidado.

De un momento a otro e ignorando la mirada de los excursionistas que pasaban por su lado, los dos jóvenes se sumergieron en una lucha de helados que llegó a su fin cuando el helado de Edward cayó al suelo dejándolo todo pringoso.

-¡Ja! ¿Y ahora quien se ríe?–bromeó la castaña, con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia-. Nunca debías haber osado meterte con Isabella Swan. Muchos han muerto por menos.

-¿De veras?-Inquirió alzando una ceja, mostrando su escepticismo.

Pero la expresión de su rostro no tardó en cambiar al divisar a escasos metros de ellos una melena rubia que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Tanya.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Isabella sin comprender, mirando a un lado y a otro-. ¿Dónde?

Sin embargo Edward no se molestó en contestar. Reacio a tener que soportar incluso un fin de semana los caprichos de la Presidenta de los Estudiantes de su instituto, agarró a Isabella de la mano obligándola a correr lejos de allí.

No fue hasta que consiguieron mezclarse entra la muchedumbre que dejaron de correr, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal de su respiración. Isabella, que aún sostenía el resto de su cucurucho en una mano, miró hacia atrás unos instantes antes de buscar los ojos mieles del italiano.

-¿Por qué hemos…?

-Francamente, no quería encontrármela–Explicó, antes de que la castaña pudiese concluir con su pregunta-. Hace tres semanas me invitó a venir con ella, pero le dije que tenía cosas que hacer. La verdad es que confiaba en que no nos la encontraríamos.-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa culpable-. Se ve que no estoy de suerte.

Pero su sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse al fijarse en el rostro de su acompañante. Cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, le obligó a detenerse pegándole un pequeño tirón de la mano por la que aun la tenía cogida. Edward la observaba desconcertado y fue tras unos segundos de reflexión que Isabella se atrevió a hablar.

-No tenías por qué cancelar tus planes para traerme aquí-Murmuró, mirando el suelo- Sé que todo lo que estás haciendo es únicamente para animarme y te estoy muy agradecida, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti. Si tenías cosas que hacer o preferías irte con Tanya…

Edward la observó sorprendido. No podía creerse que fuera eso lo que la tenía tan preocupada. ¿Es que acaso no se había enterado de nada de lo que él había dicho?

Con una sonrisa tierna en los labios e intentando contener las ganas que en esos momentos tenía de abrazarla, la obligó a alzar el mentón con los dedos hasta que los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los mieles de él.

-Pero mira que eres tonta-Suspiró, negando ligeramente la cabeza antes de soltar una risita-. Tienes la cara llena de chocolate. De verdad que eres un desastre.

Isabella entreabrió la boca dispuesta a protestar. Pero cuando sintió los pulgares del chico sobre sus rosadas mejillas, se obligó a cerrarla lentamente sintiendo la leve caricia que le produjo un extraño y agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Limón-Musitó, chupándose los dedos-. Tiene gracia. La chica que más me gusta recubierta con mi sabor de helado favorito. Ahora sí que te comería ¿Sabes?

Y de nuevo Isabella volvió a abrir y a cerrar la boca sin saber bien que decir. Definitivamente entre el color rojizo que había adquirido su rostro y su falta de coherencia verbal, debía de parecer una auténtica idiota. Pero es que la actitud de Edward la confundía. No era la primera vez que le hacía comentarios de ese tipo y estaba convencida que el único propósito de esto era molestarla. Sin embargo, por muy acostumbrada que estuviese y por mucho que intentase comportarse con naturalidad, cada vez que le decía esas cosas, sentía como se le secaba la garganta y como se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón cuando sus miradas se encontraban. ¿Y si detrás de esas bromas hubiese algo más? ¿Y si ella le gustaba aunque fuera un poquito?

La sola idea de que eso fuese posible le produjo un regocijo difícil de explicar y que no tardó en desvanecerse cuando su acompañante estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Pero por qué pones esa cara de horror?-Bromeó, pellizcándole una mejilla- Que no hablaba en serio.

-¡Ya lo sabía!-Se defendió, llevándose las manos a las caderas- ¡Estoy acostumbrada a ti y a tus estúpidas bromas! Bueno, ¿qué, seguimos?

Y con un orgullo sólo fingido, siguió caminando procurando ignorar las punzadas que sentía en su pecho a cada paso que daba. ¡Tonta! Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Cómo podría gustarle ella a alguien como Cullen? Después de todo lo ocurrido con James y Jacob ¿Cómo seguía siendo tan ilusa? Los chicos como Cullen sólo se fijaban en chicas guapas como Tanya o Renesmee, no en chicas aniñadas como ella.

Edward, varios metros por detrás de ella, frunció el entrecejo antes de echar a correr para alcanzarla. ¿Qué mosca la había picado?

-Me alegro-Musito tras unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar al frente-Pero quiero que sepas que sólo estoy con la gente con la que quiero estar. Su hubiese querido venir con Tanya lo hubiese hecho. Pero…-Isabella alzó la mirada, expectante, comprobando con cierta sorpresa que el chico se había sonrojado-… prefería venir contigo.

Y como si intentase huir de su propia confesión, aceleró el paso dejándola atrás, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Al menos por una vez la chica aniñada había salido ganando.

**oOoOoOo**

Le dio la entrada al encargado-que le sonrío en un intento de parecer seductor- y siguió a Riley entre la muchedumbre. Francamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí, pero el joven Biers la había insistido tanto que no le había quedado más remedio que acceder. Sabía que el rubio lo hacía para animarla, y se lo agradecía, pero no se encontraba con ganas y fuerzas para ver como los demás se lo pasaban en grande mientras ella sonreía aunque en realidad solo tenía ganas de llorar.

Como extrañaba a Bella. Esas tres últimas semanas habían sido un auténtico tormento para ella. La indiferencia hacia ella de la que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo, le producía una opresión en el pecho de la que todavía no había podido deshacerse.

Recordaba cómo se había sentido el primer día de clase, después de lo ocurrido. La vio entrar a clase y lo primero que hizo fue intentar acercarse a ella para explicarse. Pero Jacob la había detenido y ahora se daba cuenta que era la mejor. No tenían ningún derecho a presionarla. Si no quería hablar con ellos debían aceptarlo por mucho que les costase. Después del daño que le habían causado era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Pero aunque lo sabía no significaba que no pudiese desesperarse. Y era precisamente lo que hacía con el paso de los días: Desesperase más y más.

-Y bien, ¿dónde quieres que nos montemos primero?-Preguntó el chico, extendiendo el gran mapa del parque que le habían dado a la entrada-. ¿Qué te parece "Muerte en el ártico"?

-No sé, me da igual- Contestó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros-. Donde tú quieras.

Riley la observó unos instantes con seriedad, antes de doblar el mapa de nuevo y soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Nessie, por favor, olvídate por un día de Bella, Black y de todo lo ocurrido-Pidió, acercándose a ella y acariciándole los brazos- No puedes seguir así. Entiendo que lo que estás pasando es muy duro, pero vas a caer enferma y eso sólo complicaría las cosas-Razonó- Sé que Black te ha dicho que estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad para ligar contigo y que estarás pensando que por eso te he traído aquí. Pero no es verdad.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la joven Dwyer pudo confirmar que sus palabras eran sinceras. Aunque perfectamente podría aprovechar ese momento de vulnerabilidad de su parte para acercarse a ella, él prefería jugar limpio y no volvería a intentar conquistarla hasta que Jacob y Renesmee estuviesen totalmente restablecidos.

-Por encima de todo eres mi amiga y quiero que estés bien-Murmuró, cogiendo el rostro de Renesmee entre sus manos- Por favor, intenta olvidar todo por hoy. Quiero que disfrutes y estoy dispuesto a todo para que lo pases bien-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-Puedes tomarme como a un esclavo sin censuras. Estoy a tu servicio para cuando quieras y para lo que quieras.

El joven Biers la miró con picardía y ella rió. Sí, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo e intentar pasárselo bien. Aunque no fuese por ella, al menos si por él. Después de todo lo que se había hecho para convencerla de que le acompañase se lo merecía.

-Y bien, su alteza, ¿dónde quiere ir primero?-Preguntó de nuevo el joven, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Vayamos a "Muerte en el ártico"-Contestó, señalando un punto en el mapa de nuevo extendido-. Suena muy… emocionante.

-Pues si ahí quieres ir, ahí iremos.

Con una expresión de exagerado orgullo en el rostro, Riley la cogió del brazo y la guio por uno de los caminos que había frente a ellos. Tenían todo un domingo por delante, y estaban dispuestos a pasárselo en grande.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego!-Rió, viéndose arrastrada por el chico-. ¡Edward, no! ¡Suéltame!

La joven Swan, que procuraba poner resistencia con toda su fuerza, suspiró aliviada cuando el chico accedió a soltarla tras varios minutos de protestas. No obstante, su alivio solo duro unos instantes ya que segundos después, y captando la atención de la multitud, la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y reanudo la marcha, ignorando nuevamente las quejas de la castaña y los golpes en su espalda.

-A las buenas o a las malas vas a entrar ahí- Aseguró el joven Cullen con terquedad- Si yo me he montado en los puñeteros caballitos, tú entras conmigo a la Casa del Terror. Era el trato, ¿no?

-¡Pero no hablaba en serio!-Protestó Isabella, sin molestarse en reprimir una carcajada.

-Pues en ningún momento te has molestado en impedir que hiciese el mayor ridículo de mi vida-Farfulló, avergonzado- Y por si fuera poco, me han visto Jasper y Alice. Mañana no habrá nadie en el instituto que no lo sepa.

La joven Swan sonrió y dejó de forcejear. Desde que habían llegado esa mañana al parque de atracciones, Edward la había estado insistiendo que entrasen a la famosa Casa del Terror, y desde el principio ella se había negado. Era una miedosa y odiaba las atracciones de ese tipo, y ningún chico por muy guapo que fuese la convencería. Así que, para que dejase de insistirle, le había dicho que si se montaba en uno de los caballos del tiovivo ella entraría a la casa. Y, ante su sorpresa, Edward lo había hecho. Así que ahora, como consecuencia, a ella le tocaba cumplir su parte. ¡Pero es que en ningún momento había pensado que el chico fuese capaz de hacerlo!

-¿Ed?-Llamó, una repentina voz tras él.

Isabella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la atractiva Presidenta de su instituto en compañía de un joven que no parecía en absoluto emocionado por el interés que Tanya sentía por el castaño.

Edward, que no necesitaba darse la vuelta para adivinar de quien se trataba, se agachó un poco para ayudar a bajar a Isabella antes de girarse para saludar a Tanya. La chica, que intentaba por todos los medios disimular los celos que la carcomían por dentro, sonrió de forma forzada mientras se acercaba al joven Cullen con claras intenciones de abrazarle.

-¡Ed! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!-Exclamó, colgándose de su cuello- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Al final me he animado a venir-Contestó, lacónico.

-Ya veo-Sonrió, mirando a Isabella de reojo- Deberías haberme llamado. Me hubiese encantado venir contigo. Tyler es bastante aburrido-Murmuró, señalando con discreción al chico que la esperaba a unos metros de ella- Siempre hace lo que le digo. No tiene iniciativa.

La joven Swan, que también lo había oído, miró a la chica indignada. Por muy guapa y popular que fuese, no tenía ningún derecho de tratar así a los demás. Le dio la sensación que Tanya utilizaba a los chicos como juguetes y sintió una repentina ira al pensar que quería incluir a Edward en su colección.

-¡Tanya!

-¡Ya voy!-Suspiró la aludida, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia al tal Tyler- ¿Y a dónde vais ahora?

-A "La casa del terror", supongo-Contestó el joven Cullen, un poco sorprendido por la actitud grosera de la Presidenta- Al menos que no logre convencer a Isabella. No parece muy ilusionada con la idea.

-¿No te gustan las atracciones de miedo?-Inquirió Tanya, centrando su atención en la castaña. Isabella asintió, un poco molesta por tener que reconocer su debilidad precisamente a ella-. A Tyler le pasa lo mismo. No ha querido que nos montemos en ninguna ¡Y eso que son mis favoritas!

Tyler hizo el ademán de intervenir, pero otra mirada por parte de la joven Denali fue suficiente para no hacerlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos castaños pareció darse cuenta, por la expresión en el rostro de Tyler era evidente que Tanya había mentido. A Tyler si le gustaban las atracciones de miedo.

-¡Oye!, ¿y por qué no hacemos un cambio de parejas?-Propuso, entusiasmada- Así nosotros podríamos montarnos en las atracciones de terror y ellos no se sentirían culpables. ¿Qué os parece?

La indignación y la furia que sintió al oír el comentario de Tyler no era comparable con la que sintió en esos instantes. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si era necesario se montaría en todas y cada una de las atracciones que había en el parque pero no iba a permitir que Edward se fuera con ella.

Sin embargo, la determinación con la que había tomado esa decisión no tardó en desvanecerse dando lugar al abatimiento. ¿Pero y si el joven Cullen prefería irse con ella? ¿Y si aceptaba?

"_Pero quiero que sepas que sólo estoy con la gente con la que quiero estar. Su hubiese querido venir con Tanya lo hubiese hecho._"

Las palabras del chico se repitieron en su mente como si el mismo Edward las estuviese diciendo de nuevo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír para sus adentros.

"_Pero prefería venir contigo"_

Isabella se vio obligada a contener las ganas que tuvo de echarse a reír al imaginarse el rostro de Tanya si lo hubiese oído. Y no tardó en comprobar con cierta satisfacción que se había aproximado bastante.

-Lo siento, pero he venido con Isabella y quiero estar con ella-Contestó con rotundidad, sin molestarse en ser más o menos amable- Además, no creo que sea correcto de tu parte hacerle eso a tu amigo.

-¡Bah! A Tyler no le importa y seguro que a Bella tampoco ¿Verdad?

El tono de fingida dulzura que utilizó y el uso de su nombre de pila con la única intención de parecer más amigable, sólo consiguió que su indignación incrementase por momentos. ¡Cómo detestaba a esa chica!

No obstante, antes de que pudiese contestar, la voz profunda y masculina de Edward se hizo oír y ésta vez ambas chicas pudieron percibir con absoluta claridad un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Ya, pero a mí sí-Rebatió, mirándola con seriedad.

Tanya, que no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan frío por parte de los chicos, borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sorprendida y sin saber bien que decir. Desde el primer momento en que le había visto, supo que Edward Cullen iba a ser una presa difícil, pero nunca se imaginó que lo pudiese ser tanto.

Sin embargo, aunque para muchas eso podía suponer una molestia, para Tanya era todo un atractivo. Edward Cullen era un reto y ella iba a conseguirlo. Quizás le costase, sí, pero lo haría.

-¡Venga, no digas eso!-Insistió la joven Tanya agarrándole del brazo y mostrando de nuevo esa radiante sonrisa-¡Hagámoslo, por favor! Seguro que conmigo te lo pasas mejor. ¡Venga, vamos!

Edward, cuya paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, entreabrió la boca dispuesto a contestar, pero para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Isabella la que se decidió a intervenir.

-¡Ha dicho que no! ¡¿Es qué no le has oído?!-Exclamó la castaña, furiosa, apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡Edward ha venido conmigo y se queda conmigo! ¡No seas tan pesada!

Edward miró a la castaña con evidente sorpresa y con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Parecía realmente enfadada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos le brillaban, centellantes. Tenía los labios ligeramente húmedos y le costó mucho no inclinarse sobre ella para besarla.

Pero la sorpresa que inicialmente había sentido Tanya ante la reacción de la joven Swan, no tardó en transformarse en auténtica molestia. ¿Quién se había creído que era esa niñata para hablarle así? La había llamado pesada y la había dicho en pocas palabras que Edward prefería irse con ella. ¿De verdad creía que eso era posible? No sabía porque Cullen se había negado a su proposición, pero estaba segura que no era porque prefiriese estar con Isabella Swan. Después de todo, si las comparaban, la castaña salía perdiendo con diferencia. Más que una chica de diecisiete años parecía una niña de trece. No tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Absolutamente nada.

No obstante, estaba claro que no le convenía ponerse a malas con la joven Swan y contestarle a sus comentarios en esos momentos sería perder puntos con Edward. Lo mejor en esos instantes era retirarse. Quizás había perdido esa batalla, pero la guerra aún no había concluido y ella sabía utilizar muy bien sus cartas.

Se colocó su largo cabello oscuro tras la oreja y alzó la mirada mostrando la tímida sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Lentamente, fue soltando el brazo de Edward al que aún estaba agarrada y se situó frente a ellos, quienes la miraban con desconfianza.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-Se disculpó, haciendo una leve reverencia-He sido muy grosera. No debía haber insistido tanto. No he tenido un buen día y como tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo…-Explicó, mirando a Edward tímidamente-. Lo siento, estoy muy avergonzada por mi actitud. De verdad espero que podáis perdonarme.

Los aludidos asintieron y tras hacerles un gesto con la mano, Tanya se dirigió hacia su acompañante y juntos se alejaron ante la atenta mirada de la pareja.

-¡¿Será posible?!-Exclamó Isabella, llevándose las manos a la cadera- ¡Ya me ha puesto de mal humor!

Tan sumergida estaba despotricando contra Tanya que no se percató de la persistente mirada de Edward. Rara vez había visto a Bella comportarse así y debía reconocer que le había impresionado. Claro que quizás no tanto como su propia reacción frente a la castaña. Ya hacía semanas que había aceptado que Isabella no le era en absoluto indiferente, que de alguna forma le atraía, pero hasta el momento no había sentido esas ganas de cogerla por la cintura, atraerla hacia él y besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones. ¿Era posible que su interés por la castaña no fuera pasajero?

Apartó la mirada de Isabella y con un semblante serio la dirigió al suelo. No, a él no le podía gustar la joven Swan. Lo más probable es que como se pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos estuviese confundiendo las cosas. Isabella era guapa y divertida, le atraía, pero nada más.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a "La Casa del Terror" o no?-Inquirió la castaña con resignación, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Edward volvió a observarla y sonrió. Sintiese lo que sintiese por ella, le gustaba estar con Bella. Pero mucho más meterse con ella. Y "La Casa del Terror" sería una buena oportunidad.

-Vale, pero primero vamos a comer algo.

**oOoOoOo**

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y con una bandeja en las manos, Riley se acercó a la mesa en la que ella le esperaba sentada después de discutir con una señora muy grosera que le aseguraba haberla visto primero.

Dejó la bandeja en medio y se sentó frente a ella, quien cogió un par de patatas fritas nada más tocar la bandeja la abrillantada madera de la mesa.

-Me muero de hambre-Comentó, metiéndose las patatas a la boca-. Hace siglos que no comía patatas fritas.

-¿Y eso?-Inquirió, antes de pegarle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Mi madre es partidaria de la comida sana-Explicó, extendiendo el brazo para coger la suya propia-Por eso siempre que iba a comer a casa de Bella nos poníamos las botas.

La joven Dwyer sonrió con tristeza, pegándole un tímido bocado a su hamburguesa, que no tardó en impregnar su boca de distintos sabores que le encantaron.

-Me encanta-Murmuró, cerrando los ojos con placer.

Riley la observó receloso, consciente del dolor que le había causado la mención del nombre de amiga.

Después de concluir con la parte correspondiente a la estación de otoño, habían decidido tomarse un merecido descanso.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los excursionistas se encontraban en los distintos restaurantes del parque saciando su apetito después de horas y horas montando en las distintas atracciones.

En todo ese tiempo Renesmee no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido con Jacob y Bella. Pero aunque intentaba aparentar que había dejado el asunto de lado tal y como Riley le había pedido, el joven Biers estaba convencido que no había dejado de darle vueltas. Y la mirada perdida que solía dirigirle era una clara muestra de ello.

-Sé que te he dicho que es mejor que por hoy no hablemos sobre el tema-Comenzó el rubio, tras unos segundos de reflexión-Pero si quieres hacerlo… Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

La joven Dwyer, que se disponía a pegarle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, cerró la boca y dejó la masa de pan redondeado sobre la tabla de madera, lentamente.

-Lo sé-Sonrió, alargando el brazo sobre la mesa para cogerle la mano al chico- Y te agradezco que me hayas obligado a venir. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Me alegro-Admitió, dejando también su hamburguesa sobre la mesa y soltando un suspiro-. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no estoy haciendo todo esto para ganar puntos. Por mucho que te haya dicho Black para ponerte en mi contra, me importas de verdad.

La joven Dwyer rio mientras lentamente le soltaba la mano para volver a erguirse sobre su asiento. Le resultaba divertido que Riley insistiese tanto en ese punto. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad y sus antecedentes, era comprensible que intentase reafirmar la claridad de sus intenciones.

-Jacob no me ha dicho nada de eso-Le aclaró, cogiendo de nuevo su hamburguesa-En realidad, no suele mencionarte muy a menudo.

Riley hizo una mueca de desagrado pata seguidamente pegarle un fiero bocado a su hamburguesa. ¿Ni si quiera le había mencionado? ¿Tan seguro estaba de sí mismo que ni si quiera le consideraba un posible rival?

"_¡Será chulo!" _Pensó, un poco picado.

-Sueles hablarme tú más de él que él de ti-Observó, divertida. Pero su semblante no tardó en ensombrecerse- Claro que si he de ser sincera, desde lo ocurrido con Bella apenas hemos hablado.

El joven Biers levantó la mirada sorprendido, por lo que pudo percatarse nuevamente de la mirada apagada de la morena. Ya había notado en clase que desde lo ocurrido hacia tres semanas, Jacob y Nessie apenas hablaban. Parecía como si intentasen no encontrarse y no se molestaban en forzar una conversación. Él pensaba que lo hacían por Bella, que procuraban en clase no hablar para no hacerle más daño. Pero tras el comentario de Renesmee, Riley comenzaba a dudar que se hubiesen encontrado fuera del instituto al menos.

-No queremos complicar más las cosas y mucho menos hacerle más daño a Bells-Murmuró, dejando nuevamente la hamburguesa sobre la bandeja-Lo mejor es que nos distanciemos. Algo que teníamos que haber hecho desde un principio.

-¿Y eso lo has propuesto tú?-Inquirió el chico, no muy convencido.

-No, en realidad no lo hemos propuesto ninguno de los dos-Admitió la chica, con fingida diversión. Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa- Simplemente lo hemos hecho.

-¿Entonces ni si quiera lo habéis hablado?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y Riley sintió con cierta sorpresa como se indignaba. Pero sabía que no debía intervenir. Ya habían participado demasiados terceros en esa situación y no sería prudente de su parte meter más cizaña.

-Ya no puedo más-Dijo Renesmee tras unos minutos de silencio, empujando la bandeja hacia Riley-. Todo para ti.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó sorprendido mirando la hamburguesa de la chica, prácticamente entera-Pero si no has comido nada.

-Lo siento, se me ha quitado el apetito-Se excusó, reincorporándose-. Voy al servicio. En seguida vuelvo.

El joven Biers asintió no muy conforme y Renesmee se alejó buscando con la mirada algún cartel que indicara donde estaban los servicios.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer mucha cola y un par de minutos después pudo entrar en uno de los compartimentos que separaba los distintos retretes. Sintiendo como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se intensificaba por momentos, bajó la tapa del WC y se sentó. No quería amargarle el día a Riley y por eso había buscado una tonta excusa para huir de ahí.

El pulso le temblaba cuando abrió el bolso para sacar su teléfono móvil, pero no tanto como cuando buscó el último mensaje que le había escrito Jacob ya hacía diecisiete días. El mismo mensaje de siempre, pero a la vez distinto a los otros. El último.

_Buenas noches, Princesa._

_Te quiero._

Desde el primer mensaje que había recibido de Jacob, no había noche que se acostase sin saber que recibiría otro dentro de veinticuatro horas. No quería, pero a la vez los esperaba con ilusión. Y lo mejor de todo era que gozaba con esa seguridad de saber que habría un siguiente y después otro y otro. Pero ya no. Ese era el último, el final de su historia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si era una princesa no podía tener un final feliz?

-Ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas.

Y sabiendo que no podía contener por más tiempo las ganas que tenía de llorar, apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas y lloró. Ella no era una princesa.

**oOoOoOo**

Con los ojos cerrados y agarrada fuertemente a la espalda del chico, Isabella abandonó la atracción jurando no volver a pisarla jamás. ¡Nunca había pasado tanto miedo! Y posiblemente Edward nunca se había reído tanto como en los últimos diez minutos. ¡En que maldito momento había accedido a acompañarle! Y todo por culpa de Tanya, que había sido la causa de su indignación.

-Gracias por su visita-Murmuró una voz ronca a su lado que la sobresaltó-Vuelvan pronto.

Isabella se giró para mirar al propietario de la voz y soltó un chillido al encontrarse frente a un hombre cuyo ojo se le había desprendido de las cuencas oculares de forma artificial.

El joven Cullen, a quien le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, estalló en sonoras carcajadas desconcertando todavía más al actor que hacía de botones en la atracción. La chica chillaba aterrorizada y él se partía de la risa. Definitivamente los actores o eran muy buenos o tenían más futuro como payasos.

-¡¿Volver?!-Repitió la chica, escéptica, cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros de allí- Antes muerta que pisar de nuevo ese sitio.

Isabella realmente parecía indignada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el agobio y la vergüenza, y el pelo totalmente alborotado. Pero a Edward no le importaba que a la chica estuviese a punto de salirle el corazón por la boca. Aún seguía riéndose y Bella comenzaba a sentirse realmente tonta.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte?!-Exclamó, aunque más bien sonó a una exigencia. Pero el chico no le hizo caso-¡Para! ¡Para!

Con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro, la joven Swan comenzó a golpear a Edward en todo sitio que le venía a mano como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase.

-Está bien, está bien-Accedió el chico finalmente, aun con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Hacía 111años que no me reía tanto!

-A mi costa-Señaló Bella picada.

-Es que tenías que haber visto las caras de los actores-Recordó, señalándola- Con los gritos que dabas, les dabas más miedo tú a ellos que ellos a ti.

Y de nuevo volvió a echarse a reír. Isabella, cuyo orgullo y dignidad habían quedado por los suelos, emprendió la marcha sin saber muy bien a donde, ignorando al chico que la seguía por completo.

Edward, que tardó un par de minutos más en dejar de reír, se acercó a ella al hacerlo y se situó a su lado.

-Y bien, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

-A buscar un lugar donde puede enterrar tu cadáver-Contestó con naturalidad, sin ni si quiera dirigirle una mirada.

-Está bien, ya que no tienes ninguna propuesta…

El joven Cullen la cogió del brazo y la sacó del camino ante la mirada escéptica de la castaña. Lo suyo sí había sido una propuesta.

-Probemos con esto-Propuso el chico, sujetando un rifle.

-Yo pensaba envenenarte durante el desayuno, ya sabes, más femenino. Pero esto también me parece bien-Accedió Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros-Sin embargo, seguimos teniendo el problema del cadáver.

El hombre del puesto al que se habían acercado, les miró con cierto recelo, dudando en si debía o no dejarles los rifles de aire a esos dos chicos. Aunque simplemente llevasen balines inofensivos, podían hacer bastante daño y no quería tener problemas en su primer día de trabajo.

-Todo a su tiempo, pequeña marmota-Sonrió, dándole un rifle a ella-. ¿Sabes cómo va esto?

La joven asintió de mala gana y Edward volvió a sonreír. Debían darle a las dianas y según donde le dieses podías llevarte un premio de mayor o menor valor, o no llevarse nada.

Durante la temporada de fiestas en Phoenix, siempre había un puesto de estos en la feria que montaban. Su hermano Sam, que tenía una asombrosa puntería, solía conseguirle siempre algún regalo.

-Perfectamente-Contestó, corroborando a su propio asentimiento de cabeza-Y no me vuelvas a llamar marmota.

-Está bien, está bien-Prometió, apartando con una mano la dirección del rifle que Bella había dirigido hacia él- Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías?

La aludida sonrió satisfecha y tras hablar con el encargado comenzaron a jugar. Temblorosa, y a sabiendas de que lo suyo nunca había sido el tiro, alzó el rifle apuntando en teoría a la diana que a ella le correspondía. Sin embargo, y fingiendo una sorpresa que no sentía, se apresuró a disculparse cuando su tiro hizo un agujero en dos dianas a la izquierda de la suya y que, desafortunadamente, estaba utilizando otra persona.

Tras vocalizar un claro 'Lo siento', la joven Swan bajó el arma y miró a Edward. El chico tenía su propio rifle en alto y parecía estar muy concentrado. Su rostro estaba serio y algunas mechas del cabello le caían sobre los ojos dándole un aire mucho más atractivo. Realmente era guapo, era muy guapo. Y en esos instantes, tan serio y concentrado, estaba más guapo que de costumbre.

Isabella sintió como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su rostro. ¿En que diantres estaba pensando? No podía pensar esas cosas y segundos después planear tranquilamente su asesinato. Debía centrarse. Pero es que cuando Bella estaba cerca de Cullen se sentía extraña.

Tres tiros seguidos la sobresaltaron devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. Edward ya había bajado el arma y miraba con orgullo los tres agujeros en la diana muy cerca del centro.

-¿Sorprendida?-Inquirió divertido, mirándola.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Fabuloso!-Felicitó el propietario, acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano-. Realmente fabuloso.

Todos los presentes que rodeaban el pequeño puesto de tiro aplaudieron entusiasmados mientras cuchicheaban sin poder reprimir su asombro. Edward, a quien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, dejó el rifle de la mesa y les dedicó una ligera sonrisa con la esperanza de que dejasen de llamar tanto la atención.

-¿Y ya has pensado que quieres de premio?-Le preguntó el hombre, señalando los numerosos objetos que había en las estanterías.

-No sé.

Edward miró rápidamente las estanterías y se encogió de hombros. No había decidido jugar a eso con la intención de llevarse nada. Simplemente lo había escogido para confirmar que aún no había perdido la práctica. Claro que había un segundo motivo.

-¿Qué te gusta?-Preguntó finalmente, mirando a Bella- Escoge lo que quieras.

-¿Para mí?

Él asintió y Bella volvió a centrar su atención en las estanterías, esta vez con una sonrisa infantil en los labios. Valía la pena haber participado con tal de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba con Isabella Swan? En esas tres últimas semanas no había dejado de darle vueltas a la misma pregunta. Desde su primer encuentro en el aeropuerto había sabido que Bella no era como las otras chicas. Tenía algo que la hacía diferente y era ese algo lo que hacía tambalear ese autocontrol de hierro del que él siempre presumía. Al menos hasta conocerla y darse cuenta que su autocontrol con ella no era más que una fina hoja de papel.

Sí, tenía claro que Isabella no le era indiferente, que le atraía. Y era esta atracción la que le había llevado a comportarse como un auténtico pervertido durante las últimas semanas. O al menos era así como se sentía cuando la cogía de la cintura para apartarla aunque había espacio de sobra para pasar por lado. Cuando iba a coger algo y él hacía el ademán de cogerlo simplemente por acariciarle la mano. Pero había algo más.

Sí, le gustaba como se sentía cuando la tenía tan cerca. Pero le gustaba mucho más verla sonrojada por la proximidad entre ellos. Saber que era la causa de que no le saliesen las palabras o de que le latiese tan rápido el corazón. Era como si tuviesen un juego en el que sólo participaban ellos dos. Frente a otros se pasaban el día discutiendo y solo durante unos minutos de esas veinticuatro horas, cuando nadie les veía, eran los protagonistas de un juego mucho más temerario.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de donde se estaba metiendo, decidió que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado. Se mostraba esquivo con ella y procuraba no permanecer más de diez segundos en una habitación si estaban ellos solos. Pero después de lo ocurrido con Jacob y Renesmee, eso pasó a un segundo plano y supo que no debía-ni quería- dejarla sola. Debía simplemente confiar en su autocontrol. Por muy débil que fuese aun no le había fallado y confiaba en que no lo haría.

No iba a mentir que en algunos momentos de lucidez había sentido una punzada de preocupación al pensar que quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que a lo mejor estaba a un paso de cruzar la línea. Pero Bella no le gustaba. Estaba convencido. Le atraía, nada más.

Además, era comprensible que estuviese reaccionando así teniendo en cuenta sus _antecedentes_ y el hecho de que desde hacía más de dos años no había tenido contacto con ninguna chica. Y de golpe, de un día para otro, se encuentra con una chica preciosa con la que, además de compartir pupitre en el instituto, vive en la misma casa y duerme en la habitación de enfrente. Definitivamente había sido un cambio muy radical y sus hormonas lo habían notado. El único problema es que de estar dormidas habían pasado a no dejar de tocarle las narices. Pero podía controlarlas. Podía hacerlo. Mientras su autocontrol no le fallase, lo conseguiría.

Confiaba en su autocontrol.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó una dulce voz a su lado, alejándole de sus divagaciones.

Lo que vio nada más girar la cabeza le sobresalto. Un peluche enorme y de color verde le observa con unos ojos grandes que le helaron la sangre. Claro que no tanto como las dos "antenas" que tenía por orejas. Era como si el muñeco tuviese vida propia y acabase de confirmarle que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-¿Pero qué es esto?

-Un peluche-Contestó, con aire evidente- Me habías dicho que podía escoger lo que quisiera.

-Ya, ¿pero no podías escoger uno tamaño bolsillo?-Inquirió, sorprendido por las proporciones del peluche- Si es casi más grande que tú.

-Siempre he querido tener un muñeco grande.

Y dando por zanjada la discusión, Isabella cogió el peluche con mayor firmeza haciendo que Cullen negase con la cabeza mientras el propietario sonreía divertido.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-Propuso Bella, cogiendo el peluche de otra forma para evitar que se le cayera.

-¡¿Ya?!-Exclamó Edward, sorprendido, señalando la diana perteneciente a la castaña- ¡Si te quedan tres tiros!

-En realidad dos-Aclaró, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad al recordar donde había ido a parar su primer tiro-. Pero está claro que yo no sirvo para esto y no quiero poner ninguna vida inocente en peligro por mi causa.

El joven Cullen enarcó una ceja no muy satisfecho y le arrebató el enorme peluche- ante las protestas de Bella-para seguidamente dejarlo sobre la enorme bancada que les separaba del propietario.

-Sujétala fuerte-Le ordenó, pasándole el rifle a la chica-. Abre un poco más las piernas.

Isabella, a quien la había pillado por sorpresa, obedeció sin rechistar sintiéndose un tanto intimidada por la cercanía del chico.

-El pie derecho un poco hacia atrás-Le indicó, dándole una leve palmada en la pierna-Cuando aprietes el gatillo, la fuerza del disparo te impulsará hacia atrás. Debes de cargar todo tu peso en este pie.

La castaña asintió mientras Edward le seguía dando escuetas indicaciones a las que no sólo ella estaba prestando atención, sino los otros participantes del puesto.

-Pon esa mano un poco más arriba, eso es-Asintió, situándose tras ella- Y ahora separa los brazos un poco más del pecho. Muy bien.

Edward la tenía prácticamente abrazada y su mentón estaba sobre el hombro de ella por lo que podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Sintió como sus manos recorrían los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus manos, donde detuvieron su recorrido para asegurarse que no moviese su mano a la hora de disparar.

-Ahora apunta y dispara-Murmuró cerca de su oído con una voz cálida. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban-Tranquila. Lo vas a hacer bien.

Segundos después sonó un disparo que dio en la diana, muy cerca del centro, seguido de otro algo más alejado pero que también le dio muchos puntos.

El resto de los participantes aplaudieron y, en un momento de excitación, Bella dejó el rifle sobre el mostrado y se giró para abrazar a Edward con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho!-Exclamó emocionada.

-Sí, lo has hecho.

Edward la abrazó por la cintura y fue en ese preciso instante cuando la joven Swan se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Disculpándose de forma apresurada y girándose para recibir las felicitaciones del encargado, los dos jóvenes se separaron dejando a Edward con un extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

-Ummm… no ha estado mal-Reconoció el encargado, quitando la diana y dejándola sobre el mostrador- Y por ser una chica tan guapa te daré cincuenta puntos más. Puedes escoger lo que quieras de las tres primeras lejas.

La joven Swan asintió aun avergonzada por ese repentino abrazo y miró detenidamente el contenido de las lejas que le había indicado el hombre. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, extendió el brazo y señaló con el dedo un bonito peluche bastante más pequeño que el suyo, con un lazo en el cuello y ojos pequeños.

-Para ti.

El joven Cullen la miró sin poder articular ni una sola palabra cuando Bella se giró para darle ese pequeño muñeco. No es que no le pareciese normal que a un chico de diecisiete años le regalasen un peluche como ese-que no se lo parecía- sino que no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo. Al igual que tampoco entendía porque la chica procuraba no cruzarse con su mirada.

-Es lo justo, ¿no?-Se excusó- Me has ayudado a ganarlo. Además, me has regalado el tuyo.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Yo también.

El chico lo aceptó con una leve sonrisa y, tras murmurar un casi inaudible 'Gracias', cogieron el enorme peluche verde y se alejaron de allí, despidiéndose del propietario con la mano.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día…-Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, resignado-Cómo les cuesta decir 'Te quiero'.

**oOoOoOo**

Con una leve capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo, se detuvo en la sombra que formaban los árboles que sobresalían de los chalets. Chalets, al lado de los cuales había estado corriendo desde que había abandonado su casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Se apoyó en las rodillas flexionadas e intentó normalizar su respiración, en esos instantes agitada.

Era un día muy caluroso y probablemente cualquiera que le viese corriendo a esas horas pensaría que estaba loco. Afortunadamente no había casi nadie por la calle, aunque de haber habido tampoco le hubiese importado.

Necesitaba salir de su casa, alejarse de allí y, a ser posible, olvidar con ello todos sus problemas y esa oleada de sentimientos que no le dejaban en paz ni de día ni de noche.

Se apoyó en la caliente pared de piedra de uno de los chalets y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos de nuevo le quitó el tapón a la botella de agua que afortunadamente había cogido antes de salir de casa. Tomó un par de tragos y con el resto se mojó la cabeza. Lo más probable es que después se arrepintiese, pero estaba harto de pensar en el después.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió con cierta amargura. Había batido su récord: Casi una hora y media sin dejar de correr a un ritmo más que razonable. Tenía gracia, había estado tan sumergido en sus problemas que ni si quiera se había percatado de ello. Y seguramente hubiese seguido corriendo sin dejarse llevar por el cansancio si su inconsciente no le hubiese guiado por esa calle. A un par de metros vivía la joven Dwyer y había sido en esa calle donde se le había declarado a la chica ya hacía meses.

_Lo cierto es que pese a su popularidad con las chicas estaba asustado. Después de que Tanya le rechazara había perdido parte de su confianza en sí mismo en el campo de las chicas. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, después de Tanya no había vuelto a interesarle ninguna en especial. Al menos hasta ahora._

_Movió la cabeza como si intentase desprenderse de esos pensamientos y siguió corriendo por las frías calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, por mucho que moviese la cabeza o por mucho tiempo que estuviese corriendo, Renesmee seguía dentro de su cabeza y, desafortunadamente, al parecer dentro de su corazón._

_Había salido de su casa ya hacía más de una hora con la única intención de despejarse, o aclararse al menos. Pero es que las cosas ya estaban claras desde hacía semanas. El único problema es que él no había querido darse cuenta hasta ahora._

"Me gusta_" Admitió, acelerando el paso "_Me gusta mucho"

_Era un hecho, y por fin lo sabía. Nessie era especial. Le gustaba y se sentía tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes. No se sentía igual cuando estaba con Renesmee que cuando estaba con Bella. A la joven Swan la veía más como a una hermana pequeña, su mejor amiga. En ningún momento había pensado en Bella como en una chica, y a Nessie no la podía ver de otra forma. ¿Había sido siempre ese pequeño detalle tan evidente como le resultaba ahora? Probablemente. Pero no le importaba._

_Y ahora que lo sabía, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Decírselo? ¿Callar? Todas las opciones parecían muy tentadoras, cada una por un motivo. Si se lo decía, lo más probable es que le rechazara. No es que tuviese poca fe en sí mismo-pese a lo ocurrido con Tanya- sino que Renesmee nunca había dado muestras de que sintiese algo más que amistad por él. En realidad, solía mostrarse un tanto distante-Sobre todo en las últimas semanas- aunque siempre cordial. Claro que cabía la posibilidad-por muy remota que fuese- que ella sintiese lo mismo._

_Sin embargo, en el caso de que no fuese así… ¿Perjudicaría la relación que habían tenido hasta ahora? Aunque no la tuviese como novia, quería seguir manteniéndola como amiga y no estaba seguro si valía la pena poner en riesgo algo tan importante como eso. Además, también estaba Bella. En el caso de que Nessie le rechazase y su negativa afectase a su relación con ella, si la joven Dwyer le hacía escoger a la castaña entre ella y él, estaba claro quien saldría perdiendo y él tampoco quería perder a Bella._

_No, definitivamente debía callar. Si Nessie le decía que no, eso afectaría a su relación con ella. No querría verle, obligaría a Bella a escoger entre ella y él, Bella escogería a la chica y él se quedaría en un rincón meciéndose y compadeciéndose por su mala suerte._

_Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, se detuvo en medio de una calle y apoyó las manos en las rodillas permitiéndose descansar después de tanto tiempo sin dejar de correr._

_No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo idiota además de un cobarde. No tenía por qué pasar nada de eso. Era cierto que la posibilidad del "No" volaba en el aire, pero en el peor de los casos, sólo variaría la actitud de Renesmee durante un par de semanas hasta que la chica se hiciese a la idea. Pero conocía a Nessie y sabía con seguridad que jamás obligaría a Bella a elegir entre ella y él. Nunca. Sabía que Bells apreciaba a ambos, y Ness nunca haría nada para perjudicar a la castaña adrede._

_-¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?_

_El joven Black no necesitaba alzar la mirada para identificar a la propietaria de esa voz. No obstante, y más que nada para no parecer grosero, el chico fue alzando lentamente la cabeza, recorriendo el delgado cuerpo de Renesmee hasta detenerse en el sorprendido rostro de ésta._

_-¡Nessie! ¡Qué sorpresa!-Exclamó, apresurándose a carraspear para aclararse la voz. Le había salido un gallo horrible que afortunadamente la chica no pareció notar-¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Vivo ahí- Le recordó la chica, señalando la calle siguiente-Acabo de terminar de ensayar con el coro._

_El chico asintió por inercia, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo. Ni si quiera se había puesto tan nervioso al declarase a Tanya. Y eso que casi no le salían las palabras. Pero es que nunca es fácil tener a la chica que quieres delante sin ponerte mínimamente nervioso y sin comportarte como un idiota._

_-Yo… estaba corriendo-Explicó, señalando su ropa deportiva._

_Fue ella la que asintió esa vez, sintiendo el ambiente más tenso que de costumbre. Probablemente ambos hubiesen agradecido la llegada de Bella en ese preciso momento. Al menos así no se sentirían tan incómodos._

_-Bueno, no quiero distraerte-Sonrió la chica, rompiendo el arduo silencio-Nos vemos mañana._

_La joven Dwyer le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida antes de girarse para reemprender la marcha._

_No supo en que momento sus piernas tomaron vida propia, pero antes de que Renesmee hubiese dado un par de pasos, Jacob se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse._

_-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, extrañada._

_-Necesito hablar contigo._

_Al igual que tampoco supo en que momento tomó la determinación de contárselo todo. Era como si realmente no fuese consciente de sus actos, como si no fuese él a quien le latía tan rápido el corazón mientras se sentaban en uno de los desgastados bancos de madera. Tenía la misma sensación de estar viéndolo todo desde arriba._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Repitió Renesmee, preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?_

_-No. Quiero decir… ¡Sí!-Se apresuró a corregir al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica-Mira Nessie, no soy persona de irse por las ramas. Podría decirte miles de cosas para retrasar esto el mayor tiempo posible. Pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que…-La miró y la chica sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón-… sea cual sea tu respuesta no quiero que cambie nuestra relación, ¿vale?_

_-Jake…_

_-Me gustas-Confesó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y recostándose sobre la escalera-Me gustas mucho. Aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Eres muy perceptiva._

_El joven Black la miró y sonrió. Pero el cumplido no pareció relajar la situación y Jacob comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por las repercusiones de su confesión. Ya no veía las cosas desde arriba. Volvía a estar en su cuerpo._

_-Al parecer no lo suficiente-Murmuró Renesmee con una amarga sonrisa- Lo siento. Yo… no siento lo mismo por ti._

_-Lo suponía-Sonrió, reincorporándose para seguidamente bostezar- En fin, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?_

_-De verdad… perdóname._

_Jacob dejó de sonreír un tanto sorprendido por la insistencia de Renesmee, pero mucho más por su actitud. Aun sentada en el banco, tenía la cabeza baja y su largo cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro por lo que no pudo ver su expresión._

_-¡Vamos, mujer!-Animó el chico, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura- ¿A quién no le han dado calabazas alguna vez? ¡Seguro que lo supero!_

_Más tarde pensaría que resultaba paradójico que precisamente fuera él quien la animase, teniendo en cuenta que había sido él el rechazado. Pero Renesmee estaba rara. No parecía la misma. Y cuando la obligó a levantar la mirada, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. En ese momento no le importó la opresión de su pecho, ni el vacío que sentía en su interior. Lo único que le preocupaba era ella._

_-Ness, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, preocupado._

_-Nada-Contestó, reincorporándose repentinamente con claras intenciones de marcharse-. Tengo que irme. Lo siento._

_Pero ya no había ningún amago de fingida diversión en el rostro de Jacob. Preocupado y molesto a su vez, se reincorporó con rapidez y la agarró de la muñeca antes de que echase a correr._

_-Suéltame, Jake-Le exigió, pese a que no le miraba-. Va a empezar a llover de un momento a otro y deberíamos estar ya en casa._

_Sin embargo, el clima era lo que menos le importaba al chico en esos instantes. Durante esos años había aprendido a conocer a la joven Dwyer y sabía que le ocultaba algo._

_-Mírame Nessie-Le ordenó, agarrándola del mentón para obligarla a hacerlo-¡Mírame!_

_Sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con los cafés de él en el preciso instante que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a hacerse notar. Estuvieron así durante más de un minuto. El rostro de Jacob estaba serio y el de ella inexpresivo._

_-Me estás mintiendo-Afirmó, como si en ese instante lo viese todo con claridad-Dices que no sientes nada por mí. ¡Pero mientes!_

_-No digas tonterías-Le espetó, deshaciéndose de un manotazo la mano que aun sujetaba su mentón-Por muy popular que seas entre las chicas, no significa que estén todas locas por ti._

_-Ya, pero es que la que me importa eres tú ¡No las otras!_

_Tal declaración pareció ablandar durante unos segundos la expresión del rostro de Renesmee. Pero pasado ese tiempo, sus labios volvieron a tensarse y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir una frialdad impropia en ella. Era como si intentase demostrar algo que no sentía. Como si se estuviera esforzando en mantener un muro que había comenzado a desmoronarse._

_-¿Y qué? No puedes obligarme a salir contigo si no quiero._

_-No, eso es cierto-Admitió el chico, limpiando los cristales de las gafas con la camiseta ya un poco húmeda-Pero entonces no digas que no sientes nada por mí._

_La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza y ahí estaban los dos, parados, con un metro de distancia entre uno y otro, retándose con la mirada. Casi podían sentir el corazón del otro latir con fuerza, mientras un ligero vapor salía de sus bocas a causa del frío de la noche._

_-Piensa lo que quieras-Terció la morena, girando._

_-Está bien, vete si quieres-Accedió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, demostrando que no pensaba detenerla- Pero antes dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te odie?_

_La joven Dwyer se detuvo en seco y si no fuera porque le estaba dando la espalda, Jacob podría ver una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Es que acaso no es eso lo que estás intentando?-Inquirió, sin acercarse a la chica, quien aún continuaba de espaldas-¿Lo haces por Bells, verdad? Le gusto y no quieres hacerle daño._

_Renesmee se giró y le miró con una sonrisa entre amarga y divertida. Ya estaba completamente empapada. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara y la fina chaqueta se le ceñía a su torso._

_-¡Ja! Eres un presuntuoso-Se mofó, llevándose las manos a las caderas- Primero yo y ahora Bella. ¿Quién será la siguiente?_

_-…-_

_-Pues para que lo sepas no me gustas, no me has gustado. ¡Y nunca me gustarás!_

_Con cada una de las afirmaciones Renesmee se había acercado más y más al chico hasta estar finalmente parada frente a él. Su respiración era agitada y su aliento, debido a la escasa distancia que les separaba, se fusionaba con el de él. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse una vez más, pero esta vez para tener un final diferente._

_Dejándose llevar mitad por el deseo mitad por la indignación y la furia, el joven Black se inclinó sobre ella para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso que Renesmee recibió con sorpresa._

_La joven Dwyer intentó separarse del chico, pero él la agarró por la cintura impidiendo que pudiese moverse. Vencida y sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando con la oleada de sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su pecho, Renesmee correspondió al beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él mientras de puntillas acababa con la inexistente distancia entre ellos._

_El mejor beso que había recibido nunca. Porque, ya desde ese momento, supo que era un beso prohibido._

Después de eso a Renesmee no le había quedado más remedio que confesar sus sentimientos. Pero se mostró mucho más reacia a confirmar los de Bella hacia el mismo chico.

Probablemente Renesmee pensó que si él se olvidaba de ella podría fijarse en la joven Swan. Que no habría ningún problema si Jacob y Bella no conocían sus sentimientos. Pero era una carga muy pesada para una sola persona. Y él era muy insistente y perspicaz. Tarde o temprano se habría dado cuenta y se habrían visto obligados a tener esa conversación.

Claro que el final habría sido el mismo. Renesmee no estaba dispuesta a salir con nadie si a su mejor amiga le gustaba esa persona. Había estado dispuesta incluso a facilitarle las cosas a Bella. Pero el hecho de que él lo supiese todo cambió las cosas. Tanto, que Bella no les dirigía la palabra y Nessie y él habían puesto fin a su relación para siempre. Si él hubiese sabido que se iban a complicar tanto las cosas…

Se reincorporó y tiró la botella de agua ya vacía a la papelera que había al lado del pequeño banco de madera desgastada. El mismo banco que él había estado observando desde la pared de enfrente y en el que meses atrás le había confesado sus sentimientos al amor de su vida. Porque lo sabía. Nessie iba a ser el amor de su vida. Lo suyo no había funcionado, y si llegaba a salir con otra persona sería por amor. Pero Renesmee siempre tendría un sitio especial en su corazón. Había sido su primer y verdadero amor.

Le dio una patada al dichoso banco y siguió corriendo como si en ningún momento se hubiese detenido. Era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y, aprovechando que casi todo el mundo estaba reunido para ver el espectáculo que daría fin a la inauguración del parque, decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para montarse en la enorme noria del parque. Noria que por su tamaño, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Londres.

-Espero que no me toque pagar un abono por el muñeco-Comentó Edward, que se había visto obligado a cargar con semejante bicho durante el resto de la tarde-Ocupa un asiento, e incluso dos.

-Pero mira que eres exagerado-Suspiró la chica, quien ya había olvidado lo ocurrido hacia unas horas-. ¿Es que no ves lo adorable que es?

-No.

Isabella soltó un bufido de indignación para seguidamente mascullar algo por lo bajo que el joven Cullen no llegó a escuchar. Probablemente era un insulto contra su persona o algo parecido. Sí, estaba seguro que debía ser eso.

-¿Y para qué quieres tanto peluche?-Preguntó, recordando la poblada habitación de la chica-Ya tienes el que te regalé la primera semana que llegué aquí.

-Me gustan los peluches-Insistió la chica, abrazando con fuerza la oveja que le había regalado a Edward y que ahora llevaba ella- Y necesitaba uno grande para abrazarlo cuando esté deprimida.-Admitió, avergonzada-. ¿Qué? ¿Te parece una tontería?

Él negó con la cabeza y Bella pensó que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no era así. Cuando había dicho eso, había puesto una expresión de ternura que le habían dado a él ganas de abrazarla. Si ese era el problema, él se ofrecía encantado a ocupar el lugar de ese enorme peluche.

'_Idiota'_ Se reprochó, sintiéndose ridículo' _¿Cómo puedes pensar tantas tonterías?'_

Sumergidos en otra conversación sin sentido y dejando al margen de esta los peluches, llegaron entre risas a la cola. Tal como habían pensado, no había mucha gente-quizás unas diez personas-Pero lo que no podían imaginarse era que ellos hubiesen ido y que justamente hubiesen tenido la misma idea.

-Hola-Saludo Riley, quien se había girado para comprobar cuál era la causa de que Nessie hubiese callado tan de repente.

Edward respondió a su saludo con un gesto de cabeza, pero Isabella no hizo nada. Había apartado la mirada sintiendo como los entristecidos ojos de la morena estaban clavados en ella.

-Bella…-Musitó Renesmee, haciendo el ademán de acercarse.

Pero se arrepintió. Había prometido no presionarla. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada, a no dirigirles la palabra el resto de su vida, y ella no iba a quitarle ese derecho.

-Riley, ¿por qué no vamos a ver el espectáculo?-Propuso la joven Dwyer, mirando al rubio, persistentemente-Podemos montar en la noria otro día.

-¡Pero si te hacía mucha ilusión!

-Por favor.

La insistencia de Renesmee y su mirada suplicante bastó para hacerlo asentir. Cruzando una mirada de complicidad con el joven Cullen, agarró a la chica del brazo y salieron de la fila.

Isabella no levantó la mirada, pero sabía que se estaban alejando. Si Nessie se había marchado era para no hacerla sentir incómoda con su presencia. Pero ese gesto la había hecho sentir aun peor.

El pecho le dolía con intensidad y un montón de dudas la asaltaron en unos segundos. Había determinado que le daría la oportunidad de explicarse nada más volver a verla, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar su versión de la historia. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Mira, no tienes por qué escucharme, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te daré un consejo-Intervino Edward, imaginándose la oleada de sentimientos que debían de estar dominando a la chica en esos momentos-Escúchala. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Habla con ella y acaba con esas dudas. Si no lo haces ahora, es posible que un día te arrepientas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella pudo percibir en la del chico una intensidad que la armó de valor y confianza. Asintió torpemente y, antes de que se diera cuenta, había abandonado también la fila y corría en la dirección en la que la pareja se alejaba.

-¡Renesmee!

La joven se giró rápidamente como si hubiese estado esperando esa llamada. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y había cierta expresión de anhelo en ellos que Bella fue capaz de detectar.

Decidieron que era mejor hablar en la noria, por lo que se reunieron con Edward, quien no se había movido de su sitio. Por las dimensiones de la enorme rueda, calcularon que una vuelta duraría más o menos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos, quizás un poco más. Tiempo más que suficiente, según Bella, para que Renesmee se explicase.

Cuando la enorme cabina acristalada se detuvo frente a ellos, el encargado les indicó que subieran. Primero Isabella, después la joven Dwyer. Riley hizo el ademán de seguirlas, pero nada más poner un pie en la cabina, Edward le agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalas solas.

El chico, que se había detenido extrañado, asintió lentamente y cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien más subiera.

Como a ninguno de los dos les hacía especial ilusión montar en esa atracción, se apartaron de la cola y se sentaron en un rincón dispuestos a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Confiaban, al menos, que esa conversación sirviera para apaciguar un poco las cosas.

La noria, que en ningún momento se había detenido, siguió avanzando y con ello ascendiendo la cabina en la que las dos chicas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra. Ninguna de las dos hablaba y no supieron definir si ese silencio resultaba incómodo o relajador. Finalmente, y dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad que no se esperaba, Renesmee comenzó a hablar:

-Gracias por escucharme. Pensé que no lo harías.

-No pensaba hacerlo-Admitió la castaña, mirando el paisaje que había a su izquierda-Y que lo haga ahora no quiere decir que vaya a perdonaros. En realidad, no sé si podré hacerlo algún día.

Las palabras de Bella fueron como un puñal para la morena. La vaga esperanza que había sentido cuando la chica le había pedido que la acompañase, se esfumó rápidamente.

-Pero ahora necesito saber por qué-Prosiguió, mirándola esta vez a ella- Porque mi mejor amiga me ha hecho esto.

-Lo siento Bella-Sollozó Renesmee, con las manos fuertemente entrecruzadas sobre sus piernas-Lo siento mucho. ¡Te juro que no quería que pasara esto!

La joven Swan no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero la creía. Pese a todo lo que había pasado, conocía lo bastante a la chica para saber que sus palabras eran sinceras y que la amargura en la que había vivido las últimas semanas también la había sido.

-Dime la verdad, Nessie-Pidió, mirándola con cierta súplica-Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron en contacto durante varios segundos. Fue después de ese corto periodo de tiempo que la joven Dwyer asintió dispuesta a sincerarse totalmente con su mejor amiga. Ya había llegado el momento de contarle todo de una vez por todas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Reviews?

Espero que hayan notado que este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora.

Creo que se dieron cuenta que nuestro Edward ya no es francés sino italiano, pero aún no realizo los cambios en los capítulos anteriores así que les pido paciencia con eso.

¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Edward con Bella sobre Tanya?


	11. Noche de confesiones

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

******************Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**11. Noche de confesiones.**

_Se subió un poco más la bufanda para que le cubriese la boca y siguió caminando por las navideñas calles del centro de la ciudad, mucho menos transitadas que de costumbre. Hacía frío y posiblemente se hubiese quedado en casa calentita si Bella no le hubiese pedido que se reuniese con ella en aquella cafetería. Pero prefería mil veces la compañía de su mejor amiga que el calor de una estufa. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para contarle su pequeño secreto._

_Si aún no le había dicho nada después de tanto tiempo sintiendo aquello, no era porque no confiase en la castaña. Es más, si debía confiar en alguien, la escogida sería Bella sin lugar a dudas. Pero aquello era algo delicado, y si aún no le había dicho nada tenía más que ver con ella misma que con la joven Swan._

_Desde siempre Renesmee había dado una imagen de chica inaccesible. Era tan guapa y destacaba en tantas cosas que la gente solía rehuir de ella haciéndose una idea equivocada de la morena. Muchas personas le habían confesado mucho tiempo después de conocerla, que habían llegado a describirla como frívola y caprichosa._

_Recordaba su infancia con un amargo sentimiento de soledad. Desde pequeña siempre le había costado mucho hacer amistades y por esa imagen que ya tenía desde su más tierna infancia, los niños procuraban no juntarse demasiado con ella. Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto el día en el que una chica de pelo castaño y dos coletas se había acercado a ella y le había propuesto jugar. Al principio se negó-más por la costumbre que porque lo pensase realmente- pero accedió ante la insistencia de esa niña de dulce sonrisa._

_A partir de ese día nada volvió a ser como antes. Bella y ella apenas se separaban y los demás niños, al ver que alguien como la pequeña Swan se había hecho amiga de ella, dejaron sus prejuicios al lado y comenzaron a juntarse con Renesmee. Su vida cambió radicalmente, y para ello sólo había hecho falta la sonrisa de una niña de pelo castaño._

_Le debía tanto a Bella…Gracias a ella se había abierto mucho más a la gente y podía presumir de tener buenos amigos. Porque en el fondo Renesmee sabía que ella misma había contribuido a ser considerada como alguien inaccesible. Quizás de forma indirecta, pero así había sido._

_A la joven Dwyer nunca se le había dado bien hablar de sus sentimientos. Le era muy difícil hacerlo y probablemente por eso admiraba tanto a Isabella. Ella era tan extrovertida y hablaba de cómo se sentía con tanta naturalidad que resultaba increíble. No necesitabas más que mirarla a la cara para saber si estaba triste, contenta, ilusionada… Era tan expresiva que no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia mezclada con la admiración. Ojalá ella fuera como Bella. Así, probablemente, no hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse a contarle que le gustaba Jacob Black. Pero lo haría. Esta tarde al fin se lo diría._

_Empujó la pesada puerta de madera provocando el tintineo de una pequeña campanilla que había en la entrada y que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente a la concurrida cafetería. Saludando a una señora que había tras la barra y se acercó a una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres y que se encontraba en un rincón del establecimiento. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo y tras dejarlos sobre el respaldo de la silla, se sentó regocijándose por el calor que reinaba en el local._

_La campanilla de la entrada sonó varias veces antes de que Bella cruzase la puerta de la cafetería. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de disculpa, saludó a la señora que había tras la barra y se dirigió a Renesmee tras unos segundos buscándola con la mirada._

_-Siento el retraso-Se disculpó, haciéndole una leve reverencia-. Perdona, de verdad._

_Nessie soltó una risita y le hizo una indicación con la mano para que Isabella se sentase frente a ella. La joven Swan se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y, tras dejar el abrigo también sobre el respaldo de la silla, se sentó y suspiró aliviada._

_La amable señora propietaria del establecimiento y a la que ambas habían saludado al entrar, se acercó a ellas minutos después para tomarles su pedido. Tal y como la mujer creía, Bella se pidió una taza de chocolate caliente mientras que la joven Dwyer optó por un capuchino._

_Una vez que su pedido estaba sobre la pequeña mesa redondeada, Nessie comenzó a mover su capuchino con la cuchara mientras observaba a Bella con discreción. Estaba nerviosa y una muestra de ello era que no dejaba de cambiar de postura sobre la silla._

_-¿Y qué es lo que querías contarme?-Preguntó Renesmee, tras un par de minutos en silencio-. Por teléfono parecía importante._

_La joven Swan, que tenía la taza de chocolate entre las manos, pegó un pequeño sorbito y asintió lentamente, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y a Nessie comenzó a carcomerle la curiosidad._

_-¿Bells?_

_-La verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto, me da mucha vergüenza-Confesó, jugando con las manos-Hay… alguien. Hay un chico que… creo que me gusta._

_Los labios de la joven Dwyer se curvaron en una sonrisa maternal que mostraba a su vez cierto alivio. Después de lo ocurrido hacia dos veranos, una confesión como esa por parte de Isabella la llenaba de tranquilidad. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado la castaña después de lo ocurrido con Witherdale y se alegraba, fuese quien fuese el chico, de que hubiese despertado nuevamente la llama del amor en el corazón de Bella._

_-Eso es maravilloso-Aseguró Nessie, alargando el brazo para acariciar la mano que la castaña tenía sobre la mesa-Me alegro mucho por ti._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Y quién es?-Inquirió, con un deje de emoción en la voz que no pudo disimular-¿Le conozco?_

_Isabella volvió a sentir a la par que el color rojizo de sus mejillas se hacía mucho más intenso. La morena la observaba expectante. ¿De quién se trataría?_

_-Es Jake-Confesó, mirándola fugazmente antes de centrar su atención en su taza de chocolate- Me gusta Jacob, Ness._

_Los ojos de la morena se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa. Sintió como la garganta se le quedaba seca y como le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿Jake? ¿A Bella le gustaba Jacob? No, eso no podía ser posible. Tenía que ser un error._

_Lentamente fue retirando su mano de la de Bella antes de llevarse el capuchino a los labios para dar varios sorbos que dejarían la taza medio vacía._

_La joven Swan, que había levantado la cabeza al sentir como Renesmee retiraba su mano, la observó sintiéndose repentinamente insegura. No sabía que esperaba de su amiga exactamente. Pero en ningún momento se imaginó que se quedaría tan callada. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Volvía a caer una y otra vez en el mismo error. ¿Es que no había aprendido después de lo ocurrido con Witherdale? Seguramente en eso estaría pensando Nessie. Había apuntado nuevamente demasiado alto. Los chicos guapos como ellos sólo le romperían el corazón._

_-Estás preocupada ¿Cierto?-Supuso Isabella, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Sabes que alguien como Jake jamás se fijaría en mí. Ya me lo dijo Victoria-Recordó, siéndose estúpida-A chicos como Jacob o James jamás lograré interesarles. He sido una tonta._

_-No, no, no-Se apresuró a aclarar la morena, asombrada de que aun tuviese voz- No estaba pensando en eso. Me ha sorprendido, es todo._

_En realidad ni si quiera había prestado verdadera atención a las inquietudes de Bella. En cuanto la chica le había confesado que era Jacob quien le gustaba, sintió como el mundo se le caía encima. Se había quedado estática, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando. A Bella no le podía gustar Jacob. Pero así era. A su mejor amiga, a la chica que tanto la había ayudado cuando más sola se sentía, a una de las personas que más quería y que tan mal lo había pasado, le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella._

_-Lo sé, a mí también me ha sorprendido-Sonrió Isabella, de nuevo sonrojada-. Ya sabes que después de lo de James juré que no volvería a fijarme en nadie. Pero Jake es distinto. Me encanta estar con él-Admitió, emocionada al recordar al chico-. Me trata tan bien y se preocupa tanto por todos…_

_La joven Swan siguió hablando sobre Jacob y a cada palabra parecía emocionarse más y más. Sin embargo Renesmee había vuelto a dejar de escucharla. No lo hacía adrede. Simplemente y sin querer, se sumergía en sus pensamientos llenos de contradicciones. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Debía confesarle a Bella que a ella tan bien le gustaba Jacob? ¿Debía decirle que se habían convertido en rivales por el amor del joven Black?_

_Nessie negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible sabiendo que esa ni si quiera era una opción. Isabella era demasiado importante para ella como para perder la amistad de la castaña a causa de un chico que probablemente ni si quiera correspondía a sus sentimientos._

_Además, le debía tanto a Bella… Y después de todo lo que había pasado con James, ahora que de nuevo parecía estar ilusionada con un nuevo amor, Renesmee no iba a ser la que echase sus ilusiones por tierra._

_-… me gusta mucho pero sé que sólo me ve como a una amiga-Suspiró, moviendo el chocolate ya frío con la cucharita-Pero quería que lo supieras._

_-Gracias._

_Sus ojos avellana se encontraron con los verdes de ella, en los que percibió un extraño brillo en la mirada que se veía opacado por el pesar. Fue en ese instante cuando supo lo que debía hacer. Quería a Bella, era su mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera necesario por su felicidad aunque fuera a costa de la suya propia. Si debía guardarse sus sentimientos para ella sola así sería. Mientras que nadie se enterase nada tenía por qué salir mal._

_-¿De verdad te gusta?_

_Isabella asintió nuevamente y la joven Dwyer sonrió con pesar. Si esos eran los sentimientos de su mejor amiga lo demás no importaba._

_-Entonces te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a conquistarle._

Pero todo se complicó el día en el que Jacob le confesó sus sentimientos. Se sorprendió tanto de saber que era correspondida que no supo cómo debía actuar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ser grosera con él con la esperanza de que la odiase y dejase de gustarle. Sin embargo el joven Black demostró que la conocía mejor de lo que se esperaba. Y no le quedó más remedio que confesar que le gustaba y que si no aceptaba salir con él era por Bella, tal y como el propio Jacob sospechaba. Al parecer la única que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven Swan era la propia morena.

Con lo fácil que hubiese sido todo si Jacob no hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaría por ese camino para volver a casa? ¿Por qué no había tomado el de costumbre? ¿El destino? La verdad es que ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero debía ser algo así.

Ahora, meses después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, se encontraba frente al semblante ya no tan alegre de la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta hacia tres semanas. Y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que en realidad todo esto no había empezado el día en el que le rogó a Jacob que saliese con Bella, sino en el momento en el que decidió que era mejor no ser sincera con la castaña. Todo había empezado esa fría tarde de invierno y ahora terminaría. Por fin terminaría.

-La verdad es que no sé en qué momento empezó a gustarme Jake-Admitió Nessie, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos-. Supongo que fue algo progresivo, pero el día que me contestes que te gustaba, ya hacía meses que yo sabía que a mí también. Supongo que te preguntarás por que no te lo dije- Razonó, cuando la castaña hizo el ademán de hablar-Ya me conoces, me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento.

-¡Pero soy tu mejor amiga!-Protestó Isabella, dolida-. ¡Debías de haber confiado en mí!

Renesmee sonrió con cierto pesar mientras de nuevo una pequeña esperanza la animaba a continuar. Había dicho "soy" no "era".

-Sabes que si en alguien confío es en ti, Bells-Le aclaró-. Si no te lo dije no era por falta de confianza sino por mí, porque no me sentía preparada para admitir algo así. Pero el día que me llamaste para quedar en la cafetería de la señora Cope, pensaba hacerlo. Hasta que tú me dijiste que te gustaba-Suspiró-. No sé cómo no me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Te ponías tan contenta cuando hablabas de él que no fui capaz de decirte nada. Después de lo ocurrido con Witherdale no quería ser yo quien te borrase esa sonrisa sincera que tanto tiempo habías tardado en volver a mostrar.

Isabella apartó la mira sin saber bien que decir. Que ingenua había sido. Durante todo ese tiempo creyó que había conseguido engañar a Nessie con esas sonrisas fingidas y esa actitud desinteresada y alegre que se había visto obligada a interpretar frete a su familia y amigos. No quería que se preocupasen y era evidente que la joven Dwyer no había dejado de hacerlo desde esa noche en la playa de San Diego. A ella no había logrado engañarla.

-Sabía lo mal que lo habías pasado por su culpa y era una buena oportunidad de que volvieses a ser feliz-Prosiguió, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y tristeza a su vez-Prometiste no volver a exponer tu corazón y me alegré cuando supe que pensabas fiárselo a Jacob. Estabas tan feliz que me resultó muy sencillo decidir lo que debía hacer. Era más fácil ayudarte a conquistarlo que correr el riesgo de romper una amistad tan valiosa para mí como es la nuestra.

-Pero no contabas con que Jacob sintiese lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad?

La joven Dwyer asintió lentamente sintiéndose nuevamente responsable de lo ocurrido y de los sentimientos del chico por ella.

-No sabría decirte exactamente como me sentí cuando me dijo que le gustaba. Estaba contenta, triste, sorprendida, ilusionada, horrorizada… -Recordó, tocándose el pecho con una mano-. No me lo esperaba, y no supe cómo actuar. Perdí el control sobre mí misma y en un intento desesperado comencé a decirle cosas horribles con la única intención de que me odiase. Hubiese sido todo tan fácil si él no hubiese correspondido a mis sentimientos…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque al menos yo no me habría sentido culpable-Confesó, avergonzada- Que él me quisiese, para mí era como traicionarte. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí te estaba traicionando y no quería hacerlo. –Suspiró-Pero ya conoces a Jacob. No necesitó más que un par de minutos para echar abajo mis defensas y no tardó en adivinar lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza. Me gustaba. Y a ti también.

-¿A mí?-Cuestionó sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que era Renesmee quien se lo había dicho-. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Supongo que es mucho más intuitivo que yo-Sonrió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero lo sabía, y por mi comportamiento no tardó en confirmar sus sospechas. Al final, no me quedó más remedio que admitir que estaba en lo cierto y que por eso no pensaba salir con él. Lo entendió.

El rostro de Nessie permaneció oculto durante unos instantes cuando bajó la mirada y su largo cabello cubrió la mayor parte de su cara. No estaba orgullosa de cómo se había comportado, pero especialmente de cómo había actuado después de eso.

-Durante varios meses hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado. Nos comportábamos con normalidad frente a ti y procurábamos no encontrarnos cuando estábamos solos. Lo único que delataba lo ocurrido era el mensaje que viste la noche que fuiste a mi casa-Reconoció, indicando con la cabeza que el móvil se encontraba en el bolsillo-Todas las noches el mismo mensaje. Y no voy a negarte que en el fondo lo esperaba con ilusión, aunque después me asaltaba la culpabilidad.

Y entonces llegó Edward. Ahora que lo pienso creo que en el fondo tanto Jacob como yo nos sentimos ilusionados. Estabas tan centrada en Edward que Jake pasó a un segundo plano aunque no te dieses cuenta-Declaró, sintiendo nuevamente una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón-Y nos relajamos, sólo un poco, pero lo hicimos. Comenzamos a quedar fingiendo ser simples amigos que iban al cine aunque en el fondo sabíamos que no lo éramos. Pero ahí estabas tú. Tú nos recordabas que aunque no lo fuéramos era lo que debíamos aparentar.

Fue a Isabella a quien esa vez la asaltó la culpabilidad. Sin saberlo, también había causado mucho pesar a sus amigos. Pero en la mirada de la joven Dwyer no había reproche sino arrepentimiento.

-Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, tu atención volvió a centrarse en Jacob. Tras verle defenderte de esa forma era lógico que quisieses ser sincera con él y yo no podía animarte a hacerlo sabiendo que Jacob te rechazaría- La exaltación dominó a Renesmee, cuyo pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con mayor agitación- No quería que volvieses a pasar lo mismo que con Witherdale, debía de hacer algo pero mi opinión no era imparcial y no quería confundirte más. Así que le pedí a Jake que saliese contigo.-Murmuró, sintiéndose más avergonzada por su conducta en cada palabra- Me sorprendió que al final accediese, porque desde el principio se había negado. Jacob ha querido ser sincero contigo desde el principio, créeme. Le importas mucho.

-No tanto como tú.

Las miradas de las dos chicas volvieron a encontrarse mientras la noria seguía su recorrido. No debían de haber pasado más de veinte minutos pero tanto para Bella como para Nessie les pareció una eternidad.

-No tardé en darme cuenta de mi error. Un error al que había arrastrado a Jake sin ser él totalmente culpable-Prosiguió, ignorando el resentido comentario de Isabella- Me comporté como una egoísta y jugué con vuestros sentimientos sin derecho alguno. Ahora había algo a lo que temía más que la posibilidad de que tú sufrieses. Temía que dejases de ser mi amiga. Estaba desesperada y después de hablar con Jacob a la mañana siguiente de que te le declarases en las pistas, no sabía qué hacer. Y Riley volvió-musitó, mirando por el cristal con la esperanza de ver al nombrado-. Y con él se complicaron las cosas. Especialmente porque parecía dispuesto a convencerme de que saliera con él.

-Por lo que Jacob se puso celoso-Dedujo Bella, asombrada de cómo encajaban las piezas.

-No sólo eso, sino que tú no parecías tan feliz estando con Jake como yo había supuesto- Explicó, haciendo recordar a ambas su conversación en los jardines del instituto un día antes de que se descubriese todo-. Llevaba semanas intentando confesarte todo, pero mi temor a perderte fue mayor. Hasta ese día. Esa misma tarde decidí que iba a contártelo todo, pero antes debía hablar con Jacob.

-¿El día en el que pasó todo?-Preguntó.

La morena asintió lentamente.

-Aprovechando que tú tenías reunión con las animadoras, quedé con Jacob en encontrarnos en la biblioteca. –Siguió, sabiendo que el momento más crucial estaba a punto de llegar-. Quería decirle lo que pensaba hacer, saber su opinión. Pero cuando le conté que Riley lo sabía se puso furioso y pensé que no era el momento para decirle nada.

Isabella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando Nessie le admitió que el joven Biers lo sabía todo. En realidad no le sorprendía, al igual que tampoco le sorprendía que el chico no se hubiese decantado por contárselo todo a ella en seguida. Si algo tenían en común Jacob y Riley era que ambos consideraban a la castaña una gran amiga por la que estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera. Pero mientras Renesmee estuviese allí, la joven Swan quedaba en segundo plano. A ambos les gustaba la morena y su lealtad estaba con ella.

-… y fue entonces cuando nos encontró Edward-Prosiguió Nessie, sin saber que Bella había dejado de escucharla momentáneamente.

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de la joven Swan se abrieron desmesuradamente reflejando la sorpresa que sentía. ¿Edward lo sabía? ¿También él había participado en este engaño?

Por la expresión de su rostro, Renesmee no tardó en adivinar que esa era la primera noticia que Bella recibía al respecto. No quería meter al italiano en esto, pero si quería ser completamente sincera con Bella no le quedaba más remedio.

-Sí, fue Edward quien le partió el labio a Jacob-Confirmó, pese a que la joven Swan no había caído en ese detalle-. Se puso furioso, no sin razón, y comenzó a decirnos de todo. Estaba dispuesto a ir y contártelo, pero conseguí convencerle para que nos diese un poco más de tiempo. Y si no lo hacíamos en un par de horas lo haría él. El resto ya lo sabes.

El afecto y gratitud que sintió por Edward en esos momentos era difícil de explicar. No, el joven Cullen no la había traicionado, al contrario, era el único que había sido totalmente sincero con ella. Y se lo agradecía. En esos momentos, cuando veía como su mundo se desmoronaba, agradecía más que nada el saber que había alguien con quien realmente podía contar.

-No me lo había dicho-Musitó.

-Supongo que no quería complicar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban-Opinó Renesmee, sintiendo un poco de envidia al entender que ahora con quien contaba Bella era con Edward y no con ella- Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre vosotros. Me alegro.

-Yo también, aunque hayan sido en estas circunstancias-Corroboró, reincorporándose al ver que el recorrido de la noria llegaba a su fin- Nessie, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La joven Dwyer asintió, pero Isabella se tomó unos minutos antes de formularla. Quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Durante el tiempo que estuve saliendo con Jacob, ¿Os besasteis alguna vez a parte del día en el que os pilló Edward?

-No-Contestó con rotundidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Nunca. En realidad, a parte de esa vez en la biblioteca, sólo nos hemos besado una vez más.

-¿Cuándo?

-El día en el que me confesó sus sentimientos-Contestó, reincorporándose también- Aunque lo que ha pasado no es una muestra de ello, te aseguro que soy incapaz de besarme con el chico que le gusta a mi amiga.

La joven Swan cabeceó ligeramente sin dejar de observar por el cristal que rodeaba la cabina a cierto castaño que parecía haberse reincorporado al ver como la atracción llegaba a su fin. Sus miradas se encontraron e Isabella sintió un repentino impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarle.

-Lo siento.

La voz quebrada de Renesmee la devolvió a la realidad. Lentamente, como si la acción le costase un gran esfuerzo, se giró y observó a la morena, quien la miraba suplicante.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Repitió, con los ojos cristalinos- Sé que pedirte disculpas ahora no es suficiente, que lo hecho, hecho está. Pero quiero que sepas que lo siento y que la única culpable aquí soy yo-le aseguró, con una mano sobre su pecho-. Si Jacob ha hecho todo esto es porque yo le insistí. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso no es excusa-La interrumpió Bella, mirándola con firmeza- Ya es mayorcito para saber lo que debe y no debe hacer. Si no hubiese querido no lo hubiese hecho, ¿no te parece?

Renesmee no replicó. Tan sólo le sostuvo unos segundos más la mirada hasta que finalmente la apartó, avergonzada.

-Eso sólo demuestra que te quiere mucho-Observó la castaña, sin ninguna doble intención en sus palabras-Estoy enfadada contigo y con él por igual. No me importa quien haya empezado todo esto. De todas formas gracias por habérmelo contado.

-No, gracias a ti por escucharme.

Las puertas se abrieron nada más estar en suelo firme, pero eso no impidió que siguiesen manteniendo el contacto visual durante un par de segundos más. Después de tantos años, podían hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando la otra y confirmar con cierta tristeza, que la asaltaban las mismas dudas que a la que había sido hasta hacia poco su mejor amiga.

Isabella sentía como su corazón latía con intensidad debido al fuerte debate que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior. Numerosos sentimientos cada uno más contradictorio se acumulaban en su pecho y ella no sabía por cual declinarse. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Estaba confundida, especialmente porque lo ocurrido con Jacob y Renesmee no había pasado como ella se lo imaginaba. La joven Dwyer le había dicho la verdad, lo sabía, y quizás por eso se sentía tan culpable.

Finalmente, al no saber ya que decir, salió de la cabina acristalada y se reunió con Edward, quien la observaba de forma inquisitiva. Riley, que se encontraba al lado del castaño, se apresuró a acercarse a la morena, que le agradeció su interés con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa-Murmuró el joven Biers, cogiéndola del brazo para guiarla-. Nos vemos mañana.

Pero Nessie no se movió. Dudosa, pero con la necesidad de ser completamente sincera con Bella, llamó a la castaña, quien la miró con el mismo anhelo que había en los ojos avellana de ella.

-Nunca quisimos hacerte daño-Le aseguró, en un murmullo apenas audible-. Y aunque entiendo que no quieras que sigamos siendo amigas, espero que sepas que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo cuando me necesites-una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios-. Para mí, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Y con esa sonrisa que no tardó en llevarse la suave brisa de la noche, Riley y Nessie se alejaron por la cuesta que ellos mismos habían recorrido para llegar hasta ahí.

Edward se giró a la castaña, preocupado. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, la joven Swan se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

El joven Cullen, que no se esperaba tal impulso de Isabella, soltó el enorme muñeco verde que cogía con uno de los brazos y la estrechó contra su torso, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Isabella lloró durante varios minutos y el chico sólo fue capaz de abrazarla. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo cuando la tenía tan cerca, se transformó en un preocupante sentimiento de sobreprotección que en otras circunstancias le habría asustado. Pero ahora lo único que quería era tenerla entre sus brazos, consolarla y hacer lo posible para sacarle aunque fuese una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, si no te sientes con fuerzas para dormir sola, yo te puedo hacer un hueco en mi cama.

El llanto de Bella se cortó prácticamente de forma radical. Con la respiración agitada e hipando esporádicamente, se separó bruscamente de él con evidentes intenciones homicidas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Edward con fingido desconcierto- ¡Sólo estaba intentando ser solidario!

Pero la mirada de Isabella, que no sabía si reír o seguir llorando, le dio una idea de por dónde podía meterse su solidaridad.

-Pero mira que tienes poco tacto-Bufó, pegándole en el brazo-. ¡Aprovechado!

Y con la mayor dignidad posible, la joven Swan cogió su enorme peluche verde y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, aun con el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentados en el banco de un parque próximo a la casa de los Swan, Bella le contó todo lo que le había dicho Renesmee dentro de esa cabina acristalada pese a que el chico no se lo había pedido. Pero ella quería hacerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero además quería que Edward fuese participe de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Quería… que el joven Cullen fuese parte de su vida.

Le contó todo sin excluir el más mínimo detalle, y con cada palabra que decía, el vacío que Bella sentía en su pecho se hacía mayor. Era como si conforme hablase comenzase a entender mejor a la joven Dwyer, y porque había actuado así. No, no es que aprobase su comportamiento, sino que comprendía el razonamiento-ahora más lógico de lo que pensaba esa mañana-que la habían llevado a actuar así.

-Creo que en parte la entiendo-Manifestó, soltando un suspiro- Porque si yo lo hubiese sabido, habría renunciado al amor de Jacob para que ella fuese feliz. Supongo que Nessie tiene razón y todo se complicó cuando Jacob le dijo que le gustaba, porque ahora…

-Debía escoger entre él y tú-Completó Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Isabella asintió, comprendiendo lo difícil que había sido para Renesmee sobrellevar esa situación.

Recordaba lo mucho que se había ilusionado cuando la morena le había prometido que la ayudaría a conquistar al joven Black, y Bella sabía que si le había prometido tal cosa era porque pensaba hacerlo. Porque valoraba más la felicidad de su amiga que la suya propia.

"_Nessie"_

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé-Suspiró-. No puedo perdonarles que me engañasen haciéndome creer que Jacob me quería cuando sólo salía conmigo porque Renesmee se lo había pedido. Pero les echo tanto de menos…

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, sólo roto por un bostezo que Edward no pudo reprimir. Isabella sabía que estaba agotado y agradeció de todo corazón que el chico estuviese ahí con ella, escuchándola, y pensaba contárselo todo.

-Supongo que te preguntarás quien es ese Witherdale y que es lo que pasó en San Diego para que Nessie le pidiese a Jacob que saliese conmigo aunque no me quisiera.

-No, la verdad es que no-mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven Swan sonrió a sabiendas que la única intención del chico era que no se viese obligada a contarle algo que no quería. Pero, ¿Es qué no se había dado cuenta que en la única persona en la que podía confiar era en él?

-Conocí a James un fin de semana que Ness me invitó a su casa de la playa en San Diego-Comenzó, ignorando al chico- Tenía doce años y él trece, y en ese momento me pareció el niño más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Era vecino de los Dwyer en San Diego y pese a que no era la primera vez que iba allí, nunca habíamos coincidido-explicó-. Me gustó. En realidad, creo que me enamoré de él de la misma forma en la que se enamora una niña de esa edad de un actor de cine. Me conformaba con observarle y le reía siempre los chistes aunque muchos de ellos eran muy malos. Me acostaba pensando en él y me levantaba deseando encontrármelo.

El joven Cullen frunció el entrecejo cuando Isabella soltó una risita. Le molestaba la simple idea de que otro chico que no fuese él hubiese ocupado los pensamientos de la castaña. Vale, eso había pasado hacía años y no había motivo por el que molestarse-en realidad no sabía ni por que se sentía así-pero le molestaba. Inexplicablemente le molestaba.

-Cuando le dije a Nessie lo que sentía, ella me aseguró que convencería a su madre para que fuésemos a la casa de campo más a menudo, y así lo hizo. Durante un tiempo estuvimos yendo a San Diego por lo menos cada dos fines de semana, y en verano todos ellos-Sonrió- Realmente me gustaba, pero yo no era la única. James era bastante popular entre las chicas pese a su corta edad y conforme fue creciendo se le pegaban como moscas. A él no parecía importarle. Ni le gustaba ni le desagradaba. Simplemente reía cuando sus amigos se lo comentaban. Llegamos a pensar que no le gustaban las chicas -Bromeó-. Un año después de eso, un empresario inglés compró una casa que hacía poco habían puesto en venta. Ese empresario, el señor Sutherland, estaba casado con una mujer americana y le había comprado la casa más para contentarla que por auténtico interés.

Edward asintió. Debido a que su familia también estaba sumergida en el mundo de los negocios, conocía de primera mano el ritmo de vida que solían llevar estas personas. Lo más probable era que al marido le diese igual donde residiesen teniendo en cuenta que él solo pisaba su casa un par de semanas al año.

-Los Sutherland tenían una hija: Victoria. Guapa, exótica y con una gran _facilidad_ para tratar con los chicos. Era dos años mayor que nosotras y para los chicos era lo más parecido a una diosa. Los tenía a todos embobados, incluyendo a James, aunque yo no me di cuenta hasta el final-suspiró-. No tardamos en incluirla en nuestro grupo, formado por dos niñas más a parte de Nessie y yo, y todas las noches nos bajábamos a la playa para hablar de "cosas de chicas". Pero una noche Victoria propuso invitar a los chicos. Teniendo en cuenta que si iban los demás James también iría, me pareció una idea excelente. A partir de entonces los chicos comenzaron a venirse con nosotras y yo tuve más oportunidades de hablar con James.

El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado, de la cual la castaña no se percató, antes de volver a asentir para asegurarle que la seguía escuchando.

-Por esa época más o menos, la madre de Renesmee tuvo problemas con su empresa y estuvimos varios meses sin ir a San Diego y, por lo tanto, sin ver a James. Pero cuando regresé, el chico que me gustaba ya no era el James Witherdale que yo había dejado. Por ese entonces tenía yo catorce años y él quince-Aclaró Isabella, bajando la mirada con tristeza-. No te puedo decir exactamente qué pasó durante los meses que no fuimos a San Diego. Lo único que puedo decirte es que, desde que me volví a encontrar con James, éste no se apartaba de mi lado. Cuando quedábamos con los demás en la playa, él siempre se sentaba junto a mí y hablábamos durante toda la noche. Me contaba sus chistes malos, me decía cosas al oído que me hacían reír, me traía un refresco si tenía sed y siempre se empeñaba en ponerme bronceador pese a que yo podía hacerlo. Pero me encantaban sus atenciones y yo no me quejaba.

El joven Cullen, que escuchaba atento el relato, sintió como si le diesen una patada en el estómago. No sabía por qué, al igual que tampoco sabía que es lo que le había hecho el tal Witherdale a Bella, pero ya sin conocerlo y sin saber porque a la joven Swan le producía tanto dolor recordarlo, a Edward le caía mal. Especialmente cuando se imaginaba las manos de James recorriendo la espalda de Isabella, sus hombros…

-Todos habían notado su cambio respecto a mí y solían mirarnos con esas sonrisillas traviesas que me ponen tan nerviosa-Prosiguió Isabella, captando nuevamente la atención de Edward-. A la única que no parecía hacerle gracia era a Victoria, quien por ese entonces se había enrollado con casi todos los chicos del grupo. A penas nos quitaba los ojos de encima y cuando tenía oportunidad solía intentar ridiculizarme pese a que yo no me daba cuenta. Pero hacía tiempo que Nessie sabía que tanto a ella como a mí, Victoria no nos soportaba. No sé decirte por qué, pero así era.

Durante unos instantes la joven Swan permaneció en silencio. Edward, que había visto como los ojos verdes de la chica se humedecían, la miró preocupado dispuesto a asegurarle que no era necesario que le contase todo aquello si la iba a hacer sentir mal. Pero antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, Isabella siguió hablando, esta vez con evidente dificultad.

-Una noche decidieron organizar una fiesta en la playa. Encendieron una hoguera, compraron bebidas y trajeron un radiocasete para poner un poco de música-Sollozó-Estuve toda la tarde arreglándome porque oí que James iba a decirme algo. Pensé que quizás me pediría ser su novia. Fui una tonta. Debía haberle hecho caso a Nessie. Ya hacía tiempo Renesmee me había dicho que no me fiase de James, que no le daba buena espina, pero a mí me gustaba tanto y estaba tan emocionada que la ignoré. Qué ilusa fui-Una amarga carcajada escapó de su garganta. No, que ilusa era- Bajamos a la playa y comenzamos a bailar y a beber, yo intentando olvidarme de los nervios que sentía. Victoria había invitado a un par de amigos bastante más mayores que nosotros y ellos habían traído algo de alcohol Recuerdo que algunos, como Nahuel, uno del grupo que siempre perseguía a Ness, bebieron bastante, pero ninguno tanto como Victoria. Se emborrachó, o al menos eso nos hizo creer.

Isabella hizo una mueca de disconformidad a la par que apretaba un poco más los puños que tenía sobre las rodillas. Edward, al ver el gesto, adivinó que iba a contarle lo que más la martirizaba, que iba a contarle algo que probablemente muy pocos sabían. Que iba a confiar en él porque quería hacerlo. En un impulso, el joven Cullen extendió su brazo y le cogió la mano, pegándole un pequeño apretón que le recordó que no estaba sola.

-Apagó la radio y aseguró que por fin iba a llegar el auténtico espectáculo de esa noche.-Continuó, aun con la ácida voz de la chica resonándole en los oídos-James estaba nervioso. Supongo que adivinó lo que Victoria iba a hacer porque se acercó a ella e intentó convencerla para que se fuese ya a su casa. Pero ella le soltó con brusquedad y le aseguró que no se iba a ningún sitio. No sé cuántas cosas más le dijo, pero después de la pequeña discusión entre ellos, Victoria se acercó a mí, tambaleándose. Recuerdo su mirada, y sobre todo su sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando con aquello-Isabella se limpió la cara intentando dejar de llorar, pero no lo conseguía- Comenzó a insultarme, a decirme si de verdad me había creído que a alguien como James yo podía interesarle. Me aseguró que a James la única que le gustaba era ella, que siempre había sido así. Que sí él se había acercado a mí no había sido más que para llamar su atención. Qué no me quería y que nunca lo haría.

Su voz era entrecortada y a Edward le costó bastante entenderla. La ira se apoderó de él en unos segundos. Estaba furioso y lo único que deseó en esos instantes fue tener al tal Witherdale y a esa Victoria frente a él.

-Aseguró que me lo decía por mi bien. Que era mejor que lo supiese cuanto antes-Se mofó, recordando el tono de falsa dulzura que había empleado-Que alguien como yo, tan poca cosa, no podría gustarle jamás a alguien como James. "A los chicos guapos como él sólo se le pueden acercar chicas guapas como yo" me aseguró "Son las leyes de la naturaleza" "Te comportas como una cría y ni si quiera tienes pecho, deberías aceptarlo. ¿Quién saldría contigo?" Me humilló y sólo Renesmee hizo algo para impedirlo. Los demás reían e Witherdale tampoco hizo nada. Posiblemente todos se lo tomaron como una broma, pero yo sabía que era verdad y James también. Había sido una tonta. Todavía lo soy-Rectificó- Me fui corriendo y Nessie me siguió. Pero antes de hacerlo, Victoria me agarró del brazo y me susurró al oído que esa misma tarde James y ella habían hecho el amor. Al día siguiente regresamos a Phoenix y no hemos vuelto a ir por allí. Tenía catorce años y me hicieron pasar la peor noche de mi vida.

La joven Swan bajó la mirada y observaba su mano entrelazada con la del chico. Se sintió ridícula por volver a llorar por eso después de tanto tiempo, y deshaciéndose de la mano de Edward, se reincorporó y se alejó unos pasos del banco.

-Ya he vuelto a llorar-Comentó con fingida diversión, limpiándose la cara con las mangas-Si es que soy tonta, está claro.

-Tú no eres tonta-Le aseguró Edward de forma cortante, tras ella. La había seguido y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta-Al menos que creas que lo que dijo esa imbécil de Sutherland es verdad. Pero no lo crees ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no!-Mintió, aun dándole la espalda.

Pero el chico, que no parecía en absoluto convencido, la rodeó para situarse frente a ella y obligarla a mirarle alzándole por el mentón.

-Sabes que no es verdad ¿No?-Repitió con seriedad-¿Isabella?

Pero la aludida apartó la mirada y Cullen se vio obligado a dejar de sujetarle el mentón mientras sentía como la ira que había intentado controlar, comenzaba a dominarle.

-¡Pues entonces te lo diré yo!-Exclamó, enfurecido- Me da igual si esa _zorra_ se acostó Witherdale o no, me trae sin cuidado. Está claro que ese tipo no te merecía y te aseguro que si alguna vez me lo encuentro le partiré la cara. Pero lo que no les voy a permitir es que te hagan creer que eres inferior a los demás. Isabella…-Musitó, agarrándola por los hombros- ¡Eres increíble! Guapa, divertida, inteligente… ¡Hay mucha gente que te adora y no puedes permitir que la opinión de esos dos imbéciles valga más que la nuestra!

La joven Swan le observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sin saber que decir. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de él, y pudo distinguir en ellos una oleada de sentimientos que la sorprendió. Había ira, determinación, desesperación, anhelo y ¿cariño?

-Y te aseguro que hay muchos chicos a los que les encantaría estar contigo ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta cómo te miran más de uno?-Inquirió, recordando las ganas que había sentido en esos momentos de sacarles los ojos a cada uno de ellos- Esos no te querían sólo para jugar al parchís, te lo aseguro-Suspiró- Me puedo hacer una idea lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ti todo eso. Nunca es agradable sentirse menospreciado y rechazado. Pero lo más probable es que esa imbécil te tuviese envidia y por eso intentase demostrar que ella era mejor. Pero por mucho que lo intente no va a conseguirlo. Tú eres mejor que ella.

Permanecieron mirándose un par de segundos más hasta que lentamente el joven Cullen fue deslizando sus manos por los brazos de la chica para finalmente soltarla. Isabella había dejado de llorar y, con una tímida sonrisa, se limpió la cara antes de volver a mirar al chico.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a una chica, ¿eh?-Bromeó la castaña, hipando levemente-. Te había subestimado.

-Sueles hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia-Puntualizó, dedicándole también una sonrisa-. Sé que es difícil pero, por favor, intenta pasar página de una vez por todas. Saca esa fiera que tienes ahí dentro y demuéstrale al mundo que nadie va a volver a pisotearte. Inténtalo-Insistió- Y para la próxima, no finjas que nada ha pasado. Habla con alguien. Con Renesmee, Black, la loca de tu vecina o… conmigo. También puedes hablar conmigo.

El joven Cullen apartó la mirada sin conseguir disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Isabella, cuyas mejillas también habían adquirido un color carmesí, asintió a sabiendas que el chico estaba siendo sincero.

-Porque… si algo me gusta de ti, es que eres un libro abierto para todo el mundo.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy muy simple?-Inquirió la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí-Confirmó el chico encogiéndose de hombres-. Pero me gusta que lo seas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella no pudo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo cuando el chico extendió el brazo para colocarle detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, al contrario que el de Edward, quien no parecía en absoluto alterado.

Edward siguió jugando con el cabello de la castaña sin romper el contacto visual e ignorando completamente el nerviosismo de su acompañante. Un nerviosismo que el italiano no compartía. Para su sorpresa, estaba tranquilo y su corazón latía con calma, como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ni si quiera se inquietó un poco cuando comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y mucho menos cuando pasó un dedo por sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos. Bajo ese cielo estrellado y en ese parque sólo iluminado por viejas farolas que no dejaban de parpadear, sonrió sabiendo que esa noche no podría seguir reprimiendo sus impulsos. O, mejor dicho, ya no quería seguir reprimiéndolos.

-Definitivamente, esa Sutherland es imbécil-Sonrió, mirándola con auténtica dulzura-. Porque eres preciosa, Isabella, y cualquier chico haría hasta lo imposible por estar contigo.

-¿Cualquiera?-Musitó, perdida en los ojos mieles de él.

-Cualquiera.

Y tras esas palabras que no fueron más que un murmullo apenas audible, Edward se inclinó sobre la chica acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Su mano derecha la colocó en su nuca mientras que la izquierda se detuvo en su cintura tras recorrer lentamente su espalda.

Isabella, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, los fue cerrando sintiendo como un agradable cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Abrió un poco más la boca cuando silenciosamente Edward le pidió acceso y subió sus brazos hasta que con ellos pudo rodear el cuello del chico.

No sabían por qué estaban actuando así, por qué lo hacían, por qué se dejaban llevar por esos impulsos irrefrenables, pero no les preocupaba. Lo único que les inquietaba ahora era donde debían poner las manos y que podían hacer para acabar con esa distancia inexistente entre ellos. Querían sentir al otro lo más cerca posible. Pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que lo único que tenían que hacer era dejarse llevar. Porque besar al otro estaba resultando realmente fácil, natural y preocupadamente irresistible. Tan natural, que no entendía como no se habían dado cuenta de ello antes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Aquí ya sabemos quien es James, porque Bella es tan insegura y al fin un beso entre este par de tercos y distraídos.

El siguiente capítulo tal vez lo suba el próximo viernes o sábado porque esta semana comienzo exámenes y debo comenzar a estudiar desde hoy, por lo tanto es más seguro que el sábado haya capítulo con las reacciones del beso.

¿Reviews?


	12. Las consecuencias de un beso

Hola a todos, traté de terminar de adaptar el capítulo antes de que termine el sábado pero fue imposible porque no recordé que este capítulo es larguísimo, así que la espera valió la pena.

******************Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**12. Las consecuencias de un beso**

_Sin dejar de besarla, la subió a la mesa de la cocina y se colocó entre sus piernas, aferradas a la cintura del chico._

_Con la respiración entre cortada y una expresión de auténtico anhelo en la mirada, acarició los muslos de Isabella por debajo de la falda de animadora, que se había subido un poco por la posición en la que la chica se encontraba, dejando ver las torneadas piernas de la castaña._

_Sus lenguas siguieron jugando un poco más y sólo rompieron el beso cuando la chica levantó los brazos para que le fuese más fácil quitarle la camiseta del uniforme._

_Edward, que ya se había desecho de la suya varios minutos atrás, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella para seguir besándola. Había comenzado por la boca, pero no tardó en recorrer su cuello mientras sus manos, como si tuviesen vida propia, seguían acariciando el cuerpo de Bella._

_Y fue en ese momento, tras un jadeo de Isabella que él no se molestó en amortiguar, que Edward pudo distinguir con toda claridad a quien estaba llamando la chica mientras él la besaba._

_-Jake-Gimió._

Sudoroso y con la respiración tan agitada como en el sueño, Edward abrió los ojos abruptamente, reincorporándose hasta quedar finalmente sentado sobre su cama.

Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez y le costó unos segundos situarse en la realidad. Estaba en su cama, en la habitación que él ocupaba en la casa de los Swan y acababa de tener un sueño un poco subidito de tono con la hija del hombre que tan amablemente le había acogido en su casa. Definitivamente había perdido el control y con él también la cabeza.

Se pasó una mano por su frente un poco sudorosa y suspiró. Se le estaba yendo todo de las manos y una clara muestra de ello era lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a la vuelta del parque de atracciones.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡La había besado! Y había sido él quien se había inclinado sobre ella para hacerlo. Al igual que había sido él quien se había separado cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que no podía concretar con exactitud el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Podían haber sido un par de minutos, diez, quince… La cuestión es que al hacerlo lo único que encontró frente a él fue a una chica que le observaba entre sorprendida, confusa y extasiada y cuyos labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos. Unos labios que con gusto hubiese vuelto a besar, pero que la poca sensatez que le quedaba le había impedido hacerlo.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer después de eso? Tras separarse y abandonar el parque no habían hablado sobre el beso. En realidad, no habían hablado sobre nada. Él estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo como para decir nada y ella, probablemente, demasiado desconcertada y avergonzada para mirarle a la cara.

Ahora iban a volver a encontrarse y por si fuera poco ya no sólo cargaba sobre su conciencia el haberla besado, sino que encima había tenido un sueño erótico-o el inicio de uno-con ella. ¿Cómo diantres podría mirarla a la cara de ahora en adelante?

-Soy un pervertido-Sentenció, pasándose una mano por su cabello ligeramente húmedo-. Un maldito pervertido.

Pero es que lo que había sentido al besar a Isabella lo había descolocado por completo. Le había excitado, emocionado, llenado de una pasión y ternura a la par que no sabía explicar, pese a que dada la situación se había manifestado este último sentimiento. No obstante todo lo que había pasado sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo: se sentía atraído por Swan y no se arrepentía de haberla besado. No, no se arrepentía en absoluto, pero eso no significaba que volviese hacerlo. Además, debía contar con los sentimientos de la chica. No sabía porque Isabella le había correspondido, pero sospechaba que no había sido más que por vulnerabilidad. Estaba llorando, acababa de contarle unos hechos que la habían marcado en su adolescencia y se sentía vulnerable. Probablemente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era algún gesto de afecto y él se lo había dado.

"_Podía haber sido un abrazo, una palmadita en la espalda o unas palabras de consuelo… pero no ¡Tenía que besarla!" _pensó, frustrado.

Ahora sin embargo debía de estar arrepintiéndose de lo ocurrido y maldiciéndole por haberse aprovechado de ella cuando estaba en ese estado. ¡Y es que no era para menos! Ella se había visto arrastrada por la situación y había correspondido al beso, pero eso no significaba que quisiese que ocurriera. Después de todo a Bella aún le gustaba Jacob y era evidente que no sentía nada por él.

Al pensar en ese detalle que le carcomía desde la noche anterior y que incluso se había manifestado en sus sueños, se sintió aplomado, resentido y dolido. Definitivamente que Isabella hubiese correspondido no significaba nada y él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

"_Le gusta Jacob, no yo_" se recordó.

Fue en ese momento, tras varios minutos divagando por sus pensamientos, que se percató de algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta entonces. Con el ceño fruncido y con un desagradable presentimiento, levantó la sábana y soltó una maldición dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

Independientemente de lo que le pasase con la joven Swan, Bella le atraía, y después de _eso _ya no había ninguna duda.

**oOoOoOo**

Apagó el despertador y volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas. En realidad había sido innecesario que tocase esa mañana porque después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el parque, no había podido pegar ojo.

Dejando de morder la enorme tela sólo para contestar a su padre que la llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, se acurrucó un poco más sintiendo como el rostro le hervía. ¡La había besado! ¡Edward la había besado! Y ahora ella no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar.

Se sentía extraña. Alegre, optimista, avergonzada, nerviosa y, sobre todo, muy confundida. Por lo que la posibilidad de no volver a salir de esa habitación estaba tomando fuerza por momentos.

-Me ha besado-Murmuró nuevamente, como si no acabase de creérselo.

Y es que no podía creerlo. No era sólo el hecho de que el joven Cullen la hubiese besado sino que encima había sido su primer beso. Ese beso que durante tanto tiempo había esperado recibir y que justamente se lo había dado aquel chico grosero y prepotente que su padre le había impuesto en casa.

Cuando era pequeña pensó que sería con Paul-el mejor amigo de su hermano- después con James y hasta hacía unas semanas con Jacob. Pero nunca, en ningún momento, se plateó que fuese a ser Edward el primero. Y para su propia sorpresa, no le había desagradado la idea. En realidad, nada de lo que había pasado en ese parque le había desagradado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó revivir otra vez la sensación que había tenido cuando los labios del chico se encontraron con los suyos. Aun podía sentir sus manos rodeando su cintura, acercándola un poco más a él, y era una sensación tan agradable que temía abrir los ojos porque sabía que todo volvería a desaparecer.

-¡Vamos Bells!-Insistió su padre desde la planta baja- ¡Como no te des prisa llegarás tarde!

-¡Ya voy!-Contestó, haciendo las sábanas aun lado.

Apoyó los pies sobre el suelo y permaneció así un par de minutos más. Aún estaba sonrojada y la sola idea de saber que de un momento a otro tendría que encontrarse cara a cara con el italiano, sólo hacía que se le acelerase el corazón.

Pero aunque el beso le había gustado, no entendía porque se sentía así. No sabía a qué se debía ese cosquilleo en su estómago ni tampoco los sentimientos contradictorias que la dominaban: Por una parte estaba deseando verle de nuevo y por otra cruzaba los dedos para no volverle a ver en la vida. Era consciente que éste último sentimiento se debía más a la vergüenza que a las auténticas ganas de perderle de vista. Pero no entendía por qué ahora más que nuca quería tenerlo a su lado.

Se acercó al armario y cogió el uniforme arrepintiéndose por primera vez de que tuviesen que llevarlo. Ese día quería verse distinta, distinta a las demás y a como se había visto ella siempre. Quería estar más guapa para Cullen. Quería gustarle.

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Dejó el uniforme y su ropa interior sobre la pequeña silla que había en un rincón y se fue desvistiendo lentamente.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua procuró no pensar ni en Edward ni en el beso. Pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido la asaltaban en cuanto se descuidaba un poco.

-Edward…

Bajó la mirada y dejó que el agua recorriera hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo mientras volvía a darle vueltas a la pregunta que no la había dejado de rondar por su mente durante toda la noche: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward la había besado? No lo entendía.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, el joven Cullen no había dejado de burlarse y meterse con ella. La hacía rabiar y después la piropeaba para dejarla sin palabras. Pero pese a eso-que Bella estaba segura que sólo lo hacía para dejarla en ridículo- no había dado ninguna muestra de que sintiese algo más por ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué la había besado? De nuevo esa pregunta a la que ella no conseguía darle respuesta.

Se enjuago la espuma del cabello y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, ensimismada. Quizás se había burlado de ella. Pero la sola posibilidad le pareció una estupidez. Había sinceridad en sus ojos cuando acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Además, después de todo lo que le había dicho en el parque, se negaba a creer que ese beso no fuese más que una broma.

-No, es imposible.

Entonces sólo quedaba una posibilidad.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de un color rojizo. ¿Era posible que ella le gustase a Edward?

-¡No! Eso seguro que no-Exclamó, abriendo nuevamente el grifo-No es posible que yo…

La alegría que sintió al pensar en tal cosa le impidió concluir la frase. La sola idea de pensar que el joven Cullen sintiese algo por ella, le producía un cosquilleo mayor incluso que el que le causaba el recuerdo del propio beso. No sabía por qué se alegraba tanto, pero así era.

-No seas tonta-Se exigió, terminando de enjuagarse- ¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Edward?

Cerró el grifo definitivamente y salió de la ducha. Eso sí, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. De verdad que no entendía nada, pero en esos momentos no quería pensar. Simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y volver a revivir con ello ese beso. Volver a sentir una vez más la cercanía del chico y, sobre todo, sus labios sobre los de ella.

**oOoOoOo**

Cogió una de las galletas preferidas de Isabella y la mojó en la leche para seguidamente pegarle un mordisco. La verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito, pero para afrontar un día como aquel iba a necesitar energía.

"_Y ayuda divina_" Añadió para sí _"Especialmente ayuda divina"_

Durante el tiempo que había tardado en ducharse y en vestirse, se había obligado a tomar una decisión. Estaba claro que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía volver a repetirse. A Bella le gustaba Black, eso era un hecho, y si le había correspondido a ese arrebato no había sido más que por las circunstancias. Ella estaba sensible y él era el único cerca para consolarla. Se había dejado llevar, nada más. No sentía nada por él y Edward no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Lo más probable es que la chica estuviese pensando la mejor forma de decirle que lo del día anterior había sido un error y que ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Porque claro, el castaño ya había asumido que ella debía de estar convencida de que le gustaba.

"_Cosa que no es verdad_" Reiteró por décima vez en lo que llevaban de mañana.

Porque no era cierto, y si su subconsciente le decía lo contrario estaba claro que se equivocaba. Además, él mismo se había prometido años atrás que no volvería a fijarse en ninguna chica y estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa.

Lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y, si surgía la ocasión, aclarar el malentendido. Así probablemente le ahorraría a Isabella dolores de cabeza y él evitaría que incrementase esa extraña sensación de su pecho.

Pero durante unos instantes se le olvidó cualquier buen propósito cuando la joven Swan se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos pudieron sentir un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Bue… buenos días-Saludó Bella, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

El joven Cullen le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de centrarse nuevamente en su desayuno. O al menos eso es lo que le hizo creer a la castaña, porque en realidad no podía dejar de observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Demostrando su nerviosismo, a Bella se le derramó la leche sobre el poyato y se le cayeron los cereales al suelo cuando le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

Probablemente había tanta tensión en el ambiente que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero ambos preferían hacer como si no pasase nada. Resultaba más fácil que afrontarlo.

Isabella se sentó en su sitio habitual frente al chico y procuró no levantar la mirada cuando extendió el brazo para coger una de las galletas. Pero Edward había tenido la misma idea y ambos se vieron obligados a mirarse sobresaltados cuando sus manos se encontraron.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculparon al unísono- No importa.

-Buenos días, chicos-Saludó el señor Swan, besando la mejilla ardiente de su hija y palmeándole la espalda al castaño- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron pese a que sabían que no era del todo cierto. Ninguno de los dos había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del parque y las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos eran una muestra de ello.

-¿Y cómo os lo pasasteis en el nuevo parque de atracciones?-Preguntó el hombre, sentándose en un extremo de la mesa- Os fuisteis directos a la cama y no me dio tiempo a preguntaros.

No demasiado pendientes de la conversación ni de sus propias contestaciones, los dos le dieron escuetos detalles sobre las atracciones en las que habían montado y las extensas colas que se habían visto obligados a hacer. No fue hasta que faltaron quince escasos minutos que Edward se reincorporó para quitar su parte de la mesa e irse al instituto.

-Recordar que hoy no vengo a comer-Avisó Charlie, cuando su hija se levantó para imitar al italiano.

-Vale-Sonrió Bella, cogiendo su mochila- No te preocupes por nosotros.

Abrazó a su padre por la espalda y se apresuró a abandonar la habitación. Comprobó con desilusión que el joven Cullen no estaba en el recibidor y durante unos instantes pensó que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward no la había esperado. ¿Tan arrepentido estaba de lo ocurrido?

Sin preocuparse ya de si iba más o menos arreglada, abrió la puerta y sonrió nuevamente animada al ver a Cullen sentado en los escalones, dándole la espalda.

-Como llegue tarde, sé de una que va a correr los cien metros lisos.

-Soy buena en atletismo.

-Yo también-Le recordó, reincorporándose y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Nos vamos?

La chica asintió un poco sonrojada y emprendió la marcha detrás de Edward, quien se había echado la mochila al hombro y caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes hablaron de cosas sin sentido que le servían como excusa al castaño para meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar.

Lo cierto es que parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Edward la trataba como siempre y ella sentía una mezcla de alivio y tristeza a la par. Procuraba actuar con naturalidad, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil y el chico no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el parque.

"_Cuanto antes mejor_" Se animó, apretando con más fuerza el asa de su mochila.

-Isabella…

Ella levantó la mirada, anhelante, y por el sonrojo de sus mejillas supuso que la castaña sabía perfectamente lo que él iba a decirle.

-Sobre lo que pasó ayer… quería disculparme-Comenzó, mirando al frente para no cruzarse con sus ojos verdes-. Siento lo ocurrido. Nos dejamos llevar y…

Bella, que había intentado disimular su desilusión bajando la mirada, asintió sin preocuparse demasiado si el chico se había percatado del gesto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me caes bien por mucho que me meta contigo, y no quiero que las cosas cambian entre nosotros.

La joven Swan volvió a asentir sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no entendía bien por qué. Quizás es que esperaba que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le gustase realmente a alguien.

"_Pero él ha dicho que no quiere que las cosas cambien entre nosotros"_ Pensó, sintiéndose ridícula por haber pensado que podía gustarle a alguien como él "_Es evidente que se arrepiente de haberme besado"_

Edward la miró de reojo y por primera vez le llegaron las dudas. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿No era mejor ser sincero con ella y decirle que no se arrepentía de haberla besado? Es más, ¿no debía decirle que estaba deseando volver a hacerlo?

-Tienes razón-Murmuró la castaña, cuando no faltaban más que un par de calles para llegar al instituto- Supongo que nos dejamos llevar. A mí también me gusta la relación que tenemos y no querría que las cosas cambiasen por un beso sin importancia.

-Claro-Coincidió Edward, sorprendido y un tanto desilusionado- Me alegro que pienses lo mismo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron dando paso a otra de sus tontas discusiones como era lo cortas que debían ser las faldas de las animadoras. Pero pese a que los dos reían y fingían estar molestos ante los comentarios del otro, ni Bella ni Edward pudieron sacarse de la cabeza lo que habían sentido con ese beso y, sobre todo, la farsa que había sido su conversación de esa mañana.

**oOoOoOo**

Sintió un profundo alivio cuando la joven Swan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Renesmee. La morena no se lo esperaba y, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, le respondió con otra mucha más amplia. Sin lugar a dudas, ese gesto por parte de la castaña significaba mucho para ella y también para él.

Se sentó en su sitio cuando vio entrar al profesor y sacó los libros para dar comienzo con la clase. No obstante, aunque fingía prestar atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, no podía apartar los ojos de Nessie. Realmente ese saludo había significado mucho. Parecía esperanzada, incluso más que durante su conversación con él esa mañana poco antes de que tocase la sirena.

_Apoyado en su taquilla y con una de las piernas flexionadas, sacó su teléfono móvil y releyó nuevamente el mensaje que le había enviado la joven Dwyer el día anterior, antes de que diera la media noche._

_Necesito hablar contigo._

_Mañana a las 7:45 en las taquillas._

_Es importante._

_Y debía de serlo para que Renesmee hubiese dejado de ignorarle. Claro que él también había provocado ese distanciamiento._

"_Pero es lo mejor" pensó, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo._

_Después de tanto tiempo rogándole que la dejase en paz, por fin iba a cumplir su deseo. La iba a dejar libre. La ayudaría a que recuperase a Bella, a que pudiese enamorarse y ser correspondida sin que se sintiese culpable. La ayudaría a que fuera feliz aunque le costase su propia felicidad._

_Tan puntual como siempre, los pasos de Nessie se hicieron oír en el frío pasillo del instituto poco transitado a esas horas de la mañana. Estaba pálida y aún permanecían esas horrorosas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero no quedó más que en un impulso. No volvería a presionarla por el bien de los dos._

_-Gracias por venir-Sonrió Nessie, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Siento haberte hecho madrugar._

_-No tiene importancia-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Pasó algo más?_

_-¿Algo más?_

_La joven Dwyer amplió su sonrisa, divertida por la expresión que había empleado el chico. Pero tenía razón. Ya pasaba algo, así que sólo podía ocurrir algo más._

_-Sí, así es-Asintió la morena, dudando unos instantes de cómo debía continuar- Ayer Riley me invitó a ir al nuevo parque de atracciones, ya sabes, "Las cuatro estaciones", y me encontré con Bella en la cola de la noria._

_La joven Dwyer esperó unos segundos más antes de continuar. Quería ver la reacción de Jacob. En el fondo de su corazón, estaba esperando aunque fuera una pequeñita muestra de celos por su parte. Pero Jake se mantuvo pasivo, como si el dato no le afectase. Desilusionada y entristecida, Renesmee siguió hablando cuando el joven Black asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando._

_-No quería hacerla sentir incómoda así que le pedí a Riley que nos fuéramos-Prosiguió, apoyándose en el casillero que había al lado del de Jacob- Pero Bella me llamó y me pidió que me montase con ella en la noria y le explicase cómo había pasado todo según yo._

_Esta vez el joven Black no se molestó en ocultar sus sentimientos. Emocionado, se giró para observarla con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro._

_-¿Hablasteis?-Inquirió, entusiasmado. Ella asintió- ¿Y qué le dijiste?_

_-Todo-Contestó Renesmee, llenándose del entusiasmo del moreno- Absolutamente todo._

_El chico asintió, obligándose a sosegarse nuevamente, pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de los avellana de ella._

_-¿Te creyó?_

_-Creo que sí-Asintió, sintiéndose de nuevo apagada-Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a perdonarnos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, sería comprensible si no lo hiciera._

_Nessie bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos cristalinos. Pero Jacob, que conocía la chica mejor de lo que pensaba, se acercó a ella y la obligó a alzarla la mirada cogiéndola por el mentón._

_-Pues yo creo que lo hará-La animó, mirándola directamente a los ojos- Es posible que no apruebe nuestro comportamiento, pero te echa de menos tanto como tú a ella y seguro que querrá que las cosas vuelvan a ser, al menos, casi como antes._

_-Ojala tengas razón._

_-Seguro que sí-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo._

Cuando comenzó a llegar la muchedumbre de siempre, los dos jóvenes decidieron separarse. Ella mucho más animada que antes de esa conversación y él cruzando los dedos con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran algo más que un mero consuelo para Nessie.

Apartó la mirada de la joven Dwyer y la centró en Riley, quien jugaba al tres en raya con su compañero de mesa. Por mucho que hubiese intentado aparentar lo contrario, había sentido unos celos terribles cuando Renesmee le había dicho con quién había pasado el día anterior.

Riley no le gusta. Le parecía demasiado inmaduro e idiota. Claro que probablemente tenía mucho más que ver el hecho de que el joven Biers tenía más posibilidades de conseguir a Renesmee que él. Porque ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si se hacía a un lado le dejaría el camino libre al rubio y, tiempo al tiempo, la joven Dwyer acabaría enamorándose de él, estaba seguro.

"_Quizás sea lo mejor_" repitió, intentando convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Riley podría hacerla feliz sin reservas. Es más, ya lo estaba haciendo al apoyarla de esa forma. No sabía si la actitud que el rubio mostraba últimamente hacia Nessie tenía doble intención, pero él quería pensar que sí. Al menos así podría acallar a su subconsciente cuando le gritaba que su preocupación era sincera y que tarde o temprano la joven Dwyer también se daría cuenta de eso. Finalmente, acabaría enamorándola.

"_Eres más listo de lo que nos has hecho creer" _Se mofó _"Pero tú ganas, Biers. Me rindo"_

**oOoOoOo**

Olvidándose del hambre que tenían, las dos chicas abandonaron el aula durante el primer descanso. Podían sentir las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en ellas cuando Isabella se acercó a la morena para pedirle que la acompañara. Probablemente, Renesmee se había sorprendido tanto con la petición como el resto de la clase. Debían recordar, después de todo, que ya hacía varias semanas que apenas se dirigían ni una mirada.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer-Comenzó Bella, apoyándose en la barandilla de piedra que había en los jardines- Y la verdad es que no sé si darte un abrazo o tirarte de los pelos.

-¿Eso significa que me crees?

-¿Hay algún motivo por el que no debería hacerlo?-Inquirió, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Eres mi mejor amiga, Ness, y me imagino lo difícil que tuvo que ser para ti decidir entre Jacob y yo. A él le quieres y a mí también, pero de forma diferente.

-En realidad, si Jacob no hubiese correspondido a mis sentimientos, te hubiese escogido a ti sin dudar, por mucho que me gustase él-Admitió, colocándose un mechón del largo cabello detrás de su oreja- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Bells. Que recuperes otra vez la confianza en ti misma y que te enamores de alguien que te corresponda.

-Pero no puedes obligar a nadie a que lo haga-Le recordó la joven Swan, seria.

Renesmee no contestó. Tan sólo se limitó a apoyarse también en la barandilla para seguidamente mirar al frente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

-Os he hecho mucho daño a los dos-Suspiró, sintiendo nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar- A ti por haberte engañado de esta forma y a Jake por no contar apenas con sus sentimientos. He sido muy egoísta.

-Creo que los tres hemos sufrido por igual-Musitó Bella, extendiendo su brazo para estrecharle la mano a la morena-Y no creo que hayas sido egoísta. Yo en tu lugar no sé cómo habría actuado, sinceramente, pero el hecho de que antepusieses mis sentimientos a los tuyos es algo que te honra. Cualquier no preferiría la felicidad de otra persona a la suya propia.

-Tú sí.

-Pero es que nosotras somos un poco tontas-Bromeó.

Las miradas de ambas, ya cristalinas, volvieron a encontrarse. No muy seguras de si debían dar otro paso, las dos chicas hicieron el ademán de abrazarse y no fue hasta ver con sorpresa que la otra había pensado lo mismo, que acortaron la distancia para estrecharse entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos-Sollozó la joven Dwyer, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga-Te quiero mucho, Bella.

-Y yo a ti-Contestó la castaña, en el mismo estado que Nessie-Quiero que volvamos a ser amigas. No puedo prometerte que todo vaya a ser como antes, pero dame tiempo, por favor.

-Lo entiendo-Asintió, separándose de ella-Pero es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Isabella sonrió y la morena no tardó en hacer lo mismo antes de abrazarse nuevamente. Con el corazón latiéndoles a toda velocidad, las dos chicas aprovecharon los diez minutos que les quedaba de descanso para intentar ponerse al día. Procurando, claro está, que Jacob no saliese en la conversación.

La joven Swan dudó bastante en si debía contarle a Nessie lo ocurrido con Edward en el parque. Miró la hora en el reloj y desechó la idea para más tarde. Estaba a punto de tocar la sirena y, además, no estaba muy segura de si quería compartir lo ocurrido con alguien más.

Animadas, y fingiendo que su distanciamiento de las últimas semanas no había sido más que una triste ilusión, las dos chicas recorrieron los pasillos hasta su clase sin dejar de hablar. No fue hasta que se cruzó en su camino cierto chico de ojos cafés que dejaron de hacerlo.

-Veo que vuelve a ser todo casi como antes-Comentó el joven Black, mirándolas con una sincera sonrisa- Me alegro por vosotras.

-¡Jacob!

El aludido, que había reemprendido la marcha, se detuvo ante la llamada de la castaña y suspiró abatido antes de girarse para enfrentar a ambas chicas.

-No pasa nada Bells-Suspiró, echándole una rápida mirada a Nessie- Por mí no tienes que preocuparte. Lo mejor ahora es que no me junte con vosotras. No quiero haceros más daño. Ya he hecho bastante con interponerme entre las dos.

-Pero tú…

-De verdad Bella, no pasa nada-Insistió el chico, apretando ligeramente los puños- Me conformo con saber que no me guardáis rencor y que no vais a volver a permitir que nadie más se meta en vuestra relación.

La joven Swan volvió a hacer el ademán de hablar, pero el gesto de negación de Jacob fue suficiente para cerrar la boca y mirarle entristecida. Renesmee, que hacía hasta lo imposible por no cruzarse con los ojos cafés del chico, apartó la mirada sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Esta vez era la definitiva.

-Te lo prometemos-Musitó la castaña, acercándose un poco a él- Y quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor. No apruebo lo que hicisteis y me va a resultar muy difícil que todo vuelva a su lugar, pero haré todo lo que éste en mi mano para conseguirlo. Ojala algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes y volvamos a ser los tres amigos de siempre.

-Seguro que sí-Asintió Jacob, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a clase a por los libros de la optativa. Hoy me toca a mí clase en la segunda planta.-Les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se giró-Nos vemos después.

Isabella le devolvió el gesto con otro y le siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina y le perdió de vista. Sintió un profundo vacío en su pecho al comprobar como su mejor amigo se alejaba de ellas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Conocía lo suficiente a Jacob para saber que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. El joven Black quería darles una nueva oportunidad y sabía que si él estaba en medio todo sería más difícil.

"_Gracias" _Pensó, llevándose una mano al pecho "_Pero…_"

Miró a su lado y comprobó con pesar que Nessie aún seguía observando el pasillo por el que se había alejado el chico. Estaba como hipnotizada y podía leer en la expresión de su rostro el anhelo y resignación que sentía.

Se habían equivocado. Por mucho que ahora intentasen aparentar que no había ocurrido nada, sí que había ocurrido y ahora se manifestaban las consecuencias. No, nada volvería a ser como antes al menos en mucho tiempo. Y el hecho de que Jacob ya no estuviese con ellas era una clara muestra de ello.

**oOoOoOo**

Normalmente durante las clases solía meterse un poco con ella para distraerse. Le quitaba el estuche, su material, se acercaba más a ella para susurrarle cosas en el oído… Pero esa mañana ni si quiera lo había intentado. Sencillamente, no sabía si sería capaz de sostener más tiempo la mirada de esa chica que comenzaba a volverle loco.

La miró de reojo y también la notó más distraída que de costumbre. Miraba la pizarra y parecía seguir las palabras de la profesora, pero la mirada vacía de ella demostraba que estaba muy lejos de la clase de historia.

Buscó con la mirada a Black y a la Renesmee comprobando con cierta sospecha que ambos parecían tan distraídos como la castaña. Claro que los dos lo disimulaban de forma mucho más eficaz.

No sabía que había pasado durante el primer descanso, pero se había hecho una idea al ver a las dos chicas entrar juntas a la clase ya hacía más de una hora. Al parecer se habían arreglado las cosas. Y se alegraba. Ya no sólo por Isabella-que había echado de menos a la morena desde el primer día-sino también por él mismo.

Después de lo del día anterior sabía que no podía volver a confiar en su autocontrol. Normalmente con todas las chicas le había servido, pero con Bella era diferente. Con solo mirarle se le erizaba el bello de la nuca y se le aceleraba el corazón. Y cuando la veía hablar, mover sus labios de esa forma, sólo tenía ganas de besarla. De verdad que no sabía que le pasaba con ella. Le descontrolaba y reavivaba en él sentimientos y sensaciones que se había prometido no tener nunca más porque no creía que fuese posible tenerlos de nuevo. Y es que, no quería volver a tenerlos. No quería hacerle daño a Bella.

"_Debo olvidarme de ella_" Sentenció, aferrando con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenía en una mano "_Debo alejarme de Isabella_"

Porque la única forma que había para no volver a caer, era alejándose de ella. Sabía que le resultaría muy difícil- especialmente porque vivían en la misma casa e iban al mismo instituto- pero lo conseguiría. No era tarde todavía. Mientras no pasase de la atracción no debía de preocuparse en exceso. Especialmente porque estaba convencido que había influido mucho el hecho de que desde hacía ya más de dos años no estaba con ninguna chica. Simplemente debía apagar la llama del deseo que le carcomía desde hacía semanas. Si conseguía acabar con eso podría seguir siendo su amigo sin sentirse demasiado culpable por tener ganas de besarla o por tener sueños subiditos de tono con ella.

Además, así ella tampoco se sentiría incómoda en su presencia al pensar que aquel al que miraba estaba loco por ella. Y es que, no debía olvidar que a Isabella le gustaba Jacob. Por mucho que le doliera-aunque no sabía porque le enfurecía de esa forma- esa era la verdad. Probablemente ella no había sentido ni la mitad de cosas que había sentido él al besarla o al tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella sólo se había dejado llevar y él se sentía más estúpido por momentos.

Cegado por la vergüenza y la rabia, le dio una patada a su mesa haciendo que más de uno de sus compañeros-incluida Bella- salieran de su ensoñación para mirarle. Él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y en cuanto sus compañeros volvieron a prestar atención a la profesora siguió divagando por sus pensamientos.

"_Basta de estupideces"_ Determinó, tajante" _Esto no puede ir más lejos"_

Haría lo que fuese necesario para que todo volviera a ser como durante las primeras semanas de convivencia. Cuando aún no se sentía ridículo por desear a una chica que estaba enamorada de otro.

Haría lo que fuera.

Pero lo que no sabía Edward, es que su oportunidad de intentar acallar ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Bella, entró a la clase vestida con el uniforme del instituto, durante el último descanso del día.

Como ya era habitual cada vez que tocaba inglés, la vieja bruja de la profesora le retuvo durante un par de minutos más mientras el resto de sus compañeros desocupaban el aula como debía hacerse durante el último descanso. Nuevamente le había _recomendado _otro libro de literatura asegurándole que su nota rozaba más el suspenso que el aprobado. Él ya estaba seguro que esa profesora no le tragaba y que por mucho que le dijera no iba a cambiar nada. Así que asintió y aceptó el papel en el que estaba anotado el nuevo libro que debería pedir de la biblioteca.

Con un gruñido la mujer también salió del aula dejándole totalmente solo. Haciéndole burla a la profesora y un gesto muy grosero cuando ésta no se dio cuenta, Edward se acercó a su sitio y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

No podía asegurar que el hecho de que no se hubiese dado cuenta que Tanya estaba allí, se debiera al sigilo de la chica y no al hecho de que su mente estaba muy lejos de la clase. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda, supo que ya no estaba sólo.

Durante unos instantes, sólo durante unos instantes, deseó que esos brazos fueran de Isabella y que al girarse se encontrara con los ojos verdes de la chica. Pero no era ella, y la presión del generoso pecho de la rubia en su espalda fue suficiente para sacarle de dudas.

-Dime que me has perdonado ya por lo de ayer, por favor-Suplicó la chica de una forma infantil que no iba en absoluto con ella- He estado tan preocupada pensado que tendrías una mala opinión de mí que apenas he dormido.

-Dudo que haya alguien que tenga una mala opinión de ti en este instituto-Contestó Edward, deshaciéndose de los brazos de la rubia para así girarse y encararla- Y no te preocupes por lo de ayer, no tiene importancia.

Y era cierto. En comparación con lo ocurrido en el parque y esa mañana, la actitud de la joven Denali el día anterior no le inquietaba en absoluto. Al igual que la mirada perspicaz y calculadora que su acompañante le dirigía y en la que él apenas había percatado.

-Para mí sí que la tiene, Eddie-Aseguró, empleando un tono más meloso y acercándose poco a poco más a él- Me preocupa lo que pienses de mí.

-Pues no debería ser así-Repuso, terminando de guardar el material en su mochila- Cada uno es como es y punto. Y no importa lo que los demás piensen.

-Ya, pero es que a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás-Sonrió, acercándose hasta su oreja-. Me importa lo que pienses tú. Me gustas, ya lo sabes.

El joven Cullen no dio muestras de sorpresa porque ya sospechaba algo así. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar inquietarse cuando la chica se situó entre su mesa y él, dejando entre ellos un par de centímetros de distancia.

-No me dirás que te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?-Se mofó Tanya, mordiéndose el labio inferior con intención de parecer seductora-. ¿O es qué no te parezco atractiva? ¿Es eso? ¿No te parezco guapa?

Edward comenzó a retroceder conforme ella acortaba las distancias. Se sentía intimidado. La joven Denali actuaba más deprisa de lo que a él le daba tiempo de asimilar. Probablemente en otras circunstancias la habría apartado, ya que sabía perfectamente el juego de la rubia. Pero ese día no era dueño de sí. Su mente estaba lejos de allí y no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el aula. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en el beso, lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado… Y especialmente en la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás: Haría lo que fuese necesario para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-En ese caso, tendré que conquistarte de otra forma-Murmuró la chica, poniéndose de putillas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Apoyado en la mesa del compañero que solía ponerse frente a él en las clases, Edward cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Tanya sobre los suyos. La chica, que no esperaba que el joven Cullen respondiera, le abrazó con más fuerza dando pie a un beso que se volvió más apasionado en cuanto Edward le permitió acceso a su boca.

Sin embargo, pese a que sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, Tanya no estaba satisfecha del todo. Edward no le correspondía con el mismo fervor que ella le daba. Simplemente se dejaba besar y respondía a sus besos.

Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto que minutos después el chico se sentase sobre la mesa y la ayudase a que se situase a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas con auténtico deseo mientras besaba su cuello y sus labios con esa pasión que Tanya siempre había sabido que había en el chico.

No entendía a que se debía ese cambio de actitud y de momento no le importaba. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de ese momento, pese a que sabía que era el primero de muchos otros. Porque ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda, Edward Cullen sería suyo.

**oOoOoOo**

-No sabemos lo que ha pasado y no es necesario que nos lo digáis, pero nos alegramos de que volváis a ser amigas.

El comentario de Jessica y la sonrisa de Ángela fueron suficientes para que las dos amigas sonrieran y volvieran a abrazarse. Realmente estaban felices de volver a estar juntas aunque echaban de menos la compañía del joven Black.

-Claro que ninguna de las dos ha estado mal acompañada-Comentó Ángela, mirando a cierta castaña con picardía- ¿Qué hay entre Cullen y tú, Bells? Con eso de que no te hablabas con Nessie no os habéis despegado el uno del otro ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Entre Edward y yo?-Repitió la aludida, sonrojada- ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué va a haber?!

Sentadas sobre el brillante césped de los jardines del instituto, las tres amigas se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron. Resultaba tan divertido meterse con Bella que no podían evitar hacerlo para ver su reacción.

-Bueno, venís juntos al instituto, estáis juntos en clase y en los patios-Enumeró Ángela, señalándolo a su vez con los dedos- Además, eres la única chica en todo el instituto a la que le presta atención.

-Eso es verdad-Corroboró Jessica, divertida-Desde que ha llegado parece huir de todas las chicas menos de ti.

-Pues porque le gusta meterse conmigo-Se excusó la joven Swan, encogiéndose de hombros-Según él soy tan simple que le resulta más fácil que con los demás. Y sobre el hecho de que seamos compañeros de mesa, os recuerdo que es culpa del profesor. ¡El muy idiota lo puso conmigo!

Sus amigas rieron y ella también sonrió intentando disimular lo mucho que había pensado en ello durante toda la mañana. Si su profesor no les hubiese puesto juntos en clase, quizás no hubiese estado tan nerviosa pensando que se había besado horas atrás con el chico que estaba a su lado y que, por si fuera poco, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

"_Tonta_"

-Pues yo creo que Ángela tiene razón-Opinó Jessica de forma maliciosa-El roce hace el cariño y vosotros últimamente habéis tenido mucho roce ¿O no Bells?

-¡¿Qué?!

La expresión de horror que puso la castaña fue tal que descolocó a las tres chicas por completo.

Isabella se había inclinado un poco más sobre ellas y pasaba su mirada de unas a otras sin apenas parpadear. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y la oleada de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo se acumuló en su cara haciéndola enrojecer. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso? ¿Era posible que supiesen que se habían besado? ¿Les habrían visto en el parque? No, eso no podía ser.

-No sé lo que quieres decir con eso-Se apresuró a contestar Bella, reincorporándose con la mayor calma posible-Pero te aseguro que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una extraña amistad. Jamás me gustará alguien como Edward y a él tampoco le gustará nunca alguien como yo. Somos incompatibles y él ya se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Lo había dicho con la mayor tranquilidad posible, como si sus propias palabras no la afectasen. Pero no era así. Con cada palabra con la que intentaba convencer a sus amigas, la opresión de su pecho se hacía mayor. Y es que, en el fondo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Ellos eran incompatibles y Edward se había dado cuenta antes que ella.

-Sólo estábamos bromeando-Sonrió Jessica, dándole una palmada al hueco libre que había a su lado-Anda vuelve a sentarte que ya nos has dejado muy claro que detestas a Cullen casi tanto como a las matemáticas.

La joven Swan rio sin percatarse de la persistente y perspicaz mirada de Renesmee, quien la observaba con una leve expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Era posible que las otras dos chicas no se hubiesen percatado-después de todo no conocían a Bella tanto como ella-pero había algo más en la mirada de la castaña cuando hablaba de Edward. Algo más que ese sentimiento que nace entre dos personas que viven juntas y que no dejan de meterse una con la otra. Era posible que…

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

Las cuatro aludidas giraron la cabeza en la misma dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Agitando las manos con efusividad y con una sonrisa de quien tiene una de las novedades más importantes del siglo, Alice Brandon corría hacia ellas tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Renesmee, cuando la chica se detuvo a su lado con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Y las fotos?

La aludida, que tenía las piernas flexionadas y que apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, levantó unos instantes la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídate de las fotos-Desechó, pasando su mirada de una a otra, quienes la observaban con expectación- ¿A qué no adivináis lo que acabo de ver?

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas sin comprender y negaron con la cabeza, deseosas de saber que había provocado ese estado de exaltación en su amiga.

-Será mejor que te sientes tú también Bells-Le recomendó la joven Brandon, sentándose al lado de Renesmee- Porque lo que os tengo que contar es la bomba.

-Venga, habla-Le apremió Ángela, intrigada- ¿Has visto a la profesora de inglés enterrando el cadáver de su marido?

-La profesora de inglés es soltera-Le recordó Alice, rodando con la cabeza- Pero no es eso ¡Es algo mucho mejor! ¿A qué no sabéis quienes se están besando en clase?

La joven Brandon se permitió disfrutar unos segundos más de los rostros intrigados de sus amigas antes de responder.

-¡Cullen y Denali!

A las cuatro chicas les costó bastante reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Según tenían entendido, Edward había rechazado a la presidenta cuando ésta se le había declarado. ¿Cómo es que ahora se estaban besando?

-¿Pero no la había rechazado?-Preguntó Jessica, poniendo en palabras lo que todas estaban pensando-Pensaba que Tanya no le interesaba.

-Pues está claro que no existe chico a quien la Presidenta de los estudiantes no le interese-Intervino Ángela, aun extasiada por la noticia- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que los has visto?

Alice, que había estado deseando que le hiciesen esa pregunta desde el principio, asintió antes de inclinarse un poco más hacia delante para darle un aire más confidencial a la conversación.

-Cuando iba a entrar a clase a por las fotos-Explicó, confirmando lo que ya sospechaban- He abierto un poco la puerta y les he pillado. Claro que estaban tan ocupados que ni si quiera se han dado cuenta de que les he visto.

-¡Vaya!-Ángela silbó, emocionada- Esto va a ser la bomba, y nosotras somos las primeras en saberlo. Estaría bien obtener algo de información adicional de ambas partes.

-De Tanya es difícil porque no tenemos ninguna confianza con ella-Repuso Alice, quien también había pensado en ello-. Pero de Cullen puede resultar más fácil. ¿No crees Bella? ¿Bells?

La castaña, que oía las chillonas voces de sus amigas como un eco en la lejanía, asintió por inercia sin verse con las fuerzas suficientes para contestar. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y el intenso dolor de su pecho le dificultaba la respiración. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y salir corriendo. Se sentía humillada y sobre todo muy dolida.

-Aún está sorprendida-Rio la joven Brandon-. Es normal. Si ni si quiera yo me lo creo y eso que los he visto con mis propios ojos.

Las risas de sus amigas-salvo la de Nessie, que no dejaba de observarla- pasaron a ser más que un molesto ruido de fondo, amortiguadas por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? No hacía ni si quiera veinticuatro horas que la había besado a ella y ya estaba besando a otra. Se había reído de ella. Se había burlado.

Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sentada sobre el césped y sin las fuerzas suficientes para marcharse, bajó la mirada cuando sintió como unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sólo dos de las chicas-Ángela y Renesmee- parecieron darse cuenta del estado de la castaña. Mirándose con complicidad y preocupación, la joven Dwyer se acercó a Bella y la agarró del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

-Acompáñame al servicio, por favor-Pidió.

Ni si quiera esperó a que la chica le contestase. Ante las miradas curiosas y extrañadas de Alice y Jessica, las dos amigas se alejaron de ellas agarradas del brazo en dirección a los baños.

Isabella se dejó guiar por la morena, quien la llevó hasta los baños interiores que solían estar vacíos durante los descansos. Sin soltarla, Renesmee abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Los baños interiores eran más pequeños y estaban mucho más limpios. Sus baldosas y la bancada donde estaban los grifos eran de color salmón, y fue frente a esta bancada donde las dos chicas se detuvieron.

Los ojos y mejillas de Bella habían adquirido un color rojizo y su respiración era entrecortada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez demostrando lo angustiada que se encontraba.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a abrir el grifo y agarrarle el pelo para que ésta pudiera lavarse la cara y también beber un poco de agua.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó la morena varios minutos después, sentadas en el suelo pero apoyando la espalda en la pared- ¿Necesitas algo?

Frotándose los ojos, Isabella negó con la cabeza varias veces. La joven Dwyer, que le acariciaba el brazo sentada a su lado, le colocó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro tras su oreja antes de sonreír.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Nessie hizo esa pregunta para recordarle que aún estaba ahí para ella. Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellas las últimas semanas, aun podía confiar en su mejor amiga. Sabía que después de lo ocurrido, lo más probable era que la castaña prefiriese no contarle nada todavía. Después de todo una cosa era haberla perdonado y otra muy distinta que todo volviera a ser como antes de la noche a la mañana. Pero Bella necesitaba desahogarse. Aunque había decidido que no le contaría lo ocurrido en el parque a nadie, ahora necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Necesitaba expresar como se sentía y lo mucho que odiaba a Edward Cullen en esos momentos. Y sabía que la persona idónea para hacerla partícipe de sus sentimientos era Renesmee.

-No sé lo que me pasa-Admitió Bella, soltando un sollozo- Me duele mucho el pecho y…

-¿Es por lo que ha dicho Alice sobre Cullen y Denali?

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Isabella asintió confirmando lo que Nessie ya sospechaba. Algo debía haber pasado entre el italiano y su mejor amiga para que alguien tan alegre como Bella estuviese así.

-Ayer, después de encontrarnos en la noria, le conté lo ocurrido en San Diego-Explicó, flexionando las piernas para apoyar la cabeza en sus propias rodillas- Después de haberme apoyado durante tanto tiempo, pensé que merecía saberlo. No, quería que lo supiera-Se corrigió. Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa-. Me dijo tantas cosas agradables… Exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Supongo que fui lo bastante tonta para creerle. Lo suficiente como para creer que si podría gustarle a alguien.

-¡Claro que puedes gustarle a alguien!-La interrumpió Renesmee con efusividad- ¡A muchas personas! Y si es eso lo que te dijo Cullen te aseguro que tiene razón.

La joven Swan ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Su amiga la miraba con una convicción prácticamente palpable y hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar tan segura de ello como la morena.

-No creo que lo dijese porque lo pensase en realidad-Repuso Isabella, sarcástica-. Está claro que quería animarme.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Vamos! Yo estaba llorando y acababa de confesarle que todos los chicos por los que he sentido algo me han dejado por otra-Explotó, llorando nuevamente- ¿Qué iba a hacer? Está claro que le di pena y se dejó llevar. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor para animar a una chica cuya vida amorosa es un completo desastre que con un beso en medio de tanta lágrima? No sé cómo se me ha pasado ni si quiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de que yo pudiera gustarle. Me siento idiota.

Sonrojada por una confesión tan desesperada como aquella, la joven Swan volvió a apoyar la frente en las rodillas confiando en que su largo cabello cubriría el resto de su rostro.

Renesmee, que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, le acarició la espalda mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las que debía preguntar aquello.

-¿Te besó?

Isabella asintió sin levantar la mirada, permitiendo que la joven Dwyer comprendiese mejor como se sentía. El chico que le había dado su primer beso y le había dicho esas cosas que durante tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar, se estaba besando con otra, horas después de haber besado a la castaña. Era como si para él no significase nada cuando para ella había significado tanto. Porque Nessie sabía que ese beso para Bella lo había sido todo.

-Pero está claro que después de consultarlo con la almohada se ha dado cuenta que no puede ser tan buen samaritano-Comentó Isabella, sarcástica- Esta mañana, cuando veníamos al instituto, se ha disculpado. Me ha dicho que no quería que las cosas cambiasen entre nosotros después de lo de ayer-Sollozó- Supongo que temía que a mí pudiese gustarme o que le exigiese salir conmigo tras lo ocurrido.

-No creo que Cullen vaya dando besos por generosidad-Negó Renesmee, no muy satisfecha con la teoría de su amiga-Él no es de esos, ya lo sabes.

-Pues para no serlo, ha tardado bien poco en besar a Denali-Se mofó, secándose las mejillas con la mano-No sé ni si quiera porque lloro. Tendría que estar acostumbrada. Para Edward no ha sido más que su buena obra del día y después de esto ya me ha dejado muy claro que no le importo en absoluto.

Renesmee hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se contuvo. En ese estado era inútil intentar hablar con Bella. Como una buena amiga, sabía que lo único que debía hacer de momento era escucharla, dejarla que se desahogase, y ya más tarde, cuando estuviese más serena, le expondría otro punto de vista.

-Ojala no viviésemos juntos-Murmuró, abrazada a su amiga-. Ojala no tuviese que volver a verle nunca.

**oOoOoOo**

Con los codos sobre el pupitre, apoyó su frente en las palmas de sus manos y soltó un suspiro de abatimiento. ¿Qué _mierda _había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Estaban en la última clase del día, y lo único que deseaba más que acabase la clase, era que nunca hubiese pasado nada con Tanya. De verdad que no entendía en que momento de debilidad había caído en ese juego.

O sí, sí lo sabía.

Se había prometido que haría lo que fuera por olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por Bella, para evitar que su relación cambiase más de lo que había cambiado ya después de ese beso en el parque.

Había intentado engañarse pensando que si se enrollaba con otra chica acabaría con el deseo que estaba sintiendo por la joven Swan.

Pero ese sólo había sido uno de sus tantos errores y no había necesitado más que un par de minutos para darse cuenta de ello. Exactamente cuando perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo y creyó estar besando a la castaña y no a una de las chicas más deseadas de su instituto.

Fue en ese instante de confusión, cuando recordó que a quien besaba era a Tanya, que se separó de ella agarrándola por los hombros para que no prolongase ese beso tan apasionado.

Y ahora estaba arrepentido. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber besado a la rubia pero especialmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes que fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía por Isabella era algo mucho más complicado que simple atracción. Ahora sabía que no podría quitársela de la cabeza tan fácilmente como había creído y, si debía ser sincero, no estaba seguro de si quería olvidarse de ella.

Miró a la chica sentada a su lado y seguidamente a quien debería ser su compañera de mesa y que en esos momentos ocupaba el sitio habitual de la joven Dwyer. No entendía porque se habían intercambiado el sitio, pero prefirió no preguntar. Especialmente porque al sentarse a su lado, Renesmee le había dirigido una mirada reprobadora que le había helado la sangre.

La joven Swan, que se sintió observada, miró hacia su sitio habitual encontrándose con los ojos mieles del italiano. Edward le miró interrogante, pero ella le ignoró. Con la mayor dignidad posible, Isabella dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente y siguió tomando nota, pese a que no escuchaba realmente al profesor.

Edward, que se había percatado por primera vez de los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de la castaña, miró a la mejor amiga de ésta, quien también le observaba.

-Sé que después de lo ocurrido no tengo ningún derecho a decirte nada-Susurró, para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros ni del profesor-. Pero si vas a hacerle daño, aléjate de ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante ¿No te parece?

-¿A qué viene esto?

Pero el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, fue la excusa perfecta para que Renesmee no se viese obligada a contestar.

La chica, que recogía sus cosas ignorando la mirada desconcertada del castaño, dirigió su atención hacia su sitio habitual para comprobar como Bella guardaba todo con rapidez para seguidamente salir primera del aula.

Edward, que había seguido la mirada de la morena hasta detenerse en la joven Swan, se olvidó de Renesmee cuando vio salir a Isabella de la clase sin ni si quiera esperarle.

Confuso pero deseando saber que estaba ocurriendo, metió sus cosas sin demasiados miramientos en la mochila y salió del aula sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Corrió por los pasillos buscándola, desesperado, pero no había rastro de ella. Estaba claro que esa mañana no mentía al decir que era buena en atletismo.

Dejando de correr pero con un paso bastante acelerado, abandonó el instituto y tomó el camino que cogían siempre con la esperanza de encontrarla. No sabía que había ocurrido, peor conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacía más fuerte la sospecha de que estaba huyendo de él.

"_¿Será por lo de ésta mañana?"_ Barajó ensimismado, cruzando la carretera sin ni si quiera mirar.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella y de la que tanto se arrepentía ahora. Ojala nunca le hubiese dicho nada. Así al menos ahora podría decirle que para él ese beso no había sido una tontería y que lo único que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo era engañarse así mismo.

Quería decirle que ahora estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo todo, que no se arrepentía de ese beso y que quería besarla una y otra vez hasta cansarse, aunque sospechaba que eso nunca pasaría.

Quería decirle que la única estupidez que había cometido esa mañana- además de haberle dicho de camino al instituto que ese beso no había sido más que un impulso- era haberse enrollado con Tanya, porque mientras la besaba lo único que hacía era pensar en ella. Lo único que hacía últimamente a decir verdad. Pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Sobre todo porque Isabella le gustaba de verdad

Sorprendido por su propio descubrimiento, se detuvo en mitad de la acera ignorando las protestas y algún que otro insulto de los transeúntes.

¿Cómo no había pensado en ello ante? ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto una posibilidad tan evidente?

-Bella…

Apretando los puños con fuerza y con la imagen de la chica en su mente, Edward comenzó a correr deseando llegar a casa. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba… volver a ver a Isabella.

**oOoOoOo**

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en su habitación dando un portazo. Con la respiración entrecortada por la acelerada carrera, cerró la puerta con el cerrojo y se tiró sobre la cama.

Sabía que había tenido una actitud muy cobarde, pero no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a Edward. Al contrario que esa mañana, ahora ya no quería verle.

"_Ojala tuviese que volver a Italia_" Deseo, clavando en el cojín de la cama sus uñas "_No quiero volver a verle nunca más"_

Ahora, encerrada en su habitación, se permitió el lujo de demostrar realmente como se sentía. Dolida, traicionada, humillada… No tardaron de oírse nuevos sollozos pese a que en realidad no entendía porque le había afectado tanto ni porque le importaba tanto el hecho de que Edward no sintiese nada por ella.

El recuerdo del beso en el parque y de todo lo que le había dicho, la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Edward la había besado, pero no había significado nada. Daba igual todas las cosas bonitas que le había dicho la noche anterior, porque lo había hecho para animarla. Y ella, como la mayor tonta de todas, había comenzado a creer que era cierto. Con ese beso se había sentido guapa y especial. Todo lo que Victoria le había dicho que no llegaría a sentir.

Pero ahora debía volver a la realidad para asumir que la única que había sentido algo con ese beso era ella. Sólo ella.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Quizás fuese por la intensidad de sus sollozos, pero no fue hasta que golpearon la puerta de su habitación repetidas veces que supo que Edward había llegado.

-Isabella-Llamó, golpeando la puerta nuevamente-. Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente-Contestó, mirando hacia la puerta con dolor-. ¡Déjame en paz!

Pero la respuesta no debió de complacer demasiado al chico, porque cogiendo la manivela exterior con fuerza, intentó forzarla al darse cuenta que la castaña había puesto el cerrojo.

-Abre la puerta. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con nadie-Contrapuso, reincorporándose un poco sobre la cama-¡Y mucho menos contigo!

Edward, al otro lado de la puerta, frunció el entrecejo sin imaginarse que la chica había lanzado contra la puerta el cojín en el que minutos antes hincaba las uñas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-Preguntó el chico, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Es por lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Porque si es por eso déjame que te explique…

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Pues no hables!-Accedió Edward, comenzando a enfadarse también-¡Tan sólo mantente callada y escúchame!

-¡¿Ahora me dices que me calle?!-Se mofó Bella, sarcástica- ¡Pues no pienso callarme! ¡Y mucho menos escucharte!

-Pues tendrás que escucharme porque… ¡Isabella!

La joven Swan, fuera de sí, había comenzado a cantar mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos pese a que Edward no podía verla. El chico, exasperado, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Aggg! ¡Me sacas de quicio!-Exclamó furioso, golpeando la puerta- Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches. Porque algún día tendrás que salir ¿No?

-Lalalala…

-Canta todo lo que quieras-Le advirtió, sarcástico-. ¡Porque no vas a volverme loco!

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Y dispuestos a demostrar quién de los dos tenía más aguante, Edward se deslizó apoyado en la puerta hasta quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Después de todo, y sabiendo lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Isabella, la espera sería muy larga.

**oOoOoOo**

Le siguió hasta esa zona del jardín que él mismo cuidaba y se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera como acababa de hacer Jacob.

La joven Dwyer miraba la casa de los Black con admiración. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero tampoco solía visitarla con frecuencia y, siempre que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse impresionada pese a que su propia casa también resultaba majestuosa a la vista de todos.

-Gracias por recibirme-Musitó, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos- ¿Te ha sorprendido mi visita?

-En realidad no-Admitió Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros- Para ser sincero, desde esta mañana estaba esperando que vinieses a hablar conmigo.

-Eres muy perspicaz-Elogió, divertida-. O yo muy predecible.

-Dejémoslo en que soy un poco egocéntrico-Concluyó el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste el día que te confesé que me gustabas?

Renesmee sonrió también y apartó la mirada de Jacob con la excusa de oler una de las tantas rosas que rodeaban el banco de madera. Pero sabía que no podía eludir el motivo de su visita eternamente. Así que tras oler la rosa una vez más, se giró hacia el joven Black, quien se mostraba tan paciente e impasivo como siempre.

-La verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí-Suspiró, jugando con sus manos inconscientemente a causa del nerviosismo-O sí que lo sé y no me atrevo a decírtelo.

-No te preocupes-Sonrió, cogiéndole una de las manos-No es necesario que digas nada. La decisión está tomada y sé que es lo mejor.

-¡¿Lo mejor?!-Exclamó indignada, reincorporándose abruptamente-¡¿Lo mejor para quien si puede saberse?!

La joven Dwyer le daba la espalda, pero Jacob estaba convencido que en esos momentos los ojos de la chica centellaban a causa de la frustración y el dolor.

Se sintió conmovido. Podía hacerse una idea de los sentimientos que dominaba a Nessie en esos momentos porque eran muy similares a los suyos propios. Quería estar con Bella, pero tampoco quería perderle a él.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que mientras esté en medio nada volverá a ser como antes entre vosotras-Razonó, percatándose del cuerpo tenso de la chica-Aun sin quererlo, os recordaría lo ocurrido y…

-¡Pero no es justo!-Declaró, apretando los puños con fuerza y temblando ligeramente- No es justo.

El joven Black no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a observarla a la espera de que la chica continuase. Nessie no solía hablar de sus sentimientos, y cuando lo hacía no lo hacía con la misma naturalidad que Bella. Para la morena, hablar de lo que sentía o pensaba suponía un gran esfuerzo, y Jacob sabía que si la interrumpía ahora no sabría que la atormentaba tanto.

-La culpa es mía-Musitó, bajando la mirada-Por mucho que digas lo contrario es así. Cometí un error y estoy pagando por ello, pero… pero también estás pagando tú y con un castigo peor que el mío. Yo ya estoy con Bells. Es posible que las cosas entre nosotras no sean como antes pero al menos me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. En cambio tú…

-¿Estás preocupada por mí?

-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamó, girándose bruscamente para quedar frente a frente con el chico.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el joven Black se había reincorporado y acercado hasta ella. Ahora estaban cara a cara, y sólo un par de centímetros separaban el rostro de uno del otro.

-Sabes de sobre que te quiero-Continuó Nessie, sonrojada-Y que me siento mal porque gracias a mí tú también estás sufriendo.

-No es gracias a ti, sino a mí mismo y a las circunstancias-Le aseguró, mirándola con seriedad- Yo lo estoy pasando mal desde el mismo momento en que supe que por mucho que te quisiera o que correspondieras mis sentimientos, nunca saldrías conmigo.

-Sabes que si Bells no sintiese algo por ti yo…

-Ya lo sé-Sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla- Pero eso ahora da igual. Encontrarás a otra persona que te quiera tanto como yo. Pero te aseguro que no encontrarás a otra amiga tan buena como Bella. Consérvala.

La joven Dwyer le observaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero ya no le importaba. Estaba a punto de dejar ir al chico que quería y le dolía. Pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

-Lo que ha pasado después sólo ha complicado más las cosas. Pero al menos me ha servido para darme cuenta de una vez por todas que nosotros no estamos predestinados a estar juntos-Continuó Jacob, intentando ignorar el nudo que tenía en su garganta- Olvídame y recupera a Bells. Al principio nos costará un poco, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos a otras personas. Quizás incluso tú ya la hayas encontrado y no te hayas dado cuenta.

Renesmee le miró desconcertada pero no tardó en entender. Pero eso solo la turbó un poco más. ¿Por qué Jacob le decía todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan frío? Era como si en realidad no le hubiese importado lo que había pasado entre ellos. Era como si hubiese aceptado que tenía que pasar algo así pero realmente no le importase.

-¿Riley?-Musitó, sorprendida. Jacob asintió.

-Es evidente que le gustas-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y es cuestión de tiempo de que él también te guste a ti. Así que cuando eso pase…

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir la frase, Renesmee le había dado una bofetada tan fuerte que había conseguido que las gafas se le cayesen al suelo. Con la cabeza aun hacia un lado, el joven Black se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida, sin decir nada.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que puedo salir con él-Le advirtió, fulminándole con la mirada- No sé por quién me has tomado, pero está claro que no me conoces tan bien como pensabas.

Y cogiendo el bolso que había dejado sobre el banco de madera, la joven Dwyer abandonó el jardín con las mejillas encendidas por la indignación y el dolor, y sin dejar de llorar.

Jacob, que ni si quiera se había molestado en girarse para verla marchar, se agachó y recogió las gafas con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Por mucho que le doliera, confiaba en que lo que había dicho fuera verdad. Con suerte Renesmee no querría volver a verle y, si Riley jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría conquistarla. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, el joven Biers podía conseguir algo que él nunca lograría, y era hacer feliz a Renesmee Dwyer.

**oOoOoOo**

Debían haber pasado alrededor de cuatro horas, en la última de las cuales no había dejado de sonar el teléfono, según le había hecho saber Edward.

Sentada en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta, la joven Swan soltó un suspiró al oír el pequeño golpe que Edward le había dado a la puerta desde el otro lado para recordarle que aún seguía allí.

-¿Es qué no te cansas?-Preguntó Isabella, cuya espalda sólo estaba separada de la del chico por la dura madera de la puerta.

-No demasiado-Contestó el castaño, en el mismo tono apagado de ella- Lo que me preocupa más son los crujidos de mi estómago. Me muero de hambre.

La joven Swan soltó una risita que no tardó en amortiguar en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello. Era posible que ya hubiese dejado de llorar, gritar o cantar, pero aún seguía tan dolida con Cullen como hacía horas.

Su estómago también crujió y agradeció que en esos momentos estuviesen separados por una puerta porque si no la habría visto sonrojar. La verdad es que ella también tenía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo.

-Bella…-Llamó, esperando unos segundos antes de proseguir para asegurarse que la chica no volvía a interrumpirle- Necesito decirte una cosa.

La castaña no dijo nada y él se lo agradeció con un nuevo silencio. En realidad, ahora que había captado la atención de Isabella, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar o qué decirle. De lo único que estaba seguro es que debía hablar con ella, pero no sabía de qué.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué creía que le gustaba? ¿Qué lo que le había dicho esa mañana no había sido más que uno de sus tantos errores del día? ¿Qué para olvidarla había besado a Tanya y durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella? ¿Qué su vida era un infierno desde hacía dos años y que ella había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado desde entonces?

Sí, podía decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no se atrevía a decirle nada. Había llegado a casa con la intención de hablar con ella, de desahogarse, pero ni si quiera había pensado que iba a decirle. Y ahora Bella esperaba al otro lado de la puerta que le dijese cual era el motivo de que a las ocho de la tarde aún no hubiese pegado bocado.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sé-Contestó la chica al ver que él no decía nada-. ¿Quieres que te felicite? Pues felicidades.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo.

-Estás saliendo con Denali ¿No es eso?-Aclaró, sintiendo como la opresión de su pecho volvía a ahogarla-Pues enhorabuena. Has conseguido salir con la chica con la que todos deseáis estar. Deberías sentirte afortunado de haber captado su interés.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el joven Cullen no supo que decir. ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? ¿Qué sabía ella de Tanya? ¿Y por qué estaba utilizando ese tono burlón y de reproche a la vez?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-Admitió, ladeando la cabeza- Yo no estoy saliendo con Denali. Ya te dije que no me interesaba.

-¿A no?-Cuestionó Bella, sarcástica, alzando un poco más la voz- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora es ella tu buena acción del día?

-¿Buena acción del día?-Repitió, desconcertado-Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que estamos hablando de lo mismo!-Rebatió, alterada- ¡Estamos hablando de que eres el ser más sinvergüenza y detestable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer!

-¿Sinvergüenza y detestable?

Edward, al que ya había conseguido enfadar, se reincorporó con agilidad y volvió a intentar forzar la puerta.

-No sé a qué viene esto-Confesó, alterado-¡Pero abre de una maldita vez!

-¡No!

El chico, que sabía por experiencia que la testarudez de Isabella sólo era comparable con la suya propia, miró la puerta como si la estuviese retando, antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a la primera planta. Si Bella estaba empeñada en no salir, él encontraría la forma de entrar.

Con paso firme se encaminó hacia el recibidor en el preciso instante en el que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Pensó en ignorarlo y dejar que sonara hasta que la persona que estuviese al otro lado de la línea se cansase. Pero comenzaba a cansarse de la molesta musiquilla que no había dejado de sonar en la última hora. Así que dispuesto a acabar con una de sus torturas, entró al salón y descolgó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita.

-¿Sí?-Respondió, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía.

_-Ho…hola, llamo del Hospital Central de Phoenix-Saludó una voz femenina, algo cohibida por la sequedad del chico- ¿Es la casa de los Swan?_

Después de intercambiar unas escuetas palabras con la recepcionista del hospital, el joven Cullen colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Cruzando los dedos para que Isabella le creyese, golpeó la puerta por décima vez esa tarde.

-¡Bella, abre!-Ordenó, perdiendo la paciencia-¡Es importante!

-Ya, claro.

-¡Hablo en serio!-Insistió, desesperado- Han llamado del hospital. Tu padre ha tenido un accidente.

Cuando la joven Swan abrió la puerta segundos después, estaba pálida y le miró entre incrédula y horrorizada.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó, en un hilo de voz-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

-¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo como esto?-Contestó, sarcástico-Coge tus cosas y vámonos. La chica no me ha dado demasiados detalles.

La joven Swan entró a su habitación, cogió su bolso y, aceptando la mano que Edward le ofrecía, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al recibidor en el preciso instante en el que el timbre de la casa sonó.

Extrañado, Edward se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un joven un poco mayor que él que a su vez le observaba con desconcierto.

-Hola, soy Seth Ateara -Saludó, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa- Tú debes de ser el chico que está viviendo temporalmente con los Swan, Edward Cullen.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, el italiano le recorrió con la mirada sin preocuparse demasiado si resultaba descarado.

Seth Ateara era un joven alto, aparentemente delgado que rondaba los veinticinco años de edad. Tenía el cabello oscuro con ojos cafés claros, los cuales estaban ocultos por unas gafas que le daban un aire de intelectual que a muchas chicas les resultaba atractivo.

El joven Cullen asintió con la cabeza, un poco receloso de que un desconocido como aquél tuviese tantos datos sobre su persona. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo al tal Ateara, Bella le pegó un empujón para hacerle a un lado y así poder lanzarse sobre Seth en un cálido abrazo al que él respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Seth!-Exclamó, separándose un poco del joven- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has hablado con mi hermano? ¿Sabe ya lo de mi padre?

-Tranquila, Bells-Sonrió, besándola en la frente- Así que ya sabes lo de tu padre ¿Eh? Sam lleva llamándote un buen rato y como no lo cogías me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

-¿Dónde está él?

-En el hospital, esperando noticias de tu padre-Contestó Seth, mostrando un semblante mucho más preocupado-Cómo el hospital no ha podido localizarte, han llamado a tu hermano. Es una fortuna que en esos momentos estuviese en una conferencia cerca del hospital.

Isabella asintió, recordando que su hermano aún se estaba sacando el doctorado en la universidad, y no resultaba raro que fuese a alguna que otra conferencia de vez en cuando.

-¿Y mi padre?-Preguntó la chica, con los ojos cristalinos-¿Sabes algo de él?

-Cuando he salido del hospital acababan de intervenirle quirúrgicamente-Explicó, un poco preocupado por cómo podrían influir esas palabras en la joven- Pero según tengo entendido no era nada importante así que seguro que estará bien.

Al contrario de lo que ocurría siempre, la sonrisa confiada de Seth no consiguió tranquilizarla. Inquieta y deseosa de llegar al hospital, cerraron la puerta con llave y se montaron en el coche del chico, quien no dejaba de intentar tranquilizar a Bella con palabras de aliento.

Edward, sentado en la parte trasera, observó al conductor algo menos receloso que al principio. Parecía ser una persona dulce y agradable, y no creía equivocarse al pensar que Bella sentía un gran aprecio por él.

Dejaron el coche en el parking reservado para los familiares de los pacientes y montaron en el ascensor que les dejó en la tercera planta del enorme hospital.

Los pasillos, recubiertos de baldosas blancas, estaban muy concurridos y tuvieron que esquivar a varias personas para llegar al pequeño recibidor donde el joven Swan les esperaba en compañía de Leah.

Sam Swan era un hombre un poco más alto que Seth pese a que tenían la misma edad, y un poco más atlético. Tenía el cabello de color negro y sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Ojos que se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver entre la gente la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hermana.

-¡Bella!

-¡Sam!

Olvidándose por completo de las riñas que tenían siempre, los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que ambos compartían la misma preocupación por su padre.

-¿Cómo está papá?-Preguntó, temerosa por la respuesta- Seth me ha dicho que le han operado y…

-Todo ha salido bien-Sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo-Ha sido una pequeña intervención de nada. Están esperando para llevarlo a una habitación.

La joven Swan suspiró aliviada y su hermano amplió la sonrisa. Podía ver en sus ojos cristalinos lo asustada que había estado.

-Muchas gracias por ir a buscarla, Seth-Murmuró Sam, abrazando a su mejor amigo- No podía irme de aquí y estaba preocupado porque no cogía el teléfono.

-No pasa nada-le aseguró el aludido, palmeándole la espalda- Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Habían sido amigos desde bachillerato y sabían que podían contar con el otro de forma incondicional.

Leah, que era consciente de la complicidad que había entre ambos, soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de girarse hacia Bella con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, sonrisa de la que la castaña no se percató.

-No te preocupes, Bells-Le aconsejó, estrechándole la mano-. Tu padre está perfectamente.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Preguntó, sentándose en la silla vacía que había al lado de su _cuñada_-Lo único que me ha dicho Seth es que ha sido un accidente de coche.

-Un hombre que se ha saltado un semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad-Explicó Leah, negando con reprobación- Se ha llevado el coche de tu padre por delante y lo ha estampado contra una farola. La pierna de Charlie ha quedado atrapada entre una maraña de hierros y cuando han querido sacarlo le han hecho daño.

-¡Oh, Dios!

La joven Swan se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Leah, temiendo haber sido demasiado explícita, intentó arreglar el asunto asegurándole que el hierro sólo se le había clavado en la pierna un par de centímetros y que no había sufrido ningún daño serio. Pero con forme hablaba la palidez de Isabella iba en aumento y fue Sam quien tuvo que intervenir para que su _novia _no siguiese metiendo más la pata.

-¡Bah! Suena peor de lo que es en realidad-Le aseguró su hermano, sentándose al lado de la castaña-Ten por seguro que cuando se despierte le va a preocupar más como ha quedado el coche que su pierna.

-¡Sam!-Exclamó Isabella, indignada.

-Es verdad-Se excusó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero algo captó su interés. Exactamente alguien en quien no había reparado hasta ese momento. Edward, apoyado en la pared y lo suficientemente alejado para dejarles intimidad a los familiares de Charlie, miró hacia ambos lados con la esperanza de que la mirada recelosa que el joven Swan le dirigía fuera para otro y no para él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Sam, despectivo.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen.

-¿Eres el mocoso que está viviendo en mi casa?-Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose ligeramente sobre su asiento.

Edward, a quien no le había hecho ninguna gracia que le llamasen mocoso, asintió forzadamente buscando la mirada de Isabella. La chica, quien también parecía haberse olvidado del castaño con todo el ajetreo, sonrió satisfecha. Se iba a enterar el idiota de Cullen de quienes eran los Swan.

-Entonces sabrás que en mi casa tenemos reglas, ¿no?-Cuestionó Sam en un tono de voz sosegado que no tenía nada que ver con su gélida mirada- Respetar los dormitorios ajenos, no abandonarlos después del toque de queda, salir totalmente vestidos, respetar el turno de otros cuando se están duchando…

-Sam, no creo que sea necesario que…

-No sé qué decirte, Seth-Le interrumpió Bella, mirando al castaño de forma maliciosa-Creo que en Italia está mal visto eso de cerrar la puerta del baño con cerrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sam, que se había girado con brusquedad para mirar a su hermana, apretó sus puños con fuerza cuando se percató del sonrojo de Edward y la sonrisa divertida de Bella.

-¡Oh, nada!-Negó la chica, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano-Una pequeña anécdota de nuestra primera semana de convivencia.

Sam, a quien no le había gustado en absoluto la respuesta de Bella, hizo el ademán de contestar. Pero la repentina llegada de una enfermera ataviada con el típico uniforme blanco, le obligó a aplazar la conversación para más adelante. No obstante, tenía claro una cosa: No iba a quitarle los ojos de encima a ese mocoso.

-¿Familiares de Charlie Swan?

-Nosotros-Contestó Sam, rodeando a su hermana por los hombros-¿Cómo está?

-Despertando de la anestesia-Sonrió la enfermera, mirando al joven Swan con cierta coquetería. Leah bufó-Acaban de instalarle en la habitación 506. Así que si me siguen…

Tras decirles que de momento sólo los familiares directos podían visitarle, los dos Swan siguieron a la enfermera hasta la habitación en la que ya descansaba su padre.

Aun adormilado pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Charlie recibió a sus hijos, quienes le dedicaron otra mucho más amplia.

-¡Papá!-Exclamó Isabella, corriendo a abrazar a su padre nada más entrar a la habitación-Menudo susto nos has dado. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo un poco cansado.

-Eso es por la anestesia que te han puesto-Explicó Sam, sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de la cama-. Así que ya sabes, ahora te va a tocar visitar el servicio cada cinco minutos.

-Eso me han dicho.

La joven Swan miró a su padre y hermano sin comprender antes de besar nuevamente la mejilla de su padre.

-¿Te han dicho cuándo vas a volver a casa?

-Dentro de una par de días, una semana como mucho-Contestó Charlie, arrastrando las palabras a causa del cansancio- Edward y tú vais a estar solos. ¿Seguro que podréis arreglároslas?

-Creo que sí.

Pero Sam, que hasta el momento no había pensado en ese detalle, se reincorporó apoyándose en la cama, inclinándose un poco más hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba al otro lado.

-No te preocupes, no estarán solos-Dirigiéndose a su padre, pese a que miraba a Bella-Lo he estado pensando y creo que es mejor que yo me vaya con ellos. No me extrañaría que entre el monstruo y ese mocoso quemasen la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero Sam, ¿Tú no tenías que ir a la universidad y a hacer las prácticas en esa clínica privada?-Le recordó Charlie, desconcertado.

-No te preocupes, papá-Sonrió el aludido, sentándose nuevamente sobre el incómodo sillón-Ya veré como me las arreglo. Además, ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que vuelva al nido?

El joven Swan soltó una carcajada de auténtica diversión y Bella suspiró. Conociendo a su hermano, la convivencia en esa casa iba a ser lo más parecido a la tercera guerra mundial. Ahora, por si no fuera suficiente con soportar a Edward, también tendría que batallar con su hermano. De verdad que comenzaba a odiar a los hombres ¿Por qué tenían que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles?

**oOoOoOo**

Mentiría si dijese que se había alegrado cuando el mismo Sam Swan le había informado que, durante el periodo en el que su padre estuviese ingresado en el hospital, él viviría con ellos.

No sabía por qué, pero desde el mismo momento en el que el hermano de la castaña lo había llamado "mocoso" supo que nunca se llevarían bien. Estaba claro que el tal Sam era un hueso duro de roer, pero él tan poco pensaba ponérselo fácil.

"_No pienso perdonarte que me hayas llamado mocoso_"

Pero afortunadamente todavía contaban con un par de horas más antes de que Sam volviera a instalarse en su casa. Debido a la situación del señor Swan, su hijo había decidido quedarse al menos la primera noche para ver como seguía. Así que ahora se encontraban de camino a casa nuevamente en el coche de Seth, quien se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarles.

-Muchas gracias-Sonrió Bella, cerrando la puerta del coche y despidiéndole con la mano hasta que perdieron el vehículo de vista- ¿Te quedas esta noche con tu madre Leah?

La joven Clearwater, quien también se había ido con ellos ya que la casa de sus padres estaba al lado de la de Isabella, asintió y sonrió cuando vio como Edward entraba a la casa de los Swan.

-Tu hermano me ha pedido que me quedase con vosotros esta noche, ya sabes, para vigilaros-Aclaró, guiñándole un ojo- Pero ¡Bah! Confío en vosotros.

-¡Éste Sam!-Exclamó Isabella, indignada- Te aseguro que puedes confiar. Ahora sobre todo no me acercaría a ese tipo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Leah, frunciendo el entrecejo-El chico no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el trayecto.

-¿De verdad?-Se mofó, escéptica-¡Bah! Una historia muy larga.

La morena sonrió divertida y, tras darle un fuerte abrazo, se despidió de la joven Swan y entró a su casa. Isabella, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar en su casa.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se cuestionó, burlándose de ella misma.

Intentando retrasar al máximo la entrada en su propia casa y cruzando los dedos para que el italiano hubiese subido directamente a su habitación, Bella se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada. Empujó la puerta entreabierta y suspiró aliviada al no ver rastro del chico en el recibidor.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos para seguidamente ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa que había dejado en la entrada. Recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta con la goma que llevaba como pulsera en la muñeca, se adentró en la casa sin fijarse en la presencia de cierto castaño que la observaba sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Ahora sí piensas escucharme?

Sobresaltada, la chica se giró con brusquedad quedando frente al inexpresivo rostro de Edward, quien se había reincorporado y bajaba las escaleras con una tranquilidad sólo aparente.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensarás que me iba a ir a acostar como si nada, verdad?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Isabella se sonrojo, confirmando que era justamente lo que había pensado-Ahora que he conseguido sacarte de la habitación, no pienso dejarte ir hasta que hablemos.

Los ojos mieles de él se cruzaron con los verdes de ella y Edward confirmó que el poner las cosas fáciles no era algo que caracterizase a los Swan. Pero con lo que no habían contado ni Sam ni Bella, es que Edward Cullen estaba cortado por el mismo patrón. Él también podía ser muy testarudo, y no pensaba desistir hasta conseguir su propósito.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya ven como de menso es Edward y como Bella sigue siendo insegura. La llegada de Sam va a hacer que las cosas se vuelvan interesantes y se aproxima otro triangulo amoroso, aunque tal vez sean dos?**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Indicios de Guerra

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo el cual dejaré que lean sin entretenerlos antes pero lean la nota al final porque les tengo una noticia.**

**********************Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, es de _**Yare **_quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla **y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**13. Indicios de Guerra.**

Isabella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, retándole. Sabía que con exigencias no conseguiría nada de alguien tan obstinada como ella, pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y cuando la perdía también perdía el control sobre sí mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me has oído-reiteró el chico, huraño-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De verdad?-rio, acercándose a él con el desafío en la mirada-. Pues tenemos un problema. ¡Porque yo no quiero hablar contigo!

Y con una asombrosa rapidez que le dio un par de segundos de ventaja, Swan pasó por un hueco entre el chico y la escalera, antes de subir por ésta con agilidad.

Edward, maldiciéndose por no haber previsto aquello, se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras a saltos. No supo si fue porque tenía las piernas más largas o porque Bella encontró la puerta de su habitación atascada, pero antes de que la castaña pudiese entrar a su dormitorio, Edward la interceptó agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola en peso.

-¡Suéltame!-Ordenó Isabella, sin dejar de dar patadas al aire.

-¡No!-replicó él, entre dientes-. ¿Y quieres dejar de moverte?

Pero como si eso hubiese sido la señal para que la chica se mostrase más inquieta, Bella comenzó a forcejear con fuerza dificultándole las cosas al castaño.

-Eres un caso perdido-Murmuró, abriendo la puerta de su propio dormitorio y entrando en él.

Dándole una patada, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a la cama y dejar caer a Isabella sobre ella. La chica, que había dado un leve bote sobre el mullido colchón, hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero ésta vez Edward fue más rápido.

Sin preocuparse en la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaba poniendo a Bella y en la que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo, Edward le sujeto los brazos mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre ella para impedir que pudiese seguir pataleando.

Más por la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba que por la fuerza que el chico estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, Isabella dejó de forcejear, encontrándose con los centellantes ojos mieles del italiano, que no dejaban de observarla.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron y esta vez ambos pudieron percibir la intensidad que había en los ojos del otro. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, y no supieron decir si se debía al gran esfuerzo físico o al intento frustrado de su corazón de salirse del pecho.

-Por favor, Bella, escúchame.

La joven Swan mantuvo el contacto visual durante un par de segundos más, pero finalmente asintió. Tras prometerle que no intentaría escapar o agredirle-cosa bastante probable, según el chico-Edward dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre ella. Sin embargo, no se quitó de encima. No se fiaba del todo.

Suspiró. Nuevamente la castaña le daba una oportunidad de explicarse, y otra vez él no sabía qué debía decirle. En realidad no entendía su propio empeño de hablar con ella cuando sabía que al tenerla delante se iba a quedar sin palabras. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez no iba a permitir que Isabella cruzase esa puerta llevándose una mala impresión de él.

Resultaba paradójico. Esa misma mañana le había dicho a Tanya que no debía importarle la opinión que tuviesen los demás sobre ella. Y ahora, horas más tarde, resultaba que él estaba preocupado por la opinión que tuviese Bella sobre su persona.

No, no le importaba la opinión de los demás. Sólo la de Isabella Swan.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan importante? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería estar cerca de Bella y, si no le aclaraba lo ocurrido con Tanya pronto, lo más probable era que la perdiera para siempre. Se alejaría de él y no pasarían a ser más que dos extraños que vivían en la misma casa y compartían pupitre en clase.

"_Más o menos lo que yo quería esta misma mañana_" Se mofó, sarcástico. "_Lo que puede pasar en unas horas"_

Pero ya no la quería tener lejos. Aunque no pudiese tenerla tan cerca como deseaba, al menos estaría a su lado. Y de momento eso le bastaba.

-¿Por qué creías que estaba saliendo con Tanya?-Preguntó, serio-. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie-Admitió, sin borrar esa expresión de desafío de su rostro-, pero es lo más lógico, ¿no? ¿O acaso vas besando por ahí a chicas sin ton ni son? ¡Ah, no!-Exclamó, dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica-. Si estamos hablando del gran Edward Cullen. ¡Él sí que puede besar a las chicas porque sí!

Durante unas milésimas de segundo, Isabella percibió en el chico un gesto de turbación. Era evidente que no se esperaba esa contestación por parte de la chica, pero sí que sospechaba que la joven Swan sabía algo de lo ocurrido esa mañana en clase.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¡Eso que importa!-Exclamó Isabella, dolida-. Eres… odioso.

La castaña podía sentir como la opresión de su pecho le dificultaba la respiración. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, pero le estaba costando demasiado. En el fondo de su corazón, había estado esperando que Edward lo desmintiese todo. Estaba esperando que le dijese que no era cierto y que a la única a la que había besado en los últimos meses había sido a ella.

Pero no. Por el semblante apagado de Edward, Bella supo que lo suyo no eran más que deseos frustrados. Cullen estaba serio y ya no la miraba. Miraba fijamente el escritorio, sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando que estaba sentado sobre una chica que no dejaba de observarle con desesperación.

Lo que no sabía la castaña, era que sus palabras le habían llegado más hondo de lo que creía. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no había dejado de caer en los mismos errores una y otra vez. La única diferencia era que ésta vez estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que el final fuera diferente.

-Lo siento-musitó, aun sin mirarla-. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota, pero las cosas no me han resultado muy fáciles en estos últimos años. Pensaba que el mundo se me había venido encima y que no tenía forma de escapar. Y entonces vine a Phoenix y te conocí.

Su voz era modulada, melancólica y durante unos instantes la joven Swan se olvidó de su furia y dolor. Sus miradas habían vuelto a encontrarse e Isabella pudo ver en los ojos mieles de Cullen lo mucho que le estaba costando contarle aquello.

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento extraño-Confesó, incómodo-. No soy el mismo de hace tres meses y estoy confundido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo te confundo?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Quién si no?-Se mofó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Te aseguro que lo que ha pasado con Tanya ha sido un error. Quería convencerme de que no me estaba pasando lo que yo sé que me está pasando y…

-No me estoy enterando de nada.

El joven Cullen la miró sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro que transmitía tanta ternura y que desde hacía tanto tiempo no dedicaba a nadie.

Isabella le observaba sin comprender, pero mucho más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. No sabía que quería decirle el chico con todo eso, pero sí que llegaba a entender que para él lo que estaba diciendo era muy importante.

Al ver que la chica estaba mucho más calmada y que no pensaba escapar, Edward se quitó de encima con para sentarse esta vez sobre la cama. Isabella, que agradecía enormemente el gesto, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared al lado de la cual estaba la cama.

-Creo que de momento lo prefiero así-rio el chico, tras unos segundos de reflexión-. De verdad, Bella, a mí no me gusta Tanya. ¡Ni si quiera sé por qué la besé!

-¿Te dejaste llevar?-Inquirió, esperando a la expectativa la respuesta del chico.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Pero al ver la expresión de Isabella no tardó en darse cuenta de su error- ¡Quiero decir no! Bueno yo…

La joven Swan, para la que esa respuesta era peor que una patada en el estómago, se apresuró a reincorporarse con claras intenciones de salir de allí. Estaba furiosa y Edward se maldijo nuevamente por no pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hablar.

-¡Isabella!-Llamó, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta-. No es eso lo que quería decir.

-¿A no?-Cuestionó, sarcástica-. Es evidente que vas a impulsos. Ayer yo, hoy Tanya… ¿Quién será mañana?

-¡Nadie!-Exclamó, irritado-. O tú, si quieres.

Isabella, que estaba forcejeando con el chico para poder salir de la habitación, se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como el corazón se le detenía. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y no podía hablar. Se había quedado sin palabras y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho?

-Bella, lo que te he dicho esta mañana es mentira-Admitió, en un susurro apenas audible. Sentía como sus mejillas le ardían-. A ti no te besé por un impulso o porque me dejase llevar, realmente quería hacerlo. Y tampoco te mentí cuando dije todo eso en el parque. Cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir contigo-Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado-. Incluido…

-¡No! ¡Cállate!-Le exigió, sorprendiendo al castaño-. No digas nada más. Estoy harta de que te burles de mí.

-¡No me burlo de ti!-Rebatió Edward, indignado-. Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

-¿Cómo todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora?-Se mofó, con fingida diversión-. No sé porque tendría que creerte.

Edward hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se contuvo. No podía decirle que debía confiar en él porque creía que le gustaba. Él todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía por la chica y, además, estaba Jacob. Era inútil confesarle algo así cuando le costaba que ella no sintiera nada por él.

Una fuerte punzada en el corazón le hizo reaccionar. No, era evidente que sí sentía algo por ella. Porque si no… ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al recordar que a quien quería Isabella era a Jacob? Y sino ¿Por qué le enfadaba tanto eso?

-Y yo no sé porque te tengo que dar explicaciones de a quien beso o dejo de besar-Rebatió, furioso- A ti te gusta Black, ¿no? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!

Isabella se quedó callada, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Era evidente que no había pensado en ello. Que no había pensado en por qué ella había correspondido a ese beso cuando estaba enamora de Jake. Resultaba curioso y a la vez aterrador que hubiese sido Edward y no ella misma quien le hubiese echado en cara ese detalle. ¿Por qué le había correspondido a ese beso? Es más, ¿por qué no había pensado en el joven Black hasta que Cullen se lo había recordado?

Confundida y con ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes, empujó a Edward a un lado y salió de la habitación. Edward tenía razón. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que hubiese besado a Tanya? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué no había pensado en Jacob hasta ahora? Se suponía que ella le quería y que no tenía ojos para nadie más. Sin embargo había correspondido al beso de Edward y sólo ahora, al recordarle que ya le gustaba alguien, sentía remordimientos.

Edward, que le había dado un puñetazo a la pared enfadado consigo mismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió al pasillo en el preciso instante en el que Isabella cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Supo que era inútil intentar abrirla cuando oyó el sonido del cerrojo. Suspirando y sabiendo que había metido la pata, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, cabizbajo.

-Mierda-Masculló, abatido-¿Por qué no me sale nada bien?

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando se levantó esa mañana se sorprendió al no encontrar a Edward en casa. Desayunó sola en la cocina, pero no comió más que un par de galletas mojadas en leche del vaso que quedó prácticamente lleno cuando salió de casa. El camino hacia el instituto se le hizo tedioso y notó por primera vez lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que Cullen había aparecido en su vida.

Soltó un suspiro e intentó dejar de pensar en ello, pero no podía. La verdad era que agradecía que esa mañana no le hubiera esperado. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarle, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había dormido con el walkman puesto y con las palabras de Edward resonando en su cabeza, amortiguando el sonido de la música.

Edward tenía razón, había llegado a esa conclusión. Independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos, no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada al chico. No estaban juntos y lo ocurrido en el parque no había sido más que un momento de debilidad para ambos, nada más.

"_A ti no te besé por un impulso o porque me dejase llevar, realmente quería hacerlo" _Otra vez la voz de Edward la asaltó con la guardia baja. Le había dicho que la había mentido, que no había sido un impulso y que realmente quería besarla, pero estaba segura que se estaba burlando de ella. Edward nunca le hablaba en serio y esa vez no había sido la excepción. Y es que ¿Por qué iba a querer besarla? Por muchas vueltas que le diese no encontraba un motivo, al igual que no encontraba un motivo para explicar porque le irritaba tanto el pensar que el joven Cullen había besado a Tanya.

"_A ti te gusta Black, ¿no? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!"_ Pero le importaba. Inexplicablemente le importaba aunque sabía que no debía ser así. Tal y como había dicho Edward, a ella le gustaba Jacob no el joven Cullen. ¿Entonces?

Cuando Isabella llegó a clase la sirena ya había tocado y el profesor se encontraba en el aula. Sonrojada y sonriendo ante las risitas de sus compañeros de clase, se acercó a su sitio y se sentó, algo incómoda al tener al chico tan cerca.

Sacó sus cosas y fingió prestar atención pese a que escudriñaba a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. El chico no le había dirigido ni una simple mirada desde que había entrado al aula y el gesto no pudo evitar entristecerla. Era cierto que se habían dicho cosas horribles la noche anterior, pero estaba enfadada y se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento tan parecido a los celos pero al que se negaba a ponerle nombre.

Cogió el bolígrafo para anotar lo que estaba escribiendo el profesor en la pizarra y lo dejó cuando no había escrito más que un par de palabras. La simple idea de que Edward la estuviese ignorando le producía una opresión en el pecho difícil de ignorar. No quería estar enfadada con él, le apreciaba y no quería perderle después de lo mucho que le había ayudado con todo ese asunto de Jacob y Renesmee. Sabía que debían aclarar las cosas y, teniendo en cuenta que el italiano lo había intentado en su habitación, ahora le correspondía a ella dar el primer paso.

-Hoy no me has esperado para venir juntos-Murmuró, sintiendo como le temblaba ligeramente la voz-Me he aburrido mucho durante el camino.

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer de su rostro al comprobar que el chico seguía anotando lo que había escrito en la pizarra sin dirigirle la mirada. Dolida pero comprendiendo la actitud del chico, se sentó correctamente sobre la silla y cogió nuevamente el bolígrafo pese a que ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Pensaba que era lo que querías-Dijo Edward minutos después, aun sin mirarla-Me dijiste que te dejara en paz.

-Sí, dije demasiadas cosas-Suspiró, arrepentida-. Lo siento, Edward, tenías razón. Yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien puedes y no puedes besar. Lo que pasó en el parque…

-De eso no me arrepiento-Reiteró, buscando por primera vez su mirada-. Iba en serio, Bella.

La joven Swan le miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Su rostro se había teñido de rojo y su corazón latía con rapidez.

-No, eso es imposible-Rechazó, negando con la cabeza-. No bromees con eso, ¿quieres?

-No estoy bromeando-Le aseguró, acercando su rostro un poco más al de ella- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-Porque no veo motivo para que quieras hacerlo-Contestó, alzando un poco más la voz y llamando la atención durante unos instantes de los compañeros que se sentaban delante-Edward, en estos meses te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Me has ayudado, has estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado… No quiero perderte por una tontería. Eres mi amigo.

_Su amigo. _Como le dolía oírla decir aquello. Él era consciente que para Isabella no podía ser otra cosa más que un amigo, pero oírlo de sus propios labios… Cuando ya no pudo sostenerle más la mirada, volvió a dirigirla hacia el frente y cabeceó en un gesto de afirmación que para la joven Swan fue casi imperceptible. Edward sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. No quería afrontar lo que él le estaba diciendo, y no pensaba obligarla.

-Y a ti te gusta Black, ¿no?-Inquirió, tragando saliva.

-Sí, y a mí me gusta Jacob-Terció, tras unos segundos de silencio-¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado? Creo que es lo mejor-Suspiró.

Edward mantuvo el contacto visual durante varios segundos. Era una mirada tan profunda que la castaña fingió apartarse una mecha de la cara para no tener que seguir observando esos ojos mieles. Finalmente, y sin hacer ningún gesto más, el joven Cullen asintió y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Algo que no tardó en obligarse a hacer Isabella. No obstante si la chica había creído que una vez arreglado el asunto del beso se iba a sentir mejor, estaba equivocada. No sabía porque pero el alivio que esperaba sentir al conseguir el perdón de Edward, había sido sustituido por un pinchado en el corazón que intentó ignorar. Por fin se habían arreglado las cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

**oOoOoOo**

Jugando con el lápiz siguió observando como el joven Biers masajeaba los hombros de Renesmee ante las protestas de ésta, quien cedió tras recordar que una lucha con el rubio era una lucha perdida.

Vio como la morena soltaba una carcajada ante un comentario de Riley y tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse y apartarla de su lado. Él sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba celoso, y eso no cambiaría hasta que se hiciese a la idea que Nessie nunca estaría con él. Hasta que se hiciese a la idea que sería el joven Biers quien ocupase su lugar, tal y como le había dicho a Renesmee el día anterior y al propio Riley horas antes de hablar con la morena.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y se quitó unas mechas de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos. Creía estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en su pecho. Especialmente cuando sabía que había sido él mismo quien la estaba mandando a los brazos de Riley.

_Le esperó en la calle que sabía que siempre tomaba cuando acompañaba a la joven Dwyer a casa. Parado en la esquina que unía ambas calles, ignoró nuevamente las risitas tontas de un par de estudiantes de instituto que le escudriñaron con la mirada cuando pasaron por su lado._

_Miró el reloj y dejó de balancear la carpeta que llevaba para ponérsela bajo el brazo. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando y durante unos instantes temió que el chico hubiese decidido cambiar su rutina diaria simplemente por tacarle las narices._

"De Biers se puede esperar cualquier cosa"_ Se mofó, sarcástico._

_Claro que el chico no sabía que él le estaba esperando, así que a regañadientes le toco desechar esa idea. Probablemente se habría retrasado al intentar ligar nuevamente con Nessie._

_La rabia que le produjo esa posibilidad fue tal que, cuando vio a Riley acercarse por la calle, lo único que se le ocurría era mandarle de una patada de vuelta a Italia sin billete de vuelta. Pero, desafortunadamente, tuvo que contenerse._

_Le produjo una agradable sensación de placer cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del chico. Expresión que no tardó en dar paso a una burlona. Estaba demostrado que a Riley le resultaba más fácil tratar con Jacob si parecía tomárselo todo a broma._

_-¡Vaya, que honor!-Exclamó, aproximándose más a él- No sabía que era lo suficientemente importante como para que el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el gran Jacob Black, me esperase para acompañarme a casa. A no ser…-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-… que tengas otras intenciones conmigo. Lo siento, a mí me gustan las chicas. En concreto una que se llama Renesmee, no sé si la conoces._

_Si el joven Biers hizo todo ese numerito para ponerle nervioso, no lo consiguió. Jacob permanecía imperturbable, sujetando la carpeta bajo el brazo mientras tenía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-¿Has terminado ya con tu numerito?_

_-Eran sólo los entrantes-Se excusó, acariciándose los labios pero sin dejar de sonreír-De todas formas habla. Al parecer tienes algo importante que decirme._

_El rubio reemprendió la marcha y Jacob le siguió. Caminaban uno al lado del otro y cualquiera pensaría que eran amigos, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Nunca se habían llevado bien y en esos momentos rozaban la frágil línea de la rivalidad. Claro que eso estaba a punto de cambiar._

_Le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión. Pero tras meditarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para todos. Ya había puesto fin a la extraña relación que mantenía con Nessie al dejar de enviarle esos mensajes. Esa mañana había informado a las dos amigas su intención de hacerse a un lado con la única finalidad de que entre las dos todo volviese a ser como antes. Y ahora… ahora tendría que hacer el paso más difícil de todos: Decirle a Riley Biers que esperaba que él pudiese hacer feliz a la joven Dwyer. Algo que ni él mismo había conseguido._

_-Supongo que ya te habrá dicho Renesmee lo que ha pasado ésta mañana._

_-¿Te refieres a que Bella y ella han vuelto a amistarse y que tú les has dicho que vas a dejar de meterte entre ellas?-Cuestionó, pese a que sabía la respuesta. Jacob, de mala gana, asintió- Sí, algo me ha comentado._

_-Pues pienso hacerlo-Le aseguró, como si hubiese alguna duda al respecto- Es lo mejor para todos. Sé que Nessie no lo va a entender, pero estando cerca de ella sólo le voy a hacer más daño._

_El joven Biers asintió, de acuerdo en ese aspecto con el chico. Sabía-por lo que había hablado ya con ella- que Renesmee no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Jacob. Sin embargo, y aunque no pensaba decírselo a la morena, él estaba de acuerdo con el joven Black. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que la retirada de Jacob del campo de combate le conviniese, sino más bien la posibilidad de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nessie pudiese volver a sonreír de verdad. El joven Black se detuvo, cabizbajo, y el rubio no tardó en imitarle, girándose para averiguar que le ocurría a su acompañante. No sabía porque Jacob le había esperado de camino a casa, pero presentía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo._

_-Biers, realmente quiero a Renesmee-Confesó, apretando los puños-Y te puedes hacer una idea lo mucho que me está costando decir esto, pero quiero que sea feliz. Para mí su felicidad es lo más importante y no voy a ser yo quien se la quite.-Suspiró-Ahora que por fin Bella y ella vuelven a ser amigas, lo mejor es que me olvide. Es guapa, inteligente, divertida… no le va a costar nada encontrar a alguien que la valore y la haga feliz, y yo no quiero ser un lastre para ella._

_-Me parece muy bien, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-Dijo Riley, con las manos en los bolsillos-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Nessie no te va a olvidar de la noche a la mañana._

_-Lo sé, y ese es el lastre del que hablaba-Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Apretando los puños se giró para mirarle- Biers, necesito que me ayudes en esto. A ti te gusta Ness, ¿no?-Riley asintió-. Pues bien, te dejo el camino libre con la única condición de que cuides de ella y la hagas feliz._

_El joven Biers le miró, sorprendido. Le había dicho abiertamente que se rendía y al contrario de lo que pensaba que sentiría si algún día oía esas palabras, un fuerte vacío se apoderó de él. No, no le hacía del todo feliz la noticia, aunque estaba seguro que no tardaría en desaparecer esa sensación amarga._

_-No te entiendo-Admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente a mí?_

_-Porque más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer-Recitó, en un amago de diversión-. Además, sé que te guste de verdad y que eres alguien importante para ella, cuenta contigo._

_-Sí, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para que acepte salir conmigo-Opinó, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque no entiendo bien por qué, no eres fácil de sustituir._

_-Y no lo harás-Jacob se encogió de hombros sin arrogancia alguna-Pero al menos conseguirás que no lo pase tan mal como si estuviese sola. Sobre lo primero…-Miró hacia otro lado-… tendrás que trabajártelo, pero por una vez te ayudaré._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Dicen que la forma más fácil de olvidar es odiar a la otra persona-Dijo, reemprendiendo la marcha-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero voy a comprobarlo en mi propia piel._

Y al parecer así había sido, porque tras la conversación con Nessie la tarde anterior la joven Dwyer no le dirigía la palabra. Sabía que la había ofendido con su comentario y le dolía haberlo hecho, pero conocía a la morena y sabía que si él no la obligaba ella ni si quiera se molestaría en buscar a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Ya le había advertido a Riley antes de marcharse que su conversación no quería decir que fuese a salir con ella, ya que la única que podía tomar esa decisión era la propia chica, y que lo único que él quería era que le asegurase que Renesmee podría contar con el rubio si le necesitaba.

"_Eso no es necesario ni que me lo digas"_ Le había contestado, encogiéndose de hombros "_Ness siempre va a poder contar conmigo. Y no te preocupes, Black, porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se olvide de ti"_

Volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Riley hablaba muy en serio y aunque sabía que debía alegrarse por ello, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tu padre está en el hospital?-Exclamó Renesmee, asustada-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

-A las dos últimas preguntas, perfectamente-Contestó la castaña, divertida-Y sobre las primeras, mi padre tuvo un accidente de tráfico y han tenido que hacerle una pequeña intervención quirúrgica. Pero todo ha salido de maravilla así que la semana que viene ya estará en casa.

-¡Uff! Menos mal-Suspiró su amiga, aliviada-Pero ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa a la hora que sea, podéis llamarme.

-Lo sé-Sonrió-Gracias.

La joven Dwyer le correspondió a la sonrisa con otra y abrió su fiambrera pese a que después de su conversación con Jacob el día anterior, no tenía mucho apetito. Le habían dolido mucho las palabras del chico. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella saldría con otro? Insinuar eso si quiera, era como dudar de lo que ella sentía por el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Bella, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado y con su propia fiambrera en las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Renesmee, al percatarse de la mirada dudosa que la castaña le dirigía a la fiambrera-¿Hay algún bicho o algo?

-No, que va-Suspiró mirando a su amiga, y mordiéndose el labio inferior-Es que con las prisas y todo lo ocurrido anoche con Edward, se me ha olvidado prepararme la fiambrera.

-¿Lo ocurrido con Cullen?-Inquirió, desconcertada-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡El beso! ¿Hablaste con él?

-Más o menos.

Sintiendo como el color rojizo de su rostro iba adquiriendo más intensidad a cada palabra, la joven Swan le contó todo lo ocurrido sin saltarse el más mínimo detalle. Quería saber la opinión de la chica, aunque en el fondo temía lo que ésta pudiera decirle.

-Pero no sé, por mucho que ya hayamos arreglado las cosas me siento… extraña-Admitió, mirándola- Es como si me costase respirar cada vez que pienso en ello. ¿Por qué crees que me siento así?

-No sé, quizás porque no es tan fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-Opinó Nessie, midiendo sus palabras. Tenía la sospecha de que había algo más, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a Bella-Ha sido tu primer beso, es normal que no puedas olvidarlo.

-Sí, es posible.

No obstante la posibilidad que le había planteado Renesmee no la convencía. Algo en su interior le decía que la causa de todo eso era mucho más compleja. Además, estaba el hecho de que Edward no se había mostrado muy elocuente después de arreglar las cosas. No se refería sólo al seco asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta a su proposición, sino a las escuetas palabras que le había dirigido antes de abandonar la clase. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Una cosa, si no te has preparado la fiambrera…-Se percató Renesmee, perspicaz-¿De quién es esa?

-De Edward-Contestó, sonrojada-Me la ha dado antes de salir de clase. Me ha dicho que no tenía hambre, pero no me lo creo. Él siempre tiene hambre-Rió- Creo que se ha imaginado que no me había preparado la mía y me ha dado la suya. Menudo idiota.

La joven Dwyer sonrió también al percatarse del brillo que había en la mirada de la castaña cada vez que hablaba de Edward. Conocía lo suficiente a su amiga y esa mirada para saber que lo que sospechaba era cierto. Para Isabella el italiano no era un amigo normal y corriente y quizás por eso le había molestado tanto que las consecuencias de ese beso no hubiesen sido las que ella esperaba.

Sin embargo, Nessie no podía decirle que creía que se estaba enamorando de Cullen. En primer lugar porque eso era algo que debía descubrir ella sola y en segundo lugar porque tras lo ocurrido con Jacob ella no era la persona más indicada para hacerle una revelación así.

La sirena que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó, obligándolas a reincorporarse y encaminarse nuevamente hacia el aula, sumergidas en otra agradable conversación en la que no tardó en aparecer el nombre del joven Cullen. Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo pensaba, si no se pasaba el día en su compañía o pensando en él, se lo pasaba hablando del chico. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar a Edward al margen de su vida aunque fuera durante unos minutos?

-Así que con tu padre en el hospital, Cullen y tú tenéis la casa para vosotros solos ¿Eh?-Comentó Renesmee, divertida-Si las admiradoras de Cullen se enterasen de que vais a vivir solos durante una semana, les da algo.

-Entonces es una desgracia que eso no vaya a pasar-Isabella hizo una mueca desdeñosa para después suspirar con resignación-Mi hermano va a vivir con nosotros. Al parecer quiere… vigilarnos.

-Típico de Sam-Rió la morena, pese a que su amiga no le hizo ninguna gracia- No se fía, ¿verdad? Me encantaría ver la cara que pondría si llegase a enterarse que os habéis besado.

-Por el bien de Edward, más vale que no lo haga-Se resignó, entrando al aula y acercándose a su sitio. El chico todavía no había llegado-De todas formas eso no volverá a ocurrir, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos mientras Nessie la observaba con dulzura. Pero la voz de Jacob sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos. La joven Dwyer se giró para verle entrar a la clase y Bella levantó la cabeza en el preciso momento en el que las miradas del joven Black y su amiga se encontraban. Maldiciéndose por haberle buscado con la mirada cuando se suponía que estaba enfadada con él, Renesmee volvió a girarse encontrándose los expresivos ojos verdes de Isabella, quien la observaba con pesar y culpa.

-Quizás deberíais intentarlo-Murmuró Bella, dirigiendo su mirada a Jacob-Es evidente que le gustas y que él te gusta a ti. No creo que haya nadie que vaya a hacerte tan feliz como él.

-No, no creo que…

-Renesmee-Replicó la castaña, alargando el brazo para cogerle la mano-No lo hagáis por mí. Ahora que lo sé todo, es lógico que estéis juntos.

La joven Dwyer la miró con cierta sorpresa, especialmente cuando Bella le apretó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa. Entristecida Nessie le soltó la mano para después sentarse en el sitio que habitualmente ocupaba Edward. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-No, Bells, lo nuestro no puede ser-Negó, intentando no mirarla-No sólo por ti sino… Jacob y yo no estamos predestinados a estar juntos, punto y final. Lo mejor es que pasemos página y lo olvidemos. Él me lo dejó muy claro ayer y creo que voy a hacerle caso.

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Isabella pero Renesmee no pareció percatarse de ello. Sin embargo, cuando la castaña se disponía a preguntarle a que se refería con aquello, la potente voz de la profesora de inglés captó su atención y Nessie se vio obligada a volver a su sitio cuando Edward se acercó a ellas para ocupar su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el chico ante la mirada abstraída de su compañera.

-No, nada-Isabella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa-¿Dónde has estado?

El joven Cullen, que se encontraba inclinado sacando sus libros de la cartera, se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir buscando algo en la mochila que al parecer no conseguía encontrar.

-He estado hablando con Tanya-Contestó, procurando no mirarla-Le he dicho que lo que pasó ayer fue un error y que no volvería a ocurrir.

-No debe de habérselo tomado muy bien-Supuso la castaña, abriendo el libro por la página que la profesora había escrito en la pizarra-Oye Edward, no tienes por qué contármelo. No es necesario.

-Le he dicho que ayer estaba un poco confundido y que en otras circunstancias nada de eso habría pasado-Prosiguió, ignorando el último comentario de su compañera-Es guapa y simpática, pero no es mi tipo. Y sí, al principio ha protestado un poco, es evidente que no le ha hecho gracia-Sonrió, buscando su mirada por primera vez en esa conversación-Pero cuando le he dicho que me gustaba otra chica lo ha entendido todo.

-¿Otra chica?

Isabella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada latido. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban y como la garganta se le iba quedando seca mientras una intensa oleada de calor recorría su cuerpo y se concentraba en su rostro, el cual no tardó en adquirir una tonalidad rojiza. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Últimamente Edward la confundía.

-¡Ah! Ya sé a qué te refieres-Dijo repentinamente la chica, recordando algo que unas semanas atrás le había dicho Edward en el salón-No recordaba que esa era tu forma de deshacerte de las chicas. Aunque la verdad es que me sorprende que Tanya te haya besado. Después de todo ella es una de las que cree que tienes una novia en Italia, ¿no?

El joven Cullen la miró con una sonrisa divertida y negó con la cabeza, resignado. Isabella no se había enterado de nada y era evidente que no había captado su indirecta.

-Isabella, creo que no has…

-¡Cullen!-Llamó la profesora, sentada frente a su escritorio- Si tiene tantas ganas de hablar salga a la pizarra y recuérdenos en que consistió la clase del otro día. Es más, recuérdenos de que hablamos la semana pasada. A ver si con eso conseguimos satisfacer sus necesidades comunicativas.

Edward rodó los ojos y lentamente se reincorporó ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. A ninguno de ellos le había sorprendido que reprendiese al chico ni que buscase una excusa tan buena como esa para ponerle un cero. Y es que esa mujer detestaba al italiano más que a cualquier otro alumno en todo el instituto.

-Lo siento-Musitó Bella, arrepentida, cuando el chico pasó por su lado.

-Descuida-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y revolviéndole el cabello-Además, cuento contigo para callarle la boca a esa vieja, ¿eh?

Y fue precisamente así, con la ayuda de Isabella y otros de sus compañeros además de gracias a su buena memoria, como Edward volvió a su sitio con un punto más en la nota y con la sonrisa del buen vencedor.

**oOoOoOo**

Riendo tras un comentario del chico, pero con la única intención de dejar atrás lo incómodo que había sido el trayecto de vuelta a casa, se dispuso a introducir la llave en la cerradura en el preciso instante en el que Sam, desde el otro lado, abría la puerta. Las sonrisas de ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, aunque la de Bella sólo fue durante unos instantes.

-¡Sam!-Exclamó la castaña, mirándole con alegría y un deje de preocupación en sus ojos verdes-Así que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Ha pasado buena noche? He pensado en ir a verle esta tarde, pero creo que es mejor que vaya ahora mismo por si…

-¡Eh! ¡Eh!¡Eh! Para el carro, monstruo-Le pidió, alzando las manos en señal de defensa- No llevas aquí ni un minuto y ya has conseguido que me dé dolor de cabeza. No pierdes tus facultades con los años, ¿eh?

Isabella frunció el entrecejo y le dio un pisotón en el pie derecho con la única intención de recordarle a su "querido" hermano lo que podía pasarle si se metía con ella.

-No, no las has perdido, está claro-Corroboró, haciendo una mueca de dolor tras soltar una maldición bastante sonora.

-No, no las he perdido-Suspiró, mirándole con irritación- Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Piensas decirme como está papá?

-Mucho mejor que yo-Le aseguró, sarcástico-¿Pero es que acaso piensas pasarte todo el día en el recibidor? Pasa, anda.

E ignorando a Edward, el joven Swan se giró y se dirigió hacia el salón para seguidamente tumbarse en el sofá. Había estado toda la noche sin pegar ojo y se moría de sueño.

-Cuando me he venido ya había tirado toda la anestesia-Explicó Sam con los ojos cerrados-He insistido en quedarme pero no ha querido. Debe de creer, igual que yo, que aquí hago mucha más falta.

Abrió un ojo y miró a Edward quien, desde una esquina, escuchaba la conversación, interesado por el estado del señor Swan.

-O quizás pensó que debías descansar y no ha querido que te quedes-Dedujo Isabella, soltando un bufido-Te aseguro que tanto Edward como yo nos las podemos arreglar muy bien sin ti.

-Eso habrá que verlo-Masculló, cerrando el ojo abierto-De todas formas te voy a dejar el honor de que me lo demuestres-Sonrió-¿Por qué no preparas algo de comer?

La joven Swan abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces para finalmente decidirse a mantenerla cerrada. Después de todo Sam había pasado toda la noche en el hospital sin apenas dormir y estaba cansado.

Suspiró. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano, pero a veces conseguía sacarla de quicio. Con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo su ira, le lanzó un cojín en la cara que casi le hace caer a causa del sobresalto.

-Agradece que hoy me has pillado a buenas-Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios-¿Y quiere algo de especial su majestad?

-Con que sea comestible me vale-Contestó el aludido, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-Claro que tratándose de ti quizás sea demasiado pedir.

Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo pero aun así tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor que el anterior para contenerse. Como siguiese así, de un momento a otro se quedaría sin hermano.

Miró hacia el rincón en el que se encontraba Cullen y suspiró, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su habitación ya no se acordaba de que el joven Swan se iba a alojar con ellos mientras su padre estuviera ingresado. Y sinceramente, hubiese preferido seguir así. Lástima que Sam había cumplido su palabra y se había presentado en casa para la hora de comer. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarles estar solos ni un segundo, aunque dadas las circunstancias no sabía que prefería. Y es que aunque había acordado con la castaña fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, no podía fingir también que no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando la tenía a su lado o que no sentía unas enormes ganas de besarla cuando la chica se mordía el labio inferior si estaba concentrada en algo.

-Haré lo que pueda para estar a la altura de las exigencias de su excelencia-Se mofó la castaña, sagaz-¿Me ayudas, Edward?

El aludido hizo el ademán de contestar, pero antes de que de su boca saliera algún sonido, el joven Swan volvió a intervenir con otro de sus burlones comentarios que demostró que, pese a que hasta el momento había hecho como si nada, sí que era consciente de la presencia del italiano.

-Me temo que no-Se excusó con fingido pesar-Mi equipaje está en el maletero de mi coche y necesito que alguien lo lleve a la habitación de papá. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer el mocoso por haberme quitado mi habitación.

Isabella hizo el ademán de salir en defensa del italiano pero Edward la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Había calado al hermano de la castaña a la primera y no iba a darle el gusto ni una excusa para dejarle mal delante de Bella.

-Claro-Aceptó, intentando parecer natural- E incluso si quieres puedo deshacerte la maleta. Como tú has dicho, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aquel que me está cediendo su habitación.

El joven Swan se reincorporó un poco y retó a Edward con la mirada. Había percibido claramente el tono sarcástico de su voz y supo que la impresión que tenía del chico tras el encuentro del día anterior, sólo podía empeorar.

-Ten cuidado a quien le haces la oferta-Le aconsejó Sam, sin un amago de diversión en la voz-Porque la próxima vez podría aceptar.

Edward sonrió.

-Bienvenido a casa, Swan.

-No, mocoso. Bienvenido tú-Le corrigió, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el sofá. Sus labios se habían curvado en una pequeña sonrisa-. Ésta siempre ha sido mi casa.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Se puede?-Preguntó, dándole suaves golpecitos a la puerta entornada.

El señor Swan, que leía una novela de grosor considerable, miró hacia la puerta y sonrió, cerrando el enorme libro y haciéndolo a un lado para saludar a su encantadora hija pequeña.

-Bells.

-Hola papá-Saludó la chica, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Ahora que estás tú aquí me encuentro de maravilla-Contestó, ladeando la cabeza para poder observar a la persona que había tras su hija-¡Nessie! Que sorpresa tan agradable.

-Hola, señor Swan-Dijo la aludida, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa- Bella me ha contado lo ocurrido y he querido venir a verle. Espero que no le importe.

-En absoluto-Contestó, mirándola con dulzura- Ya sabes que para mí eres como una hija más.

La joven Dwyer gesticuló un "Gracias" antes de abrir su bolso para sacar una pequeña fiambrera que extendió al hombre con timidez. Después de lo ocurrido con Jacob y Bella, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable incluso con el padre de la chica. El señor Swan era una persona bastante intuitiva y por su mirada sospechaba que sabía que había pasado algo entre las dos amigas.

-Como sé por experiencia lo mala que está la comida del hospital, le he traído un poco de sopa-Explicó-Lo he hecho yo misma así que no sé muy bien cómo estará.

-Buenísimo, seguro-Intervino Isabella con convicción-Ness cocina de maravilla y conoce las recetas de un montón de platos típicos.

-No es para tanto-Se excusó la morena, cohibida-Sólo algunos platos.

-De todas formas, debería haberte traído yo una fiambrera-Gruñó Bella, llevándose las manos a las caderas-Si es que estás en todo Nessie, y así me dejas mal-Protestó, divertida-Mañana te traeré cocido. ¿Vale, papá?

-Lo estaré esperando-Asintió el aludido, dirigiendo su atención a la joven Dwyer-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. En cuando os vayáis me lo comeré.

La visita duró poco más de media hora. Eran las siete y media de la tarde y el horario de visitas finalizaba a las ocho, por lo que cuando la misma enfermera entró varias veces a la habitación para mirar la posición de la cama, ambas chicas asumieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Habían hecho los deberes antes de venir, pero a la castaña aun le quedaban un par de ejercicios que no había sabido resolver y quería preguntárselos a Edward antes de acostarse. Claro que la idea de estar sola con el chico estaba consiguiendo que se lo replantease. Por mucho que intentase fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, sí había pasado y no podía engañarse.

-¡Nessie!

La joven Dwyer se giró hacia el hombre cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y éste sonrió.

-Espero que a partir de ahora volvamos a verte por casa tan a menudo como antes-Dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos-Todos te hemos echado de menos.

-Yo… yo no…

-Es que ha estado tan ocupada que apenas ha tenido tiempo libre-Intervino Bella alegremente, abrazando a la morena-Pero no te preocupes papá, que ya no volverá a pasar.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Renesmee, que miraba de padre a hija con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. No, ya no volvería a pasar y ella también se alegraba de saberlo.

**oOoOoOo**

Detenidas frente a la casa de los Swan, Leah dejó el coche en punto muerto y se giró para mirar a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían coincidido a la salida del hospital y Leah se había ofrecido a llevarlas. Así que minutos después de dejar a la joven Dwyer en su casa, ahí se encontraban.

-Pues ya hemos llegado.

-Si-Asintió la castaña, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Ocupaba el asiento del copiloto-Muchas gracias por traerme. La verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontrarnos.

-Yo también iba a ver a tu padre, así que no ha sido ninguna molestia.

Leah se encogió de hombros y Bella pudo percibir en ese instante de las leves bolsas oscuras que se habían instalado bajo sus bonitos ojos marrones. Por mucho que intentase ocultarlas con maquillaje, aun podía distinguir el rastro de ojeras.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó, señalando con el pulgar su casa-Mi hermano está dentro.

-No, creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro momento-Contestó la chica, negando con la cabeza-Además, es tarde y hoy me toca hacer la cena.

La joven Leah le dedicó una vaga sonrisa antes de apartar la mirada, fingiendo interés en los esporádicos coches que pasaban por esa zona.

-Leah, ¿Pasa algo?-Dudó, observándola con recelo-¿Te has peleado con mi hermano?

La aludida tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo soltó una amarga carcajada con la que intentaba aparentar diversión.

-¿Pelearme?-Cuestionó, mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones se habían humedecido-¿Cómo voy a pelearme con una persona que hace prácticamente todo lo que pido con tal de contentarme? Es como si se sintiese… culpable.-Suspiró-Y creo que es así como se siente.

Isabella la escuchaba sin comprender. Estaba desconcertada y no reconocía a su hermano en las palabras de la chica. No obstante, Leah parecía sentirse realmente decaída y temió que de un momento a otro se echase a llorar.

-¿Sabes? Hay muchas formas de querer a una persona, e incluso el odio es una forma de querer a alguien ya que demuestras que esa persona no te es indiferente-Musitó la joven Leah con la mirada fija en el volante-Si alguna vez te has sorprendido mirando a la otra persona, si te preocupa de cómo estará o lo que estará haciendo, si discutís y te das cuenta de que no puedes estar enfadada con él más de unas horas… entonces es que esa persona no te es indiferente. Incluso si te peleas con él por tonterías, eso es una prueba de que esa persona para ti no es como los demás-Prosiguió, buscando los ojos verdes de Bella- Sé que tu hermano me quiere pero creo que no de la misma forma que yo a él.

El coche quedó en un profundo silencio, casi sepulcral, pero que les permitió a amabas reflexionar sobre lo que se acababa de decir y escuchar.

La joven Swan la había prestado atención prácticamente en todo momento, pero al final de la conversación la voz de Leah no había sido más que un leve eco en la lejanía. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero las palabras de Leah habían conseguido que el rostro de Edward se formase en su mente con absoluta nitidez. No lo entendía, pero al oírla hablar no podía dejar de pensar en Cullen. Era como si Leah hubiese estado describiendo la relación que ella tenía con el italiano, o como si le estuviese abriendo una puerta que ella se empeñaba en ignorar.

Leah tenía razón. Edward no le era indiferente y eso la preocupaba, especialmente porque últimamente pensaba más en el italiano que en el joven Black.

"_A ti te gusta Black, ¿no? ¡Entonces tampoco debería importarte!"_

Nuevamente las palabras de Cullen regresaron a su mente para atormentarla y para recordarle que no sabía porque le importaba tanto que hubiese besado a Tanya cuando a ella le gustaba Jacob. Pero así era, y con las palabras de Leah había encontrado un motivo.

-Menuda tonta estoy hecha-Bromeó Leah, acabando con el silencio y evitando que la joven Swan fuese deduciendo cosas que no tardarían en parecerle evidentes-No me hagas caso Bells, no he tenido un buen día. Bueno, será mejor que entres o Sam comenzará a preocuparse.

Isabella asintió por inercia y salió del coche para seguidamente dirigirse hacia la entrada de su casa tras despedirse de Leah con la mano. Eso sí, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de la chica.

**oOoOoOo**

-Y esto lo elevas al cuadrado para comparar los dos resultados-Explicó, señalando con el lápiz uno de los tantos cálculos que había hecho en la libreta-Tendrás que coger el mayor, y recuerda que no te pueden salir números negativos.

La joven Swan, que se había tensado al cruzarse con la mirada de Edward, asintió y borró el ejercicio que horas antes había hecho. Había salido un número negativo, así que era evidente que se había equivocado.

-¿Tú estás seguro de eso, mocoso?-Cuestionó Sam, sentado en el sofá del salón y fingiendo que leía una revista-Porque si no recuerdo mal, había que elevarlo al cubo, no al cuadrado.

Edward, que sabía por qué Sam no se había levantado del sofá desde que ellos se habían se habían sentado a la mesa, frunció el ceño ante de dedicarlo al mayor de los Swan una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues sí, debes de recordarlo mal-Contrapuso, consiguiendo que Sam apretase la mandíbula con fuerza-Porque las de éste tipo siempre se elevan al cuadrado.

Isabella alzó la cabeza y pasó su mirada del joven Cullen a su hermano. Desde que había llegado a casa no había podido evitar notar el ambiente hostil que reinaba en su hogar y que se acentuaba más y más conforme pasaban los minutos. Era evidente que el italiano y el joven Swan no se caían bien, ¡pero es que ninguno se molestaba en disimularlo! Además, sospechaba que había algo más que simple aversión entre ambos.

-¡Dame el libro!-Le ordenó de mal humor, extendiendo el brazo-Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. No podemos fiarnos de la palabra de un mocoso como tú.

-¡Sam!-Le reprendió Bella, a la cual ignoró.

-Tú mismo-Edward se encogió de hombros-Pero si quieres los libros están arriba. No nos los hemos bajado.

A regañadientes y olvidándose por un instante de que el auténtico motivo por el que estaba en el salón era que no quería dejar sola a su hermana con ese chico, el joven Swan se reincorporó y se dirigió a la salida dando grandes zancadas. Iba a demostrarle a ese mocoso quién tenía razón.

-Lo siento mucho Edward-Se disculpó la chica, realmente avergonzada- No te voy a decir que mi hermano es el mejor ejemplo de simpatía y dulzura pero nunca se comporta así. No sé qué le pasa.

-Yo sí-Contestó el aludido con simpleza, pese a que sus mejillas se habían teñido de color carmesí-Supongo que piensa que de un momento a otro voy a abalanzarme sobre ti para besarte.

-¿Para besarme?-Repitió con fingida diversión. Ella también estaba sonrojada-¡No! Eso es una tontería. Tú nunca harías…

-Ya lo he hecho, ¿recuerdas?-Inquirió, mirándola-Aunque te hayas empeñado en que finjamos que no ha pasado yo sí sé lo que hice, y por qué lo hice.

-Edward…

El joven Cullen la ignoró y volvió a centrar su atención en el ejercicio que Bella le había pedido que le corrigiera ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar el asunto otra vez a relucir? Ya habían acordado que no volverían a hablar del tema, que fingirían que nada había pasado, y él a la primera oportunidad volvía a mencionarlo. No habían pasado si quiera veinticuatro horas y ya no podía contenerse. No quería que su relación con Bella cambiase, no quería que ella se mostrase diferente con él, pero tampoco se veía capaz de fingir que no sentía nada porque ya lo sabía. Ahora sabía que Isabella Swan le gustaba y no quería resignarse a ser sólo un amigo.

"_Pero así debe ser"_ Se recordó, apretando el lápiz con fuerza "_No la fastidies, porque si no ni si quiera será tu amiga"_

-Lo siento-Musitó, aun con la mirada fija en el papel-Hemos dicho que haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado y yo he roto mi promesa. Perdóname. No volverá a ocurrir.

Isabella hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se contuvo. Había sido ella quien le había pedido que hiciese como si nada hubiese pasado, y no podía pedirle ahora que olvidase lo que le había dicho porque estuviese confundida con sus sentimientos. No quería complicar más las cosas, sin embargo una fuerte opresión en su pecho la impulsaba a continuar.

-¿Realmente querías hacerlo?-Preguntó, seria. Edward alzó la mirada sorprendido y a ella no le extrañó, también estaba sorprendida por su propia actitud-¿De verdad no te arrepientes?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

El joven Cullen apartó la mirada, dudando si debía responder a tan comprometedora pregunta. Podía contestarle, pero sólo comprometería aún más a Bella. A ella le gustaba Jacob-lo había dejado claro-y aunque le gustase la chica los sentimientos de ésta no iban a cambiar.

La joven Swan le observaba expectante. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, pero una vez empezado no quería echarse atrás. Quería saber por qué. Necesitaba saberlo.

-Vas a tener suerte esta vez, mocoso-La voz de Sam desde las escaleras rompió el clímax del momento-No he encontrado el libro, pero ten por seguro que yo tengo razón.

-Si tú lo dices…-Se limitó a contestar el aludido, mirando a Bella con una sonrisa de resignación-¿Te explico ya el siguiente?

Isabella asintió, inclinándose para ver bien la hoja en la que Cullen escribía los pasos a seguir para hacer el siguiente ejercicio. No obstante, por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse. Había algo que ocupaba su mente, algo mucho más importante que un ejercicio de matemáticas, y era la curiosidad e interés por saber que le hubiese dicho el chico si su hermano no le hubiese interrumpido.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada?"_

**oOoOoOo**

_-¿Y Cullen no ha ido?-Preguntó Riley, extrañado._

-No. Le ha pedido a Bells que le disculpe con su padre-Contestó Renesmee, jugando con el cable del teléfono. Algún día debía dejar esa manía-Al parecer no le gustan mucho los hospitales.

_-Pero ayer fue, ¿no?_

-Sí, pero es que ninguno de ellos sabía el estado del señor Swan y estaba preocupado-Explicó la joven Dwyer con una triste sonrisa en los labios-Además, no querría dejar a Bella sola.

El joven Biers frunció el entrecejo al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que Edward y Bella se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero sospechaba que había algo más en las palabras de Renesmee.

-Jacob también lo sabe. Lo del señor Swan, quiero decir-Aclaró la chica en un tono de voz apagado-No sé cómo se ha enterado, pero antes de acabar las clases se ha acercado a Bella para darle su apoyo. Parecía preocupado y… sincero.

Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos y que no tardó en ser roto por un suspiro de resignación por parte del joven Biers. Desde la conversación que había mantenido con Jacob no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Contárselo o no contárselo. Por una parte estaba convencido que debía decirle todo a Renesmee. Ya no sólo porque eso le beneficiaría a él mismo sino que creía realmente que ella merecía saberlo. Pero por otra parte tampoco quería romper su palabra con el joven Black. No es que le apreciase precisamente, pero no era lo suficientemente ruin para hacer aquello. Sin embargo…

_-Black te quiere, Ness-Declaró sin rodeos, dejándose llevar por un impulso-Sabes que no es la persona que mejor me cae en este mundo, pero en eso ha sido sincero._

-Ya no estoy tan segura.

Riley pudo percibir el abatimiento que dominaba a la joven al otro lado del teléfono. Parecía insegura y temerosa por si volvía a equivocarse en la siguiente decisión que tuviese que tomar. Feliz por tener a su mejor amiga a su lado pero con la sensación de haber perdido algo importante a cambio.

Esa no era la Renesmee Dwyer que él había conocido años atrás y la echaba de menos. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que para él había algo más importante que tenerla a su lado y era que estuviese feliz. Y Renesmee hacía meses que no lo era realmente.

No, ya no le importaba que estuviese a su lado. Ahora lo único que quería es que volviese a recuperar esa sonrisa sincera y esa seguridad que la caracterizaban. Entonces sí que volvería a intentarlo.

"_Lo siento Black, pero no puedo cumplir mi palabra" Pensó con amargura "Pero siempre estaré ahí para ella, eso no lo dudes"_

_-Ness, hay algo que deberías saber._

La joven Dwyer frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada y le incitó a que continuase. Riley había adquirido un tono serio a la hora de hablar-algo raro en él-y eso sólo podía significar que era importante.

Poniendo especial cuidado en contarlo sólo los detalles que consideraba relevantes, el joven Biers la informó de la petición que le había hecho Jacob el día anterior, justamente horas antes de que Nessie fuese a verle a su casa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Cuestionó la chica, sorprendida-¿Jacob te dijo todo eso?

_-Sí-Confirmó, soltando un suspiro-Nessie no es que yo le quiera dar la razón ni mucho menos, pero entiendo porque está actuando de esta forma. Estando él en medio es mucho más difícil que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre Bells y tú, y está claro que mientras a Bella le guste Black vosotros no podéis estar juntos-Razonó, en un murmullo apenas audible-¿Y cuánto tiempo puede pasar antes de que Bella consiga olvidarle? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¡Incluso años!_

-¡Pero podría esperarme!-Protestó, sin molestarse en reprimir un sollozo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro-Yo estoy dispuesta a esperarle.

Otro silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, esta vez mucho más largo que el anterior. Ninguno sabía bien que decir y estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos para interrumpir los del otro.

"_¡Pero podría esperarme!" _Sus propias palabras desesperadas resonaban en la cabeza de Renesmee una y otra vez. Le dolía mucho el pecho y podía sentir como lágrimas esporádicas recorrían su rostro para finalmente caer sobre sus muslos. Ahora sí que lo entendía todo. O por lo menos entendía el proceder de Jacob y porque ella había reaccionado así. ¿Tan egoísta era? Quería estar con Bella y quería estar con Jake, quería tenerlos a ambos. Ella era su mejor amiga y él el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Y era por eso que ahora que sabía que tenía nuevamente a Bella se negaba a renunciar a Jacob completamente. Sabía que debía alejarse de él para que todo volviese a ser como antes entre Bella y ella, pero su inconsciente se agarraba a la posibilidad de que algún día Bella se fijase en otro chico y pudiesen estar así juntos. Y era precisamente por eso que no le había comentado sus sospechas sobre sus sentimientos por Cullen a la propia castaña. Ya que si lo hacía, sabía que sentiría que estaba influyendo en los sentimientos de Isabella.

Sí, ella estaba dispuesta a esperarle el tiempo que hiciera falta aunque cuando lo pensaba detenidamente sentía que nuevamente estaba fallando a Bella. Y es que estaba echa un lío. No quería volver a engañar a la joven Swan nunca más, pero quería tanto a Jacob que no podía evitar desear que pasase algo que cambiasen las tornas del juego. Sin embargo, por mucho que ella estuviese dispuesta a esperarle, no podía pedirle que él hiciera lo mismo. Jacob tenía derecho a salir con otras chicas, ser feliz, y ella no iba a ser quien le negase eso.

Sí, Jake tenía razón. Ahora lo sabía.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya a la cama-Musitó Renesmee, secándose las mejillas con la muñeca-Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin preocuparse demasiado por si estaba siendo grosera, colgó el teléfono sin apenas darle tiempo a Riley para despedirse. Quería dejar de pensar en eso. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

No obstante cuando diez minutos después su cabeza calló sobre la almohada ya con la habitación en tinieblas, la joven Dwyer no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Le echaba tanto de menos… Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta cuánto. Estaba enamorada y debía olvidarle. Lo suyo nunca podría ser, y sólo una noche bajo un cielo estrellado habían creído lo contrario.

_-Jake, por favor, tengo que volver a casa y ya es muy tarde-Imploró, sin poder evitar soltar una risita-Además, ya han acabado las actividades extraescolares. ¡Estamos solos!_

_El joven Black, que la llevaba a rastras cogiéndola de ambas manos, le guiñó un ojo y continuó guiándola hacia las pistas con una sonrisa muy sospechosa en su rostro._

_Hacía una hora que habían acabado las actividades extraescolares y la noche había caído sobre el instituto. Esa tarde Bella no había podido ir a entrenar así que Nessie se había dirigido hacia la salida sin saber que Jacob la esperaba en la puerta._

_-Ven conmigo._

_Y ahí estaban. Andando en la oscuridad sin preocuparse por si tropezaban o por si les llamaban la atención al estar en el recinto a deshoras._

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí-Dijo, llevándose las manos a la cintura-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?_

_-Estar contigo-Contestó Jacob con simpleza, sentándose en las gradas-Sólo quiero que estemos solos un rato._

_La joven Dwyer se mordió el labio inferior y le miró enternecida. ¿Cómo podía decirle todas esas cosas sin alterarse? No es que ella tuviese mucha experiencia con los chicos-más bien nula-pero sospechaba que no todos eran capaces de decir esas cosas y mucho menos de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Sospechaba que Jake no era un chico cualquiera, y con forme pasaban los días confirmaba que era alguien muy especial._

_-Pero si alguien nos ve podría pensar que…_

_-Sí, es verdad-Coincidió Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero como habrás comprobado aquí no hay nadie. Anda, siéntate, ¿quieres?_

_El chico le extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó para seguidamente sentarse a su lado. Estaba nerviosa, tensa, y él pareció notarlo porque soltó una ligera risita que denotaba su diversión._

_-¡No te rías!-Protestó Renesmee, pegándole un pequeño empujón._

_-Pensaba que ya no te ponía nerviosa-Confesó, observándola-Pero al parecer aún conservo esa cualidad._

_-¿Y quién te ha dicho que eres tú quien me pone nervioso?_

_El joven Black extendió los brazos recordándole que estaban solos y lo difícil que era ganarle una batalla verbal a alguien como él. Jacob siempre tenía salida a todo._

_-Jake, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_El aludido asintió y ella cogió aire antes de formularla._

_-¿Por qué sigues mandándome esos mensajes?-Preguntó, jugando con sus manos y mirando sus zapatos- Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos estar juntos y esos mensajes o momentos como estos sólo nos hacen más daño._

_-Puedes verlo así, si quieres-Contestó, recostándose y mirando el cielo estrellado-Para mí son estos momentos los que valen la pena y los que me animan a seguir intentándolo._

_-Ya lo sé y por eso te lo digo._

_La joven Dwyer buscó su mirada encontrándose con los cafés ojos del chico, quien también la observaba._

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero nada va a cambiar lo que siento-La advirtió- Creo que lo nuestro podría funcionar, y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, Nessie._

_La chica, que había subido las piernas a las gradas y ahora las rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyó el mentón en las rodillas y miró nuevamente hacia el frente. Las palabras de Jacob la habían conmovido y a su vez aterrorizado. Y es que sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos tampoco iban a cambiar._

_-Ni los míos-Musitó._

Y aun creía en ello. Sus sentimientos por Jake no cambiarían pero era egoísta por su parte pedir que los del chico tampoco cambiasen. Debían acabar con todo eso definitivamente por el bien de Bella, Jacob y el de ella misma.

**oOoOoOo**

Arrastrando los pies y mirando con cierto reparo la bolsa de basura que llevaba en una mano, se dirigió hacia el contenedor que había al otro lado de la calle y lanzó la bolsa al interior.

Se espolsó las manos y encogió la nariz debido al mal olor que caracterizaba el lugar, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su casa.

Le sorprendió bastante encontrarle allí. Más que nada porque había pasado hacia unos minutos y no le había visto. Sin embargo estaba segura de que llevaba ahí sentado bastante tiempo ya que había desaparecido después de la cena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, cuando Edward le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Huyendo de tu hermano, ¿Qué si no?-Contestó con simpleza, sacando un caramelo de limón del bolsillo derecho del pantalón-La verdad es que los Swan tenéis encanto propio ¿Eh?

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto?

Edward se encogió de hombros y ella dudó bastante antes de decidirse finalmente a sentarse a su lado. Y quizás lo hizo demasiado cerca porque cuando sus brazos desnudos se rozaron, el joven Cullen la miró con ese brillo en los ojos que le secaba hasta la garganta.

-De verdad, Edward, siento mucho el comportamiento de Sam-Se disculpó nuevamente, más con la intención de romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos que por excusar a su hermano-Él…

-¡Bah! Olvídalo-La interrumpió, dirigiendo su atención al frente-Además, tú no tienes culpa de que tu hermano sea un imb…-Isabella frunció el entrecejo y el carraspeo- Bueno, que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Quieres un caramelo?

La joven Swan asintió, aceptando a su vez tanto el caramelo como el cambio de tema. Claro que sin saber que con ello estaba dando pie a finalizar la conversación que habían iniciado horas antes cuando estaban haciendo los deberes. No sabía muy bien si era por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días o porque desde que esa mañana habían acordado dejar las cosas como estaban sentía un profundo vacío en su pecho, pero necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que no dejaban de rondar por su mente. Pero sobre todo quería saber por qué le latía tan fuerte el corazón cuando tenía a Edward cerca y, sobre todo, porque no podía pensar en nada más cuando cerraba los ojos.

-Edward…-Murmuró. Su rostro ardía y estaba segura de que se había sonrojado-Aun no me has contestado.

-¿A qué?

-A lo que te he preguntado antes-Aclaró, intentando por todos los medios no mirarle-¿Por qué querías besarme?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y durante unos instantes no dijo nada. Más que la pregunta lo que le había sorprendido era el interés de la castaña por saber la respuesta. El joven Cullen estaba convencido que ella más que ninguno de los dos quería olvidar ese beso, pero la insistencia de Bella le estaba haciendo dudar y, a su vez, esperanzarse. No obstante, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto el rostro de Jacob se formó en su mente. A ella le gustaba Black, no había esperanza posible.

-¿Y eso que importa ahora?-Cuestionó, huraño. Se sentía dolido y vulnerable al comprender que sus sentimientos por Bella eran más fuertes de lo que pensaban-Te he prometido que haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado y pienso cumplirlo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El joven Cullen se reincorporó con brusquedad y tras murmurar un casi inaudible "_Me voy a la cama"_ se giró y se dirigió hacia la entrada con el caramelo de limón prácticamente desecho en su boca.

-¿Y si te dijera que ya no estoy segura de querer olvidarlo?

Edward se detuvo pero no se giró por lo que no pudo comprobar que Isabella también se había reincorporado y que ahora le observaba con los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos cristalinos.

-Edward, yo no sé si puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-Dijo, bajando el tono de voz-No, en realidad no sé si quiero hacerlo.

Isabella le observaba con determinación pero aun así agradeció enormemente que el chico no se hubiese girado. Le resultaba más fácil hablarle a su espalda que a sus penetrantes ojos mieles.

Después de las palabras de Bella se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo que consiguió desesperarla. Edward no decía nada y la joven Swan temió haber sido tan impulsiva.

"_Pero es que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo iba a hacer nunca"_ Reflexionó.

-¿Quieres saber lo que te diría?

El joven Cullen se giró lentamente y cuando la chica lo tuvo de frente pudo comprobar que sus labios se habían curvado en una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues que tenemos un problema-Contestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello-Porque yo sí que sé que no puedo olvidarlo. Es más, creo que en todo este tiempo ni si quiera lo he intentado en serio.

Isabella sonrió, nerviosa.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Y a mí.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Pueden dejar sus opiniones, criticas, lo que deseen en un lindo review.**

**No pude actualizar antes porque el jueves terminé mis exámenes y ya soy libre, el sábado me dedique al capítulo pero no pude subirlo en seguido y hoy he estado ocupada arreglando algunas cosas. **

**La noticia no es que ya estoy de vacaciones sino que me voy de viaje el martes y regreso como en dos semanas, sinceramente no creo poder adaptar el siguiente capítulo y publicarlo antes de irme porque tengo que alistar todo. Les pido paciencia porque se que con este final se quedarán con ganas de más, por eso les dejo un adelanto:**

_-¿O es que hay algún motivo por el que quieras quedar hoy?-Inquirió Bella, nuevamente con cierta sospecha a causa de su actitud reservada-Si quieres puedo llamar a Ness y decirle que..._

_-No, no. No pasa nada-Contestó, haciéndole un gesto evasivo con la mano pese a que aún le daba la espalda-El sábado está bien. Por cierto...-añadió, girando ligeramente la cabeza para poder observarla con un único ojo-...hay un paquete de azúcar sin abrir detrás del arroz. Se lo escondí a tu hermano con la esperanza de que tuviese que dejarnos solos para ir a comprar-Confesó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Nos vemos._

_Isabella le siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó la cocina. Estaba raro pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que ver con eso que quería decirle? ¿O quizás con el hecho de que el teléfono no había dejado de sonar en toda la mañana y que todas las llamadas eran para él?_

_Preocupada pero intentando confiar en Edward, la joven Swan abrió la despensa y sonrió. Efectivamente, el azúcar estaba detrás del arroz._

* * *

_El joven Cullen negó con la cabeza ante la mueca despreocupada de su acompañante y se reincorporó, metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón._

_-Anda, vamos a tomar algo-Propuso el castaño, consiguiendo en un instante volver a animar a Riley-Esta vez invito yo._

_-¿Y eso?-Inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo-No estarás intentando comprar mi perdón ¿No?_

_-¿Es que tienes que perdonarme por algo?-Preguntó Edward, divertido. Pero esa expresión no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a una un poco más sombría y pensativa-No. Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños._

* * *

**Por lo que tendrán que esperar les dejo dos, saquen sus conclusiones y no olviden dejarme un lindo review con sus suposiciones sobre el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
